ELLIE'S CHOICE New Version
by Winsome Elf
Summary: A gifted healer is bent on upholding the unusual traditions of her heritage. Can Legolas change her mind or will her choices bring an eternity of heartache to them both? Also features the Fellowship, Haldir & Sauron. Rated R for sexual situations.
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE WATCHER

CHAPTER ONE: The Watcher

__

It's an Elf!

The boy had never seen one before and was curious. He was frightened too, but it was a thrilling kind of fear and he did not mind it. Crouching low in the bushes just a few feet from the clearing where the Elf and his companions had camped the night before, he watched and was so perfectly still and silent that even keen Elven ears could not detect his presence. 

He had approached the campsite just before sunrise, drawn by the light of the fire. Everyone was lying down seemingly asleep, except for a dwarf who sat leaning against a tree. It must have been his turn at watch, but he was half-asleep himself in the pre-dawn hour, his heavy head repeatedly nodding toward his chest. The dwarf never heard the child approach and settle down in the bushes. Of course, the boy had spent the last three months living in the woods and most of his life before then playing in them. He knew how to walk with a quiet step on the leaf-strewn floor and how to avoid snapping twigs.

__

What a strange gathering! he now thought, as he scanned the campsite. In addition to the dwarf and the Elf, who slept with his eyes wide open (it had taken several minutes for the child to grasp that he was in fact asleep), there were four little men who at first glance appeared to be children, until he noticed their huge hairy feet (hobbits then--he had heard of such beings before), and three full-sized men, one of them much older than the others with a long gray beard and gray clothing. A small pony was tethered to a nearby tree.

Shortly after dawn, the nine companions awoke, and moments after that everyone but the Elf walked into the forest on the other side of the clearing. The boy assumed that they were headed toward the small stream that meandered there.

His gaze shifted back to the Elf, who now stood stretched to his full height. The child gaped in awe to see just how tall and slender he was. The Elf was certainly taller than any man he had ever seen. But despite his height, he moved with the sinuous grace of a cat--a _predatory_ cat, the boy thought--sleek and strong with a casual air about him that belied the deadly hunter hidden within. The child was not fooled--this Elf was a seasoned warrior. He had been around enough of them to recognize that fact. 

And yet there was no denying the Elf was beautiful to look at. _Like a god from the tales of old_, the child mused. His hair was long, of an unusually silky texture, and was so pale as to appear almost white in the early morning light. He wore it pulled back from his fair face by three braids, revealing delicate pointed ears. Those ears were what had first alerted the boy that the tall stranger was an Elf, and not a man. 

All of the sudden, the Elf picked up the bow and quiver that had been beside him as he slept, and walked purposefully toward the boy's hiding place. For an instant, the child nearly panicked, thinking he had been discovered. _Oh gods, he is going to shoot me!_ he moaned to himself as he screwed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. 

But the Elf merely propped his weapon against a nearby tree trunk and turned away. Returning to the place where he had slept, he picked up a scabbard and pulled one of two long knives from it, then settled himself onto a small boulder near the tree, and started to examine it. He was sitting with his back to the child. 

Cautiously opening one eye first, followed by the other, the boy heaved a silent sigh of relief. His attention was now riveted on the Elven longbow and quiver. He had never seen a weapon so beautiful and elegant. The wood of the bow and quiver gleamed in the early morning sun and appeared as smooth as glass. Intricate gold carvings resembling leaves on a vine decorated them both. Even the shafts of the arrows—from what he could see of them in the quiver—were carved, and the arrows ended in a bright array of yellow, green and orange feathers. The beautiful weapon beckoned to be touched.

Standing up slowly, he warily watched the Elf's back and took a few silent steps toward the tree. But just as he reached his quarry and reverently extended a small hand toward it, a much larger and stronger hand clamped down hard around his fragile wrist. And no sooner did the boy raise startled green eyes and lock them with cool, blue ones, than he felt himself propelled hard onto the ground. And as he fell, much to his alarm, he thought he saw the silver glint of a blade in the Elf's other hand.

"Holy Iluvatar!" the boy blurted out just before landing face down in the dirt.

__

It is a human child! Legolas the Elf was just as startled as the boy when he looked at the small raggedy figure shaking on the ground before him. He got down on his knees, set aside his long knife, and gently turned the boy around, a faint frown marring his perfect brow. Not taking his hands off the boy's shoulders, Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word he felt the unmistakable cold edge of a blade pressed against his throat.

"Let go of him…NOW," hissed a quiet voice. A female voice. The speaker and wielder of the blade stood behind him and outside of his range of vision. And as his eyes looked askance to the place where he had set down his long knife, he was both angered and chagrined to discover that it was no longer there. 

"Let go of him," she repeated, and pressed the blade harder against the Elf's tender skin, this time drawing a thin line of blood. Legolas raised his hands off the boy's shoulders and held them up. The child stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the speaker, then at the Elf, and then at the speaker again, before crawling crab-like backwards and away. As he got up on feet that were not quite steady, the female snapped,

"Jamie! What were you thinking?!"

"He's an Elf, Ellie!" as if that explained everything. He held his hands out imploringly to the unseen female.

She gave an exasperated sigh and started edging her way around Legolas, the long knife never leaving his throat. When he got his first glimpse of her, he received his second shock of the morning. His assailant--who had sneaked up behind him so stealthily that he had not heard her--was not much bigger and apparently not much older than the boy, Jamie. The Elf was deeply vexed that he should be caught so unawares. He studied her coldly through narrowed eyes. 

She was pretty in a way that Elves found appealing—with a broad forehead and delicate features set in a porcelain face—but she had a neglected look about her, much like the boy. Her dark dress, although made of a fine velvet fabric, was torn in places and frayed all along the edges. The skirt barely covered her knees and had no hem, as if someone had taken a hasty knife to it and cut the lower half off. The girl's legs were bare and streaked with dirt, her ankle boots well worn. Her black hair was woven into a seemingly endless number of small braids that hung down her back and gave her a slightly savage appearance. As she came around to face him, the hand with the long knife never wavered, while her other hand gently pushed the boy behind her.

For a long moment no one spoke. The girl stared wide-eyed at the Elf kneeling before her. Fear and wonder and grim determination battled in her beautiful eyes. Legolas stared back with a stony face. 

__

It would be so easy to disarm her now, he thought. But right when he was about to do just that, the girl stepped back, as if sensing his intentions. Legolas lifted one elegant brow in surprise. 

"You would be wise to set that knife down," he warned her, his voice quiet, but laced with menace. His body was taut, ready to spring.

The girl was no match for Legolas, and she seemed to realize it. Nodding her agreement but still holding the blade before her, she spoke again to him--this time in a soft, persuasive voice, her eyes now unconsciously pleading, while she and the boy began to back away toward the forest.

"The boy meant no harm. He was only curious. I _will_ put your knife down, and we will leave and all will be as it was before."

And perhaps they might have been able to do just that if Legolas' companions had not started to return. So fixed was her attention on the Elf that she did not notice them until the boy muttered, "uh oh," under his breath. The girl visibly started, knife still in her hand, as she saw the three men now standing in the clearing, hands reaching for the hilts of their swords. 

A strange sight greeted the men: Legolas kneeling on the ground—blood trickling down his throat—with two ragged and, from the looks of them, half-starved children pointing a long knife—the Elf's own no less!—at him. It would have been comical, had the situation not seemed so grave.

"Legolas, what is happening here?" the oldest of the three asked in a quiet but commanding voice. He looked to be quite old—to Ellie he seemed ancient—with his weathered face, grizzled beard, gray robes, and strange-looking hat on his head. An aura of great power and wisdom surrounded the old man, and in a flash of insight, the girl recognized him for what he was: no mere mortal—but an Istari. A gray wizard. He, in turn, seemed to recognize something in _her_ for his eyes took on a speculative gleam, one that no one else but Ellie would have noticed, not even the Elf with his heightened senses. Her attention now focused on the Istari, the girl barely noticed when Legolas quietly rose from the ground. With his hand he gestured to his companions to stay back, but did not speak up.

They were in _BIG_ trouble and Ellie knew it, her heart plummeting in dismay. There was no way she and Jamie could fight two armed men, an Istari wizard and an Elf; they might not even be able to outrun them if it came to that. So she tried to persuade again, this time addressing the Istari directly, while still pointing the long knife at Legolas, who now stood but a few feet away.

"We meant no harm. We are not thieves. The boy was only curious as boys often are. We are leaving now." And she and Jamie started to back away again. This time the Elf took a step forward with each step backward that the boy and girl took. Still, she refused to give up the hope that they might actually be allowed to leave unchallenged. 

But she hadn't counted on the arrival of the other five companions. 

They were no taller than Jamie, but they were much stockier. Given the morning's events so far, Ellie was hardly surprised to recognize four hobbits and a dwarf, even though this was the first time she had ever actually laid eyes on such persons. _Nothing can surprise me now,_ she thought half-hysterically. _An Elf, a wizard, hobbits and a dwarf! What's next, a troll?_ But as quickly as the humor came it went, for the girl noticed something about the smallest hobbit—something that filled every fiber of her being—indeed, her very soul—with dark, mind-numbing terror. 

The little hobbit carried with him the very essence of evil. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: FLIGHT AND CONFRONTATION

CHAPTER TWO: Flight and Confrontation

It was hidden beneath the hobbit's shirt, but she could see it--_the Eye_, slit black like a cat's and wreathed in soul-searing flames. As surely as if she were standing before him in the black halls of Barad-Dur, Ellie could "see" the Dark Lord Sauron's Eye staring out at her from a gold ring that hung on a mithril chain around the hobbit's neck_. Oh, gods, what's it doing here?_ she moaned to herself, as abject terror clawed at her insides, shredding her composure. And with the lightning speed born of the mindless panic that suddenly overwhelmed her, Ellie threw the long knife at Legolas, not really wanting to hurt him, but not caring if she did. Right now the only thing she cared about was getting Jamie and herself as far away from that Eye as quickly as possible.

The instant she let go of the knife, Ellie turned and grabbed Jamie's arm, spurring him on into the forest. Something of her panic communicated itself to the boy and, although he did not understand the reason for it, he did not question it. He ran faster than he had ever run before, as if his very life depended on it, which, in the back of his mind, he somehow suspected it did. He paused for a second only when he heard Ellie stumble and fall behind him, but she hissed, "Keep on running!" And so he did.

Legolas had been too caught up watching the girl's lovely face transform itself into a mask of profound horror, without understanding the cause of it. He had not anticipated the knife, or the children's lightning-quick flight into the forest. But he was an Elf and a warrior, with extraordinarily honed reflexes, and he managed to raise his forearm just in time as the long knife came flying at him. The blade hit his leather bracer—hard enough to bruise, but not cut—and then fell harmlessly to the ground. A cold fury filled him, one he was not accustomed to and did not particularly welcome.

For their part, Legolas' companions had also watched in consternation as the girl's terror grew. Standing behind the Elf, at the edge of the clearing, they knew she stared at Frodo and suspected that somehow she had sensed the presence of the One Ring. But Gandalf the Grey knew for sure, for in his mind he had seen the Eye stare back at the girl. 

"Get them!" he commanded of the two younger men with him. "We must bring that girl back!" Aragorn and Boromir ran toward the trees, but the dwarf and hobbits stayed behind with Gandalf, for they would never be able to match the speed of the others. 

Legolas, blue eyes glittering with anger, was already poised to pursue the girl. At Gandalf's prompting, he ran into the forest ahead of his other companions and easily picked up the children's trail—for in their rush to flee, they had made no attempts to hide it. Nor were they making any attempt to muffle their footsteps. This time, the Elf's keen hearing did not fail him, and he could hear the two up ahead. He was rapidly catching up to them. Moments later, he heard the girl fall down and urge the boy to keep on running_. It's only a matter of time now_, he thought and the Elf allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. 

Ellie stared at her shattered ankle and groaned, as much from the pain as from the dismay of knowing that she would have to waste precious time mending it. Gingerly she lifted her leg up onto her lap and embraced the ankle with her two hands. As she closed her eyes in concentration, an intense, yet not unpleasant, heat flowed from her small hands into her broken ankle. And as the seconds passed, cell by cell her fragile bones, tendons and tissues healed themselves. For Ellie had many gifts, and one of them was the gift of touch-healing.

Legolas saw her through a break in the trees as she stood up and resumed her headlong flight. Without slowing his pace, he called back to Aragorn and Boromir, "I've got the girl! Look for the boy!" and continued to give chase. Fast as she was, the girl could not compete with the Elf's greater speed and longer gait. Until she had heard him call to his companions, she had had no idea that he was that close behind. In the next instant, he was upon her. 

Grabbing a handful of her braids, Legolas roughly pulled the girl backwards. As the back of her head slammed into his chest he wrapped a powerful arm around her waist, imprisoning both her arms at her sides and pulling her flush against his hard body. The collision winded her, driving the air from her lungs in a loud whoosh, and leaving her momentarily light-headed and weak. Legolas was pleased. She was just a little mite, he told himself, and no match for his strength and prowess.

But Ellie was determined not to give up without a fight, not as long as there was a chance that Jamie might get away. _I will show you, Elf_, she silently vowed. _I am no quitter._ Imprisoned as they were, her arms and hands and upper body were useless to her. However, her legs and feet were not. So she began to brutishly kick Legolas--ignoring the jarring pain to her own toes--and to stomp on his feet with the hard heels of her boots. One well-placed kick drew a small grunt from him and caused him to loosen his grip on her hair long enough for her to move her face close to the arm holding her captive. She bit him viciously. In fact, her teeth clamped down on his arm and would not let go. He finally relaxed his hold ever so slightly—her sharp little teeth were starting to take their toll—and Ellie was able to free one arm. She reached back and up toward his face and savagely clawed him across one cheek. Legolas cursed—at least it sounded like a curse—in a language Ellie did not understand. Letting go of her hair, he trapped her free hand in a cruel vise, but not before she had grabbed a fistful of pale blonde hair and pulled with all her might. And all the while she kept on kicking him. 

Legolas felt as if he were caught in the middle of a maelstrom. By now, he was so furious with the girl that he was sorely tempted to snap her neck in two just to end his misery. Instead he hit her in the jaw—hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to seriously injure her. Ellie slumped, and the Elf breathed a small sigh of relief. Now that she was barely conscious, he gently turned her over in his arms to examine her. Her jaw would have an ugly bruise, no doubt about that, and he felt a small pang of regret. But it was only a small pang. He was not feeling kindly disposed toward the girl, for she had caused him a great deal of aggravation from the moment she had sneaked up behind him with his long knife in her hand.

Boromir and Aragorn still had not returned with the boy, although he could hear all three of them somewhere up ahead in the forest. Legolas lifted the girl and dumped her unceremoniously over his shoulder, and started back to camp. 

Ellie awoke to a throbbing jaw and a world turned curiously upside down. When her mind finally cleared, she was both alarmed and outraged to realize that she was being carried over the Elf's shoulder. _Like a sack of grain!_ she silently fumed. She knew it was the Elf, of course, because his silky blonde hair lay beneath her cheek. And she decided to fight back once again. 

Legolas felt Ellie stir and braced himself. He spoke soothing words to her, but she did not hear them or chose to ignore them. For just as he was about to set her down on her feet, she grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and yanked his head back, while kicking her legs back and forth. Legolas cursed in Elvish once again and tightened his hold on her thighs and buttocks. This only enraged the girl further, for in the next instant, she latched on to his left ear and seemed determined to rip it off of his head. 

"ENOUGH!" he hissed between clenched teeth. He lunged forward, meaning to drop the girl at his feet. But at the same time he lunged, Ellie threw herself back in an apparent attempt to free herself, and Legolas could not keep his balance. The girl fell down hard, flat on her back, her dress bunched up above her waist. The Elf fell down on top of her, his face pressed against the hot flesh of her belly. And as he slowly raised his head and stared at Ellie's middle, he discovered several things. The girl wore no undergarments and, while she was undeniably small, she was NO child. Then he noticed that his hands, where they cradled her slender hips, burned as if he had just touched smoldering embers. (Indeed, he now recalled that every time he had touched her bare skin, he had felt the same burning sensation.) The feeling was not unpleasant—in fact it was decidedly pleasant—and the Elf found himself unexpectedly aroused. Finally, and perhaps the most shocking of all, Legolas discovered that the girl's navel was pierced—and nestled within it was a small ring sparkling with gems. Almost reluctantly, Legolas let go of Ellie's hips and gently lowered her dress to cover her nudity. Then he raised his eyes to her face and flinched when he saw the delicate jaw now swollen and discolored. The girl lay perfectly still with her eyes tightly shut, but he could see the tears wetting her lashes.

Despite the soreness in her back, Ellie had quickly recovered from the fall and had become aware of the heavy weight on the lower half of her body. Opening her eyes, she had been shocked to see her dress pulled up almost to her chest and the Elf's fair head face down near her private parts. She had screwed her eyes shut to hide her tears of mortification. 

After what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes, she opened her eyes again, only to find the Elf's bright blue gaze fixed upon her face. His expression was unreadable, but to Ellie, he seemed strangely subdued. Curiously, she too felt that way--almost languid, no longer able or willing to put up a fight. And as he continued to stare into her dark eyes without moving or saying a word, a bright pink blush crept up Ellie's neck and spread across her face. Legolas, fascinated by her heightened color, couldn't resist reaching out to caress her cheek with his fingertips.

"I know your jaw is injured, but are you hurt anywhere else?" he finally asked. Ellie shook her head, as the sound of someone fast approaching brought the Elf to his feet. His eyes never left hers. Ellie sat up and folded her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. She finally lowered her gaze. The confrontation with the Elf had left her feeling oddly vulnerable. 

__

Oh, gods, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. CHAPTER THREE: THE FELLOWSHIP OF ELEVEN

CHAPTER THREE: The Fellowship of Eleven

Boromir walked up to them shortly thereafter, followed by Aragorn who was holding the boy in front of him. The men gaped at Legolas, for the usually pristine Elf was a mess. The large braid at the back of his head had come undone and the loose strands of long blonde hair had rearranged themselves in a most unbecoming way. One side braid was sticking out at an awkward angle and his ear was bright red. His clothes, which normally fit him like a second skin, were quite rumpled; one sleeve was almost completely pulled out of his arm bracer and his suede jerkin had twisted off to one side and was partly unhooked at the front. And most impressive of all, his perfect face now sported what appeared to be claw marks—four bloody, jagged lines running from just below one eye all the way to his chin.

Boromir's initial shock was quickly replaced by amusement. "Well, Legolas, it seems that our little she-cat has gotten the better of you," he grinned. "Who would ever think that an Elf could be bested by a scrawny child?"

"She is not a child," the Elf muttered under his breath and gave Boromir a cold look, as he straightened out his clothes and smoothed his hair. Boromir laughed.

Meanwhile, the boy had spotted Ellie and, breaking the other man's hold on his arms, he ran to where she was and kneeled beside her. They hugged one another tightly and Jamie buried his face in her neck. 

"It'll be all right, Jamie," she tried to comfort him. Jamie solemnly looked up at her.

"What happened to your chin, Ellie? Why don't you fix it?"

"Ssssh…don't worry about that now." And the girl turned her attention to the dark-haired man who had come and crouched down before them.

"Well…you two have led us on a merry chase," he said not unkindly. "I am Aragorn, and I give you my word that we will not harm you." Then he added more sternly, "But we do need to talk." He stood up, holding his hand out to the girl. "Come." She got up without taking his hand.

Ellie could feel her apprehension grow as the party of five neared the campsite. No longer caught in the grips of that mindless panic, she clearly knew that the Elf Legolas and his companions were _not _wicked beings, even though they possessed the wicked ring. Her gifts of discernment had revealed that much to her. Nevertheless she was terrified of seeing Sauron's Eye again. And she was also afraid of meeting the Istari's penetrating gaze. Just because these people were not evil did not mean that they could be trusted. Too many of her kind had perished in the past at the hands of decent men--and no Elf or Istari, to her knowledge, had ever stepped in to stop them. So Ellie did the only thing she knew how to do to protect herself—she withdrew. Turning her sight inward, she gathered up all her special gifts and abilities and hid them deep within her as, one by one, impenetrable barriers went up around her mind and heart and soul.

Walking hand-in-hand beside her, Jamie immediately sensed Ellie's change, for her skin grew unnaturally cool. The boy looked worriedly up at her. Seeking to reassure him, she gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled down at him, but the smile did not reach her veiled eyes. Only a couple of steps behind them, Legolas also sensed the girl's cold withdrawal. And he frowned.

The hobbits were in the middle of cooking breakfast when they arrived, while the Istari was sitting with the dwarf off to one side, smoking a strange-looking pipe. Ellie watched him warily as she entered the clearing, and she let go of Jamie's hand to wrap her arm around his waist instead. Legolas stepped up close behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, whether to prevent her from bolting or to offer comfort she did not know. For a moment all eyes were riveted on the Elf. Ellie knew they were shocked by the ugly gashes marring his beautiful face, and she felt a twinge of guilt deep inside her.

"The little one is quite the fighter," offered Aragorn, as he motioned to Ellie. Now all eyes fixed on her and Ellie lowered her gaze to the ground. She heard someone approach and presently gray robes came to a stop in front of her feet. _And now it begins_, she sighed.

Elllie whispered a warning to Jamie beside her, "Say nothing," and lifted resolute eyes to the Istari's.

Even though he was quite old, Gandalf the Grey was a powerful and imposing figure. Second only to the Istari Saruman in ability, he was fairly confident of being able to successfully question the girl. So it came as quite a shock to him when he reached into the girl's mind and found—nothing. _What is this? She is blocking me completely! _

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The girl did not reply, but continued to stare at him in silence. Channeling all of his powers of persuasion into his voice, he questioned her again and again and again. But the girl never opened her mouth to speak, never yielded; indeed, she appeared as if she had even ceased to breathe, as still as she was. One hour, two hours passed, and Gandalf was not only troubled, but also increasingly frustrated. It was crucial that he find out exactly what the girl had been able to discern about the ring and the Fellowship's mission. He needed to know who or what she was, and how extensive were her powers. And he needed to find out where she and the boy were headed. Without these answers he would not be able to determine what threat if any they posed to the Fellowship. And he would not be able to let them go.

The boy had long since tired of standing and was sitting silently at the girl's feet. Legolas was now off to one side watching, while the others were packing and quietly talking among themselves. Gandalf started to pace in front of the girl, occasionally stopping to look at her, as she followed him with her eyes. She roused only when he threw the boy a speculative glance, and then only long enough to repeat, "Say nothing." Then silence and stillness again. The boy was clearly under her influence, and the wizard did not think he could get all the answers he needed from him, anyway. He was just an ordinary boy.

Left with no other choice, Gandalf announced, "They go with us." And that is how Ellie and Jamie came to join the Fellowship of the Ring. 

She had half-expected Jamie and her to be hog-tied, or at the very least to have their hands bound, but they weren't. Ellie gradually relaxed. And as the morning wore on, and she realized that their new companions were headed in the same direction that Jamie and she had been traveling in the first place, her hope was restored. _Thank the Valar, this might work out for the best,_ she could not help but think. There was safety in numbers, and as long as Jamie did not give their secrets away, the two of them were probably better off with the Fellowship than on their own--at least for the time being. And they would not have to worry about finding food either.

Led by Gandalf, the eleven travelers journeyed southward through thickly forested hills, stopping periodically for short breaks so that the hobbits—whose appetite for food seemingly knew no bounds—could have a bite to eat. During one of these breaks, Ellie and Jamie were offered a proper luncheon, but she found chewing difficult with her injured jaw. She would have to do something about that later, when it was dark and the others could not see. So instead of eating, she contented herself with listening to the casual chatter of her companions and with watching Jamie wolf down as many sausages and slices of sizzling bacon as his stomach could hold.

"How many times a day _DO_ you eat?" the curious boy asked the hobbit Pippin, in between bites.

"At least seven times a day, young Jamie. We have breakfast, and second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, and, of course, dinner and supper. And any number of snacks in between," he replied matter-of-factly. 

The boy was dulyimpressed. But Aragorn, who was sitting next to Ellie, chuckled, "It's a wonder they're not the size of oliphaunts." 

The girl smiled, but did not speak. Indeed, Ellie spoke little during that first day, and, except for an occasional inquiry from Legolas and Aragorn as to her well-being, her captors for the most part left her alone. But she could often feel Gandalf's pensive gaze on her.

Jamie, on the other hand, could not contain himself. While offering little information about themselves—much to Ellie's relief—he scarcely seemed to stop talking the entire day. He moved with boyish enthusiasm from elf to hobbit to dwarf to man to wizard to elf again, asking question after question: where were they from, how did they come together, could he touch the beautiful bow (Legolas obliged), and so forth. Ellie listened and observed, and learned much about her new companions.

She was amazed to discover that Aragorn was no mere ranger--as his clothing and reserved manner implied--but rather the heir to the throne of Gondor--a king! Albeit a reluctant one. And her kinsman if the truth be known, although Ellie refused to dwell on that possibility. As for the other man in the Fellowship--the handsome Boromir--he had the proud and noble bearing of a true prince, and was in fact one in all but name, for his father was the ruling Steward of Gondor. That both men hailed from the one place she feared above all others--save for Mordor--should have alarmed her, but curiously she felt no threat.

Ellie learned that Legolas himself was an Elven prince from the woodland realm of Mirkwood. This did not surprise her, given his cool, elegant beauty and refined manner, and the perfect ease with which he made his way through the dense forest. Since Ellie shared Jamie's fascination with all things Elven, she found her eyes straying to the Elf's tall, lithe form time and time again as he walked ahead of her. But whenever she stared at him, more often than not, he would turn his head and glance back at her, as if he could sense her interest in him. She found him most disconcerting. She also found him amusing (a fact she was sure he would not be pleased to know) every time he became irritated with the dwarf. And Legolas became irritated with Gimli quite frequently. Indeed, the two of them almost came to blows later that day, when the travelers reached a swift-moving stream. 

The stream, although narrow, appeared to be several feet deep. Rather than risk soaking themselves needlessly in the chilly water, they decided to go over it instead of through it. It would be a challenging jump for the men and the Elf; but the long-limbed Legolas made it across without mishap, followed by Gandalf. Aragorn and Boromir stayed behind with their shorter companions to toss them over and into the waiting arms of the Elf and wizard. First Ellie, then Jamie went flying over the stream. The four hobbits followed in quick succession. But when it came time for Gimli to be tossed over, the proud dwarf balked.

"There is no need to toss me, Aragorn. I can make it on my own two legs!" he huffed. The men doubted, but could not persuade him otherwise. While the others held their collective breaths, the stubborn little dwarf took a running leap across the stream and…_almost_ made it. He missed the opposite bank by less than a foot, but one foot or three, the end result was the same: the dwarf was thoroughly soaked. At the last instant before he hit the water, Legolas, acting on reflex, grabbed Gimli's flailing arms to try to pull him safely across. Instead, to their great dismay, the dwarf pulled the Elf into the water with him.

Their nine companions watched appalled, as the two momentarily went under, only to immediately come up sputtering and cursing--each in his own native tongue. Legolas, dripping wet and irate, left Gimli to battle the swift current on his own, and climbed up the steep bank.

"You have the intelligence and grace of a cave troll!" he spat at the dwarf, shocking everyone with his uncharacteristic outburst. His face, already scarred by Ellie's nails, was now also blotched red with anger, while his powerful hands were clenched into tight fists. 

An equally outraged dwarf bellowed back, "And who asked _YOU _to grab me? Did I ask for your help? Nay!" And as Aragorn and Boromir jumped the stream and reached over to pull the struggling dwarf out of the swirling water, Gimli growled, "It'll be a sorry day indeed when I have to ask a misbegotten Elf like you for assistance."

Legolas made as if to shove Gimli back into the stream, and probably would have, if Gandalf had not held him back and shaken his head in admonishment. The atmosphere remained tense until--despite the pain in her jaw--Ellie unexpectedly burst out laughing. Legolas whipped his head around to stare open-mouthed at the girl, as did all of the others. With ten pairs of eyes now staring at her, a mortified Ellie slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. And soon her laughter was joined by Jamie's, the three men's, and the hobbits'--whose gleeful peals made the girl laugh all the harder.

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other in consternation. "Well, Elf…the lass has the right of it, I think," the dwarf finally said with a shrug of his heavy shoulders. 

Legolas looked at him coolly for a second, before smiling faintly. "Indeed…" he said in a soft voice, as his eyes turned back to the laughing girl. Somehow, he had the impression that she and the boy had not laughed in a very long time. 

The possibility of a fight now averted, the Fellowship continued on its way with everyone in higher spirits.

The more Ellie observed the hobbits that day, the more they delighted her. They were very affectionate, gentle beings, and they were wholly committed to one another. Sam, in particular, quickly won her admiration with his steadfast devotion to Frodo. In the humble hobbit's manner, Ellie recognized the same come-what-may dedication she felt for Jamie. As for Merry and Pippin, they had an air of innocence and playfulness about them that the girl found most endearing. _If only I could be like them again,_ she thought wistfully as she watched them sneak some apples from the pony's saddlebag, but she did not believe she ever could. She had suffered too much heartache and too many losses in the past few months. And now that her defenses were up and she could study Frodo without fearing the ring, she could tell that the sweet-natured hobbit had also known much suffering and was greatly troubled by the burden he carried. Ellie pitied him.

She still did not know the reason why Frodo carried the ring, or where specifically the Fellowship was headed. But she was able to learn that the group had set out from the Elven city of Rivendell on a mission of great importance and that the ring was at the center of it. Gandalf was the undisputed leader of the group, much respected and much loved, but Frodo and the ring were the reason the Fellowship existed in the first place. Ellie was still not ready to talk, but her worries had greatly eased to see such a diverse group of people come together for, what she now instinctively knew to be, a noble purpose.

The sun was low in the sky when they finally made camp and had all but disappeared by the time dinner was cooked and passed around. Ellie knew she could not eat with the pain in her jaw. Fortunately, the encroaching darkness provided excellent cover for her to heal herself. While the others were busy eating and drinking, Ellie set to work. She closed her eyes, cupped her aching jaw with her hands, and called upon the healing gift hidden deep within her. Just like a small spark ignites into a flame and then the flame grows into a brilliant fire, so did her power of healing ignite and grow inside of her until a familiar heat consumed her. 

Sitting close to her on her left, Jamie startled, then smiled. _Ellie is back. _And the boy snuggled up to her warmth. Meanwhile, sitting a few feet away on the girl's other side, the Elf Legolas also noticed the change. One moment he was sitting in cool shadow; the next moment he felt as if he was being bathed in warm sunshine. 

Puzzled, Legolas rose to his feet and walked quietly to where the girl and boy sat. Crouching down before them he stared wide-eyed at Ellie's glowing face. When he had first looked her way, he had thought that the glow was a reflection from the campfire, but now that he blocked the fire with his body, he realized that the light came from within the girl herself. He longed to touch her skin.

Ellie sensed Legolas' presence just as she finished healing her chin, and she slowly opened her eyes to find his face inches from her own. Her breath caught in her throat. Although it was dark, she could see him clearly and was once again struck by his heartbreaking beauty—which made the ugly gashes on his cheek seem all the more grotesque to her. Without thinking about the consequences, Ellie raised a healing hand to Legolas' face, and whispered, "A face as beautiful as yours should not be marred in this way."

The girl's touch stole his breath away. He could actually feel his skin heal beneath her gentle caress, as an exquisite heat spread from his face throughout his entire body. For an instant, Legolas almost believed that the very sun itself had fallen from a distant sky and licked him with its vermilion tongue. 

"You're a touch-healer," he said to her. And his blue eyes filled with wonder.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THE ILISSANS

CHAPTER FOUR: The Ilissans

Legolas' now-flawless face created quite a stir among the others gathered around the fire. But Jamie had fallen asleep against her, and Ellie herself was so tired, that she took only a few bites out of a biscuit and lay down with the boy in her arms. She was too exhausted to talk to anyone just yet and although she knew she should be listening to what they were saying about her, she immediately went to sleep.

"She's a witch!" grunted the Dwarf Gimli.

Aragorn ignored him. "I didn't know there were any touch-healers left in Middle-Earth—not since the Ilissans."

"But didn't the Ilissans disappear centuries ago?" asked Boromir.

"Who are the Ilissans?" asked a curious hobbit.

"She can't possibly be Ilissan," concluded Aragorn.

"She's a witch, I tell you!" piped up Gimli.

"How would one know if she's Ilissan or not?" asked Legolas quietly.

"Who are the Ilissans?" this again from a curious hobbit.

Gandalf was thoughtful. "If I remember correctly, the Ilissans practiced self-mutilation. They pierced their ears, nose, and navel."

"I didn't notice any piercing on her face and ears," said Aragorn slowly.

"Her navel is pierced," Legolas replied softly.

"And how would _you _know that?" asked Boromir, with a cocked eyebrow.

"I saw it when we struggled in the forest."

"So she may be Ilissan then," concluded Gandalf, "and that would explain many things."

The nine companions fell silent and looked at the girl who slept so peacefully with her arms wrapped around the boy.

A curious hobbit finally broke the silence, "Uh...who are the Ilissans?"

And Gandalf told them what he knew.

"The Ilissans were a legendary family of female touch-healers. The line can be traced to the first millenium of the Third Age with the birth of Princess Ilissa of Gondor. She became renown as a gifted healer from the time she was a small child, but where she got her gift, no one knows, although I myself believe she must have been blessed by the Valar. Princess Ilissa gave birth to three daughters, all of them touch-healers like herself. These daughters and their female descendants (for no sons were ever been born to them) formed a secretive society and called themselves the Ilissans. They achieved great prominence in the communities of Man because of their exceptional healing skills. Indeed, the most gifted among them were known to be 'soul catchers'—capable of giving life back to those newly deceased by illness or injury."

The four hobbits gasped, and Gimli muttered, "Witches…"

Gandalf continued. "The Ilissans coupled with select men from the noblest families—and in time, it is suspected, with Elves as well—in order to strengthen their bloodline and breed daughters with other exceptional gifts and abilities. But they never married, and they gave their allegiance to each other rather than to any man or king or state. And that is what ultimately led to their downfall. By the time the Watchful Peace ended in the year 2460, men had grown envious and suspicious of the powers they possessed. For in addition to their healing skills, many Ilissan daughters were born with the gifts of prophecy and clairvoyance. They developed a special relationship with Nature and it was said that, like the Elves, they could communicate with animals and trees. They had keen senses of sight and hearing and were not affected by extreme cold. And, it was rumored that some Ilissans—those purported to be half-Elven—could choose immortal life." Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. 

Gandalf paused and took a deep breath. Then he continued in a hushed voice, a distant look in his eyes:

"A few Ilissans were seduced by Sauron's promises and joined with the forces of Evil. This was just the excuse that men needed to plot against them. Although the majority of Ilissans stayed true to the Light, it was not enough to save them. For the World of Men united against the Ilissans and destroyed them. Hundreds were killed in the first few years and those who survived and their descendants were hunted down in the decades that followed. Most were burned alive at the stake until nothing remained of their bodies but a few bones and ashes. The last known Ilissan was discovered and put to death some three hundred years ago in Minas Tirith…" Gandalf's voice trailed away. He had personally known that ill-fated young woman, and had admired her strength of character and her skills, but his Order had not allowed him to intervene on her behalf.

The listeners lowered their eyes as they silently contemplated the grisly fate of the touch-healers. Aragorn and Boromir were especially moved, for it was their ancestors who had destroyed the Ilissans. Even Gimli seemed uncharacteristically subdued.

"But some of them must have survived for the girl to be Ilissan," Boromir finally said, nodding toward the sleeping Ellie.

"Indeed, that is what I am thinking," Gandalf admitted. "At least one or more must have survived in the remote areas of Middle-Earth. And, if the stories about them mating with elves are true, then it wouldn't surprise me if some of them also found refuge in the woodland realms."

Legolas shook his head, " Not in Mirkwood, that I know of." And then he mused, "But if there were half-Elven among them, some may have even journeyed to Valinor, without the Eldar in Middle-Earth knowing of their Ilissan ancestry."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: REVELATION

CHAPTER FIVE: Revelation

Both Ellie and Jamie woke up before dawn (as they were wont to do) and found Legolas taking the last watch. With a big smile on his face, Jamie bounded to where the Elf sat. Legolas greeted the boy warmly, but his eyes never left the girl who slowly approached.

"I need a few minutes of privacy," she said by way of greeting. The Elf nodded and Ellie walked into the forest. He knew she would not flee and leave the boy behind.

By the time she had returned, Gandalf and the two men were also awake. Ellie knew that she could no longer avoid their questions. She had given herself away the previous night when she had healed Legolas. Muttering a quick prayer to the Valar that her companions would feel compassion toward her instead of suspicion and loathing, she sat down beside Jamie and waited.

Not surprisingly, Gandalf spoke up first. "That is quite a talent you possess, Ellie, healing with the touch of your hands…Who are you and where do you come from?"

Ellie raised her head proudly. "I am the Lady Elanae of Ravenskeep, and this is"—as she took hold of Jamie's hand—"Errol James, son of King Ruellen, and heir to the throne of Ravenwood."

Shock rippled through the listeners at her declaration. For it was known to them that, several months before, the remote northern Kingdom of Ravenwood and its capital city of Ravenskeep, had been completely destroyed, and its people brutally slain, by forces allied with the Dark Lord Sauron. Until now, there had been no known survivors.

"How is it that you still live?" asked Aragorn in wonder, for it was he who had brought the news of the destruction of Ravenwood to the Council of Elrond. "And are you not…Ilissan?" he added, in a half-whisper.

Jamie started, suddenly afraid for Ellie, but the girl squeezed his hand reassuringly, and faced the man.

"And if I am?" she challenged.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Lady Elanae," replied Gandalf gently, and Ellie instantly knew this to be true. These people would never hurt her. She relaxed visibly, and gave the old wizard a grateful smile. 

By now, the others had awakened and gathered around to listen, as Ellie began her story. "You are right, Aragorn, I _am _Ilissan, but where my mother came from I do not know. Nor do I know who sired me, for although I have my suspicions, Ilissan mothers never reveal such things to their daughters. All I know is that my mother, heavy with child, arrived in Ravenwood and was welcomed by one of Jamie's forefathers, for she used her healing gift to save the life of his only son and heir. He decreed that henceforth she and her descendants would always find safe haven in his kingdom. My mother was given the title of Lady and housed in the Royal Palace of Ravenskeep, and it was there that I was born—285 years ago." That revelation drew some audible gasps. _She must_ _have Elven blood then,_ thought Legolas, and was surprised by how absurdly pleased he felt to know it.

"We lived there, my mother and I, for many happy years, practicing our healing arts without fear and serving Jamie's family—until she passed away of old age. For even though she had an exceptionally long life, she _was_ a mortal woman, after all."

"I continued in my service to the Royal Family and the people of Ravenskeep as head of the Houses of Healing. And when Jamie was born 9 years ago, he was placed in my care. For he was a colicky baby," said Ellie, as she smiled fondly at the boy sitting beside her, "and only my voice and my touch could sooth him. We have belonged to each other ever since…"

A quiet voice interrupted her, "And in all those long years, did you not have daughters of your own, Lady Elanae?"

"Call me Ellie, please. No I did not, Legolas," and she looked at him straight in the eye, "for I did not wish to leave the sanctuary Ravenwood offered in order to seek a mate, and it would have been…unwise…to have joined with a local man. Ilissans do not marry, nor do we maintain relationships with those who father our daughters." The Elf narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

Ellie shrugged and looked away, returning to her story. "In recent years we began to hear rumors that the Dark Lord Sauron was re-building his forces and that once again he held sway over all evil things in Middle-Earth. And indeed, the Orcs became increasingly bold in their attacks against Ravenwood. Not only were their raids more frequent, but they were deeper inside our territory. And then about a year ago, we discovered they had joined with some of the wild mountain tribes beyond our borderlands. King Ruellen had to order all outlying settlements abandoned, for our soldiers could no longer defend them. And six months ago, he bade all the people to seek refuge within the walls of Ravenskeep."

"As the attacks worsened, we prepared for a long siege—and war. Seeking allies, King Ruellen dispatched messengers to the nearest kingdoms, including Mirkwood," and she raised questioning eyes to the Elf, "but no help ever came."

"No message was ever received," said Legolas quietly. Ellie nodded, as if confirming her suspicions. "We feared as much when our messengers did not return and no help arrived."

Ellie continued, "Throughout the summer the men worked hard to fortify the city and to forge weapons, while the women prepared foodstuffs that would keep for long periods of time. I did what I could, with Jamie more often than not in tow, to see that the Houses of Healing were well stocked with surgical supplies and medicinal herbs. For even though I am a touch-healer, there is no way I alone could heal every injury and every illness in the city, particularly in a time of war."

"The summer was unbearably hot and humid, and the city was filled to overflowing with three times the number of its usual inhabitants. It was difficult—nay, impossible—for Jamie and me to remain within its walls. And so, even though the women and children were not allowed to leave the city, I still managed to venture out unobserved almost every day, sometimes alone, sometimes with Jamie. I believe the King suspected, but he trusted me wholeheartedly with his son and never said anything. And, in truth, up until the time of the attack, the fields and forests immediately surrounding Ravenskeep were quite safe, for they were regularly patrolled by our troops and no raids had yet taken place there."

"On the afternoon of the attack Jamie and I slipped away to a secluded spring, about a league away, to gather some athelas plants, and also to swim. I had no sense of approaching danger—no sense of impending doom," Ellie said in a bewildered voice. And then she explained to Gandalf, "You see, the Sight is not something I can turn on at will—it just happens—and even though I often can perceive danger before it arrives, on that horrible day I sensed _nothing_. The Sight failed me utterly."

"The first inkling I got that something was terribly wrong was when the hearts of four soldiers stopped beating inside of mine. I had seen these same soldiers go out on patrol earlier." Ellie paused. "There is something I need to explain to you," and her eyes briefly sought out Legolas'. "Whenever I use my hands to heal someone, a connection is made between that person and myself. My life force joins with theirs for however long the healing lasts. And henceforth, an awareness of their being remains within me. For as long as they live, wherever they may be, I can feel their heart beat inside of my own heart." Legolas could not hide his look of surprise. _His_ heart was now beating inside of hers. 

As if reading his thoughts, Ellie nodded to affirm it, then turned back to Gandalf, "At one time or another, throughout my life, I touch-healed many a man, woman, and child within the realm of Ravenwood. That afternoon there were thousands of hearts beating inside of me, Gandalf. _Thousands_…" And the wizard's eyes filled with sympathy, as if guessing what was to come.

Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around Ellie as her beautiful eyes welled up with tears. "When I felt the hearts of those soldiers stop, my first reaction was to get Jamie and myself back to the city as soon as possible. But then more hearts began to stop—six here, ten there, more and more and more in ever-increasing numbers. And not just soldiers, but other men…and women…and children too. My mind did not want to accept it, but once we saw the plumes of smoke rising from the direction of the city, I knew for certain that only Death awaited us there. So I grabbed Jamie's hand and ran in the opposite direction, away from Ravenskeep. Deep into the forest we ran, farther and farther away from our home, but I could not outrun the horror—the pain—of all those hearts being snuffed out." The tears were streaming down Ellie's face, her voice now but a whisper. "All night long, the hearts continued to stop—until there came a time, just after dawn, when only Jamie's heartbeat was left inside of me. So much loss…" Ellie screwed her eyes shut for a moment, remembering that awful night. She knew that if had not been for Jamie, she would have gone stark, raving mad from the grief of it. "But Jamie gave me a reason to live, to fight for survival," she finally said, tenderly kissing the top of the boy's head.

For a while, no one spoke. Then Boromir asked, with a hint of admiration, "But how did you manage to survive these past months alone in the wilderness?"

Ellie gave him a small smile as she wiped her face. "That part was not as difficult, Boromir, as you might think. Jamie and I have always felt at home in the forest and are quite capable of surviving in the wilderness. Indeed, I have a great affinity for trees, and the truth is…I have been known to talk to them a time or two," she added a little sheepishly. 

Legolas smiled and thought, _You are not the only one, Ellie._

"So, we kept to the forests and avoided all roads and human settlements," the girl continued. "We traveled by day and nested high in the trees at night, to protect ourselves from Orcs and other vile creatures. Food was plentiful at first, as you can imagine, for fall was upon us and the forests were teeming with fruits and berries and nuts, and I fashioned a fishing pole of sorts for Jamie. It wasn't until recently, with the approach of winter, that food became more scarce, and even so we managed to get by."

Then Gandalf spoke up. "You two have traveled far from Ravenwood. Where were you headed?"

Ellie hesitated, but Jamie blurted out, "The woods of Lothlorien. We are going to live among the Elves!"

Ellie nodded. "Just before she passed away, my mother told me that if I ever found myself alone and in trouble that I should make my way to Lothlorien—that the Elves there would welcome me."

"You _are_ half-Elven then…," said Legolas.

"I do not know, for my mother never told me. But…I suspect that I may be, although l do not look it. I certainly don't look anything like _you_!"

Legolas chuckled. "And yet, you seem to have much in common with us."

Jamie was delighted. "Ellie, you're an Elf!"

Over breakfast, Gandalf asked Ellie about the previous morning. "What did you see, Ellie? Why were you so frightened?"

"I saw Sauron's Eye," she stated baldly. "I saw his Eye staring out of that evil Ring that Frodo carries. And he stared straight at _me_, beckoning to me. You must understand, Gandalf, Sauron has ever wanted to control the Ilissans—to control our power—for we literally hold Life and Death in our hands."

Gandalf nodded. "And are you not even a little tempted to possess the Ring, Ellie?" he asked softly, his eyes intent on her face.

"No!" she denied vehemently. "The Ring terrifies me. I am a child of the Light and could never be swayed by the forces of Evil. But I do not want to see that Eye again." She turned to Frodo and smiled, "And I have now shielded myself as best as I can against that." _If only I could do the same for you_, she thought sadly. Then to Gandalf she said, "Sauron is responsible for the destruction of Ravenwood—and the Ilissans. He is my enemy as much as he is yours." 

The old wizard stared intently into Ellie's earnest face, and nodded again, satisfied that she had given truthful answers. The girl posed no threat to the Fellowship, and, with her healing skills, might well prove to be an asset.

Afterwards, Ellie and Jamie were told about the Fellowship's mission to destroy Sauron's Ring. Their eyes grew huge when they learned that the group was headed to Mordor itself.

"Surely you can't be serious?!" the girl exclaimed in shocked disbelief. "But that would be suicide!"

"There is no other way," Gandalf countered. Boromir snorted and Ellie raised an eyebrow in surprise as she realized that there was dissension within the Fellowship. Yet she honestly couldn't blame the young man from Gondor for having doubts. She had them herself.

"But you need not worry, Ellie. We will be passing near Lothlorien, and will see that you and Jamie get there safely," Aragorn reassured her.

Ellie should have felt reassured—and she did, for Jamie and herself—but her heart remained strangely troubled. She did not believe the Fellowship could succeed in their mission. And the thought of Legolas' strong heartbeat falling silent within her heart suddenly became unbearable…


	6. CHAPTER SIX: STIRRINGS

CHAPTER SIX: Stirrings

****

WARNING: The following chapter contains a lot of corny, sentimental mush! _(What was I thinking?!)_ But this is strictly PG stuff. 

During the next few days the Fellowship made steady progress southward through the Misty Mountains. As the terrain became more rugged, hardly a morning or afternoon passed without the travelers suffering one mishap or another----particularly the hobbits, who were unused to mountaineering. But, fortunately, the resulting injuries were minor, and Aragorn (a gifted healer himself) or Ellie attended to them easily enough using herbs and bandages.

On the fourth day out, however, Pippin sprained his ankle on a particularly treacherous stretch of rocky ground, and took a nasty fall. He landed hard, on his wrist, and all of his companions heard the painful snapping of his bone. The little hobbit's face immediately screwed up in pain, and he could not stop himself from moaning loudly or crying. Ellie reached Pippin, just as Merry--who was ever at his side, but could not keep him from falling--dropped to the ground beside him and gently cradled his friend's head with his hands. While the others gathered around them, she carefully lifted Pippin's arm to examine his wrist. The fractured bone was clearly visible as it pressed against the skin, and already, there was much swelling and bruising around it. Merry winced, and the companions all turned expectant eyes toward Ellie. It was obvious she would have to use her gift of touch-healing to take care of the little hobbit's injuries. 

But first she needed to take care of his pain. Legolas crouched down quietly beside her and she asked him to take hold of the hobbit's injured arm; then she laid both hands on Pippin's wet cheeks.

"Hot…hands…," the hobbit said, instantly quieting down, and she met his startled gaze with a smile.

"Yes, they are hot. But they do not burn, and they do not hurt. _You_ do not hurt anymore," she told him, in a soft, persuasive voice. "Do you, Pippin?"

"Nay, I don't," he replied, surprised, as the delicious heat in his face swept throughout his body and a sense of well-being enveloped his mind. Only then did Ellie take his broken wrist in her healing hands. She gently pressed the bone into place, and began mending the damage, cell by cell. Legolas watched her, fascinated, as did the others--all except for Pippin, who seemed oblivious to what she was doing.

"I feel as if I've drunk a whole tankard of ale," he smiled happily, "or maybe _two _tankards!" His slurred words certainly sounded like he had.

"And what would you do with two tankards of ale in you, Master Pippin?" she asked him, smiling back, while her able hands continued with their healing.

"Why, he would find himself a pretty girl to dance with!" Merry answered for him.

Pippin nodded his head enthusiastically. Then he searched her face and asked, suddenly serious, "Do you dance, pretty Ellie?"

Ellie laughed and shook her head. "No, Pippin, I do not dance…Nor do I drink ale…" And, when she finished with his wrist, and took his sprained ankle in her hands, she teased, "And it's just as well I _don't_ know how to dance. With feet like yours, I'd be terrified you'd be stomping on _mine _the whole time!"

Crouching next to her, Legolas chuckled, then whispered in her ear, "_I _don't have hobbit feet, Ellie. Shall I teach you?" and gave her arm a squeeze.

Ellie turned to stare at him, mouth agape, and blushed scarlet. 

For the remainder of the day, Ellie could not get the incident with Legolas out of her mind. _Was he actually _flirting _with me? _she wondered time and time again. It was a new experience for her--and a surprisingly pleasant one at that, but it left her feeling anxious and confused at the same time. It was one thing to be asked to dance by a drowsy little hobbit mesmerized by her healing touch, and another thing altogether to be asked to dance by a tall, beautiful, and quite sentient Elf. Ellie did not know how to react to it--how to react to _him_. She had never encouraged such attentions from any young man back home, and thus had received none. Indeed, except for Jamie and his immediate family, the people of Ravenwood had always treated her with utmost respect and deference, as one would a priest or a revered elder. _But Legolas is an ELF--a fey being_, she finally concluded, as she lay down next to Jamie later that night. _Such behavior must come naturally to him._ And so, in the end, Ellie decided to ignore it.

Legolas had not intended for Ellie to be so disconcerted. _Why, she's a complete innocent!_ he had realized almost immediately and was abashed. Yes, he _had_ been flirting with her, but he certainly hadn't meant anything by it--or so he told himself. Verily, he was at a loss to explain his behavior towards the girl. She wasn't particularly beautiful--not when compared to other Elves--nor was she particularly worldly-wise or winsome. And even though she was almost surely half-Elven--at least _he_ was convinced of it--she completely lacked the sophistication and cool elegance that was inherent to his people. Furthermore, she was much too young for him, by his reckoning. In truth, Ellie simply was not the kind of female that should, or would ordinarily appeal to him. 

And yet she did. 

During the next few days, Legolas repeatedly sought Ellie out, all the while chiding himself for his folly, but unable to stop. He was curious about her, and he enjoyed her company. After all, he reasoned, despite their many differences, they still shared much in common. Until her arrival, the hobbits had had each other, the three men too, leaving Gimli and him the odd ones out. Gimli was a boor and no company at all. And while Legolas had always been a solitary being, he had actually felt lonely in that first week away from Rivendell.

But Ellie had changed all that. They now spent many an hour talking about the things that were dear to them—their special relationship with Nature, their love of trees and music, their friendships with mortal humans, and their immortality—for Ellie had scarcely aged in almost 285 years and knew herself to be immortal. 

"When did you first know?" Legolas asked her one evening as they went for a short walk near their camp.

"I began to suspect that there was something different about the way I was growing up by the time I was fifteen or sixteen. I noticed that all the girls I knew had become…uh…fuller," she said, moving her hands around to show a curvaceous figure. Legolas smiled, as she hurriedly continued, "But I was just as skinny and just as…flat…as a blade of grass!" Ellie turned her face away, suddenly embarrassed. 

"Were you green too?" He teased, seeking to ease her discomfiture.

She giggled, turning back toward him and playfully hitting him in the arm. "No! Anyway, I knew for certain that I was aging differently from other people by the time I was 30 and looked no older than Jamie is now."

Legolas frowned, puzzled, "Did you not ask your mother about it, Ellie?"

"To be sure. Many times, in fact. But she just kept reminding me that Ilissans were descended from Gondorian royalty. And, as you know, Legolas, it was not unheard of for some Gondorians to live to see several centuries." The Elf nodded, and Ellie continue, "But my mother herself did not live to see two. And after she spoke of Lothlorien to me, I began to suspect that I might be part-Elven as well. As the years passed, I became more convinced of it--because, frankly, I look the same now as I did when I was 50." 

"Skinny and flat as a blade of grass…" Legolas repeated, smiling mischievously. Ellie hit him again.

Then, as the two of them settled down on a felled tree, a startling thought occurred to him. "Ellie, you belong to the Royal House of Gondor--just like Aragorn. _You are his kin_. You realize that, don't you?" 

"Yes, as I am sure he does. But this is something I will _not _think on," she replied, suddenly serious and dropping her gaze, "The Ilissans are strictly matrilineal. We do not acknowledge kinship with any man. Or any kind of relationship, for that matter."

"What of lovers?" he asked her curiously. And was instantly appalled that he had asked her such a question.

For a moment, Ellie stared at him with eyes wide and astonished, but she recovered quickly enough. _He doesn't mean anything by that question, silly girl, _she told herself with a shrug, and was able to reply quite calmly. "We have none. We couple only to conceive."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, as he recalled what she had told the Fellowship before about Ilissans not maintaining relationships with those who sired their daughters. 

And then she dumbfounded him by shyly asking in return, "Have you a lover, Legolas? Or are you married?" 

Legolas searched her face, and then smiled slowly. "No, Ellie, to both questions."

"You've never had a lover?" she asked incredulously.

He laughed, and then tenderly cupped her chin. "I am an Elf, Ellie, not a monk. But I certainly have never loved anyone enough to want to commit an eternity to her."

"Elves marry for _all eternity_?" she asked, truly shocked.

Legolas laughed again at the stunned expression on her face. And since he couldn't help himself, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her close, delighting in the heat that washed over him as he did so.

Ellie admitted, "There seems to be much I still need to learn about Elves." And Legolas promised to teach her what he could before they arrived in Lothlorien.

He was true to his word. As the Fellowship journeyed onward, he told her stories about his home in Mirkwood, about his family, and his father the King. He also told her about his childhood and upbringing, so many years ago. Like Ellie, Legolas had lost his mother at a young age, but to the Undying Lands, and not to Death. He described Valinor for her, and the kind of life she might one day lead there. Ellie had not known that as a _peredhil_* she would one day be able to travel with other Elves to that enchanted place. And she could scarcely believe it. 

"It is like a dream," she told him, enthralled, and silently wondered if she might find other half-Elven Ilissans living there. Legolas saw hope kindle brightly in her dark eyes and misunderstood it. _I will make an Elf out of you yet, Ellie, _he dared to believe, enormously pleased. _And then, perhaps, you and I…_

"Can you imagine, Legolas?" she interrupted his thoughts. "Other Ilissans, half-Elven like me, may yet live and I will be able to join them in Valinor, without fear!" she told him excitedly. And Legolas' hope faded away before it ever had a chance to spark in his heart. He smiled faintly at the girl, then continued with his lessons. Ellie never suspected a thing.

Over the next few weeks, he taught her Elven lore and history, and the rudiments of Sindarin, the Elvish language spoken in Lothlorien. With his soft, melodic voice, and his gift of words, he transported Ellie into a different, captivating world, one she could never have imagined. She was an apt pupil, learning quickly and asking many insightful questions. Jamie often sat with them and listened, for the boy was even more fascinated by Elves now that he believed Ellie to be one. But often it was just Ellie and Legolas together, sitting and walking side by side.

More than ever before, and for reasons he did not want to examine too closely, Legolas was curious to learn about Ellie's past and her Ilissan upbringing. 

"Does that hole in your belly hurt?" he asked her unexpectedly late one evening, as their other companions slept. Legolas was on watch duty, and Ellie--not yet ready to fall asleep--had moved her makeshift pillow to where he sat and had lain down next to his outstretched legs.

"The hole in my belly?" she questioned, glancing up at him with a puzzled expression.

Legolas placed his hand over her navel, and fingered the ring hidden underneath her dress. 

Ellie's stomach clenched beneath his touch, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. Then, as she remembered the morning they met, when his face had lain pressed against her naked skin, she felt herself blush yet again in his presence, only this time it seemed as if her entire body was suffused with deep, rich color. _All this blushing is really starting to annoy me_, she thought. And when she saw a ghost of a smile on Legolas' lips she suspected that the Elf knew precisely what he was doing to her.

"No, the 'hole' in my belly does not hurt," she snapped, pushing his hand away, and sitting up.

Legolas raised his brows in surprise, then gave her an apologetic look. "I did not mean to embarrass you, Ellie. I was simply curious about the piercing. Gandalf told us that it was the one thing that distinguished Ilissans from other women." Personally, the Elf found the practice abhorrent and savage, but he did not tell her that.

Perhaps he was being sincere, perhaps not. Ellie decided to take him at his word. "Forgive me for getting angry. Actually, I don't remember my navel ever hurting at all. I am sure the actual piercing must have hurt, but it happened such a long time ago, when I was a small child. I cherish my ring, Legolas. It is a symbol of my Ilissan heritage. And it is the only symbol I can safely wear, for it would be too dangerous for me to pierce my ears and nose as my ancestresses did."

__

Thank the Valar for that, Legolas thought, yet he was intrigued. "But what does the ring actually signify?" It was truly an unusual jewel. He recalled the four long gems, each one a different color, that were inlaid into a band of gold instead of being set upon it. 

"Did you get a good look at it that day?" she asked him and when Legolas nodded, she took his hand and placed it back on her stomach. "Do you feel this stone?" The inlaid gem was barely discernible beneath the fabric of her dress, but Legolas' sensitive fingertips could make it out. 

"That is the emerald you saw. It symbolizes the Firmament--the forests, hills, and meadows. Middle-Earth, Legolas, your home and mine."

Then she moved his fingers lower. "And this is the sapphire--representing life-sustaining Water and the blue heavens--Air--above us. Without both our bodies would cease to live."

She trailed his fingers around the delicate band until he felt the next stone. "The ruby is the Fire in the Ilissans' healing hands and the bright red Blood that flows within all of the Valar's children," she continued in a soft, reverent voice. Legolas shifted his gaze from the small hand that guided his fingers and looked at her lovely face. She had a sublime, beatific expression in her eyes that at once filled him with wide-eyed wonder…and with a strange, restless longing that he could not define. 

She moved his fingers up to the last stone. "And this gem, the diamond, is the most precious of all. It symbolizes the Light that shines within our souls and brings us ever closer to the gods that created us. Without the Light, we would be fell creatures without souls, no better than Orcs. The Light _is_ Life, Legolas. And my ring is the symbol of that Life--the life of an Ilissan." Her words sounded almost like a prayer.

And Legolas finally understood. This ring was no mere bauble. It was a sacred thing, a holy relic for Ellie and her kind. And as such, an object to be revered, not abhorred. For the first time since meeting her, Legolas fully appreciated the depth of Ellie's devotion to her Ilissan heritage. It was a humbling moment, heartbreaking even, as he realized the hopelessness of his affection for the girl, and Legolas found it impossible to speak.

Instead, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. 

*peredhil=half-Elven


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: ELLIE'S CHOICE

CHAPTER SEVEN: ELLIE'S CHOICE

Their growing attachment for one another did not escape the others' attention, and Legolas was subjected to quite a bit of good-natured teasing when Ellie was out of earshot. The Elf chose to ignore it, keeping his usual cool demeanor. But inside, Legolas' emotions were churning. Ellie drew him like no other Elf, male or female, had ever done before. With each passing day, and against his better judgment, he grew ever fonder of the girl. In truth, he was powerless to prevent it. But he did not like it one bit.

Throughout his entire life he had been known for his dispassionate manner, his aloofness. Few ever knew his innermost thoughts; even fewer could guess at his feelings. Part of it, of course, was due to his royal title. As Prince of Mirkwood, he had always stood apart from the other Elves in his kingdom. True, he was well liked and respected by both commoners and noble-Elves alike, and led as busy a public life as anyone of his station would. Many clamored to serve beside him in battle or on diplomatic missions. Many more clamored to share his bed. And did. He had not lied to Ellie when he had told her he was no monk. But not once, during his many liaisons, had his heart ever been engaged. And no one--save for his father, the King--_really_ knew him.

It was said that some Elves could only love once in their immortal lifetimes. Legolas had always believed himself to be one of those. But it was ironic, almost comical, that the one person who would finally steal his heart should turn out to be so inappropriate. 

He watched her now, across the clearing, while she talked--_talked!_--to Bill the Pony and brushed his shaggy coat. It had become a habit of hers to lavish attention on the small horse at the end of each day, after the Fellowship had made camp. Like all Elven beings, she loved animals and found pleasure in caring for them. But only Ellie would think to treat the tired, old roan as if he were one of the _mearas*_. Shaking his head in bewilderment, Legolas asked himself for the thousandth time what it was about her that tugged so hard at his heartstrings. He didn't have an answer.

As if sensing his scrutiny, Ellie turned toward Legolas and gave him a shy smile. The late afternoon sun shone on her face, coloring her fair skin a soft golden hue, and bringing out brilliant flecks of gold and green in her large, dark eyes. With his keen Elven eyesight, he could see them clearly, even from a distance. She had such beautiful eyes, Legolas thought, their unusual color reminding him of the deep forests of his home. And he shook his head again.

What was he to do? He _needed _to be near her, wanted desperately to touch her, but given their situation and her Ilissan heritage and what it portended, he was reluctant to take her for a lover. That he could seduce her he had no doubts--despite her assertions that Ilissans only coupled to conceive. He was experienced enough to recognize the budding desire Ellie bore for him, even if she was not yet aware of it herself. 

But if he did seduce her, then what? She would not be able to stay with him and remain true to her Ilissan heritage. And Legolas doubted she would choose him over her beliefs. No, almost certainly, she would leave him to grieve for all eternity, with the memory of her searing flesh forever branded on his body. 

He would _not_ walk down that path. It was better to pull back now before his heart became even more entangled. 

Of course, he had not expected to have to contend with an infatuated Ellie bent on driving him insane. 

From the start, Ellie had found the beautiful Elf strangely compelling. The more she learned about Legolas, the more in awe she was of him. She had never felt physical desire for another person before, and at first did not recognize its faint stirrings within her body. But by the end of their second week together, she could not be near him without quivering. And whenever she accidentally brushed against him, or they casually touched one another, her blood became a raging, boiling torrent racing inside of her. She wanted Legolas—and the idea to mate with him and conceive a daughter took hold of her. The thought that she might be in love with him (which soon became apparent to everyone else in the Fellowship, including Legolas) never crossed her mind, for such romantic notions were forbidden to Ilissans.

Ellie thought it would be an ideal pairing for many reasons. Not only was he a Prince with an impeccable lineage, but, being an Elf, he possessed the very qualities and abilities that she wanted to strengthen in her own bloodline. Moreover, he was—without a doubt—the most beautiful person she had ever met, and if her daughter were to inherit even a fraction of his physical beauty, she would count herself doubly blessed. And, Ellie genuinely _liked_ Legolas, and considered him a friend--which did much to allay any fear she might have felt about being intimate with someone for the first time. Finally, but not the least important, was the fact that his realm in Mirkwood was located far to the north of the woods of Lothlorien. She did not think she would have to worry about Legolas interfering in the life of her daughter. Ellie and Jamie and her daughter would be able to remain in Lothlorien for as long as they desired it—or were welcome. And she would be able to stay true to her vows as an Ilissan. 

She had chosen the Elf before she was ever aware that he craved her touch. And at first she didn't know how to go about seducing him--or that she even _could_. But an incident a few days later changed her whole outlook. 

The Fellowship had set up camp beside a small lake, high in the rocky, forested foothills of the Misty Mountains. In the early hours of the morning, just before dawn and while her companions still slept, Ellie arose to find Gandalf awake and smoking his pipe.

"You are up early, little one," he whispered to her.

"I know. I thought to take a bath before everyone else got up. I'm so filthy, Gandalf!" Ellie whispered back, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She _was_, and he didn't deny it. They all were, even Legolas, although he somehow managed to look cleaner and tidier than everyone else. If she was going to get him to want her, than she would have to at least look just as clean.

It wasn't that she necessarily _smelled_ bad, for like most Elves, the scent of the woodlands clung to Ellie like a second skin. But her dress was in tatters, mud-stained and wrinkled, while her braids and skin felt gritty from weeks of accumulated dirt and grime. She knew she must look ghastly.

Ellie had intended to go into the water fully clothed, but when she found a secluded spot that could not be seen from the campsite, she quickly changed her mind. It was unlikely that Gandalf would sneak up on her to take a peak, and the pre-dawn sky was so dark that even if he did, he would hardly be able to see anything! As she reached back to loosen the laces of her dress, Ellie giggled at the thought of the old wizard coming to spy on her. 

She stripped quickly, eager to get out of her dirty clothes, and approached the shore. Crouching in the cold, lapping water, she vigorously scrubbed her dress against the large, smooth pebbles that littered the lake bed. Once Ellie was satisfied that it could get no cleaner, she spread the dress out to air dry on a nearby shrub. 

And then she cheerfully ran into the lake and submerged herself. Most people would have been stunned--if not outright paralyzed--by the freezing temperature of the water. But, as an Ilissan and an Elf, Ellie was impervious to the cold. Indeed, she found the pure, mountain water both refreshing and exhilarating. And as she swam back and forth along the shore, with precise, even strokes, her cares and her troubles were washed away along with the dirt.

Ellie lost all track of time. When she began to tire, she turned over on her back and floated peacefully in the gentle waves. And was soon lulled asleep.

She woke up with a start just as the eastern sky began to lighten. "Oh, gods, I have tarried too long!" she exclaimed. And to her dismay, she discovered that she had drifted to the other side of the lake during her slumber. It was a long swim back, and with each stroke that she took, Ellie grew more anxious that someone would come looking for her. 

Someone did. As she climbed out of the water, Legolas stepped out of the shadows with her wet dress in his hand. 

"Gandalf was beginning to worry," he told her, with a mild rebuke in his voice. "So was I." But Ellie couldn't tell by looking at him. His face was completely devoid of expression, his eyes guarded, as he briefly looked her up and down. Indeed, he seemed to be made of stone.

Ellie was too shocked to be embarrassed. For a moment she gawked at him and wondered just how long he had been waiting for her. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep," she told him.

"I know. I saw you." And Ellie had her answer. 

She shivered, but not from the cold, and Legolas moved in close. "Here, let me help you," he said calmly, pulling the dress over her head. She didn't even think to protest. And then, as if she were a small child, he guided each of her arms through the sleeves and slowly drew the dress down over her slender body, his long, elegant fingers skimming lightly over her wet skin, trailing fire wherever they went. Ellie gasped, and his eyes returned to her face and appeared to coolly assess her.

__

How can you remain so unmoved, she wondered as she stared back at him, _when I feel as if I have been thrown into the very fires of Mount Doom?_ She briefly considered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. But she had never done such a thing before and his aloof manner put her off. Disheartened, Ellie almost gave up hope that she would ever be able to seduce Legolas. Lowering her head so that he would not see the tears that suddenly pricked her eyes, she allowed herself to be gently turned around.

"I will tie your laces now," he said in the same soft, impassive voice. But this time, as he touched the skin on her back, she felt a slight trembling in his fingers. It was barely perceptible, and at first she thought she had imagined it, but she hadn't. The trembling was there. And it was enough to tell her that he was not as indifferent to her as he was pretending to be. Ellie's heart exulted. 

She might have turned around and kissed him right then, if Aragorn and Boromir hadn't shown up at the lake shore. But it didn't matter. Ellie knew that it was only a matter of time now. She was confident that she could persuade Legolas to lie with her when the right moment arrived. 

Her first opportunity came sooner than she could have hoped for…

*mearas--the fabled horses of Rohan that were said to be able to communicate with Men.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: DESIRE

CHAPTER EIGHT: Desire

****

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This chapter is rated R for explicit sexual content.

It was a harrowing day for everyone in the Fellowship. Shortly after dawn, it turned cold and wet and dismally gray, and as the morning wore on, the rocky ground beneath them became more and more treacherous. One after the other, the travelers and their pony kept stumbling, and even the sure-footed Legolas found himself slipping several times. Then, late in the morning, Gandalf took a bad tumble down a steep slope. The group watched in horror as the old wizard rolled and bounced, finally coming to rest, unconscious, against a large boulder. Legolas urgently grabbed Ellie's hand and the two of them scrambled down after him, followed closely by Aragorn. 

It was a difficult healing. Gandalf had suffered many injuries and Legolas and Aragorn had to disrobe him in order for Ellie to rub her hands gently over his head and body. By the time she was finished, the girl was utterly exhausted. The four of them struggled to climb back up the slippery slope, as Aragorn had to assist a somewhat shaken Gandalf and Legolas practically had to carry Ellie. When they reached the others, everyone agreed that there wouldn't be any more traveling that day.

They set up camp at a nearby outcrop surrounded by dense pines. The rocks and trees provided them with sufficient shelter to start a fire and dry their wet clothes. Sam fried some sausages and made hot coffee for everyone. And the weary companions spent the rest of the afternoon talking quietly and resting, while a bedraggled Ellie fell sound asleep. And even though he knew she did not feel the cold like other people, Legolas tenderly covered her body with a dry blanket.

She awoke hours later to find Gandalf sitting next to her smoking his pipe. He smiled down at her lovely face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You saved my life, little one."

Ellie smiled back.

"And now you carry a piece of my heart within you always."

"It is an honor for me to do so," she replied truthfully. 

The wizard patted her cheek fondly, then stood and walked away. As Ellie sat up she noticed that the rain had stopped. The late afternoon sun had finally shown its face and was shining through the pine boughs. And Legolas was sitting across from her, his fair head haloed in burnished gold. They were alone.

As she stared at his sun-kissed beauty, the words came unbidden out of her mouth, "You are so beautiful, you take my breath away." And then she blushed prettily, much to Legolas' amusement. But his smile faded when he noticed her eyes. They were wide and luminous, and the Elf could clearly see the longing in them. It was a longing that he felt tenfold, but Legolas was still determined not to act upon it. And it wasn't going to be easy, for his senses were still reeling from the feel of her hot, wet body as he half-carried her up that slope, and from the memory of her pale, naked skin being caressed by the lake water earlier that morning… 

__

When he first saw Ellie bobbing up and down in the lake, he had been terrified, thinking that something had happened to her. For an instant, his blood had frozen in his veins and he could not breathe, so deep and heavy was the pain that had gripped his heart. But then his sharp eyes had noticed the gentle rising and falling of her bare chest. She is asleep!_ he had realized, thunderstruck. But instead of feeling relief, a cold, blinding fury had seized hold of him._

"Doesn't the little fool know the risk she is taking?" he had muttered in exasperation. There were Orcs and other fell beasts, as well as wild men, in these hills and mountains. And in her sleep she had drifted clear to the other side of the lake. He had been sorely tempted to go in after her, and drag her to shore by her hair--but he would have needed to strip to do that, and in his dangerous mood, there was no telling what would have happened then.

And so he had waited. He could have spared her and stayed in the shadows and she would never have known he was there (or perhaps she might have, she was a fey creature, after all). But he had been too angry and had not thought she deserved such consideration.

As it was, he had had a trying time reining in his body's rampant reactions to her nudity. When she had stepped out of the water, dripping wet in the chill morning, he had wanted nothing more than to throw her on the hard ground and take her. But his mind had immediately recoiled against his body's baser instincts and reason had prevailed. He had donned the cool, impassive guise that was like a second skin to him and Ellie had been none the wiser (or so he had believed). The fire inside of him had been contained, but not quenched…

They needed to talk, and soon.

Legolas abruptly stood up, startling her. "Come walk with me," he asked her with just a hint of urgency.

Perplexed, Ellie got up to follow. As they left the shelter of the campsite, she could see Jamie and the hobbits engaging in a mock swordfight with Aragorn and Boromir. Gandalf had joined Gimli off to one side to watch. Ellie had no idea where Legolas was leading her, but once the others were out of sight, she found herself unexpectedly nervous. They had come around to the other side of the outcrop. The shadows were longer here, for the sun was not visible on this side of the mountain. Twilight was upon them, and Ellie's heart began to thump rapidly.

"What you did for Gandalf today was remarkable, Ellie," Legolas said, startling her again as he suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. To her surprise, she could see that he was wound up tighter than a spring. Indeed, his hands kept opening and closing into fists. _Why…he is just as nervous as I am!_ And with that realization, she was able to set aside much of her anxiety.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I am a touch-healer, Legolas—I simply did what I have always done and was born to do." 

The intense longing was back in her eyes, this time tinged with tender amusement. The Elf groaned inwardly. Legolas had made a _BIG_ mistake—and well he knew it. He had brought her here to dissuade her from this infatuation of hers, but he found himself unable to speak of it. Unlike this morning at the lake, he knew that his ability to reason and his iron-clad self-control—perfected through years of military training—would not save him now. For he could feel the sexual tension rising between Ellie and him. It was a living, breathing thing. The air practically crackled with it…And the little minx standing before him was going to take advantage of it. He could see it in her face, just as she could surely see the beads of perspiration breaking out on his. And as Ellie closed the distance between them, he felt his entire being melt away, except for that one rock-hard part of him that longed to sheath itself inside her slender body.

Ellie raised a small hand to his long hair and ran her fingers through the silky strands, now silvered by the waning light. "You are like starlight come to life," she whispered, enchanted, as she raised her other hand to cup his pale cheek. Legolas shuddered. And she felt that shudder to the very core of her being, her body answering it with one of its own.

In the very next instant, Legolas backed her, none to gently, into the smooth wall of the outcrop and pressed his body against hers, using his hands to raise her face so that he could kiss her, while Ellie wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Had he been more in control of himself, he surely would have handled her with exquisite care, for he cherished Ellie; but right now his feelings were too savage. His hot, hard lips devoured hers, pulling, biting, bruising, while his tongue ruthlessly ravaged the inside of her mouth. One hand dropped to her slender neck and wrapped itself around it. For one crazy moment, Ellie thought that he meant to strangle her for she felt his hand tighten, but then he moved it to one breast. She moaned. And when that wicked hand squeezed, Ellie's legs gave way and, had he not been pinning her so tightly against the wall, she surely would have fallen.

Even through their clothes, Ellie could feel his throbbing member grinding into her belly, and she stood on her tippy-toes, trying to bring it closer to her own throbbing center. Sensing her need, Legolas lifted her skirt with his other hand and shoved his knee upward, mounting her on his leg. Had she been able to, Ellie would have screamed out her pleasure. As it was, she bit down hard on his tongue, and tasted blood.

Legolas' two hands now began to feverishly explore the hot, writhing body underneath her dress. She exulted in his touch. And when he dropped her back on her feet, and his knowing fingers found the core of her womanhood, Ellie was racked by violent convulsions.

In all his long life, Legolas had never before experienced such soul-shattering need. He felt as if he was consumed by an inferno, and his body screamed for release. The girl was impossibly small, impossibly hot, and Legolas wanted to impale her against that rock wall. But just as he was about to loosen his pants to do just that, Jamie's clear voice rang out on top of the mountain, calling for Ellie.

Their world came to a sudden and painful standstill. Ellie and Legolas stared at each other in shock, and for a moment neither moved, although their bodies continued to shudder of their volition. Legolas recovered first, and placing his hands on the wall on either side of her, he pushed his body away from the girl's. Then he pressed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes.

"Are you all right, Ellie? The boy is headed this way."

"Yes," Ellie whispered, but she wasn't really. And neither was Legolas.

Ellie had been unprepared for the intensity of their lovemaking. She was both confused and frightened by such raging emotions. She had not expected—could never have imagined—the total loss of control, the total relinquishing of self, that she experienced in the Elf's arms. For the second time that day, she was acutely conscious of her vulnerability as a female…and she felt _vanquished_. Ellie wanted to weep. She wanted to hide. Above all else, she wanted Legolas to touch her again.

Legolas studied the girl standing before him, and clenched his jaw. Ellie's composure was badly shaken. She was wild-eyed and flushed, and wouldn't stop trembling. Her soft mouth was swollen, and in all probability, would soon be bruised as well. At the very least, she looked as if she had been thoroughly kissed. At the worst, she looked as if she had been roughly tumbled, which—thanks to him—she very nearly had been. She also looked as if she were about to cry. Her vulnerability was heartbreaking to watch.

"Ellie, we'll talk about this later," he said gently to her just as Jamie came bounding up to them. "Later" would not come until early the next morning.

There were a few raised eyebrows when the three of them entered the campsite, but one look at Legolas' taut face and Ellie's fragile appearance was enough to silence any would-be comments from the others—at least in the girl's presence. Dinner was a quiet affair, and surely thereafter, the Fellowship retired. Gandalf wanted them to make an early start the next morning to compensate for the time lost that day.

Legolas had taken the first watch that night and then, because he could not sleep, he took the last watch as well. He had handled the situation with Ellie badly, and he was deeply disturbed. He had meant to talk her out of her infatuation, to explain to her that he could not, would not be her lover. But instead he had lost control. And in the worst possible way. He had _never_ lost control before—not like this. The girl was an innocent—something he had known—and yet he had pounced on her like some craven animal. He had hurt her—physically, emotionally—and would have taken her violently against that rock wall had the boy not interrupted. Legolas could not explain his behavior. Nor could he excuse it. The only thing he knew was that her first introduction to lovemaking should have been very different. She had deserved to be wooed slowly, gently, as befits a maiden—and he had failed her.

He could see her on the other side of the campfire, lying next to Jamie. Her sleep was troubled, for she kept tossing and turning, whimpering and mumbling incoherent words. This too, then, was his fault, for he had always seen her sleep soundly before. 

Despite her restless night, or perhaps because of it, Ellie woke up even earlier than usual. As she sat up, she noticed Legolas sitting across the fire from her, and she suddenly felt shy and unsure of herself. But she gathered up her courage, gave him a wobbly smile, and approached him. And as she did, she noticed that despite his utter stillness, his blue eyes were filled with torment. 

Ellie held out a hand to him, "We can talk now." And she motioned to a flat boulder a short distance away, "Over there." They would still be visible from the camp, but their words would be private.

Legolas took her small hand in his and stood, steeling himself against the now-familiar heat that coursed through his body whenever she touched him. When they got to the boulder, they sat down side by side on top of it, with their backs to the sleeping companions. The Elf put his arm around her shoulder, and Ellie leaned into him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he quietly began, and as Ellie shook her head to stop him, he continued more fervently, "What happened between us should never have happened. And certainly not in the _way_ it happened."

"It's not always like that, then?" she asked, curious.

"No. Not usually. Not for me." He paused. "You are yet a maiden, Ellie. Any Elf, or man, worthy of you would make love to you tenderly, slowly… There is no excuse for what I did."

Ellie was silent for a moment. "It seems to me I am as much to blame for what happened, perhaps even more so. I wanted you, Legolas." And then, more softly, "I still do. I want you to lie with me."

The Elf closed his eyes and grimaced. "I don't think that would be a good idea…" he began, and then, because he had suspected her motives even as he had recognized her growing affection for him, he asked her, "Why do you ask this of me?"

"I want you to give me a daughter," she answered honestly, suddenly reluctant to deceive him as so many of her ancestors had deceived their mates.

"You want a daughter," he stated flatly, surprised at the disappointment he felt as his suspicions were confirmed.

"I want _your_ daughter," she corrected him. 

"And that is all you ask of me?" Legolas turned slightly so that he could meet her eyes.

"I _cannot_ ask any more of you. I am Ilissan." And her earnest face pleaded with him for understanding.

But he grew angry instead and dropped his arm. "And yet you ask too much of me, Ellie. You expect me to give you a child—_my_ child—and then walk away and have nothing more to do with you or her. My daughter would never know me, would not even know my name. Just like you know nothing of your father. I am sorry, Ellie, but I cannot." With that he climbed off the boulder and started back to camp. But then, because he did not want to be angry with her, and perhaps too because he wanted her understanding, he came back and sat down again, this time facing her.

Ellie looked at him, pain and confusion visible in her eyes.

"Tell me, Ellie, do you love Jamie?"

The question surprised her. "He is a child…" she replied slowly.

"Yes, but in a few years time he will not be. Yet _you_ will be the same as you are now. So, will you stop loving him then? When he is a man full-grown? Or will you perhaps let him sire a daughter for you—he is, after all, a prince like me, is he not? And if he does sire your daughter, what then? As an Ilissan you are bound to abandon him and start a new life with your daughter where he will not find you. How do you think Jamie will feel?" He paused. "How do you think I feel?" he whispered.

Ellie shook her head and quietly began to cry. "I am sorry, Legolas, I am so sorry…" But she bowed her head and would not look at him again. The Elf watched her for a few minutes, then climbed down and walked away.


	9. CHAPTER NINE: INTO MORIA

CHAPTER NINE: INTO MORIA

****

Dear Readers: the following two chapters cover events that actually took place in THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING movie. I feel rather uncomfortable recounting the same events that Peter Jackson filmed so spectacularly--particularly the battles with the Watcher in the Water and inside Balin's tomb, and the Fellowship's subsequent flight. Thus I have tried to skim over them as quickly as possible. As a consequence, certain portions of these chapters may have a "rushed" feeling to them and I apologize for that. But I felt that I could not completely do away with Moria and simply have the Fellowship show up in Lothlorien.

A note to Kellyn: You are the first person to review the updated version of ELLIE'S CHOICE. Thank you so much for your kind words!

A calmer Ellie returned to the campsite just before dawn. The others were asleep, but Legolas was not. He was sitting perfectly still, as if frozen, with his head bent back against the rock wall and his long legs stretched before him. She went and stood by his side, and because she couldn't stop herself, she softly traced his chiseled jaw with one finger. The Elf closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned his head to meet her eyes. For a long moment, the two of them studied each other in silence. Then he smiled tenderly at her.

Ellie was relieved. "You are not angry with me anymore?" she whispered, as she sat down next to him.

The Elf shook his head. "I had no right to get angry with you in the first place. The truth is, I was not angry for long. You were honest with me, Ellie, and I appreciate that. And I respect you for holding true to your beliefs, even if I cannot agree with them."

Ellie smiled sadly. Never before had her "beliefs" weighed so heavily on her heart. But she had sworn after her mother had died that she would remain faithful to her Ilissan heritage, and she would not break that vow—not for Legolas, not even for Jamie if and when the time came for them to part. And then, because she felt she owed him this much, she said, "I want you to know, Legolas, that I understand what you were trying to tell me. I _understand_." She laid her hand on his arm and looked up at him, "And I thank you for understanding me."

As Legolas looked down at her solemn face, he silently vowed that he would never allow himself to be alone with Ellie again. For he knew that he would not be able to resist making her his, whatever the heartbreaking consequences.

The journey of the Fellowship became even more perilous in the days that followed. For just as they were about to set out that morning, a flock of crebain spies darkened the sky. Gandalf now knew that their planned route was being watched. So he decided to lead the travelers over the frozen mountain pass on Caradhras instead.

The climb to the pass was a long and difficult one. Both Legolas and Ellie were unaffected by the cold, but the others in the group were not so fortunate. The hobbits and Jamie in particular were in real danger of freezing to death. Ellie did what she could to radiate her heat into the young boy's body as she held him closely, but even with the Elf at her side trying to help, she could do nothing to prevent them from sinking into the deep snow with every step they took. For although she was as light on her feet as Legolas, she was unable to carry the boy, and the Elf alone could not keep Jamie warm enough. Finally, after an avalanche buried them all before they were able to reach the pass, Gandalf admitted defeat and the Fellowship turned back. They decided to try to go through the dwarven Mines of Moria next. Ellie's heart plummeted. She had always been afraid of confined spaces. And underground mines were most definitely confining.

The Fellowship did not arrive at the outer walls of Moria until after dusk two evenings later. It was a bleak, forbidding place, and a strong sense of foreboding began to invade Ellie's mind as they made their approach around a large, murky lake. There was great danger here—both inside the mines and in the dark water. Ellie could feel it.

"Legolas…" she began fearfully.

"I know, Ellie, I feel it too."

She grabbed hold of Jamie's hand and moved them both close to the Elf's side. Despite what had happened between them on the mountaintop a few days earlier, Ellie trusted Legolas wholeheartedly and knew that she was safer with him than with anyone else. 

Yet, when Aragorn removed Bill's saddlebags and trappings and set him free, Ellie could not help but wish that she too could leave this place with the pony. Gandalf had just succeeded in opening the doors to the mines, and to Ellie's frightened eyes, the yawning, black hole bore an uncanny resemblance to the gaping mouth of a predatory beast. One that was poised to devour them!

Ellie's stomach heaved. _I really, REALLY, don't want to go in there_, she thought in dismay, fighting hard against her rising panic. A rare, cold sweat broke out over her skin, and her hot hands suddenly felt clammy. She inched ever closer to Legolas, to the point that she was actually brushing against his side. And as the two passed through the doorway, she confessed in a small, shaky voice, "I don't like walls."

"That's the Elf in you," Legolas replied, faintly amused. But Ellie appeared not to hear him, for she had turned to stare at Gimli the dwarf, who was droning on and on about food. _Did I just hear him say "red meat off the bone?"_ she wondered, aghast, as her stomach heaved again. 

Grabbing Legolas' arm in desperation, she told him, "I think I'm going to be sick!" Then, to her horror, she vomited all over his suede leather boots.

Legolas barely had time to grimace in disgust before he and everyone else noticed that the ground inside the mines was littered--for as far as they could see--with the mutilated remains of dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of dwarves. Ignoring Ellie and the mess on his boots for the time being, he pulled free of her grasp and knelt down to examine an arrow protruding from one of the bodies. He immediately recognized the crude workmanship of the wooden shaft and jagged metal tip. 

"Goblin!" he exclaimed, as he jumped to his feet. With lightning speed, he pulled out an arrow of his own and notched it on his longbow. But then he noticed Ellie's gray face. _She's going to be sick again!_ he thought, and rushed to her side, cursing in Elvish.

But she wasn't sick. Instead, Ellie was on the brink of hysteria, taking Jamie along with her as she convulsively clutched his small hand. The horrific sight of the slaughtered dwarves had brought back to them painful memories of the night Ravenwood had been destroyed. Once again, Ellie's heart was overwhelmed with grief, and her terror knew no bounds. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods_, she kept repeating in her mind. And she would have surely screamed--very loud and very long--had Legolas not forestalled her. Clamping his hand over her mouth, he embraced her, and the boy, tightly. Both of them had been shivering violently. 

To the Elf's relief, Jamie relaxed almost immediately, but Ellie remained rigid in his arms. "Ellie, we're heading back," Legolas whispered reassuringly, as his concerned eyes took in her severe distress. He led them away from the grisly scene, but it wasn't until they had reached the doorway that he felt her begin to relax. "Look at me, Ellie," he demanded, and as her frightened eyes met his, he noticed with satisfaction that the sick color had left her face. "You must not scream, do you understand? You--must--not--scream." She nodded briefly, and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"And if she does scream, just knock her over the head with a rock," suggested Boromir, only half-jokingly, as he quickly walked past them and into the fresh air beyond. The smell of vomit that clung to the Elf was nauseating him.

As it turned out, luck was against Boromir and the rest of the Fellowship that night, and they were unable to remain outside for long. Just as the hobbits began to file out of the mines, a tentacled beast from the lake attacked Frodo, grabbing him by the ankle and swinging him back and forth across the water. Legolas hastily shoved Ellie into Gandalf's waiting arms and joined the others at the lake shore to rescue the little hobbit. 

The Fellowship was soon forced back into the dreadful mines again, only to be trapped there by a rock-slide. With the doorway completely blocked, they were plunged into utter darkness. Legolas had been the last one to re-enter Moria, and he had not noticed Ellie in the mad rush to get away from the creature. But he was amazed that she had not yet screamed--or tried to scream. In fact, she was being very brave, for she had uttered not a sound. "I am so proud of you, Ellie," he whispered in the dark. 

"Don't be," responded Gandalf in an acerbic voice. "Elanae fainted the moment she stepped back through the door!" 

She awoke a short time later to the smell of pines and vomit. Her face was pressed against Legolas' chest as he carried her effortlessly through the dark heart of Moria. The fresh scent of the woodlands clung to his skin and his clothes, but they could not mask the rancid odor rising from his boots, and Ellie was filled with remorse. _Poor Legolas! How you must hate me now! _shethought, trying hard not to gag. She had been nothing but trouble for him from the morning they had met.

Legolas sensed that Ellie was awake and sought to soothe her before she began to panic again. "We are safe now, little one. We won't let any harm come to you." And he tenderly rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

Ellie stared up at him with somber eyes, then turned her face away to study her surroundings. With Gandalf's wizard staff lighting the way, she was able to see that they were traveling through a huge chamber, many leagues long, and at least a half-a-league wide. The ceiling was so high above them that it seemed not to be there at all. If it weren't for the total lack of a breeze, she could almost believe that they were walking outside beneath the nighttime sky. They had left the scene of the slaughter behind them, and only a few bodies could be seen lying scattered on the cavern floor.

"You can put me down now. I will be fine," she told Legolas. And when he did, she noticed for the first time that the others were keeping a respectable distance.

Jamie was overjoyed to see Ellie awake and back on her feet. But when he ran back toward her, he stopped a few paces away and wrinkled his small nose in disgust at the foul stench. "You threw up all over Legolas, Ellie! And then you fainted!" he earnestly informed her.

"So I did," Ellie muttered with a wince, as she sneaked a peek at the beautiful Elf walking next to her. He had a stoic expression on his face, but said nothing. _Even if it _kills_ me, I won't walk away from you now!_ she vowed. Although she repeatedly had to choke back the bile that kept crawling up her throat, Ellie stubbornly remained at Legolas' side for the remainder of the night. 

Legolas never once tried to change her mind. 

They finally made camp at the top of a long, steep flight of stairs. While the men worked to start a small fire with rotting pieces of wood from the ruins of an ancient scaffold, Legolas found a couple of short swords amid some dwarven remains and handed them to Ellie. "For you and the boy, should the need arise," he told her gravely. She had an inkling that it would.

Then he settled himself against a large boulder some distance away from the campfire. He figured that there was no need for his companions to have to suffer the terrible odor emanating from his boots, and he realized that Ellie had had enough. That last bout of gagging before they had reached the top of the stairs had nearly done her in, and he certainly did _not _want her vomiting again. 

While the other companions talked quietly among themselves, Jamie laid down his head on Ellie's lap, and asked her to sing him to sleep—something he hadn't done since he was a very young boy. She realized with a pang that he was seeking comfort in memories of the past. _Ah, Jamie, if only we could go back_, she thought. Ellie's feelings were bittersweet as she recalled those carefree evenings of long ago when a little boy's nighttime fears could be eased with a simple kiss and a song. Cradling his head tenderly, she began to sing in a clear, but soft voice that would not carry far: 

_I'll walk in the rain by your side,_

I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand,

I'll do anything to keep you satisfied,

I'll love you more than anybody can.

And the wind will whisper your name to me,

Little birds will sing along in time,

Bees will bow down when you walk by,

And morning bells will chime.

I'll be there when you're feeling down,

To kiss away the tears that you cry.

I'll share with you all the happiness I've found,

A reflection of the love in your eyes.

And I'll sing to you the songs of the rainbow,

I'll whisper of the joy that is mine,

And bees will bow down when you walk by,

And morning bells will chime.*

The others stopped to listen. And as she sang and lulled the boy to sleep, Ellie's incredible heart and gentle spirit were bared for all to see. Watching her from his lonely perch, Legolas knew that he had never loved her more than he did at that moment. And he was filled with a profound sadness to think that she was destined never to know such love as could exist between a husband and his wife, an Elf and his lover.

When she fell silent, Frodo spoke for everyone. "That was beautiful, Ellie."

She lowered wistful eyes to his. "My mother used to sing that song to me when I was a little girl."

"You must have been very lonely after she passed away," the hobbit replied. He had been orphaned as a child, and knew only too well the pain of losing a beloved parent.

"Lonely for my own kind, yes. There were no other Ilissans in Ravenwood. But I was never alone. I have had good friends." She looked at the sleeping boy in her arms and her wistful eyes became sadder. "It is a difficult thing, watching people you care about grow old and die."

Legolas spoke up from the shadows, "In Lothlorien you will be among your own kind too—and Elves don't die."

Ellie turned toward him, a surprised look on her face, as his words reminded her that she was most probably half-Elven. She nodded slowly. "Yes…that is so…"

"You are almost certain to meet your father, if he is a Lothlorien Elf," he continued. "And it was _your_ mother who sent you there," he added pointedly.

The girl's eyes grew wide at his implication that her mother would deliberately have sent her to her father. That thought had simply not occurred to her before. "He may not remember my mother," she finally whispered. "It was so long ago."

Legolas heard her clearly and snorted in a most un-Elflike way. "If she was anything like _you_, he'll remember." 

Around the campfire, their companions laughed.

*From the song "For Baby" by John Denver, © 1965. This was a song that I enjoyed hearing when I was a small child, and I have always thought that it would make a wonderful lullaby.


	10. CHAPTER TEN: DARK DEPTHS

****

To Em the Elf: Legolas makes me smile too!

****

To Beth: I am happy that you came back to the story.

****

To Miyu: Bonjour and welcome! I want you to know that I think your English is excellent.

****

To anon-101-6: I am pleased that you enjoyed reading about the Ilissans. I made them up ages ago before I fell in love with LOTR, and was glad that I was able to incorporate them into my story.

****

And to all my reviewers: A big thank you!

****

I want to welcome a very special person--Kris--who has agreed to be my beta. Not only is she a wonderful reviewer, but she is also a terrific writer. If it had not been for her collaboration, the first part of this chapter would not even be here. Thank you, Kris, for getting me out of a bind!

CHAPTER TEN: DARK DEPTHS

The next few days passed without incident, as the wary travelers quietly walked and climbed through the dark corridors of Moria and remained undetected by the fell creatures that inhabited its cavernous depths. Ellie suffered no more panic attacks, like she had that first night in the mines, but her fear did not disappear altogether. It hovered, just beneath the surface, like a spider. And whenever the Fellowship had to squeeze through narrow passageways or shuffle--with the men and Elf stooping--through low-ceilinged chambers, she could feel it crawling up and down her spine, and prickling her skin. "I don't like walls," she grumbled to herself each and every time the rocks closed in on her.

Her companions were sympathetic, if somewhat ill at ease. _I am sure they are waiting for me to crack up again!_ she thought, slightly miffed. And she was right. Everyone, from Gandalf down to the smallest hobbit, made every effort to alleviate Ellie's anxiety, through humorous tales and words of encouragement. 

"You know, Ellie, I once got myself stuck inside a log," Merry told her conversationally on one occasion, as they were slowly making their way through a particularly narrow stretch of tunnel. "It was on account of Farmer Maggot's dogs."

"Farmer _who_?" Ellie asked, trying hard to sound casual and unafraid. But Legolas, who was ever mindful of her moods and was walking only a step behind her, knew better. He moved in close and pressed his body lightly against her back, resting his hands on her waist, to offer her comfort. Ellie turned her head and gave him a grateful smile. They were now walking in unison, and she was so relieved that she barely noticed the rancid odor that still clung to his boots.

"Maggot," repeated Merry.

"_Maggot_ was his name?" Ellie asked, forgetting her fear as her insides began to react to the sensual feel of Legolas' body brushing against hers.

"Yes, Maggot. He's a mean, miserly old hobbit--even though he owns the biggest, richest farm in the Shire. He never lets anyone come near his fields. And he keeps these huge, snarly beasts--dogs he calls them, though they look more like wargs to me--to ensure that no one tries."

"But _you_ did, didn't you?" Ellie asked, both amused and aroused. Amused by the hobbit. Aroused by Legolas. _Does he even know what he's doing to me? _

"Pip and I have long made it a habit of helping ourselves to Farmer Maggot's crops," Merry informed her. "It's the principle of the thing, you see."

"What principle?" demanded Sam from somewhere up ahead.

"That we, as Shire folk, should all take care of one another, and should share in the fruits--and vegetables--of our labor," answered Merry sanctimoniously. "It's the neighborly thing to do."

"And we like being neighborly," affirmed Pippin.

"Mmmm hmmm," Ellie said absently, only half listening. Legolas' hands had slid down to her hips and his thumbs were now tracing circles on her lower back. A deep, almost painful yearning spread throughout her heart and body, and she began to quiver uncontrollably. _He _must_ know what he's doing to me!_

"Anyhow, on the day I got stuck in that log," Merry continued, "those snarly beasts sneaked up behind us and…" 

Ellie stopped listening altogether when she stumbled over a patch of uneven ground. Legolas caught her as she plunged forward, but unintentionally pulled her back too hard, pressing her too close against his body--and his unmistakable arousal. She gasped, thinking he had done it on purpose. _How can he be that cruel?_ she wondered. 

He released her almost instantly, mortified that she was now aware of his body's betrayal. Legolas shook his head in consternation, as he fought to bring himself under control. _Gods,_ _I cannot believe this!_ And for an Elf like him, it _was_ unbelievable. Nearly 3,000 years of practiced restraint and patience were rendered useless whenever she came near him. And it seemed to be getting worse. After all, if the Mines of Moria could not abate his desire…

His thoughts were cut short as Ellie turned to face him, anger and hurt clearly written on her face. They were at the rear of the line and their companions did not notice when they fell behind.

"You won't lay with me, but you won't stop toying with me, either," she whispered accusingly, in the growing darkness. "Why?" 

Ellie's gaze smoldered, searing him with its intensity. She was so upset that her breaths came in short, harsh gasps that sounded unnaturally loud to his sensitive ears. And even in the gloom, Legolas noticed the high color on her skin, brought on by both her anger and her desire. Seeing her this way--all stirred up and aroused--caused his own need to spring to life again. He was hardly surprised, but he resented it.

His face grew taut, and he did not answer her. After several seconds passed, Ellie glanced anxiously over her shoulder at Gandalf's retreating light. Yet she made no move to follow the others. Instead, she waited for Legolas to reply. "I want to know why," she repeated.

The Elf's heart gave a lurch. She was putting on a brave face, but he knew she was afraid, and he drew her close again, but not so close that she could feel his loins. _Poor Ellie_, he silently mused, as he stared into her questioning eyes, _what can I possibly tell you?_ He _had_ been toying with her, shamelessly taking advantage of her fear inside the tunnel to touch her and caress her--because he could not stop himself. Because her nearness and the softness of her small body brought _him _comfort as well. 

"Ellie, forgive me…I only meant to…"

"Forgive you?" she hissed, not waiting long enough for Legolas to finish his sentence. "I will not forgive you! I offered myself to you once, and you nearly took me, against a rock I might add, before deciding you only wanted friendship from me! Have you changed your mind again?"

Ellie was rambling, and had he not been so aroused himself, Legolas would surely have laughed. Gods, but she was beautiful when she was mad!

"Well?" she persisted, when he did not answer. It was then that she noticed his mouth. Despite the darkness, she could clearly see the whiteness of his teeth. Legolas, the cad, was smiling. And wickedly, at that.

"Decide," she demanded, "once and for all. Will you have me or not? Is it friendship or intimacy you desire?"

He leaned over until the tip of his nose just touched hers. "I desire an intimate friendship." And then he kissed her, long and hard, covering her lips completely with his mouth as if he meant to devour them. Ellie's response was immediate and ardent. She pushed her small body against his, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him back. He might be toying with her, but frankly, his kisses were too delicious for her to feel offended for long.

Legolas could have told her he had meant nothing by the gentle touches and desired only friendship. He knew she would have believed him. But, her anger and the knowledge that they might not make it out of Moria alive sparked an uncharacteristic recklessness in the Elf. And he could only follow along as his body gave in to the need to taste her mouth again. He would deal with the consequences of his folly later--if they survived.

Her shock at his actions had given him just enough time to lead them both back to the others, and no time for her to react. As they caught up with the Fellowship, Merry was finishing his story, "…so there I was stuck inside that dark log, with mad dogs howling all around me trying to get in. I tell you, Ellie, I know _exactly_ how you feel walking through this tunnel!"

__

No you don't, thought Legolas, with a tight smile, as he held on to Ellie's waist. The girl was still quivering from his touch. And he…_He_ was beyond redemption. 

On their fourth day in the mines, the Fellowship reached the ruins of the Great Hall of Dwarrowdelf. Its carved walls and flagstone floors seemed to stretch on for leagues without end, with massive pillars reaching almost to the very top of the mountain. There were crevices in the ceiling that opened to the sky above, letting in both fresh air and great shafts of lights that illuminated the immense chamber. Ellie was able to breathe easily for the first time since she had entered Moria, without any fear of being walled in. 

To her companions, however, the Great Hall was a sobering sight. Once it had housed dwarf kings and hundreds of their subjects. Colorful banners and tapestries had adorned its walls between brightly-lit sconces and heavy, beautifully carved furnishings inlaid with jewels had graced its floors. But now, layers of dust and rubble littered the ground, while the few remaining banners hung in gray tatters from walls deeply scarred by battle and Orc claws. 

Gimli was devastated. This had been the home of his cousin Balin and up until the moment the Fellowship had entered the Great Hall, Gimli had still hoped to find him and his people alive. Now he found only his tomb. Ignoring Gandalf's warning, the dwarf ran inside the large vault, followed closely by his companions, with Jamie and Ellie bringing up the rear. It was in this tomb that the last remnants of Balin's people had taken their final stand--and had met a grisly end.

As she ran in, Ellie tripped over a mangled corpse and backed herself into a wall, horrified. But she did not scream; she shoved a fist into her mouth instead and grabbed hold of Jamie's arm. _Fight it!_ she commanded herself angrily, when she felt the panic stir inside of her. _Fight it! _When the first tremor shook her body._ Fight it! _And this time, her will prevailed, and she succeeded in keeping her phantoms at bay. Ellie heaved a sigh of relief, and gave Jamie a small, triumphant smile. 

"It's all right, Jamie," she reassured the boy. But no sooner did she take a step forward, than her mind was assaulted by something infinitely more frightening than her memories of the past and the scene of slaughtered dwarves. Ellie fell back again, silent and unmoving against the cold stone wall… 

__

What just happened to her? _Does she feel it too?_ Legolas worriedly glanced back at her as he walked up to Aragorn and Boromir. "We are not safe here. We must move on," he quietly warned. As a seasoned warrior and an Elf who had almost lived to see 3,000 years, he was accustomed to the sight of death in every shape and form. But Balin's tomb was different. An air of menace and malevolence permeated the dank, cold room, frightening him, and making him feel…_trapped_. 

The men did not doubt Legolas. Aragorn was about to urge Gandalf to lead them on, when Ellie unexpectedly approached them with her small sword unsheathed and raised, dragging Jamie behind her. Her eyes were huge with fear and some other emotion they could not decipher--the pupils impossibly small in the dim light. But her voice was surprisingly serene, almost eerie, when she echoed Legolas' warning. "We're going to be trapped here if we don't leave now." And they immediately realized that she was caught in the grips of a vision.

The two men stared at her in bewilderment. Ellie's face was slack, and she had a distant, otherworldly look about her that sent chills down their spines. But Legolas was not put off by her strange behavior. To an Elf, it was not strange at all. He grabbed her shoulders and asked her in an urgent voice, "What do you see, Ellie?" 

"Orcs…in the Great Hall…tens of thousands of them…all around us…" she replied in a low, dazed voice, as if she were in a trance. But then, in the next instant, she seemed to startle, and her gaze fixed on Legolas. "And _you_…with your long knife…" she continued, her eyes widening in shock, "…coming at me!" And, all of the sudden, Ellie recoiled, trying to break free from him. But Legolas would not let her go. 

"What do you mean 'coming at you'?" he demanded, tightening his grip on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Ellie, tell me!"

But before she could reply, a loud, clanging noise erupted from across the vault, reverberating throughout the chamber and beyond, down to the very depths of Moria. And Ellie's vision vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

In the brief silence that followed, Ellie whispered, "Too late…" and looked up at Legolas with lost, haunted eyes.

Moments later, a mad cacophony of shrieking broke out in the Great Hall, heralding a vicious attack by the Orcs of Moria. Trapped inside Balin's Tomb, the Fellowship had nowhere to run. As he helped the men reinforce the large, wooden doors of the vault, Legolas ordered Ellie and Jamie to hide behind some columns at the back of the chamber. Ellie did not hesitate to go. Although she was willing to fight to defend Jamie and herself, she had never wielded a sword before. And while Jamie, as a young prince, had received weapons training, he was only a small boy and no match for bloodthirsty Orcs. 

The sturdy doors did not keep the Orcs out for long. Peering cautiously around a column with her sword ready, Ellie watched the screeching horde break through. _Why, they're completely mad! _she thought in horrified fascination, as the crazed creatures recklessly advanced, despite being hit by a barrage of arrows from Legolas' and Aragorn's bows. At least a dozen Orcs fell right at the door, but their numbers were too great, and they soon swarmed the vault, followed closely by a cave troll in chains. Ellie had never been this close to living Orcs before, let alone a troll, and she was sickened and repulsed by the ugly, putrid-smelling creatures. 

"They stink worse than Legolas' boots!" Jamie hissed excitedly, as he too spied on the creatures. 

At the boy's mention of Legolas, Ellie's gaze now fixed on the beautiful Elf. She had briefly seen him use his bow at the entrance to the mines, when Frodo had been under attack. But she had never before seen him in the heat of battle. He was magnificent to watch--and terrifying. Unlike the other men, who were also experienced warriors, Legolas did not yell or roar, nor did he twist his face in rage or concentration. Indeed, save for the slight clenching of his jaw and the cold fire blazing in his eyes, he did not alter his calm demeanor in any way as he fought. He moved effortlessly with a cool, fluid grace, never stumbling or hesitating, felling one Orc after another with cold, deadly precision. His beautiful bow and his long knives were but extensions of his own body--mighty, resilient, and strong--and he alternated between both types of weapons with seeming ease. And with each smooth shot or each devastating stroke, not a flicker of doubt ever crossed his face that he would miss his mark. Legolas never faltered; he never failed. 

Ellie had never seen anything like it--had never seen anyone like _him_. If he had seemed dangerous the morning she had first met him, it was nothing compared to what she saw now. And, with a sinking heart, Ellie knew that her vision had not lied. To save her from the Orcs, Legolas could--and _would_--turn his deadly blade against her… 

For a while, neither the Orcs nor the troll seemed to notice the girl and young boy at the back of the room. But as the battle raged on and the Orcs lost complete control over the troll--who lashed out at them as viciously as he did at the Fellowship--the four small hobbits hastened to join Ellie and Jamie behind the columns. They did not go unnoticed and soon a handful of Orcs challenged them, and Ellie and Jamie had no choice but to join the fighting. 

Although untrained, Ellie was quick on her feet and had excellent reflexes. She cut the throat of the first attacker to approach her before the vile creature ever had a chance to swing his own blade. For a moment he stood looking at her in disbelief, with enormous yellow eyes and a sneering mouth full of jagged, rotting teeth. And then he collapsed at her feet, his thick, black blood oozing out of the gash in his throat and staining Ellie's legs and boots. 

Ellie had never cut down another living being before. She had never _taken_ a life, not even to eat. Had she had the time to think about it, she would have gagged, maybe even fainted, but she never got the chance. For as soon as the first Orc hit the ground, a second Orc took his place, and Ellie found herself fighting for her very life again. But once more, she prevailed. Indeed, from their position at the back of the room, Ellie and Jamie effectively fought off the small number of attackers who were able to reach them. 

That is, until Ellie came face-to-face with an Orc with pierced ears. Up until that moment, she had believed that only Ilissans pierced themselves, and to see something so unique to her family being practiced by such a hideous creature was an abomination to her. Caught off guard, Ellie faltered, and the Orc's blade sliced across her right shoulder. He almost certainly would have killed her—for she was unable to maintain a grip on her sword and Jamie was already engaged. But fortunately, they were out in the open, and Legolas saw them and shot the creature dead with an arrow from across the room. Ellie briefly met the Elf's brilliant gaze, before he turned his attention to the Orc attacking Jamie, and killed him also. Once again, she marveled at his incredible speed: Legolas had readied his arrow on the bow faster than her eye could follow. Shaking her head in amazement, she bent over to pick up her fallen sword. When she stood up again, Ellie could no longer see Legolas. She pulled Jamie back behind the column, and there they remained safely hidden until the battle ended with the death of the troll, a short time later.

By the time the fighting was over, the eleven companions were exhausted and bloodied and bruised. But they were enormously pleased too, and relieved, that they had been victorious--all except for Ellie. She felt no rush of satisfaction and little relief. Her dreadful vision of thousands of Orcs in the Great Hall--and Legolas with his knife--had not yet come to pass, but Ellie knew that it soon would.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE UNTHINKABLE

****

Dear Readers: I intended to have only two chapters in Moria, but as so often happens, my previous chapter ended up being too long and I decided to split it. So we're back in Moria again (I can't wait to get out of there!). Please do continue reviewing--your feedback is important to me!

Mystique: Thank you so much for the WONDERFUL review! It really inspires me to keep on writing.

Kelly: I'm glad Orlando Bloom was born too, since I can't imagine a more perfect Legolas than him!

To dear, dear Kris, the best beta ever--another big THANK YOU! You are a blessing! (And you make me laugh! It's great to know I'll have company you-know-where!)

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE UNTHINKABLE

Legolas approached her as she quietly stood leaning against a column, healing her wounded shoulder. Her eyes were closed and his steps were silent like always, but she sensed his presence--his watchfulness--long before he placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked her, his voice thick with concern. The wound had not been deep, but it had bled profusely, and Ellie knew that, to his eyes, it must look much worse than it actually was.

She sighed, but did not look at him. "Not badly."

Legolas frowned. She was distancing herself from him, and he did not like it one bit. Was it because of what had happened in the tunnel, or was it because of her vision? Recalling their kiss and how she had surrendered to it, he thought it was most likely the latter. _What did you see, Ellie,that would cause you to withdraw from me so completely?_ _What terrible thing did I do? _And he could not let it go. 

"Tell me again about your vision." But she shook her head, and still refused to open her eyes.

He slowly slid his hand from her shoulder to her neck, pausing briefly at the sensitive place where her pulse--beating fast and erratically--belied the calm she was trying to project. Then his hand continued upward to cup her chin. 

"Ellie, look at me," he said, as he lifted and turned her face toward him. And this time her somber eyes met his. 

"How could you think that I would ever hurt you? Such a thing is unthinkable," he told her. Legolas' voice was hushed and his manner gentle, as if he were trying to soothe a frightened child. "Whatever you saw has not happened. It was _wrong_."

But Ellie shook her head again. "It is not over yet…" she said simply.

The pair turned, as Gandalf approached. "We need to move on. Ellie, are you all right?" The blood splattered over her arm and dress was red--not black--and therefore obviously hers. But what worried Gandalf even more was her strange withdrawal from the Fellowship, and from Legolas in particular. Something was amiss. And although he had not been told about her vision, the old wizard suspected that Ellie might have foreseen other horrors facing them.

"I am fine," she muttered, jerking her chin from Legolas' grasp. Without saying another word, she walked away from the Elf and the wizard to join the others, who were adjusting their packs and wiping their weapons clean. Legolas and Gandalf followed her with troubled eyes.

"That was some fight, wasn't it?" Sam was saying when she reached them. The stout little hobbit had fought bravely with his short sword, as well as with his frying pan, and he felt proud.

Ellie smiled at him, and quickly looked over each of her companions. They all had countless cuts and bruises, but as far as she could tell, none of them were serious or life threatening. Boromir, however, did have a nasty gash on his head that he had suffered when the troll threw him across the room. Ellie had seen it happen and now she flinched at the recollection.

"I'll take care of that," she told the young man and raised a hand to heal it. But before her fingers ever touched him, a horrible, discordant screeching erupted again--much stronger and louder than before and seemingly from every corner of Moria. Orcs were coming--and not just a few dozen.

__

Now it begins…Ellie thought, forgetting all about Boromir, as a dreadful feeling of helplessness swept through her mind. _What can I do?_

"We make for the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf yelled. And with the old wizard leading the way, the Fellowship fled into the Great Hall. The noise from the approaching Orcs was deafening. It bounced off the stone walls and pillars--growing in intensity--and reverberated inside the minds of the eleven companions. But no matter how fast they ran, they could not get away from the frenzied horde that descended upon them from every direction, shrieking and jeering and waving their crude weapons. Within minutes the Fellowship was completely surrounded by _thousands_ of the creatures—exactly as Ellie had foreseen. And there was no hope for escape. 

Legolas, Gimli and the men faced the Orcs with their weapons drawn and ready, forming a protective circle around the more vulnerable members of the Fellowship. It was a futile gesture and they knew it, but it kept the creatures at bay for the time being. 

The Orcs fell silent…and waited…

"Stay close to me," Legolas said, glancing over his shoulder. He expected to find Ellie and Jamie there, seeking his protection as always, and was surprised to find Merry and Pippin instead. _What?_ And then he saw her, on the other side, standing behind Boromir with Jamie squeezed between them. She was watching _him_--Legolas--and _not_ the Orcs, and there was such an odd look in her eyes--at once vigilant and accusing and afraid--as if she were waiting for him to_… Gods, Ellie!_ And Legolas realized, with a pang, that she was purposely keeping as far away from him as possible. 

It hurt. It cut him so deeply that he could not stand to look at her anymore. And so he turned and missed the small group of Orcs that had inched ever so closer to Ellie's back. But Aragorn saw them. They were leering and gesturing suggestively, and one went so far as to extend a filthy hand toward her braids. The man's blood froze when he realized what they intended. The Orcs would _not_ kill Ellie outright--perhaps not even Jamie. 

Aragorn tapped Legolas on the shoulder and motioned for him to look back. He did--and said nothing. But Aragorn could feel the cold and impotent rage that swept over the Elf. 

"_Remember Celebrian_," the man whispered in Elvish, so that the others would not understand. "_We cannot let that happen to her or the boy. There is no one to rescue them here_."

"_What are you suggesting, Aragorn_?" Legolas hissed. His voice was cold and laced with menace. He did not like where his friend was leading him. He was not ready to go there yet.

"_In the end, they **will**_ _be killed_. _You know this…_"

Much as he hated to admit it, Legolas knew that Aragorn was right. The Elf recalled the shocking tales he had heard about the fate of women and children captured by Orcs. He had _seen_ the anguished eyes of Elrond's wife after her brief captivity. Celebrian had been rescued, but Ellie would not be so lucky. She would be raped--_raped!_--and tortured to death. A wave of nausea washed over Legolas as he pictured her small body, broken and battered and defiled, with the foul stench of Orcs clinging to her torn flesh. And to think, she was yet a maiden! She should have been _his. _But now an _Orc_ would be the first to take her…

Legolas' mind recoiled in horror, and his heart despaired. _What kind of Elf would I be if I knowingly leave her to such a fate? _"Gods!" he exclaimed, and silently cursed the Valar, as he accepted the inevitable. 

Once again, Aragorn whispered in Elvish to him. "_Do you want me to_…"

"_No_!" Legolas interrupted him, instinctively knowing what his friend was about to offer, "_You take care of the boy. Ellie_…" and his voice faltered, as he sought and held the girl's gaze,"_Ellie is mine_…"

And it appalled him to think that she had known all along that it would come to this…

__

So you have decided, Ellie thought as she stared into Legolas' tormented eyes. She had guessed what he and Aragorn were discussing, although she could not understand all of their Elvish words. She had _known_ what the outcome would be. But it didn't lessen the pain. The intensity of it took her breath away, shook her to the very core of her existence, and left her broken and…floundering. She had no one to turn to--chivalrous beings that they were, her companions would side with him in this. She had only her faith, but, surprisingly, it offered little comfort. Ellie smiled bitterly. If it had not been for _her faith_, Legolas would have been hers, and she would have died knowing what it was like to have been loved by him. With the pain, came regret. 

As if in a hazy dream, she saw Legolas sling his bow behind him and take a step toward her, gently pushing Merry and Pippin out of the way._ He comes_. Then another, as he grimly reached back for his long knife. And Ellie shuddered, mouthing the word "no" but uttering not a sound. She had expected to die soon--they were, after all, completely surrounded--but she did not want to die by _his_ hands. Her soul shrank from it. It was obscene. How could those beautiful hands that had caressed her so tenderly--that had awakened her body and made her feel so much--now cut her down, and spill her life's blood? 

Had she the courage, Ellie would have done the deed herself and spared him the trouble--but she couldn't. For a moment, she considered throwing herself at the Orcs. But she knew Legolas would kill her anyway. Even if the creatures attacked now and struck him down, Legolas would kill her before he fell. She knew this as surely as she knew her own name. 

__

How can he do it? Ellie wondered, as he took yet another step. _Because he has no choice_, her reason answered. Because he was a noble Elf and a warrior--and he would not see her suffer needlessly. She too had heard tales of Orcs and female captives, and she had felt the heated stares of the creatures standing nearest to her. But Ellie rejected reason. _Fool!_ she ranted silently at Legolas, as hot anger suddenly bubbled up inside of her. _Don't you realize that no torture the Orcs inflict upon me could ever hurt more than knowing it is you who will take my life? _

Legolas did not realize it. He was too overcome by the horror of what he was about to do. _Gods, that the last memory of her life should be the image of me raising my blade against her! _She had foreseen the unthinkable, and in his arrogance he had doubted her. The Elf's heart shattered, and his soul was all but wrenched from his body.

And yet, he was convinced of the rightness of his decision. 

With his free hand, Legolas now moved Frodo out of the way. "Legolas?" the little hobbit asked uncertainly, but the Elf ignored him. 

It was then that Ellie noticed for the first time that Aragorn too had been approaching. But the man's eyes were not on her--they were fixed on Jamie. _Jamie! Oh, gods…_ And in a maternal gesture as old as time, Ellie hugged the boy fiercely and pressed his face to her chest, so that he would not see--so that he would not _know_. For a moment, Aragorn's gaze shifted to her, and there was so much compassion and pain in his eyes, that she felt her own throat swell with renewed grief. Ellie's brief spark of anger fizzled away, as the man gently took the boy from her arms and embraced him.

In the next instant, Legolas was standing before her. It had only taken him a few short seconds to reach her. But to the Elf and the girl, it had seemed a lifetime. Now, time had run out on them. 

They stared at each other in silence--their eyes mirroring each other's hurt and regret--and, yes, even longing. _I will remember you, Ellie_, Legolas vowed as he looked down at her. _Every feature, every curve, every lash, will be forever branded in my soul. And if the Valar will it, we will soon be together again in the Hall of Mandos._ Then he raised his free hand to her face and whispered, "_Meldanya_." 

Beloved. 

Ellie knew that word, and her eyes welled up with bittersweet tears. _He called me "beloved." _She could sense the Orcs begin to move restlessly all around them, but Legolas seemed unhurried as his fingers tenderly traced the curve of her cheek. _He called me "beloved."_ She felt the tension in his body--the alertness in his stance--but his hand was gentle as it caressed her neck and slowly eased her head back. _He called me "beloved."_ She saw the silver glint of his knife as he raised it toward her throat, but his lips were ever so soft and loving when he pressed them to her mouth. _He called me "beloved."_

As she closed her eyes, a few more pieces fell out of Ellie's already broken heart. Her tears fell unbidden, burning fiery trails down her cheeks. And when she felt the cold blade first touch her skin, she could not help but wonder if the very gods themselves were punishing her for daring to feel too much for him.

And then she could wonder no more. Her body stiffened the moment Legolas' knife first cut her, and a terrible roaring filled her ears. She felt no pain, only encroaching darkness, and Ellie knew she would swoon before the merciful deed was done. 

But she did not faint and she did not die.

Just when she was about to succumb to the blackness, she felt Legolas' strong arms wrap tightly around her and his warm lips press against her temple. "They're fleeing, Ellie!" she thought she heard him say. She opened incredulous eyes to discover that this was true. And standing right next to her, was Jamie, safe and unharmed in Aragorn's arms.

Without loosening his hold on her, Legolas grabbed Ellie's hand and lifted it to her throat. His own hand was shaking uncontrollably. "Heal yourself!" he urged her, in a voice raw with emotion. And she would. But before she closed her eyes to do so, she looked up into his face.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was crying.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE: OUT OF MORIA

****

To Mysse: I owe you a BIG thank you for plugging my story on your live journal. You are a sweetheart--and a terrific writer!

****

To Miyu: I'm sorry for making Legolas cry. But, just think how happy he'll be, after all of this heartache is over, when Ellie says "Yes!"

****

To Cali-luv: your review had me grinning from ear to ear. Thank you so much!

****

To all my other wonderful reviewers: you cannot imagine how much your kind words mean to me. I had a lot of doubts about coming back to this story, but I must say it feels GREAT to be writing about Legolas again. And your support really inspires me to continue!

****

And, finally, once again, a big hug and huge thank you to my wonderful beta and soon-to-be-again-collaborator, Kris!

CHAPTER TWELVE: OUT OF MORIA

He _never_ cried. He was a Prince and a warrior, a proud Elf who had accepted long ago that pain and sorrow were an unavoidable part of Life, especially in these dark times. He had known and expected that sacrifices would be demanded of him, that he--and everyone else who stood for what was good and right, against the evil canker that was spreading throughout the world--would suffer heartbreaking losses. And he _had_. Over the centuries he had lost comrades and friends--both mortal and immortal--in numbers too great to count. Some he had had to kill with his own hands to spare them additional pain. He had seen unspeakable horrors that no person should ever have to see. He had watched in despair as his once beautiful and beloved forest home was ravaged and despoiled by the hideous creatures that served the Dark Lord. And, of course, he had lost his mother to the Undying Lands. But, he had _never _cried. He had never once shown weakness of any kind.

Until now.

It was a defining moment in his life. A humbling and sobering moment. To discover that he was as vulnerable as any mortal man, as _frail_. And all because of Ellie.

He looked down at the girl he carried in his arms as the Fellowship ran from the Great Hall, and tears pricked his eyes yet again. Ellie was dazed from shock and exhaustion, her skin unnaturally pale from loss of blood. And Legolas knew that she was scarcely aware of what was happening around her. The Orcs had fled from something far more evil and terrible than they--a Balrog, an ancient demon of fire and shadow. Now the Balrog pursued the Fellowship and, in all likelihood, would soon overtake them.

Legolas had nearly killed Ellie, and he could not help but think that perhaps it would have been a mercy, after all, if he had succeeded. But, gods, how it hurt! His heart and his soul would be forever scarred by the horror of what he had done to her. His memory would be forever imprinted with the image of her tender skin splitting open beneath his blade--and of her blood spilling. He was branded with her blood now--his hands and the front of his suede jerkin were soaked with it. And it made him _sick_. 

She had not even resisted. In the end, she had simply closed her eyes and _accepted_…

"Legolas, above us!" Aragorn's urgent warning instantly brought the Elf out of his silent reverie. The Fellowship had just entered a huge cavern with countless flights of stairs carved into the bare rock. And now, a small group of Orcs was preparing to fire at them from a high ledge. 

"I'll take her," Boromir told him, as Legolas started to put Ellie down. The man did not even give the Elf an opportunity to respond. He simply grabbed the girl from his arms and abruptly turned away. Legolas frowned, but said nothing, for his attention was diverted by the more pressing matter of having to defend the Fellowship. For only he and Aragorn had bows…

With the Balrog in pursuit and the Orcs shooting arrows from above, the Fellowship ran through many corridors and down an endless maze of steep stairs, toward the bridge that led to Moria's eastern entrance. The rest of the morning passed in a haze for Ellie, but she was aware of being in Boromir's arms--and of once nearly being dropped from them and into the bottomless depths of the mines. At that instant, Ellie's lethargy briefly vanished, and she frantically clawed at Boromir's neck trying to hang on to him. "Sorry, sweetling," the man muttered, stifling an oath, as he struggled to get a grip on the girl and stop them _both_ from toppling over the edge of the stairs and into oblivion.

Despite her stupor, Ellie was also aware of the frequent, worried glances that Legolas aimed in their direction, when he wasn't busy killing Orcs. He didn't look too happy, but whether it was because of her or the Balrog, or both, she did not know.

Finally, the Fellowship entered another pillared hall, and Ellie--starting to recover her strength--asked Boromir to put her down, now that they were back on level ground. Although he never complained, the man was panting and huffing, and she could tell that his arms were beginning to tire. _He must have been carrying me for hours_, she thought in amazement, but in reality it had been much less. Still, slight as she was, it had not been easy for him to bear her weight and keep his footing on the narrow, treacherous stairs--especially when he also carried a heavy shield and sword and was hampered by his cumbersome clothing. 

Boromir put her down, but he did not let her go. He kept her close to his side, half-dragging her, as they ran through the dark hall. In her muddled state, Ellie did not even think to question it. Nor did she think to return to Legolas' side--at least not at first. But when she finally thought of it, after the Elf had glanced back one too many times and slowed his pace so that she could catch up with him, Ellie was reluctant to go. She had never heard of a Balrog before, but its angry roars were more horrible than the shrieks of ten thousand Orcs and she could sense Gandalf's growing terror as the creature gained ground on them. Given the gravity of their situation, Ellie wasn't sure she could trust Legolas not to finish what he had started back in the Great Hall. So she continued to cling to Boromir's strong, callused hand and stumble along beside him--with Jamie close behind--knowing that her very life might well depend on the man.

For his part, Boromir was unwilling to relinquish his hold on the girl. While he had _understood_ the necessity for Legolas' action in the Great Hall, the man had been shocked and repulsed by the cool, deliberate manner with which the Elf had approached Ellie and cut her throat. _After_ kissing her. It was disgusting, unnatural. It just wasn't _human_. And the man couldn't understand how Legolas could do it. Standing only a few paces away from him at the time, Boromir had had to resist the urge to ram his own sword into the Elf's elegant neck. 

He had done nothing on Ellie's behalf when Legolas had slashed her. And now Boromir felt ashamed, and obligated to protect the girl. She might be half-Elven, but she _looked_ and _acted_ human. Moreover, her Ilissan ancestry made her Gondorian--and of noble blood--just like him. It was his duty to look out for her. After all, there was no one else she could turn to.

With the Balrog threatening the Fellowship, Boromir--like Ellie--knew he could not trust Legolas. Nor was he sure he could trust Aragorn. Isildur's heir might be human, but he had been raised by the Elves and had adopted many of their strange ways. The old wizard was too preoccupied with getting them out of Moria. And the young man would not even consider asking the dwarf and the hobbits. No, if the Balrog and the Orcs did not kill Ellie, then Boromir knew it was up to him to make sure that an overzealous Elf and a misguided ranger didn't either! At least not before it was absolutely necessary…

It had not taken long for Legolas to notice that Boromir had assumed the task of keeping Ellie safe--from _him_, of all things. And it galled the Elf. _Doesn't the fool realize that I cherish Ellie above all else?_ _That I turned my knife against her only to save her from the Orcs? _

Apparently not, from the looks the man had been giving him. Every time Legolas had glanced back at them, Boromir had glared at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes--as if he had expected the Elf to pounce on the girl at any moment. Once or twice, the man had even sneered at him in disgust. And now that Ellie was back on her own two feet, he would not let her leave his side. As if her very life depended on his protection.

The idea was laughable. If Legolas wanted to kill Ellie for her own sake, no mere _man_ could stop him. Not even the son of the Steward of Gondor.

In truth, the imprudent man from Gondor had been a problem from the start. He was obsessed with wielding Sauron's Ring on behalf of his people and, to Legolas, he presented a real threat to the Fellowship's mission. And now he also presented a real threat to _him_. Or rather, a big nuisance. For it had not escaped the Elf's attention that Ellie seemed perfectly content to let Boromir "protect" her. When Legolas had slowed down to allow her to catch up with him, she had stayed by the man's side, her small hand clutching his as if it were a lifeline. 

Legolas bitterly resented it. _He_ wanted to be the one to hold Ellie and comfort her, as they fled through the dark corridors of Moria. _He_ wanted to be the one to soothe her with loving words and make her feel protected. _But what right do I have?_ the Elf asked himself, as he shot another Orc dead_. None whatsoever, _was the discouraging reply. For he had almost taken her life.

Legolas did not think that he could hurt anymore than he already did, but he was wrong. And with the new hurt came a strong pang of jealousy that caught him completely by surprise. _How can this be? _he thought in bewilderment. _Elves are _never_ jealous of men. What is there to be jealous of?_ But, sure enough, Legolas felt ridiculously jealous of Boromir. He notched two arrows together while he ran, and shot yet another Orc dead. One arrow would have sufficed, but in the face of his newly discovered jealousy, the Elf was suddenly feeling vindictive.

And then the most outrageous thought occurred to him._ Surely Ellie won't turn to Boromir for "other" things too? _After all_,_ Legolas had refused to lay with her and had nearly killed her. And now the man was comforting her and protecting her. He wasn't all that unattractive for a human--in fact, if Legolas was honest, he would have to admit that Boromir was rather handsome, in a coarse sort of way. Moreover, he was Gondorian nobility. Ellie was obviously ready to have a daughter. So why _wouldn't_ she ask the man to lay with her and sire her child? It made _perfect_ sense to Legolas' tormented mind. _Why_ he was thinking of all this now--when the Fellowship was in such mortal danger--was beyond him. All he knew was that the thought of Boromir laying with Ellie horrified him almost as much as the thought of an Orc raping her. 

With so many emotions roiling inside of him, Legolas found it impossible to maintain his poise and equilibrium. And just as the Fellowship reached the Bridge of Khazad-dum, the graceful Elf stumbled and fell flat on his face.

Ellie started to run toward him, but Boromir held her back. Legolas seethed, and would have lunged at him, had an Orc arrow not landed at Gandalf's feet at that same precise moment. As Aragorn fired back at the Orc, Legolas fought the urge to take the girl forcibly from Boromir's arms, for he realized that such foolishness on his part could jeopardize the Fellowship's safety. Instead he cursed the man in Elvish as he picked himself off the floor, then turned and ran across the narrow bridge ahead of everyone else.

"What did he just call me?" Boromir demanded to know. But before Aragorn could tell him a lie, the Balrog appeared behind them.

It was the most hideous and terrifying creature Ellie had ever seen, and she could not stifle a scream. Neither could the hobbits. The Balrog stood upright, ten times taller than any man or Elf, and appeared to be engulfed in flames that kindled within his massive body. He had huge, pointed teeth--several rows of them it seemed--that made a loud, clanging noise like blades clashing as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. From that mouth spewed streams of fire and thunderous roars that shook the very foundations of Moria. In one hand he carried a whip of flame. 

Gandalf the Grey knew they could not outrun the Balrog. He ordered the others to move ahead of him. The hobbits quickly crossed the narrow bridge, trailed by Ellie and Boromir with Jamie in his arms. Gimli and Aragorn brought up the rear. But Gandalf did not follow in their wake. At first his companions did not realize that he meant to take a stand against the demon. By the time they did, it was too late. The Balrog was mere yards away from the old wizard. And seconds later, both fell down a seemingly endless chasm. Ellie had not foreseen the tragedy.

Frodo's anguished scream echoed through the corridors as the remaining ten companions sped out of the mines. Boromir carried Jamie in one arm and grabbed Frodo with the other to prevent him from going back. Legolas saw his chance and took hold of Ellie. She was in shock, as they all were, and did not resist. In fact, she found his familiar embrace comforting and wrapped her arm tightly around his waist as they ran, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be afraid of him and that Boromir would protect her now.

Once outside, they were overwhelmed with grief. Frodo walked aimlessly away with tears trailing down his face. Jamie and the other hobbits sank to the ground and sobbed. Gimli tried to run back inside to continue fighting but was stopped by Boromir, who at the same time was eyeing the Elf and the girl with great concern. Legolas stood apart from the group, holding Ellie closely, and pressing his lips to her head as the two rocked back and forth. The man had never seen the Elf so visibly distressed. His flawless face was twisted in sorrow and his eyes were bright with pain and remorse. _So he is not so cold-blooded after all_, the man thought. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, Boromir turned away from them and gave vent to his own grief over Gandalf's loss. Of the ten companions that remained, only Aragorn maintained his composure and, assuming control of the Fellowship, he urged his companions to move on.

But then something extraordinary happened. As her initial shock started to wear off, Ellie listened to her heart and instead of the silence she expected to find where Gandalf's heart had been, she felt a strong, steady beat.

"He's alive!" she yelled, her face brightening, as she pushed away from Legolas and turned toward the mines. But before she could take another step, the Elf grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Legolas, Gandalf is alive! His heart is beating strong inside of mine!" she exclaimed, and when he would not let go of her, "We need to go back for him!" 

"Ellie, we can't," he said quietly, "it is too dangerous. We would not be able to reach him."

But Ellie was not listening. She was suddenly desperate to go back for Gandalf—frantic not to lose his heartbeat as she had lost so many others in Ravenwood. And when Legolas still would not let go of her, she began to struggle in earnest, pummeling his chest with her fists and trying to push away from him. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and then pulled her hard against his body, trapping her hands between them.

"Ellie, stop it! I don't want to hurt you…"**_again_** was the unspoken word. He did not want to hurt her again, in any way. And Ellie stilled, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

But she could not give up on Gandalf. 

When Aragorn approached them, she turned her face toward the dark-haired man and pleaded with him, "He is alive, Aragorn, he is _ALIVE_. We must rescue him!" The others gathered around and gaped at Ellie in astonishment, hope rekindling in their hearts.

However, Aragorn shook his head sadly and, understanding the reason for her anguish, gently said, "Legolas is right, Ellie. We would never be able to reach Gandalf, not where he has fallen. It would be folly to try. Nor would he want us to. This place will soon be crawling with Orcs. We _cannot_ remain here." And then he reminded them all, "We must see Frodo and the ring safely to Mordor. That is our mission."

Ellie realized that what Aragorn said was true and bowed her head, pressing her face against Legolas' stained jerkin. After a moment, the Elf gently cupped her chin and lifted it. "I am sorry," he whispered. And Ellie knew that he was apologizing for far more than just Gandalf...

They did not speak again for many hours, as the Fellowship hastened toward the woods of Lothlorien. But, much to Legolas' relief, Ellie remained by his side the entire time. 

Once they left Moria behind them, the Elf's face assumed its usual detached expression, and his pale blue eyes became twin shards of ice that softened only when they looked down at Ellie and Jamie. For Legolas was a proud being, and he was determined not to show any more weakness before the Fellowship. He knew that--with the exception of Aragorn--the others had been shocked and discomfited by his action in the Great Hall. Like Boromir, they had _understood_ it, but they could not accept it. The hobbits now gave him a wide berth. Gimli a wider one still. And all five avoided his eyes, while Boromir continued to watch him warily.

Except for Ellie and Aragorn, no one had seen Legolas cry. _They must think I have ice in my veins_, the Elf mused. _Let them think it! I do not care what they think_, he told himself. _I only care what Ellie thinks._ And she was not talking. But she had not left his side either, and that at least was encouraging.

Ellie desperately wanted to talk to Legolas, but not while they were on the run, and not while she was still reeling from the horrors of the morning. There were so many conflicting emotions that were churning inside of her, that she no longer knew exactly _what_ she felt. She only knew that she was suddenly shy around Legolas--and uneasy--yet, inexplicably, she wanted to stay close to him. 

Did she forgive him? Ellie believed so. She certainly didn't feel any bitterness or resentment toward him--which was surprising, considering what he had done. But was she afraid of him? That question was not so easy to answer. Of all the members of the Fellowship, there was none she had trusted more than Legolas. And despite what had happened, she still felt that way--for the most part. She trusted his strength, his courage, his equanimity and his prowess as a warrior. She valued his friendship and knew that he cared deeply for her. And after Gandalf's fall, she had taken comfort in his arms and had felt safe. Yet, a part of her also felt betrayed by Legolas. And probably a part of her _still_ feared him. 

She looked at him as they ran, and as always, was struck by his beauty and grace. But that beauty had been tarnished now--if only temporarily. His hands and clothes were stained with _her_ blood. Ellie's heart gave a lurch. For all his strength and valor, she knew that Legolas had paid a heavy price for what he had done to her. She had even seen him cry, and she did not think that tears came easily to someone like him. Suddenly, Ellie felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him, to let him know that everything was all right, even if it wasn't. _Does this mean I love him?_ she wondered, stunned by the possibility. Ellie did not know. She only knew that she cared for Legolas more than any Ilissan had a right to care for a man or Elf. The events in Moria had not changed those feelings.

When Aragorn determined that they were far away enough from the mines to not be threatened by Orcs, he called the Fellowship to a halt. They had been running almost without pause since early that morning and it was now the middle of the afternoon. The hobbits had reached the end of their endurance; Jamie and Ellie too.

"We'll stop here to rest for a while and then continue on. We should be reaching Lothlorien before nightfall," the man told them. It was heartening news. The Fellowship would be safe among the Elves of the Golden Wood.

The hobbits immediately settled down to eat for they had already skipped three meals that day and were famished. Jamie, who despite his small size had a voracious appetite, joined them. Gimli dozed off, as he was wont to do during afternoon breaks. And the two men sat down on a fallen log to quietly talk. 

Boromir was watching Ellie as she kneeled next to the stream and began to wash the blood off of her hands and arms. Legolas was at her side.

"How she can spend even a moment with him after what he did is beyond my ken," the man told Aragorn in a baffled voice.

"She loves him."

"She's not supposed to love him. She's Ilissan," Boromir countered.

"The heart does not always abide by the rules," Aragorn replied. He knew this well, for he loved Lord Elrond's half-Elven daughter. And because she loved him too, Arwen had given up her immortal life.

Boromir sneered and turned to the man sitting beside him. "Aragorn, Legolas kissed her, then _slit her throat_ _from ear to ear_."

"And what would you have had him do? Leave her to the Orcs?"

The younger man shook his head. "I suppose not. But it was chilling to watch. I could not have done _that_ to her. Not that way. Could _you_?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

The stream was only ankle deep, but Ellie felt refreshed when she submerged her hands in the cold water, and began to rub her arms clean. Legolas crouched next to her and washed his own hands, then turned to look at her as she started to splash water on her neck. 

"You need a rag," he observed. 

Ellie's mouth quirked as she looked down at her tattered skirt. "Well, I've got plenty of those." But before she could rip a piece off, she heard a loud, tearing noise beside her. She raised her head and, to her surprise, saw that Legolas now held a long strip of shimmering gray silk in his hand. He had torn it off of the long shirt he wore under his jerkin.

"You must be mad to ruin such a lovely shirt!" Ellie scolded him, but was secretly touched by his thoughtfulness. His shirt _was _much cleaner than her skirt. She smiled and lifted her hand to take the rag from him, but Legolas did not give it to her. 

"Allow me…to take care of you," he told her instead, and dipped the rag in the stream. 

Ellie's eyes were huge, her expression guarded, as he slowly raised his hand to her throat. _Oh gods, he's going to touch me there_, she thought. Legolas watched her face intently, trying to gage her reaction. Ellie knew he was testing her and she fought hard to stay calm. But when the wet cloth touched her neck and his fingers grazed her skin, she flinched. She could not stop herself. Legolas did not speak, but his face tightened, and she could see a muscle begin to twitch in his jaw. And Ellie realized, with a sinking heart, that she had failed him.

He lowered his gaze to her throat and gently wiped away at the encrusted blood. A faint scar was visible near one ear, where Ellie's hand had apparently not finished healing the delicate skin. He traced the small scar with his thumb, then met her eyes again without removing his hand from her throat.

"You should be dead," Legolas said. 

"Yes." Ellie could barely speak. She could barely _breathe_, so painful was the knot that settled in her chest. She knew he was punishing himself, and maybe even her for reasons she could not understand. It broke her heart.

"I slashed you from ear to ear," he now said in a savage voice, twisting his mouth into an ugly grimace. His eyes filled with cold and bitter anger--aimed not at her, but at himself. 

"Please don't…" she whispered. 

But Legolas persisted. "Why didn't you die?" He let the cloth drop from his hand and started to caress her soft skin, his gaze shifting back and forth between her eyes and throat.

__

Gods…Ellie closed her eyes for a long moment before meeting his again. "Because I am Ilissan. When my body perceived the threat to its existence, it started to heal itself from within. I do not die so easily, Legolas."

"You would not have died at all?" The Elf's face was incredulous.

"Without the healing touch of my hands, I _would_ have…eventually."

Legolas dropped his hand from her throat. "Had the Orcs not fled, _I_ would not have let you lift your hands," he told her brutally, and turned his face away. The thought of having to struggle with Ellie to prevent her from healing herself sickened him. But he had not lied-- he _would_ have done it--or he would have kept cutting her until she was dead.

"It would not have come to that," Ellie told him softly. She grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face back toward her. "I was about to faint. I would not have been aware…" 

He stared at her for a long time and shook his head. He did not know whether to believe her or not. _May the Valar bless you, Ellie. _She was trying so hard to assuage his guilt. 

"Legolas, I forgive you," she said clearly. Her face told him that she meant it.

__

She makes it seem so easy, he thought. And yet, she had flinched when he had touched her throat…

"Ellie, are you still afraid of me?" he asked her all of the sudden, his eyes watching her carefully. 

She had not expected that question, and was obviously flustered by it. "No…I don't know…." she stammered, and then, more forcefully, "Should I be?"

And Legolas felt as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. _So she _is_ afraid._ He could hardly blame her under the circumstances, but he was devastated nonetheless. 

"I would never willingly hurt you, Ellie," he said quietly. And then, because he would not mislead her, "But if I had to do it all over again, my decision would still be the same." 

Legolas' face was taut and unyielding, his eyes veiled and distant, as he stared down at her. To Ellie he looked to be made of stone, and the girl could not suppress a shudder. _Why is he telling me this?_ she wondered. _Does he really want me to be frightened of him?_

But that was not Legolas' intention at all. "I am who I am, Ellie. I cannot be anything else," he told her then, without apology. And silently he pleaded, _accept me for who I am._

Ellie heard his unspoken plea, but was not sure she could accept. And so, they sat side by side in awkward silence--lost in their own tumultuous thoughts--until Aragorn called for the Fellowship to start moving again. 

Legolas stood and held a hand out to Ellie. And as she took it, she looked into his eyes and said, hesitantly, "You called me…'beloved'..."

"So I did." And at the time, he had not been sure she had understood. Now, Legolas studied the girl coolly for a moment before taunting her. "But that should not mean anything to you, should it Ellie? You are Ilissan, as you so often like to remind me." 

Ellie bit her lip, then whispered, "It meant a lot to me that you said it, before…before you did what you did." And she turned so that he could not see the tears that welled in her eyes, and started to walk away.

But she didn't get very far. She took no more than three steps before Legolas' arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his body. The Elf no longer cared who might be watching. He buried his face in Ellie's neck and pressed tender, loving kisses where his knife had slashed her so brutally before. Then he moved his lips to her ear and nibbled at the delicate lobe, before whispering,

"I meant what I said when I said it. And I mean it now--_Meldanya_."


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A LOTHLORIEN ELF

****

Dear Readers: The Fellowship is finally entering Lothlorien (thank goodness!). They're going to be staying here for a while--not as long as in the book, but definitely longer than in the movie.

****

To maybe tonight: Yesssssss…Lothlorien is where "everything" happens, but I'm not telling you when! I am adding a lot more stuff to my original version of the story.

****

To Harmony99 and anon-101-6: Ladies, I don't think you're going to need any hankies for this chapter, but I can almost guarantee that you will much later in the story! :-(

****

To ginnyNharrysecretlove: Oh my goodness! If you wanted to kill Boromir in the last chapter, I'd hate to think what you are going to want to do to him in the chapter that follows this one! ;-)

****

To all my other WONDERFUL reviewers: another big THANK YOU!!! I will definitely keep writing, so please continue reading and reviewing!

****

And last, but not least, another great big hug and thank you to my super beta Kris. Your witty remarks are a big reason why working on this story has become my favorite pasttime!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A Lothlorien Elf

"…I meant what I said when I said it. And I mean it now--_Meldanya_."

__

He loves me! Ellie's spirits soared and she felt absurdly happy, almost giddy--even though deep down she understood that such a love could never be. But after her heartbreak in the mines, she welcomed Legolas' tender words and the warm touch of his lips, as a drowning person would welcome a breath of air. 

The others were waiting, and in fact were watching them unabashedly from a distance, but Legolas had all but forgotten them the moment his mouth had touched Ellie's soft skin. Now, he turned her around so that she faced him, yet he did not meet her eyes right away. Instead, the Elf's shuttered gaze followed his hands as they gently stroked her braided hair and shoulders and arms, then glided up her slender neck. He smiled slightly when Ellie did not flinch--she had not flinched with his kisses either--then his hands trailed upward to her cheeks and traced the tracks of her tears. Legolas regretted making her cry; he did not know what had possessed him to taunt her that way. She had done nothing to deserve it. Now he erased the silvery tracks and pressed her lips with his wet fingertips before lowering his mouth to hers. It was a rather chaste kiss--a mere feather-light brush of his lips and a quick lick of his tongue--but it devastated Ellie, and Legolas knew it. 

Only then did he meet her eyes, and let her _see_.

Ellie caught her breath at the whirlwind of emotions that blazed in Legolas' pale blue eyes. He now made no attempt to hide them. She saw love above all else--so much that it left her senses reeling--and it was echoed in his smile and in the softening of the sharp planes of his face. And with his love was an almost desperate longing that she recognized in herself as well, for he had just rekindled it with his kiss. But in his bright gaze she also saw sadness and remorse--understandable under the circumstances--and a hint of uncertainty, maybe even fear. _That_ surprised her. Just as his tears had surprised her earlier. _I have made him vulnerable_, she realized with a start, _and he has allowed me to see it. _

Still smiling, Legolas pulled her even closer to his body, and confessed, "_You_ are the first person I have ever called "beloved." 

Ellie's heart all but burst out of her. "_You_ are the first person to ever call me that." And because she suddenly needed to be as close to him as possible, she pushed her body against him, her soft curves molding themselves perfectly to his hard, sinewy frame. She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath. Just as she felt his growing arousal against her belly. Ellie sighed contentedly. "And it makes me feel cherished," she admitted. 

Legolas spoke after a long moment. "Ah…Ellie…what a mess we have gotten ourselves into." His voice sounded ragged to his ears--like his breathing--and the Elf marveled once again at how quickly she could make him lose his self-control. Legolas did not delude himself into thinking that anything had changed between them. Ellie had not told him that she loved him, although it was apparent in her every look and gesture. Nor did he believe that her brush with death--at _his_ hands--had led her to abandon her convictions. 

He had selflessly revealed his heart to Ellie _without_ expecting anything in return. He did it because he felt he owed her at least that much after what he had put her through.

And now his emotions--not to mention his body--were once more raging out of control. He caught himself grinding his private parts into her soft belly and muttered an oath in Elvish. But when he started to ease his hips back, Ellie frowned at him and shook her head. She lowered her hand from his waist to his buttocks and pulled him close again. Her temerity shocked her as much as him. 

And then she shocked him further. With her heart thundering against his chest, Ellie licked her lips uncertainly and said, "Legolas, if I were to ask you again to…"

"Gods, Ellie…don't!" he interrupted her, barely getting the words out between gritted teeth. She immediately raised her hand. And he cursed himself for being a fool.

Legolas had misunderstood Ellie's motives. He thought she was taking advantage of his weakness for her to get him to sire a daughter upon her. But Ellie was not thinking of a daughter. Indeed she was not thinking at all. She was listening to her heart and acting on instinct alone. After a day fraught with fear and pain and horror, she found comfort in Legolas' warm body and in her awareness of his love for her. And Ellie wanted more. But he had denied her before she could even ask. 

Legolas' heart lurched when he saw the hurt return to her eyes. "Don't ask me…_yet_," he amended, offering her a sliver of hope, and then added with a rueful smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "And don't ask _him_ either."

"Him?" Ellie repeated in a puzzled voice.

Legolas motioned with his head, and Ellie glanced over her shoulder and saw Boromir walking towards them. The rest of the Fellowship was looking on with great interest, much to the girl's dismay.

"Oh, gods!" she hissed, mortified that they had been observed. Ellie had been so caught up in Legolas that she too had completely forgotten about the other companions. Her only consolation was that none of them had Elven hearing.

Before Ellie could say anything else, Boromir approached them with a grim expression on his face. "_If_ you are quite done, it is time to get moving or we will not reach Lothlorien by nightfall," the man told Legolas coldly. He barely glanced at Ellie. _Is he angry with me?_ _With us?_ she wondered, and turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship. _Are they _all_ angry? _She and Legolas must have lingered longer than she had thought! And Ellie felt even more ashamed.

But then she noticed Legolas. His eyes were glacial, his face taut and devoid of all expression, and Ellie could scarcely recognize him as the same Elf who had bared his heart to her a few moments earlier. She realized that he was angry, maybe even furious, because she could see that tell-tale muscle twitching again in his jaw. "We will join you shortly," he told Boromir just as coldly, clearly dismissing the man. With a slight sneer, Boromir turned and walked away. The girl looked from one to the other and frowned in bewilderment.

As Ellie and Legolas joined the others, it did not occur to her that _she _might be the reason for the hostility between the man and the Elf… 

The woods of Lothlorien were lovely and deep, and painted in hues of gold and orange in the late afternoon when the Fellowship finally arrived. Jamie was brimming over with excitement; and, despite some apprehension at what might await her, Ellie's spirits lifted once again as she beheld the beauty and majesty of the ancient forest. Legolas walked silently at her side, reverently studying the bright, stately trees. They were so different from the dark, shadowy oaks and pines of his home. Lothlorien was a realm at peace; Mirkwood was not.

The travelers did not immediately encounter any Elves, but Ellie could sense watchful eyes follow their every move inside the woods. And then, without warning, the Fellowship was surrounded by Elven archers, bows drawn and arrows ready. They had seemingly appeared out of thin air, dressed in shimmering clothes of silver and gold that blended perfectly with the brilliant trees surrounding them. 

"They are magnificent," Ellie breathed, too struck by the Elves' ethereal beauty to be afraid. For they were fair and tall like Legolas, with a proud bearing and a languid grace, that spoke of a lifetime of ease and comfort in their idyllic kingdom. Ellie stared at them in awe. _To think, that I have come here to join such beings!_

Then she heard Aragorn address someone named Haldir, whom he obviously knew, but she could not see that Elf from where she was standing. When Haldir replied, however, a chill went up Ellie's spine and her body startled. The sound of his voice touched a chord deep inside of her and ignited a spark of recognition in her heart and soul; she felt an instant affinity with this unseen Elf. Disregarding the arrow pointed at her breast, the girl stepped forward slowly. And at the same moment Ellie saw the Elf for the first time, Haldir noticed her. His fair face lost what little color it had, and the bow and arrow he held fell unheeded to the ground. On legs that suddenly felt too weak to sustain him, Haldir of Lorien moved toward the small girl.

"Naia," he whispered, shock and disbelief in his handsome face.

For a moment Ellie could not react, as she stared back at the Elf_. Oh, gods…He is my **father**!_ Ellie knew this without a doubt, for like all Elven children, she was born with the uncanny ability to recognize her sire the instant she first laid eyes upon him. _Oh, Mother, what have you **done**?_ _How could you send me here?_ the girl silently cried. Then she shook her head and said, "I am not Naia. I am Elanae, her daughter."

"Her daughter?" Haldir asked, confused, still reeling from his initial shock.

Ellie nodded. And then, because she felt he should know, she quietly told him, "My mother passed away almost 200 years ago."

Haldir closed his eyes briefly, and said, more to himself than to her, "Of course. She was mortal after all." The Elf was not prepared for the pain and grief that suddenly gripped his heart, and it staggered him. _Oh, Naia…that I should feel this way after all these years…_ he thought, shaking his head. Then he started, as he realized that Naia's daughter must be impossibly old by human standards. That could only mean that she was part-Elven. And the most incredible thought occurred to him. _No, it cannot be!…Can it?…Can she be **mine**?_

"How old are you?" he asked, his attention riveted once again on the girl, his dark blue eyes piercing in their intensity.

Ellie hesitated for just a moment. "I am 285."

__

My daughter. Haldir could scarcely believe it even as his heart recognized the truth, for he too felt the same affinity toward Ellie that she felt toward him—a strong pull that had nothing to do with Naia, and everything to do with the blood they shared. As he led the Fellowship deeper into Lothlorien, he was aware of her every step behind him, of her every breath. And whenever he glanced over his shoulder, he would find her dark, enigmatic eyes studying him. She did not look like an Elf, but that did not mean that she had not been blessed with Elven gifts other than longevity of life. And he wondered, _Does she suspect the truth?_

When Naia had left him without a word all those years ago, Haldir had not known she was with child. Nor did he know where she went, for she left behind no traces, her disappearance from Lothlorien as much a mystery as her arrival had been. He never knew she was Ilissan, although there were others among the Elves who did. All Haldir knew was that he had loved her more deeply and more passionately than he had ever loved, and would ever love, another being and she had betrayed that love, abandoning him and shattering his heart. Turning him into a cold, bitter Elf that found little pleasure in life, and less so in physical intimacy. But now, Naia's daughter—_his _daughter—walked only a few paces behind him through the woods of Lothlorien. And once more, his blood surged hot and untamed throughout his body, thawing the frozen shards of his heart and reawakening his soul--as if Naia herself were right there with them. For the first time in nearly 300 years, Haldir of Lorien felt _alive_. He wanted to cry out his pain; he wanted to sing out his joy. He wanted to embrace the girl and never let go of her. There was so much he needed to tell her, so much he needed to know.

But now was not the time. As part of his duties to protect his people and his home, he had to interrogate the Fellowship, and decide who should be allowed to proceed to Caras Galadhon, and who should be turned back. Aragorn, of course, was known to him, for the man had grown up among the Elves of Rivendell, and was always welcome in Lothlorien. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, likewise. And the girl--well, there was no question that she should be permitted to continue to Galadriel's city. She was _his_ daughter, after all, and therefore a Lorien Elf herself. 

But the others in the Fellowship? He was not so certain about them--especially the small hobbit who carried Sauron's ring and the ill-mannered dwarf. Haldir needed convincing, and to that end, he led them all to a hunting talan high in the trees that bordered the golden meadows on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon. 

Aragorn argued and pleaded eloquently on behalf of his companions. Haldir listened carefully to the man's impassioned words, measuring the validity of each one, before arguing back. His reasoning mind was fully engaged in the ongoing debate, for the very security of Lothlorien was at stake. But his heart was not in it. All the while, his eyes kept straying to the small platform where the girl sat huddled between Legolas and a human child. _My daughter. _

At last, the Lady Galadriel herself decided what to do with the Fellowship. After hearing her voice inside his mind, Haldir held up a hand to forestall Aragorn's next argument. "It has been decided. In the morning I will take _all _of you to Caras Galadhon to meet with the Lady. Rest now. Food will arrive shortly." And the Lorien Elf leaned back against a slender column to wait, while his eyes furtively studied the girl. _My daughter._

Ellie could sense the intense emotions roiling inside the Elf, for in many ways they mirrored her own. Despite Legolas' warning a few nights before, she had been unprepared for this encounter, and she found herself at a total loss. Ellie was surprised and confused by the depth of her feelings for Haldir, having only just met him. And she did not know what to do, what to say to him, now that she was sure that the Elf knew she was his daughter. As an Ilissan, she had been destined never to know her father. Indeed, she had not missed having a father, never had yearned for one, and she had not thought to ask her mother questions about his identity—even when it became clear to her that she was more than a mortal human. When Naia told Ellie to seek refuge in Lothlorien, she must have known that this meeting might take place. The girl felt a sudden surge of anger against her mother for never having warned her.

"You were right. I did not want you to be right, but you were," Ellie told Legolas, and glanced up at him. The Elf's look was sympathetic, and not smug as she might have expected. "What was my mother _thinking_?"

"She was looking out for you, in the best way--perhaps the only way--she knew how," Legolas replied. "Do not judge her too harshly, Ellie."

"But she _must_ have known this would happen!" the girl insisted.

"I think so, yes," he told her gently.

Ellie furrowed her brow in bewilderment as she watched the handsome Lorien Elf who was her father. "Legolas, this goes against everything I have ever been taught! Everything _she_ ever taught me." To the Elf sitting beside her, Ellie looked and sounded like a small child who had just discovered that a beloved parent was not infallible. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and drew her even closer to him.

Sitting on another platform across from them, Boromir scowled at Legolas. but the Elf chose to ignore it. It was not easy, for the man had been glowering at him all evening long and Legolas' patience was reaching its end. He would have to have words with Boromir--and soon. But right now Ellie needed him more. 

The girl looked up at Legolas and met his sympathetic gaze again. She knew that he more than anyone understood what she was going through. And she could not help but recall the words he had spoken that morning after their failed lovemaking, "…you ask too much of me, Ellie. You expect me to give you a child—_my_ child—and then walk away and have nothing more to do with you or her. My daughter would never know me, would not even know my name." Ellie's heart suddenly filled with compassion for Haldir the Elf, and all the faceless, nameless others who had fathered Ilissan daughters.

"Do you _know_ him?" she asked Legolas unexpectedly.

"Yes." The Elf smiled.

"And?" she prompted, curious despite her initial reluctance to accept the inevitable.

"He is worthy of you, Ellie. Haldir is a fine, noble Elf, as you will soon discover for yourself."

It did not take her long to do so… 

Shortly after encountering the Fellowship, Haldir had established his mental link with the Lady Galadriel in Caras Galadhon, and while he had kept her apprised of the events as they were unfolding, he had also made a request on behalf of his daughter and Legolas. Now a small group of emissaries from Caras Galadhon arrived at the hunting talan bearing trays of food and several bundles. 

Haldir took the bundles and approached the platform where Ellie sat with Legolas and Jamie. Crouching gracefully before them, he said in his soft, cultured voice, "Legolas, Elanae, I thought perhaps you might wish to bathe and change your clothing." It had not escaped Haldir's notice that the two of them were considerably more bloodied and soiled than the rest of the Fellowship. And it had offended his Elven sensibilities to see his daughter literally dressed in rags. Now he opened the bundles in his hands to reveal a silken tunic for Legolas and a filmy white dress for Ellie, as well as several small bottles of soaps and lotions.

Ellie gasped in delight and extended a hand to touch the soft material, before raising her eyes to Haldir's face. The Elf was smiling. And Ellie's breath caught in her throat. _Oh my… _She had never seen Haldir smile before, and she suddenly realized that her father was just as beautiful, perhaps even more so, than Legolas. Trying hard not to gawk, Ellie replied as graciously as she could, "Thank you, my lord, a bath would be most appreciated." But she could not stop herself from blushing. And Haldir's smile deepened.

Flustered, she turned to Legolas. The Elf was looking at her with amusement in his eyes and a grin that said _I told you so_…


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CONFRONTATIONS

****

Dear Readers: Two chapters uploaded in three days--I am so proud of myself! Actually, this chapter is a true collaborative effort between my wonderful beta Kris and me. Kris has the "gift of gab" and the three main dialogues in this chapter are her brainchild. She thought them up and wrote them down in one day and she did a TERRIFIC job. Please read and review and let her know that you agree! That way, she'll be inspired to write more dialogues for ELLIE'S CHOICE. Thank you!

To anon-101-6: You are absolutely right! Meeting her father is going to be **the** catalyst for a big change in Ellie's relationship with Legolas. Stay tuned to future chapters! ;-)

****

To Pommekitty: I had never thought of using Haldir as a foil for Legolas, but what a wonderful idea! (I'll keep it in mind for a future fanfic.) Still, I don't want to disappoint my readers. If you want a "very miserable, jealous, furious Legolas," all I can say is that _you are going to get one_ in this chapter. Heh, heh.

****

And once again, to all my reviewers: thank you for your kind words and encouragement. I depend on them to keep me going with the story!

NOTE: **maybe tonight** just reviewed this chapter and brought up something that might confuse other readers as well. Please rest assured, Haldir is **NOT **going to watch Ellie bathe. He simply is waiting for her to finish so that he can speak with her alone!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CONFRONTATIONS

After Haldir left them, Legolas smiled down at Ellie and said, "You bathe first, little one." Then he whispered suggestively, "Unless you want me to join you." 

She _knew _he was teasing her, of course, yet her heart fluttered nonetheless, for he _sounded_ serious and the idea was most tempting. But Ellie looked around at the others, collided with Boromir's concerned gaze and her father's surprised one (had he actually _heard_ Legolas?), and decided against it. She shook her head in regret and replied, "I will not take long."

While the rest of the Fellowship filled their stomachs with exotic Elven foods, the Elf maiden who had brought the precious bundles from Caras Galadhon led the girl on a short walk down a narrow, leaf-strewn path to the bathing pool. The path ended on the steps of a lovely, latticed pavilion made of pale wood and built right at the water's edge. The pool was actually a small, spring-fed lake and, except for the pavilion, it was completely surrounded by a dense growth of trees and flowering shrubs that offered privacy to those who bathed in it. A profusion of branches laden with leaves and tangled vines hung over the pool, so that Ellie could not even tell where the water ended and the shore began. The entire bathing area was swathed in soft silver light, for the trees did not meet above the lake waters, and the full moon was visible in the starlit sky. Elllie was enchanted. 

The Elf maiden reached up to hang her lantern from a crossbeam in the small pavilion, but the girl stopped her. "There is no need. You take it back with you."

Then Ellie set her new dress, linen towel and soap on a bench and started to tug on the strings that bound the ends of her many braids. The Elf was instantly at her side. "Let me help you with those." And between them, the two unwove the girl's long black hair. It was a formidable task, for Ellie wore more than two dozen braids that reached down below her waist. She had plaited her hair in this ancient fashion after her escape from Ravenwood to keep it from tangling, and had not loosened it since. What came out of each braid was now a crimped, frizzy mess, and the girl groaned in dismay.

"It will wash," the maiden assured her. Ellie dearly hoped so, for she couldn't bear the thought of Legolas seeing her this way.

Once her hair was completely freed, the Elf moved to unlace the back of Ellie's dress. But the girl balked. She felt shy disrobing in front of the elegant Lorien maiden. The Elf was incredibly beautiful, perfect in fact, and Ellie was far from it. "Thank you for your help," the girl told her, "but I will take care of my dress." 

"As you wish," the maiden replied with a graceful nod of her head and a slightly amused smile, then departed with her lantern. Ellie could have sworn the Elf knew _exactly_ what had prompted her shyness… 

He had left the hunting talan on the pretense of having to relieve himself and had followed her to the bathing pool, hoping to speak with her alone and away from the rest of the Fellowship--particularly Legolas. Now he stood hidden in the shadows of the trees, watching and waiting. As soon as the Elf maiden disappeared down the path, Boromir walked toward Ellie.

To say he had been shocked earlier that day when Ellie returned Legolas' embrace by the stream was an understatement. Then she had shocked him further by practically sitting on the Elf's lap in the hunting talan. The man could not, for the life of him, figure out what she saw in that Elf. Regardless, Boromir was determined to protect her from Legolas, as well as from herself. 

"Ellie, may I have a word?" 

"Boromir!" Ellie gasped, turning to face the man. She had just begun to unlace her dress and had not heard his approach. "Of course. Is everything all right?" Despite having been caught unawares while she undressed, Ellie was relieved the man was speaking to her again, given the strange looks she had received from him during the past few hours. 

"Yes...no...Ellie," he began again, "I am concerned for you."

"Concerned?" she questioned. 

"Legolas...has he cast a spell on you?" he asked. "The fair folk," he continued, "they have been known to enchant."

If not for the serious look on Boromir's face, Ellie would have laughed out loud. Ah, so that is what this is about, she thought. 

"A spell?" she managed to say with a look to match his, "I do not think so. Do you think he has?" 

"Well of course he has," he said earnestly, raising his voice more than he had intended. "How else do you explain your growing fondness for him? Ellie, he tried to kill you in the Mines, and would have if not for your powers of healing..." He stopped short when Ellie stepped back, her face mirroring the pain of the past day. 

"Forgive me," he said gently, taking her hand in his, "I only wish to keep you safe. You are a lady of Gondor and we hold our women in very high regard."

Ellie blushed. Boromir had been a much-needed strength for her in the Mines, especially after nearly losing her life to the Elf's blade. His concern for her, for human life, was genuine and she realized why he had been chosen to join the Fellowship--because he was the _best_ of men. 

"You are kind, Boromir," Ellie said with all sincerity, "but I have nothing to fear from Legolas. I understand why he did what he did, even if others do not. My feelings for him have not changed." Ellie hoped the man would not ask her to explain those feelings because she herself did not understand them yet. 

"Very well," Boromir said simply. He released her hand, resting his lightly on the hilt of his sword. "But I will be watching him, and if he gets so much as a blond hair out of line..." 

Ellie lifted her hand to Boromir's cheek. "You honor your people, my lord...and you honor me." 

This time it was Boromir's turn to blush. Bowing slightly, he turned on his heels and left Ellie to her bath. They never knew that another member of the Fellowship had witnessed the entire exchange… 

He had been suspicious when the man left the talan shortly after Ellie. Boromir had told Aragorn that he would return forthwith, implying that he was only going to relieve himself, but the man had glanced uneasily at Legolas as he walked out. And the Elf had known he was lying.

Boromir was clearly taking his role as Ellie's protector much too seriously, and Legolas had had enough. It had been a harrowing day for the Elf--a day fraught with a lifetime's worth of emotions so intense, that Legolas was still reeling from the shock of them. It had been bad enough that he had had to deal with the pain and horror of what he had done to Ellie, as well as with the love he could no longer hide from her. But then, because of Boromir, the Elf had also had to contend with feelings of rage and jealousy so potent that Legolas could not control them. They had hindered his abilities as a warrior and had endangered the Fellowship. Even after they were safe within the borders of Lothlorien, Boromir had persisted with his intrusive behavior, much to Legola's frustration. The time had come to put a stop to the man's interference once and for all.

To that end--and also because he felt protective of Ellie and did not trust Boromir's intentions--the Elf silently followed the man down the path to the bathing pool. It angered him to know that his suspicions had been well founded. And with every step he took, Legolas' anger increased tenfold. He could not quell it. Perhaps he no longer wanted to. Indeed, he welcomed the heat of that anger in his veins. He relished the strength of it in the tightening of his well-toned muscles. With his eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth thinned into a mere slash on his taut face, the Elf looked every bit like the predator he had been trained to be. And when Boromir ducked behind a tree near the pavilion, Legolas' anger boiled into a murderous rage. _Does the son of a whore mean to spy on her while she bathes?_

The Elf could have killed him right there and then and might have, only to regret it later, had the Lorien maiden not started back up the path. Legolas immediately slipped into the shadows of the trees, but she saw him anyway with her keen eyesight and smiled as she passed, thinking that he had come to join Ellie after all. The maiden had earlier taken note of the Elven Prince's tender manner toward the bedraggled girl and was secretly amused.

No sooner did she walk out of sight, than Boromir left his hiding place and approached Ellie in the pavilion. Little did he know that that action had in all probability saved his life. Legolas let out a breath he had not realized he was holding and relaxed his clenched fists. He would not have to kill the man just yet. Inching closer to the pavilion, he tried to catch Boromir's words, but the dense vegetation and thick air muffled them. Legolas was not able to get closer than the tree where the man had hidden. And it was not close enough to listen, even with his sensitive hearing.

So, instead, he watched and seethed as the man spoke with Ellie. He saw the concern and the care Boromir showed the girl, and watched in stunned silence as Ellie responded with like kindness. They held hands; she even caressed his face. An outsider would easily mistake them for lovers. And the Elf was overcome with renewed fury and revulsion. Legolas could scarcely believe the man's gall. Boromir had gone too far, had presumed too much. "Arrogant **_human_**," the Elf hissed under his breath. _Does the fool not know that Ellie is not his for the taking? _Legolas meant to confront him then, to put a stop to this foolishness immediately. Indeed, the Elf was _eager_ to confront the man, for he was once again in a dangerous mood. But before he could react, Boromir turned, leaving Ellie alone to bathe.

The man's sudden departure from the pavilion caught him by surprise. As the Elf hesitated, Boromir walked right past him and away. But Legolas' black mood remained.

And now his attention fixed on Ellie. He climbed down from the tree in one quick, fluid movement, and approached the girl with the silent, stalking steps of a predatory cat. She sensed him before she saw him. Turning from the view of the water, Ellie blanched at the look on his handsome face. He was furious and did nothing to hide it. The hand she had just raised to smooth down her unbound hair fell unheeded to her side.

"Legolas," Ellie began, "I was about to look for..." 

"What was he doing here, Ellie?" he asked before she could finish her sentence. "What did he say to you?" 

Ellie flinched at the tone of his voice, for it sounded threatening, almost dangerous. Gathering her thoughts to answer, she paused, but before she could utter a word, Legolas continued. 

"Did he tell you to keep your distance from me...to fear me?" he said, his voice rising as he spoke. "I told you before, I do not regret what I did. Did you tell him I did it to save you from something worse...did you tell him, Ellie?" It was out of character for Legolas to shout, and the fact that he was doing so now spoke of the depth of his fury.

The Elf had seen--and had correctly interpreted--the looks Boromir had directed towards him throughout the day. He knew the man did not agree with the choice he had made in the Mines, the choice that even now could destroy Legolas' deepening relationship with Ellie. He resented that Boromir had been the one she had turned to for comfort following his own heinous act. But he resented more the fact that whatever relationship Boromir and Ellie had begun would not be stained with the blood of that awful memory. 

"Legolas, lower your voice," Ellie said quietly, glancing around to make sure they were alone. 

They were not. Unbeknownst to them, Haldir was sitting a short distance away, waiting for Ellie to finish her bath so that he could speak with her. The Lorien Elf could not see them, but he could hear the argument between Legolas and his daughter. Probably all of Lothlorien could hear it. And he smiled in amusement. Naia used to drive him crazy the same way. 

Since meeting Ellie, Legolas had lost his temper more times than he could remember ever losing it before in his _entire_ life. And he did not like it one bit, but as he stood facing the girl in the moonlit pavilion, he knew it was too late to rein his anger in.

"He was merely concerned for me," Ellie continued, trying to reason with him. Truly, she had never seen Legolas so angry before, not even when she had kicked and bitten and clawed him that first morning. 

"You are no concern of his, no concern at all!" he now shouted, completely losing control. "Did you tell him that?" 

Ellie's patience was evaporating with every word he spoke. No, she had not told Boromir that. She had seen the concern a brother would show for his sister and appreciated the gesture. Now she simply had to convince Legolas of the human's harmless intent. 

"No," she began slowly, hoping in vain that her calm would help to soothe Legolas' temper, "I told him I understood the choice you made and I thanked him for his concern." 

"You thanked him!" the Elf shouted, cocking his head to the left. "I would think a woman of nearly 300 years would have some experience with men, Ellie! Are you really that naive?" His eyes bored into her ruthlessly, saying they found her beneath contempt. 

"No, I am not naive," she said, her voice rising to match his. "I am quite capable of reading the intentions of others and his was one of an earnest concern for my well-being! I would think it would please you to know he thinks of me so highly!" 

"Oh, make no mistake, he thinks of you," he said, his meaning not lost on Ellie. "Does he know? Did you tell him...about you, about what you _want_?" Legolas ran his eyes up and down her body, took in her partially unlaced dress and her loose, untamed hair, then smiled at her scornfully. She looked ripe for bedding. The small part of his mind that could still reason recoiled from his vulgar behavior and even questioned the fairness of his attack, but he was too enraged to listen.

"If you're asking me if he knows that I desire a daughter, then I do not know. You would have to ask him," she said, hoping this answer would put an end to this ridiculous argument. She was quite furious by now, but determined not to give in to Legolas' boorish behavior.

"I am asking you!" Legolas shouted once again. "Did he offer his services? A stud for your stable?" he continued, an ugly sneer marring his perfect features. "Did you show him your piercing?" he asked, pointing towards her belly. "Tell him all about the gems?" he yelled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

A ringing, open handed slap abruptly ended the Elf's tirade. Legolas' head snapped hard to the right, before returning his stunned gaze to the girl standing before him. Ellie did not speak. She did not utter a sound. She ran out of the pavilion and headed into the forest. But the look on her face spoke volumes. 

No, she had told no one else the meaning behind her sacred piercing. Only to Legolas had she entrusted that information. And only to him did she entrust her heart. 

"Oh, gods…what have I done?" the Elf whispered in shock.

Sitting in the shadows a few paces away, Haldir shook his head and thought the exact same thing. Nevertheless, his heart swelled with pride at the way Ellie had stood her ground against the warrior Elf. Yes, she was _definitely_ Naia's child. But why would Ellie desire a daughter now? And why not a son? The Lorien Elf did not know…

Boromir had not gone back to the hunting talan. Instead, he now sat under one of the ancient mallorn trees to reflect on his recent conversation with Ellie. She had been steadfast in her belief that Legolas meant her no harm. Perhaps she was right. She further believed that the Elf cared for her deeply, and in all honesty, Boromir believed it as well. Still, he had been sincere when he had said her safety was important to him. And if she refused his protection, he could at least offer her friendship. 

She was a lovely, gifted young woman, who had proven her worth on more than one occasion, and had endeared herself to every member of the Fellowship. If Legolas made her happy, so be it. Who was he to convince her of her own misguided affections? He supposed, by the standards of those with a limited view of the world, that the Elf was handsome. Effeminate and prissy, but handsome. He was certainly a formidable warrior and a useful member of the Fellowship with his unnaturally keen eyesight and hearing. Yes, he supposed, the girl could do worse. After all, she could have fallen in love with the dwarf. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the unsettling image, Boromir looked up to see Legolas standing just off to the side. And let's not forget his unnerving ability to sneak up on others without make a sound, the man thought as he rose to greet the Elf. 

"Legolas," he began, "I was just thinking about you." 

"Indeed," Legolas replied coldly. 

Ignoring the elf's tone, the man continued, "I was just thinking to myself how useful it must be to sneak up on your prey without crushing so much as a blade of grass under your immaculately kept boots." Not that the Elf's boots were immaculate anymore. They were noticeably stained and still faintly reeked of Ellie's vomit.

Legolas continued to stare at him, his face showing no emotion. 

"But wait," Boromir reflected, striking a thinking pose, "You prefer to attack your victims head on...but not before kissing them." 

Legolas advanced and Boromir instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword. But the Elf did not attack. He simply moved to stand before the man, mere inches separating the two warriors. 

"Indeed," Legolas said again, "whereas you prefer to wait until they are alone and vulnerable...or bathing." 

The man smiled ruefully. "Attacking her was never my intention," he said matter-of-factly. 

"No, I have no doubt your intentions were entirely honorable," said Legolas, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Tell me Boromir, what exactly are your intentions where Ellie is concerned?" 

Fascinating, thought Boromir, this Elf is jealous...of me! Boromir realized quickly that he could very well spend the better part of the coming day insulting the Elf, for all Legolas was concerned about was whether or not Boromir saw himself as a potential suitor. This could be entertaining... 

"Well," Boromir said, clasping his hands behind his back and turning away to inspect the tree. "I suppose my intentions are the same as yours," he said, facing the Elf once again. 

Legolas made as if to speak, but thought better of it. After his confrontation with Ellie, he had felt curiously drained. Now he felt _defeated_. If this man was Ellie's choice, he would simply have to accept it. After all, Legolas had refused her. He had toyed with her while traveling through Moria. He had nearly _killed_ her. And to make matters worse, he had expressed his love for her all the while making it clear he could not in good conscience give her what she wanted from him...a daughter. Love me, but do not expect anything from me. No, Ellie deserved more. Much more.

Boromir watched as a gamut of emotions ran across the Elf's face. Legolas did indeed love the girl, and the man decided it was time to put the Elf's fears to rest. 

"Legolas," Boromir said quietly, placing a hand on the Elf's shoulder, "we are on a quest to destroy the One Ring and as such we are brothers. Know that my intentions are only to keep every member of the Fellowship safe...that includes your Ellie. I have offered her friendship...there is nothing more I desire from her, and certainly nothing more she is willing to give." 

Legolas met the man's eyes and saw truth in them. Truth and pity. The Elf's body stiffened and he lifted his chin proudly. Perhaps I do deserve his pity for loving a girl I will never truly have, he admitted to himself. But he neither wanted nor accepted it.

"Thank you," Legolas said simply before turning slowly to leave. 


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE TIES THAT BIND

****

I M P O R T A N T N O T E to all my readers: This chapter contains explicit sexual material. And in an effort to avoid offending anyone, I want to make a few things clear. 1) Haldir is NOT going to be watching Ellie bathe. 2) There is nothing tawdry about Ellie and Jamie bathing in a large pool together. In many cultures around the world and throughout history, it has been perfectly acceptable--and indeed customary--for entire families to bathe together. And 3) this is the one I consider the most important note of all--Jamie HAS NOT and WILL NOT at any point in this story witness any inappropriate behavior between Legolas and Ellie, beyond a few quick kisses and hugs.

I thank all of my wonderful reviewers and my beta/collaborator Kris. Once again, this chapter is part of a collaboration effort. Please read and review! I need to know that you like what I am writing so far. If you have suggestions for subplots that you would like to see and recommendations for changes in what I have already written, please pass those along too! MANY THANKS!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE TIES THAT BIND

Ellie was still not used to being the object of a man's--or rather, Elf's--affection and desire. She had no experience in dealing with the feelings of insecurity, jealousy and possessiveness inherent in all affairs of the heart, particularly when nothing was yet settled between the would-be lovers. Consequently, she had been unprepared for Legolas' outrageous behavior that evening. She had not seen it coming, and she did not understand it.

And so, she was angry. Angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. Legolas--the dolt--had ruined her bath with his wild accusations and unjustified fit of temper. Ellie snorted in disbelief as she made her way back to the hunting talan. Who would have thought that an Elf of his stature_--Prince of Mirkwood, indeed_--could sink so low? Could utter such filth? Sure Legolas had had a terrible day, but hers had been _much_ worse. As far as Ellie was concerned, his verbal attack against her tonight had been completely unwarranted. _It is no wonder_, she fumed, _that Ilissans never marry! _Grown males--whether human or Elf--were no better than savage beasts. In fact, she was convinced that that was _exactly_ what they were, hiding beneath their thin guise of chivalry and refinement.

Even Boromir with his noble intentions was not blameless. As she left the path behind her, Ellie acknowledged that the man's attitude toward Legolas was at least partly to blame for what had happened at the bathing pool. Boromir had spent the better part of the day glaring at the Elf, making no attempt whatsoever to hide his hostility. She might be more naïve than most, but Ellie had finally recognized that she herself had been the cause for that hostility. Still, the girl could not excuse Legolas' boorish behavior. While the man had acted only out of genuine concern for her, the Elf had attacked her judgment--her _very intelligence_--as well as her principles. In short, he had _insulted_ her.

Ellie was so upset, that she rushed by Boromir as he sat beneath the ancient mallorn and did not notice him. It was just as well, for she was in no mood to speak to the man--or to anyone else, for that matter. She wanted Jamie, and Jamie alone. The boy should have finished eating by now, and Ellie meant to take him back with her to the bathing pool. She was counting on his happy chatter and his boyish enthusiasm to lift her spirits.

As she started to climb the winding stairs that led up to the hunting talan, Jamie's innocent laughter drifted down to her. The sound acted like a balm on her battered heart, and her mood instantly lightened. Then she chuckled and shook her head. "Gods! To think that he is going to grow up to be one of **them **someday", she muttered under her breath.

By the time she reached the first platform, where the hobbits were still supping with Jamie looking on, much of Ellie's good humor had been restored. She was still furious with Legolas, but she had shoved her anger to a far corner and was once again looking forward to the bath--and the beautiful Elven dress--that awaited her.

"Ellie!" Jamie cried as he ran up to hug her. Then he stepped back and cocked his head to one side. "You don't _look_ like you've taken a bath," he observed, wrinkling his nose. "And you don't smell like it either!" The boy could still smell the Orc blood on her clothes and body from the battle in Balin's tomb. 

Ellie laughed and pulled on his ear lobe. "I decided to wait for _you_ to join me."

The boy frowned. "I don't want to go in no tub…"

"It's a proper swimming hole, Jamie. With vines for swinging and bugs for catching." No self-respecting boy could refuse that and Ellie knew it. 

Jamie immediately grabbed hold of her hand and looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "What are we waiting for, then?" 

"How…about…me?" Pippin replied, swallowing a mouthful of venison. "I love swimming holes too!"

"_You_ can wait your turn!" Ellie laughed again. Yes, she had done the right thing in coming back for Jamie.

As she turned to lead him toward the stairs, the boy lifted his hand to her messy hair. "What's wrong with it, Ellie? It looks so…bushy!"

"Just like hobbit hair," Pippin piped up again. Ellie glanced back and caught the other hobbits' smirks. That is when she knew that she must truly look hideous. And her traitorous heart bemoaned the fact that Legolas had seen her this way…

Much to her annoyance, they ran into him a short time later. As the girl and the boy approached the tree where Boromir had sat, they saw the man and the Elf engaged in conversation. In the next instant, Legolas turned and started to walk in their direction. Ellie refused to meet his eyes. And just as Jamie shouted a greeting, she grabbed the boy's arm, and firmly said, "Not now!" Then she ran, dragging the boy behind her, until the Elf was no longer in sight.

"What's going on, Ellie?" Jamie wanted to know as soon as they slowed down. "Are you running away from Legolas? He's not going to hurt you again, is he?" Jamie had not seen the Elf cut Ellie's throat--for his face had been pressed to Aragorn's chest--but he had seen the blood splattered on her neck and dress and on Legolas' jerkin. It had frightened and confused him at first. Then Aragorn had explained to the boy that Legolas had needed to cut Ellie because the Orcs were going to hurt her much, much worse before killing her. Young as he was, Jamie had understood. As a prince himself, the boy knew all about chivalry and sacrifice. But, they were in Lothlorien now, and therefore, safe. Legolas no longer needed to hurt her, did he?

"Oh, dear heart, no! Of course not!" Ellie was horrified. She hugged Jamie fiercely, and chided herself for her stupidity. Because the boy had said nothing about the events in the Great Hall, Ellie had assumed that he had not known that Legolas had tried to kill her. "Listen to me, Jamie. Legolas cares for me. He never wanted to hurt me. He had no choice."

"I know that, Ellie," the boy replied, squirming. She was squeezing him rather hard. "But why did you run now?"

"Because I'm mad at him!" she admitted. "And don't ask me why. Grown ups argue all the time for silly reasons. Just know that Legolas is _not_ going to hurt me again, okay?"

The boy nodded. He didn't think the Elf would either. And in truth, he was rather hoping Legolas would stay with them in Lothlorien. Because…well, because Jamie liked him a lot and he knew that Ellie did too, even though she wasn't supposed to.

As they started down the path, Ellie asked Jamie where all the Lorien Elves had gone. She had seen Aragorn and Gimli sleeping on another platform in the talan, but of Haldir and his archers there had been no sign. Ellie wondered when her father would reveal himself to her. So far he had said nothing about their blood relationship, although his eyes had said plenty.

"The leader…that Harold fellow…left right after you," Jamie informed her. "And then Boromir left right after him. And then Legolas left right after Boromir. And then the rest of the Elves left. And then we ate." 

Ellie nodded thoughtfully and looked around. She couldn't help but wonder who else might be lurking in the shadows of the trees. 

As a matter of fact, Haldir was. After Ellie and Legolas had left the bathing pavilion, the Lorien Elf had stayed in his shady copse, quietly reflecting on the events of the past few hours. And just as he was about to go back to the talan, he heard her and the boy coming down the path. The hour had grown late, and Haldir knew that they had had an exhausting day. _They will not take long_, he surmised, and decided to wait a while longer. He was impatient to speak with his daughter. He had missed nearly 300 years of her life and he did not want to have to wait another day…

The water was delightfully cool and fragrant. All along its edge it was covered with white and pale pink petals that rained down from the nearest trees. As Ellie dropped into the pool from the open pavilion, the delicate petals clung to her upper body and hair, caressing her like so many soft fingers. Their sweet fragrance masked the faint odor of Orc that still remained on her skin. The Elven soap was made of the same floral scent and as she settled down to bathe, Ellie instantly felt renewed in spirit and body. Jamie had jumped into the pool, splashing and laughing, just before her, and was now chasing the fireflies that hovered over the water on the other side. She watched him with an indulgent smile, as she worked the soap into a rich lather and washed herself. She was happy and relaxed, almost blissful, and remained that way for a long while--until she turned and reached up once again for the soap bottle, to begin washing her hair.

The bottle stood at the edge of the wooden pavilion and as Ellie's hand wrapped around its handle she noticed two naked feet standing behind it. Moving her eyes upward, she recognized Legolas' close-fitting breeches that clearly outlined his long legs and slender hips, and still further up, his torn long shirt that hugged his torso like a second skin--or a lover. She lifted her gaze even higher to his face. The tension and anger that had marred its beauty were now gone. The corners of his mouth were turned upward, as if he was about to smile, and his pale blue eyes glittered in the moonlight. He was breathtaking to behold. Ellie met his gaze and gulped, but neither of them spoke.

"Hi, Legolas! Are you coming to join us?" Jamie called from the far end of the pool.

"Yes!" the Elf replied, his eyes never leaving Ellie's face. She gulped again.

Ellie watched with rapt attention as Legolas unfastened his shirt and let it fall to the ground. She took in the sight of his flawless skin and tensing muscles, and recognized the whipcord strength within them. She remembered all too well the feel of his archers' arms as they had held her against the rock wall on the mountain, his hard body as it had crushed her to the cold granite. For a moment, Ellie forgot to breathe.

But then she scolded herself. _Stop it, Ellie! You're angry with him, remember?_ And when Legolas began unfastening the ties of his breeches, she grabbed the soap bottle, turned her back to him, and waded deeper into the pool. After all, she reasoned, why should she torture herself by openly gawking at the part of him she so desperately wanted, the part he continued to deny her? And after his brutish behavior earlier, she was not about to give him the satisfaction of watching her appreciate his perfect body. No, she may have lost her heart, but her dignity and self-control were--at present--firmly intact. Nevertheless she was aware of every sound he made, as she fumbled with the bottle. She heard him enter the water, and held her breath again as he moved to stand directly behind her.

Legolas had hoped to slowly undress for Ellie as a means of distracting her. Unbalancing and softening her a bit so that she would be open to what he had to say--that he was more sorry than she could ever imagine. Others before her had watched with unmitigated want as he seductively revealed himself to them. This effortless performance on his part had always resulted in a swift build-up of passion in his lovers and he delighted in their frenzied, urgent need to touch him and take him while he himself remained in control. He realized, as he watched her turn and resume her bathing, that _he_ was most definitely _not_ in control this time. 

__

Not that he had expected to be taken by Ellie--nor would he have allowed it--but Legolas was nevertheless surprised by her resistance. Deciding that there were still other ways of regaining her interest, he approached her, just as her clumsy fingers managed to extract some soap from the bottle and she prepared to wash her hair.

"Wait. Allow me, please?" asked Legolas.

Ellie turned and stared wide-eyed at the Elf. Legolas used her momentary hesitation to his advantage and took the bottle from her hand. "It would be my pleasure, Ellie," he said. 

And he meant it, although the pleasure would be _torturous_. Already he was having a difficult time controlling his body's reaction to her nudity. Her skin was as fair as his, and like all Elven beings, it shone with an inner glow akin to moonlight. Washed clean and freed from her tattered dress, it beckoned to be touched. And although the dark water fairly concealed her body, he could make out the dusky peaks of her small breasts just beneath the surface. Legolas wanted to caress Ellie--any and every part of her.

Jamie's voice instantly brought the Elf out of his reverie. The boy had noticed the bottle in Legolas' hand and now shouted from across the pool, "Legolas! Maybe you can do something to fix Ellie's hair!" 

Ellie sputtered in mock outrage. "Maybe I can," Legolas agreed with an amused smile, as he grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and turned her away from him. 

He poured a generous amount of soap into his palm and began working the liquid into her hair. Starting with the curls along her forehead, over to her temples and eventually to the base of her neck, Legolas massaged and kneaded her scalp with infinite tenderness and care. So lulled was Ellie by the sensual feel of his skilled hands, that she did not notice how close their bodies had become until she felt his warm breath on her shoulder.

Ellie made to pull away when a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm. "No," he said quietly, "I have not finished."

He now buried his hands into the thick fall of her hair that had been floating on the water behind her and tickling his chest. The long, wet strands entangled themselves around his wrists and arms, imprisoning him. _How apt_, the Elf thought. Legolas took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ellie," he said, "I spoke with Boromir…"

__

Spoke with or castrated? Ellie wondered. "And?" she prompted.

"And he told me he desires nothing more than your happiness--your friendship."

"Did I not tell you the same?" she asked, with a hint of reproach in her voice. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Boromir is a good man, Legolas. He is thoughtful and kind and a fine warrior who puts the needs of those he cares for above…"

"Rinse," he interrupted, effectively putting an end to her seemingly endless list of Boromir's attributes. Although he was grateful that the human had the best intentions where Ellie was concerned, he did not plan to spend this time with her singing the praises of a man he had only recently found tolerable.

Ellie ducked under the water, rinsing her hair of soap, and surfaced to find Legolas standing in front of her.

"You must know," he began, closing the distance between them so as to not be overheard by the boy, "that I am truly sorry for my treatment of you earlier."

The girl nodded as she absorbed the words the Elf spoke.

"But you must understand something, Ellie," he continued, "I keep what is mine. _Do_ you understand?" He was being unreasonable, and he knew it. After all, he had no intentions of laying with her unless she agreed to stay with him. But he was not about to allow anyone else to have her either.

And understand she did. For no matter how illogical their feelings were, no matter how disastrous their relationship might end up being, _she was his_. Ellie was suddenly overcome with the desire to throw herself into the Elf's arms, but given Jamie's presence and their state of undress, she thought better of it.

"May I wash your hair now?" she asked instead, smiling shyly at him.

It was a peace offering. He had been forgiven. And it occurred to Legolas that even if they did not consummate their love, there was no reason why they could not give pleasure to one another. He smiled seductively and lowered his mouth to her ear. "There are other parts that are in far greater need of your attention. Care to wash those first?" 

Ellie gaped at him for a moment. _Did I hear him correctly?_ And then she boldly asked, "Like what?"

Legolas' seductive smile turned predatory and Ellie's heart skipped a beat, as he bent over and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. But just as the tip of his stiffened member made contact with Ellie's stomach beneath the water's surface--drawing a shocked gasp from her--Jamie came splashing toward them.

"Legolas…Jamie," she warned.

The Elf instantly let go of her and stood. "Very well, my hair it will be," he muttered, before turning his attention to the boy.

"I've caught a frog!" Jamie cried all excited as he reached them. Ellie grimaced in distaste--for she detested the slimy creatures--and was about to ask the boy to take it away when the frog slipped out of his hands and into the water next to her. The girl squealed and, without giving it a second thought, rammed into Legolas' back, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. 

Jamie smirked and rolled his eyes upward, mumbling, "Girls…" under his breath. 

Legolas laughed and agreed. "Girls, indeed." Ellie was plastered naked against his back, her wet skin scorching him and making his insides feel like molten lava. The Elf seriously considered thanking the boy for the interruption.

Jamie walked right up to him, his eyes agog. He was studying Legolas' bare chest and arms with a mixture of unabashed curiosity and disgust. "Legolas, you don't have any hair on your body!"

"That is right, Jamie. Elves have no body hair," Legolas confirmed. Ellie stepped back from him then and walked around to stand next to Jamie. She extended a hand to Legolas' chest and slid her fingers across his smooth skin to his arm, her eyes wide with wonder. _No hair!_ she mused. _Not even on his arms!_ His body was completely devoid of hair. No wonder his skin felt as soft as Jamie's! And Ellie could not help but think that Aragorn's and Boromir's bodies would feel much different--and not as pleasant. 

"No hair? Really?" Jamie's words mirrored Ellie's thoughts. But then the boy blurted, "Why, even Ellie has hair in her armpits!" And the girl instantly dropped her raised arm.

"So I have noticed," the Elf replied with a chuckle, his amused eyes colliding with hers. Ellie's jaw dropped, as blood rushed to her face suffusing it with bright red color. She felt mortified--not to mention, hairy and unattractive--and wanted to escape. Just as she started to turn, however, Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. 

"I would not change a single hair on your head, Ellie…or on your body," he told her, as he stepped closer and lifted her chin so that she would meet his eyes. Beneath the water's surface and out of sight, his erection teased her stomach once again, stirring the butterflies inside. And then, because he could not help himself, he kissed her tenderly. In front of Jamie.

It was a quick kiss, and the boy certainly didn't mind it. In fact, Jamie smiled in a rather satisfied way as he thought to himself, _Legolas may yet stay with us!_ Then he went back to chasing fireflies at the far end of the pool. 

As they stepped back from each other, Legolas and Ellie silently watched the boy's antics for a few moments. Then the Elf spoke. "He sees much more than you give him credit for, Ellie. He knows we have feelings for one another."

"Yes, I know," she said, her voice cracking. Then she cleared her throat and smiled at the Elf. "I had better wash that hair of yours." It was so beautiful, like the rest of him, and she was dying to bury her hands in it. 

Ellie fetched the bottle and as she poured the rich soap into her hands, Legolas unbound his three braids, and sank lower in the water so that she could easily reach the top of his head. But when she started to move behind him, he stopped her. "Wash it from the front."

"But it makes more sense for me to…"

"Just do it." 

Puzzled by his insistence, Ellie reached up with soap-filled hands, unaware that her breasts were now entirely exposed above the water until Legolas' hands gently cupped them. She gasped and looked at him in shock, then shifted panicky eyes toward Jamie, only to find that the boy had gone exploring among the vines and low hanging branches on the opposite shore. He was no longer in sight, but they could hear him. 

Legolas moved them then, so that his larger body blocked Ellie from view, should the boy reappear. "He will not see us," he assured her, and proceeded to caress her nipples with his thumbs, ever so softly. Ellie could not stifle a moan, as her hands dropped to her sides.

She was _flabbergasted_. Was this the same Elf who, until this very afternoon, was still refusing to lay with her? Had he changed his mind? Legolas' touch delighted her, but much as she wanted to, she was _not_ about to _couple _with the Elf while Jamie was in the pool! "Legolas, what are you doing? Do you actually mean for us to…" 

"Of course not," he answered swiftly. "I simply want to touch you while you wash my hair." And when she continued to frown at him, he added, "Trust me, Ellie," as he took hold of her soapy hands and raised them to his head once more.

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding. Then she began to massage his scalp in the same tender manner he had shown her. His hair was very different from hers--so silky and straight. Even wet, it looked pale. "Like starlight," she whispered and Legolas smiled. 

As she lost herself in her ministrations, the Elf's hands returned to her body. This time he grasped her slender hips, and raised her onto his lap, spreading her legs to either side. He was crouched low, his knees slightly apart, and Ellie's private parts instantly came into contact with his hardened member floating beneath the water. Her body stiffened slightly, and her hands paused in their task, but she did not protest. Legolas' smile deepened. She quickly peaked around his shoulder to check on Jamie, who was thankfully still out of sight, before turning her attention back to the Elf. He was looking intently at her, his eyes burning with dark emotions.

"Oh, gods," she mumbled, staring wide-eyed into his face. 

"The gods have nothing to do with this, Ellie. This is strictly between you and me. Between an Elf and his lover." And his hands lowered to her buttocks, stroking them gently up and down, and up and down, his long fingers reaching into the crevice between the two and down to tease her womanhood. Each intimate touch of a fingertip sent a wave of pleasure surging through her body. And when he finally moved a hand down to cup her, Ellie's insides turned to liquid fire, and her body began to quiver and throb with an almost desperate need. 

His skilled fingers now parted her tender folds and began to explore the secrets hidden within. He rubbed and stroked her, dipped his fingers inside of her, all the while pressing the tip of his member against her hot flesh with the heel of his palm. Ellie feverishly rocked against his hardness, moaning and whimpering without even realizing it. Her skin was flushed, her eyes wild and unfocused. Legolas' sensed her release was near, marveling at how fast and how easily he had brought her there.

She forgot all about Jamie. She forgot all about washing Legolas' hair. Her hands now clutched and tugged at his long blond locks as a drowning person would a lifeline. And that is exactly how she felt--as if she were drowning in a vortex of need and desire and raw emotion, her heart and lungs bursting--until the world exploded around her. 

Legolas was close to exploding himself. As Ellie's body continued to shudder in the aftermath of her release, the Elf gently eased her off his lap, and quickly and discreetly took care of his own need, his eyes never leaving her dazed face.

For a long time neither of them spoke. Then Ellie sought his hand under the water and squeezed it. "It was just like that other time on the mountain," she whispered in wonder. "I felt all the same…wild, _unbridled _feelings."

Legolas smiled. "You are a very passionate person, Ellie." And he raised his other hand to caress her face. 

"But it was _you_ that made me that way," Ellie acknowledged. "I had never felt that way before. And I don't think I could ever feel that way with anyone else."

He was not about to disavow her of that notion. 

Legolas wanted to bind Ellie to him for all time. And he was willing to do whatever it took. But mostly he wanted to bury himself deep inside of her, cover every inch of her body with his, skin pressed against skin, until there was nothing--even a breath of air--separating them. 

"Ellie, there are ways to prevent pregnancy," he told her suddenly, surrendering to his need to possess her completely. "You and I could lay…"

But Ellie raised her hand to his lips and shook her head regretfully. "With your seed inside of me, Legolas, waiting for my body to create a daughter, it would be akin to murder." The Elf could hear the unwavering conviction in her voice. 

What could he possibly say to that? And so he said nothing. 

As the silence stretched between them, they once again became aware of the nighttime sounds of the forest all around them. They heard the splashing of water from Jamie's end of the pool and the boy's occasional laughter. For a while, it had seemed that they had left the world behind them. But the world--and reality--had intruded back into their lives. Ellie was determined to keep the sadness that suddenly threatened her at bay.

"Legolas…" 

"Yes?"

"You _really_ need to rinse your hair. It's a mess." Ellie said, giving him a crooked smile. 

Legolas chuckled. "After you got through pulling it, I did not think I had any hair _left_!"

A short while later, Jamie rejoined them. Almost immediately, the boy began to nod off in the water, and for the first time, Ellie realized just how late it was.

"He should have been sleeping ages ago," she told Legolas guiltily. 

"Awww, Ellie, I'm not that tired," Jamie protested, with a big yawn, as the Elf climbed out of the pool with the boy in his arms. 

Ellie stayed behind, modestly averting her eyes for Jamie's sake, as Legolas quickly donned his breeches and boots. He had left his new shirt and towel behind in the talan and was dripping wet. Jamie dried himself with Ellie's towel, then handed it to Legolas, who did not use it. And while the boy dressed, the Elf reached down and pulled Ellie out of the water, wrapping the damp towel protectively around her small body.

"Legolas, you are still wet!" the girl exclaimed. "Why don't you use my towel too?" she suggested, lifting a corner of the linen cloth toward his bare chest. 

But the Elf shook his head. "Take care of your needs, Ellie. I will take the boy back." 

Legolas used his torn shirt to dry his wet skin as Jamie shuffled sleepily to him and raised his arms. He was such a tiny little thing, so _fragile_ looking, the Elf thought, when he lifted him. Just like Ellie. Indeed, he could pass for her son, so similar were their appearances. 

Legolas suddenly realized that any daughter of Ellie's would more than likely look like Jamie. Even a daughter begotten by an Elf. _Now I know what it would feel like to hold our child_, he thought wistfully. 

"Good night, Ellie," the boy mumbled as the Elf carried him out of the pavilion. Then he buried his face in Legolas' neck. 

But Jamie did not go to sleep. "Legolas?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Are you going to stay with Ellie and me in Lothlorien?" The boy fervently hoped the Elf would say yes.

"This is not my home, Jamie."

The boy lifted his head back and looked solemnly into Legolas' eyes. "Are you going to take Ellie away?" he asked, suddenly afraid that Legolas _would_ take her and leave him behind.

The Elf could feel Jamie stiffen in his arms and he felt a sympathetic pang in his heart. The child had lost so much--everything and everyone, in fact--except for Ellie. 

"I would never take her and leave you behind," Legolas said, addressing the boy's unspoken fear. "But Ellie is _not_ going to go anywhere else with me. She is not supposed to be with any man or Elf, Jamie. With a husband." 

"She's not supposed to be with her father either. But now that we live in Lothlorien, she _is_. So why can't she be with you too?" the boy countered. 

__

Why not indeed? "What you say makes sense to me, Jamie. But Ellie does not necessarily see it that way."

"Maybe between you and me we can convince her." The boy pressed his face to Legolas' neck again and yawned. "And then we could be a family."

"I would like that, Jamie. I would like that very much…"


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A FATHER AND HIS DAUGHT...

****

To all my readers: please leave feedback! I have no idea if you like where I am headed with this story unless I hear from you. To those who have reviewed, I want to give you a big thank you and a hug. To anon: I owe you an EXTRA big thank you for your wonderful suggestion. You can look forward to the introduction of our new "antagonist" in an upcoming chapter. You are such a clever girl! And to my beta and sidekick, Kris, as always, you inspire me to keep on writing. Go girl!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A FATHER AND HIS DAUGHTER

The gown Haldir had given her was exquisite. Made of the sheerest Elven silk and delicately embroidered with iridescent thread, it was so airy and light that it reminded Ellie of a white cloud laced with early morning sun. The fine fabric felt cool and luxurious against her body; it clung becomingly to her soft curves and made her pale skin shine even brighter. Ellie had never seen, or felt, anything like it. It was so different from the dark, heavy fabrics that the women of Ravenwood had worn. Like a child, Ellie extended her arms and swirled around in the small pavilion, reveling in the beauty of her new dress. "Thank the Valar! I feel like a lady again!" she exclaimed.

And she looked it. For not only did she wear a beautiful gown, she was also clean and fresh, and perfumed with the rich floral scent of the Elven soap. After dressing, she had finger-combed her hair and pulled it back from her face with a delicate filigree headband the Elf-maiden had removed from her own fair head and given to her. Ellie's long tresses hung thick and wet down her back. Her hair would curl once it began to dry, but for now it was as smooth as a raven's wing, shimmering blue in the moonlight. Ellie knew she had never been prettier and her heart raced in anticipation of the look in Legolas' face when he finally got a chance to see her. 

As she climbed down the pavilion steps, Ellie left behind her tattered dress and shoes, and Legolas' torn shirt, for they called to mind painful memories she would rather forget. Those memories belonged to the past now--and Ellie did not want to be burdened by the past. She and Jamie were starting a _new_ life in Lothlorien and she was looking forward to it. But how much of her Ilissan heritage she was actually willing to give up in order to live like an Elf--_that_ she could not answer yet…

Haldir of Lorien had been sitting among the darkling trees for the better part of the evening, waiting for Ellie to reappear. Lost in thought, he had not noticed when Legolas had returned to the bathing pool. But, of course, Legolas was a wood Elf and a warrior, skilled in concealing himself from the eyes and ears of others. And so Haldir was surprised when he heard, and then saw, a shirtless Prince of Mirkwood with the human boy in his arms, walking up the path. They were talking about Elanae--his daughter--and they had obviously just bathed. With _her_, no doubt.

To his astonishment, the Lorien Elf felt a faint stirring of paternal outrage in his breast. _I had better get used to it_, he told himself, bemused, _I am a father now._

It was a role he had never expected to play--_and for Naia's child, no less! _And it utterly boggled his mind. Elanae was the very image of her mother, and from all appearances, had inherited her passionate nature. As well as her boldness--for the girl had dared to strike an Elf, and a princely one at that. Haldir smiled at the recollection. What he would give to have been able to see Legolas' face at that moment! The Lorien Elf admired Thranduil's son, yet he had always considered Legolas to be cold and arrogant, and much too self-contained, even for an Elf. _But not anymore. _Haldir's half-human daughter had changed all that. How incredible! 

And what was even more incredible was the fact that the girl had not succumbed to Legolas' allure. Haldir had overheard only the tail end of the conversation, but the boy's words had made it clear that Elanae still needed some convincing. _That_ would be a first for the Prince of Mirkwood. And it might well prove to be the key to unlocking his well-guarded heart. 

__

Elanae and Legolas…Haldir briefly wondered what his sister Nev would make of that…

Once Legolas and the boy had passed, the Lorien Elf stood up, expecting the girl to follow soon, and sure enough, he heard her soft footsteps approach a few minutes later. Haldir was unprepared for the lovely vision that filled his eyes when his daughter finally walked up the path. For hours, from the moment he had first recognized who she was, he had been waiting for a chance to speak with her privately. Yet now he found himself unable to utter a word as he beheld her delicate beauty--at once pale and dark--and so heartbreakingly similar to Naia's. _My gods, but she is beautiful!_ he thought. _And she is _my_ child!_

Although Ellie could not see him, she sensed his presence and paused, facing the dark trees where he stood. Giving himself a mental shake, Haldir the Elf stepped out of the shadows.

"Elanae…Ellie…may I walk you back?"

The girl nodded. "Yes Haldir. I would like that." Her expression was pensive, slightly guarded, but Ellie's heart was flip-flopping inside her chest. _This is my father!_

The Elf approached her and for a moment the two of them stood face to face, without saying a word. Then he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," she replied, then walked to his side and tentatively placed her arm in his and took hold of his hand. The Elf gasped and started at the heat that surged through his body at her touch. His daughter's skin burned just like her mother's!

Ellie was puzzled by his reaction. "It is because of my healing gift. All Ilissans feel hot to the touch." _Does he not know that my mother was Ilissan?_

Apparently not, for Haldir turned to face her again, his hand squeezing hers hard. "_Ilissan_? Are you telling me that you are a _touch-healer_?" His eyes mirrored the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. As was my mother." Ellie felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the Elf that was her father. If Naia had not told him about her heritage, then it was likely she had deceived him into mating with her. Such was the Ilissan way, but for the second time in her life (the first being with Legolas on the mountaintop) Ellie questioned the fairness--the _morality_--of it. As she looked into Haldir's beautiful face and penetrating eyes, she felt bitterly disappointed in her mother.

__

How could she have misled him? she wondered. _He is so proud and magnificent! _Like Legolas.

Haldir was asking himself the same question, but, strangely, he felt no bitterness. Only sadness and understanding. He had never doubted Naia's love for him--and he still did not doubt it. She could not have faked her reactions to his nearness, to his touch and his loving words. Or the tenderness in her eyes and in her voice when she responded in kind. Haldir was an Elf, and would have sensed it. But there had always been a part of her he could not touch. A part of her she would not reveal. Naia had never told Haldir about her past. And Haldir now understood that in the end, it was that past that had come between them. The Lorien Elf knew enough about Ilissans to realize that she would never--_could_ never--have remained with him. **_So,_** **_what is our daughter doing here? _**

Haldir did not want to believe that it was only a coincidence. 

"Why did you come to Lothlorien, Ellie? You are not part of the Fellowship." His voice was deceptively soft. But his eyes were bright with expectation and impatience as they bore into hers. His need to know was palpable. It discomfited Ellie. And when she hesitated to answer, he took hold of her other hand and pulled her closer to him. "Please…tell me," he insisted.

"Before she died, my mother told me to come here if I ever found myself alone and in need. She said I would be welcomed."

The Elf briefly searched her face, as if trying to ascertain the truth of her words. Then he sighed deeply and closed his eyes in relief. "Yes…yes, you are," he affirmed. Ellie saw the tension leave his face and body, felt the loosening of his iron grip on her hands. And when Haldir finally opened his eyes, she was hardly surprised to see them welled with tears. 

"I loved your mother very much, Ellie. And I want you to know that of all the gifts Naia could have left me, the gift of a child is the greatest one of all. You cannot imagine what I feel, knowing who you are and having you here with me." 

But Ellie _could_, for the newfound hope and joy and affection in his heart shone through his eyes and were reflected in his beautiful smile. 

Ellie was deeply moved by Haldir's words. Her _father's_ words. Tears filled her own eyes and threatened to spill over even as she smiled back at him. On impulse, she closed the gap between them and hugged him fiercely. The action surprised her as much as it did him, but she did not regret it. Ellie suddenly realized that she was glad, _truly _glad, that she had found her father.

"I am so happy right now," she admitted to him shyly, as they stepped back from one another. "To know that you are my father, and that this is my home too." 

"You are a Lorien Elf, Ellie, as much as you are an Ilissan."

"Yes, but I did not always know that. My mother never told me, you see." Ellie hoped he would not be hurt by her admission, but she felt he deserved to know the truth.

Haldir nodded his head thoughtfully. He had suspected as much once he had learned that the two women were Ilissans. Nevertheless, he was convinced that Naia had purposefully sent their daughter to him. That Naia had _meant_ for Ellie to find him one day. For that, he could forgive the woman he had loved everything. And he did. _Thank you, Naia, for your gift._

As they walked hand in hand up the path, Ellie once again questioned her mother's motives in sending her to Lothlorien. Like Haldir, the girl was convinced that Naia must have known this meeting would take place. Had her mother truly intended to leave her to him? 

Or did she think Ellie could ignore his presence? Or that _he_ would allow her to? Looking up at the handsome Elf who was her father, the girl did not think it likely.

Naia had breached one of the most sacred principles of Ilissan life in uniting Ellie with her father. Why _had_ her mother broken her vows?…The surprising answer came to her as she continued to stare at Haldir's flawless profile. _Because she had loved him. _Naia had been in love with Haldir the Elf! Ellie was sure of it now and the sudden, and startling, insight into her mother's heart caused her to stumble and pitch forward. 

Haldir's grip on her arm prevented Ellie from falling and now the Elf stood in front of her again with questioning eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked her, his voice laced with concern. Ellie's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock.

"My mother _loved_ you!" she cried. "She _must_ have loved you!" 

Haldir smiled and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He watched as his daughter's shocked expression slowly changed to acceptance. And he wondered, _How could you have thought otherwise?_ Then he gently told her, "But of course. We were together for almost three years, Ellie. Naia was my wife."

**__**

His wife? HIS WIFE! Ellie choked on her own breath as the shock returned tenfold. It plowed into her stomach like a swift kick and caused her to double over, her forehead colliding with the Elf's chest. Alarmed, Haldir roughly grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her upright.

"Breathe slowly!" he ordered, as she tried to catch her breath and made a sick, wheezing sound instead. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her slight frame and pulled her flush against him. He could feel her heart hammering wildly against his abdomen; he could feel the tremors that shook her body. _Why had the news shocked her so?_ _What had she expected? _

She had expected anything but _that_. Her mother married to Haldir! An Ilissan _married!_ It was simply not possible. The news was so preposterous he might as well have told her that Naia had turned into a troll! And as Haldir stroked her back and whispered soothing words, Ellie relaxed and breathed--and half-convinced herself that she had not heard him correctly.

Pulling back slightly so that she could look up at him, Ellie asked him slowly, "Did you say that my mother was your _wife_?" 

Haldir studied her closely and when Ellie made as if to break his embrace, he did not let her go. The Elf was not about to release her until he was confident she would not fall apart again. "Did you expect that we had had a casual affair?" he countered, raising his eyebrow. 

That was _exactly_ what she had expected. Ellie took a deep, calming breath. "But…but marriage is forbidden to Ilissans."

"I never knew she was Ilissan, Ellie," he reminded her. "She never told me. And I never saw her heal."

"But Haldir, you are Elfkind! My mother was mortal. Surely such a marriage is forbidden to Elves too?" Haldir's heart gave a lurch at the desperate note in his daughter's voice. It hurt him to know that Naia's obvious flouting of her traditions could cause Ellie so much pain. So much disillusionment.

"Not forbidden, only discouraged," he replied softly. "For obvious reasons."

__

Mortals die. And Ellie suddenly realized with a pang that Haldir must have loved her mother very deeply to risk so much heartbreak. 

And what of Naia? she asked herself. _Naia _had risked her very _soul_…

Or had she? Ellie simply did not know anymore. In the face of her own love for Legolas, and of her budding affection for her father, the girl had already begun to question the rightness of her convictions. And as she stared into Haldir's beautiful face and continued to find comfort in the strength of his arms, Ellie could well understand the choices her mother had made. But could she accept them? And more importantly, would she dare make the same choices for herself?

As she pondered these questions, another thought occurred to her. Haldir had said they had been together for almost _three years_. "Did you lay with my mother more than once?" she asked him bluntly.

The question surprised him. In fact, it angered him, and the Elf instantly dropped his arms from her waist. His daughter was much too bold. _Where is she going with this? _he wondered, as he coolly assessed her through narrowed eyes.

"She was my _wife_. What do you think, Ellie?" 

"But you had no other children."

__

Now I see… "I am an Elf, not a rabbit," he said with a faint smile. "Children are a rare gift among our kind."

"But my mother was _no_ Elf," she challenged. "For an Ilissan, it is possible to conceive _each _time, unless one is already with child. Do you understand?"

__

Oh gods…He did. More than she gave him credit for. Compassion suddenly filled Haldir's eyes and he took hold of her slender waist again. _Ah…Daughter. Do not make me say things that will hurt you._

But Ellie would not let it go. "So why did you not have more children?"

Haldir's face tightened, as did his hands on her body. Ellie squirmed, but did not pull away. "Why?" she repeated.

He briefly considered lying, but quickly discarded that notion. Ellie was no fool. And she had been honest with him. She deserved no less.

"Naia told me she desired no children. I respected her wishes. There are ways…" Haldir paused.

"…to prevent a pregnancy," Ellie finished, echoing Legolas' words at the bathing pool. She could scarcely believe it. _Did you love him _**that**_ much, Mother?_ _That you destroyed the seed of your unborn daughters?_ Ellie bowed her head as her eyes filled with unbidden tears. She felt ashamed of her mother--and ashamed of herself for feeling that way. 

"But she had **_me_**," Ellie finally said, looking up at Haldir with wet, bewildered eyes.

At that moment, she seemed no older than Jamie, and the Elf's throat constricted painfully. He brought Ellie close to his body once more and lifted his hand to her head, tenderly cradling it against his chest. He pressed his cheek against her damp hair and closed his eyes, then whispered, "We were careful. Always careful. Except that last time…" _It had been his fault. He had just returned from Rivendell, and he had been too eager, too hasty, to possess her. He had not taken precautions. And he had not given her leave to purge herself afterwards. Instead he had taken her again. And again. And again. And had kept her by his side all night long._

"That last time…" Ellie repeated dully, clutching at his sleeve.

"I never knew about you. Two days later, Naia was gone."

And at last Ellie understood. 

__

She had been a mistake. 

The words echoed in her mind over and over again. Their implications were staggering. As Ellie stood frozen in her father's arms, she realized that her mother had given up _everything_--her heritage, her healing gift, her unborn daughters, her _very identity_--for the love of an Elf. And then Naia had given _him_ up when she realized she had conceived.

Naia had _never_ intended to have a child. Ellie knew that it was the only way her mother could justify staying with Haldir. She had risked her own soul to be with him, but she would not risk a daughter's. And so, when Ellie came into being, she had left Lothlorien, and _he had never known why. _

Her parents had paid a terrible price for their forbidden love. Had sacrificed _so much_…

And Ellie was the sole reason for their separation. 

Yet, Naia had been a warm and loving mother. Ellie never saw a shadow of resentment or bitterness cross her face. Her mother must have been heart-broken, but Ellie never saw sadness either. The woman had always been unfailingly kind and patient. She had never raised her voice in anger, and was quick to smile and praise. Indeed, Naia had been the perfect Ilissan mother, instilling in her daughter a deep reverence for the beliefs and traditions of their unique sect. Within the sanctuary of Ravenwood, Naia had re-dedicated herself to healing…and to her faith. And she had done it all for Ellie. _After so much sacrifice…_

Ellie looked up at Haldir now and wondered, _How can he not blame me? Does he not know that I am the reason why she left?_

Of course, Haldir knew. He realized it the instant Ellie told him she was Ilissan. But it made no difference to him. He did not resent his daughter. She was blameless in his eyes. 

"Naia's choices belong to our past, Ellie," he told her gently, as he met her troubled gaze. "They have no bearing on you and me. Not anymore. What is important is that you are here with me _now_. We are embarking on a new journey together, as father and daughter." 

__

A new journey. A new beginning…Yes, that is what she wanted.

"Thank you, Haldir," she said simply.

The Elf cupped her chin with one hand and caressed her cheek with his long, elegant fingers. _So much like Legolas', _she thought. 

"I am your father, Ellie. Will you not address me as such?" he asked her.

Ellie stared at him, her throat swelling as she saw the tenderness and longing in his eyes. She owed him so much, this Elf who was her father, for it was from him that she had received some of her greatest gifts. And the two of them had shared one more thing—an all-important thing to Ellie—and that was their love for Naia.

"Yes, Father," she whispered, and kissed him.


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: OF KITH AND KIN

Dear Readers: **I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!** I have been using the wrong Elvish word for "beloved" and I thank **Anon** SO MUCH for pointing this out to me. The correct word should be **"Meldanya"** and from this chapter on, I will be using it! In the next week or so, I will go back and correct it in my previous chapters. I do apologize for my mistake! And I encourage all of you to point out any and all inconsistencies/mistakes in my writing. Thank you.

****

To maybe tonight: In answer to your question, my story is a mixture of both the film and the movie and…well…as for dear Haldir…uh…all I can say is that…well, whatever happens to him will not be _permanent_. And that is all that I can say!

****

To KittySuze: At some point I actually plan to make a Haldir/Naia prequel.

****

To lucki me: Thank you for the wonderful, insightful review. I love reviews that raise questions and make me _think_. I hope my email clarified all of your concerns, but if you have any more questions/doubts, just keep on asking!

****

To kwannom: Thanks for the reassuring words. I was a little concerned about that bath scene!

****

To all my other reviewers: Thank you once again. You cannot imagine just how much I depend on your comments to keep my momentum going!

****

AND A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA, KRIS! 

****

W A R N I N G: This chapter is rated R for explicit sexual material. Please read at your discretion.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: OF KITH AND KIN

By the time Legolas had finished climbing the winding stairs of the talan, Jamie was fast asleep in his arms. Except for Frodo, the rest of the Fellowship was sleeping also, on pillows and bedrolls provided by the Lorien Elves. Legolas took the boy to the same platform where the two of sat earlier with Ellie that evening. With the little hobbit's help, the Elf arranged three makeshift beds--one for the boy, one for himself next to his longbow and quiver, and one for Ellie in between. 

Seeing the sadness in Frodo's eyes, and knowing that Gandalf's loss was the cause of it, Legolas pressed the small hobbit's shoulder in reassurance. "He lives, Frodo," the Elf whispered. "Otherwise, Ellie would have known…and would have told us. Gandalf is a powerful wizard. He will find a way out." Frodo smiled wistfully at the Elf's comforting gesture, but remained silent.

Then Legolas donned his new shirt and climbed down to the base of the mallorn tree to wait for Ellie. After their encounter in the pool, he was eager to see her again, to touch her. And to gage her reaction to what had happened between them. Legolas knew that Ellie was at a crossroads in her life, and which path she chose to follow might well depend on him--on how tightly he could bind her heart to his. 

__

What is taking her so long? the Elf wondered, as the minutes passed. _She should have been here by now. _He was about to go in search of her, when he heard her soft voice, and Haldir's, approaching through the forest…

As they slowly made their way back to the talan, Haldir answered Ellie's questions about his life in Lothlorien and about her Elven relatives. 

"Please tell me about my kin. Have I a grandmother here?" she asked him. After the loss of her mother, Ellie had desperately longed for other female relatives--a grandmother, an aunt, even a distant cousin. But there had been no other Ilissans in Ravenwood. No other Ilissans in all of Middle-Earth that she knew of. Even with Jamie at her side, she had felt lonely at times. But now the prospect of having female Elven relatives filled her heart with renewed hope. 

Haldir saw the hope kindle in her eyes and understood her loneliness. "Most of our kin, including your grandparents, have already journeyed to the Undying Lands, and you shall meet them there someday," he told her gently. "But a few remain in Lothlorien."

"I see." Ellie quelled her disappointment at not being able to meet her grandmother. "Who lives here still?"

"Rumil, my youngest brother, for one. He is always getting himself into mischief, Ellie. He is a true hellion, and proud of it," Haldir said, with a wry face. "Rumil has a quick wit, and a quicker temper…" 

The Elf paused to give his daughter a speculative look. "Something tells me you and he will get along exceptionally well."

Ellie grinned, and then yawned sleepily. She was having a difficult time imagining a "hellion" Elf, but she looked forward to meeting him nonetheless. "How old is he?" 

"Sixteen hundred thirty years to the day," Haldir replied. The Elf knew that the news about Naia had hit Ellie hard, and he was pleased to have coaxed a smile out of her. Now the girl's mouth gaped in surprise. She had obviously expected someone slightly younger!

"He once shot an arrow at Prince Legolas," Haldir continued, watching her closely.

Ellie started and squeezed her father's hand. "Really! Why? What awful thing did Legolas _do_ to make him so angry?" 

"You will have to ask Legolas that." Haldir was not about to tell her, but he took note of her keen interest--and chuckled at her assumption that it had been Legolas' fault. Which, of course, it _had been_. 

"I have another brother here in Lorien, Ellie. He is Orophin, the middle son, and he is the exact opposite of Rumil. 'Phin is an austere, scholarly Elf. Always dependable. He is bound to take his role as Uncle very seriously," he warned her. In truth, Orophin was something of a pontificating bore, as Ellie would discover soon enough.

"Am I their only niece, then?" She found it strange to be surrounded by male relatives. 

"Yes, that is so. Neither my brothers nor my sister have had children and I have only you."

__

Sister? Ellie's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I have an aunt?! Is she in Lothlorien too?" 

Haldir smiled at his daughter, yet his eyes took on a guarded look. "Your aunt is Nevladiel--Nev for short. And, yes, she is here," he said simply.

Ellie was truly pleased to learn that she had come home to a real family. _A real family! _It was what she had missed most after Naia's death two hundred years earlier, and what she had sought to regain through her unorthodox relationship with Jamie. 

Haldir did not speak anymore of his life with Naia, and Ellie did not press him. There would be time enough for that once she sorted out her own feelings on the matter.

But she did speak to her father about growing up in Ravenwood with her mother, and about her life after Naia's passing when she became head of the Houses of Healing. She told him of her closeness to Jamie--having raised him from infancy--and of their frantic escape into the wilderness. Finally, she briefly described their journey with the Fellowship and, although she did not mention her feelings for Legolas, her eyes and her voice nevertheless betrayed her love for the Elven prince whenever she spoke of him. 

Haldir smiled to himself as the girl continued with her tale. _So she _**does**_ love him, after all. _And he was gratified to know that her affection was returned, for he believed that Legolas cared deeply for Ellie. Still, Haldir was a little apprehensive, considering her Ilissan heritage and what had happened with Naia. But his daughter had already accepted having a father. If anyone could persuade her to take on a lover too--or a husband--it would be Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Between them they would make an Elf out of her yet.

"…And that is how we came to be here, Father," Ellie concluded, yawning once again, and unaware that she had given her feelings away.

In the next instant, the talan--and Legolas--came into view.

Ellie's pulse quickened when she caught sight of Legolas leaning, with his arms crossed over his chest, against the smooth trunk of the giant mallorn. He straightened the moment he saw her, letting his arms drop to his sides. And as their gazes met, the girl and the Elf were so enthralled by one another that, for the time being, they took no further notice of their surroundings, or of Haldir.

To Ellie, Legolas was perfection itself. He had tied his damp hair into a single thick rope that hung down his back, so that every angle, every curve, of his beautiful face was exposed. The new shirt he wore hugged his perfect body, stretching tightly over his muscled shoulders, arms and chest, before flaring at the hips. The white silk fabric was so fine and sheer that, even from forty paces away, she could see the shadowy imprints of his nipples. She suddenly longed to caress them, like he had caressed hers during their bath. Desire sparked inside of Ellie, but it was not heated and frenzied. Instead, it was warm and mellow, softened by her tired mind and body. All she wanted was to wrap herself around Legolas, press her soft curves to his hardness, and fall asleep in his arms. 

Walking hand in hand with her, a bemused Haldir felt Ellie's gentle arousal to the very core of his being. He looked at his daughter's blushing face and then at the Elf who stood frozen a short distance away. _Do they even realize that I am here?_

Legolas was stunned by Elllie's appearance. He had always thought her pretty, even with her tattered clothes and bedraggled state. But, although her beauty would never rival that of the other Elves, to Legolas' loving eyes, Ellie looked _exquisite_. The Elven dress clung becomingly to her body, and was just as sheer as his shirt, leaving little to his imagination. His fingers clenched with the sudden need to touch her as he recalled the feel of that soft body writhing against them. Later he would have to see about finding her some undergarments, before the others in the Fellowship awoke. But for now, he slowly drank her in, his eyes traveling from her face to the tips of her toes and back again, as she and her father approached him. 

If Haldir had still harbored any doubts about the depth of Legolas' feelings for his daughter, they disappeared a moment later when the Mirkwood Elf lifted a hand to Ellie's face and told her, "_Meldanya_, you are beautiful." 

Then he shifted his gaze to Haldir. The two Elves had been acquainted with one another for hundreds of years (indeed, Legolas was the older of the two by at least a millennium), but this was the first time they had faced each other as a father and a would-be suitor. Legolas' eyes seemed to challenge Haldir, daring him to disapprove of their love. To disapprove of _him_, given his past liaisons. But Haldir had no intentions of disapproving. He greeted his daughter's beau with a nod and a slightly amused smile.

"Elanae has had an eventful day," the Lorien Elf said, then turned to smile tenderly at his daughter, "as have I."

Legolas watched him coolly, and thought, _You have no idea._ For he knew that Ellie had not told her father about what had happened in the Great Hall of Moria. If she had, Haldir would now be shooting arrows through his heart instead of greeting him so affably.

"It has been a trying day for all of us," Legolas agreed.

"Then I leave her in your capable hands. I shall return in the morning to take you and your companions to Caras Galadhon." Facing his daughter once again, Haldir brought the palm of her hand to his lips. "Sleep well, Ellie. We will talk again tomorrow."

"Good night, Father." She embraced him warmly before turning back to Legolas…

As Ellie and Legolas started to climb the long winding stairs to the talan, Haldir settled himself against the trunk of a nearby mallorn and watched them. _Their path will not be an easy one_, he reflected, for he knew that Legolas would have to battle Ellie's Ilissan heritage every step of the way. From what Ellie had told him of their years together in Ravenwood, Haldir realized that Naia had done a very thorough job of indoctrinating their daughter in the Ilissan way of life. 

And he resented it. Naia should have known that Ellie would not come to Lothlorien right away--indeed, the girl would not be here at all if Ravenwood had not been destroyed. _How could you do that to her, Naia? Did you not know how lonely she would be?_ That Ellie had so readily accepted him as her father was testament to the profundity of that loneliness. For two hundred years, their daughter had lived without kin, with only mortal humans for companionship--mortal humans who had invariably aged and died and left her all alone, while she herself remained unchanged. All in the name of a misbegotten, outdated sect that was virtually extinct in Middle-Earth. Haldir was determined to break the Ilissans' hold over their daughter. **_Completely _**and**_ irrevocably_**, so that she would suffer no self-recriminations, no doubts, or changes of heart later on, as Naia had done. 

To that end, he would help Legolas in any way he could to win Ellie over.

From a distance, Haldir could see the Prince of Mirkwood caressing his daughter's back as she climbed the stairs ahead of him. _Legolas and Elanae_. The thought of it truly pleased him. In fact, he felt almost giddy. And then Haldir burst out laughing, for he remembered what Ellie had told him about Ilissan women and conception. If his daughter and Legolas _were_ to marry--and _if_ they were not careful--they might conceivably end up with _hundreds_ of children over their immortal lifetimes! Haldir looked forward to being a grandfather--but to **_hundreds_**? _Does Legolas even suspect this?_ he wondered, and laughed again… 

Ellie yawned and stretched sleepily as she settled down on her bedroll next to Jamie, unaware that her movements had pulled her dress tautly across her chest. Legolas stifled a groan when his eyes fastened on her breasts, so clearly visible beneath the filmy material. Then his gaze drifted downward, to the shadowy triangle visible between her legs, and his loins tightened painfully. The dress was so clingy that it adhered to every dip and curve and crevice on her body--she might as well have been naked. _Ah…Ellie, you are going to be the death of me!_ Legolas thought. He had to force himself to look away. Force himself to take a blanket and cover her. And, finally, force himself to lie down on his own bedroll instead of on top of her. _She is tired, she needs to sleep_, he told himself.

But Ellie had other ideas.

For once, she did not snuggle up to the boy. Instead, she faced Legolas and watched him through dreamy eyes. With her thin blanket pulled up to her chin, only her face and hair were now visible. Freed from its braids and freshly washed, her hair was glorious. It fell in a lush, black curtain all about her, curling seductively around her covered body. Legolas reached out to touch it. He could not stop himself.

"I will not let you bind it again," he mumbled, as an errant curl wrapped around his wrist.

Ellie smiled and moved to the edge of her bedroll, to get closer to him. And then, because she had to share it with him, she whispered, "Legolas, my mother loved my father. I know that now." 

"Is that so surprising?" Legolas replied. The Elf shifted his gaze from her hair to her face. His blue eyes bore into hers, burning with such intensity, and with so much hunger, that Ellie gasped and momentarily forgot what they were talking about. As she stared at him in silent awe, he also moved to the edge of his bedroll. A mere hand's span separated them now. His fingers burrowed through her hair until they found and cradled the back of her head. "Does it surprise you that Naia loved Haldir?" he repeated. 

Ellie swallowed hard. "No," she whispered, "how can it, when I feel so much for you?" It was the closest she had ever come to admitting her love for him, and Legolas quietly rejoiced. Then she continued, "But it is not our way. Such love is forbidden to Ilissans because there is no future in it. At least there wasn't for _her_." 

"Your mother left him…"

"Yes. Because of me. She stayed true to her Ilissan vows once she knew about me. But before then…" Ellie paused. She could not tell Legolas' about her parents' ill-fated marriage. She was not ready to discuss that yet. She was not even ready to think about it. 

Legolas could sense the confusion inside of her. And he wondered, _What about _our_ future, Ellie--yours and mine? You are not so sure anymore that there cannot _be_ a future, are you?_

"Perhaps Naia stayed true to her Ilissan vows for your sake, but right before she died, she must have had second thoughts. She told you about Lothlorien," he reminded her.

"Because of my father," Ellie agreed. "Because she loved him." Then, to Legolas' surprise, she nestled close to his body and pressed her face against his neck. And in a voice so muffled that even his keen Elven ears had to strain to understand her, she said, "Just as I love you…" 

Ellie had finally said the words. 

And Legolas was amazed. Amazed and delighted and…yes, even honored that she would share this with him now. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, replayed it in his mind. _Just as I love you._ He was the Prince of Mirkwood, and he had lived a life of singular wealth and privilege, surrounded by others eager to do his bidding, eager to please him. Surrounded by riches. And yet, as he lay there next to Ellie in the hunting talan, all of that seemed trivial and unimportant. For Legolas felt that he had just been given the greatest gift of all. 

The Elf lowered his hand from the back of her head and reached beneath her blanket to wrap his arm tightly around her waist. He shifted them both onto the middle of his bedroll, but he was careful not to press his hips against her yet. And as a delicious heat enveloped their bodies, he buried his face in her thick, curling hair. "Stay with me for always," he entreated. He had not meant to ask her so soon; the words came unbidden to his mouth.

Ellie said nothing and he pulled back a little so that he could watch her face closely. "Tell me, _Meldanya_, if I leave you with child and survive the Fellowship's quest, will you still expect me to stay away? Or, can there be a future for us?"

"I do not know," Ellie whispered. "I just do not know anymore." And truly she didn't. It had been an emotional, chaotic day--an _exhausting_ day--and she could not think clearly. Not about the future. _Please let it go, Legolas_, she silently begged. At the moment, she only wanted to be held by him--to bask in their newfound love--even if it was just for a little while. 

Legolas somberly watched as Ellie's eyes filled with weary, frustrated tears, and he took pity on her. "Forget that I asked you this, Ellie. Just go to sleep here in my arms." He would challenge her convictions, and try to change her mind, another day. For now it was enough that she had said she loved him.

But Ellie did not sleep right away--for Legolas covered her face and her lips with feather-light kisses, and caressed her hair and back with gentle hands. On and on he soothed her in this manner, forsaking his own desire, until she drew her hand out from beneath her blanket and laid it over his heart. She briefly closed her eyes and felt the strong, steady beat beneath her palm--the same beat that echoed inside her own heart. And she quipped, "I hold your heart in my hand."

She was feeling drowsy and languid…and very aroused. 

Slowly Ellie slid her hand upward, her sleepy eyes trailing her fingers, until they found the small, hard nub of his nipple. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath. "Your breast is so different from mine," she observed, as she first rubbed her hand over the nub and then pinched it through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

"Indeed…" Legolas croaked. _Ellie, do you have any idea what you are doing?_

She did. Ellie wanted to find release in his hands once more. She stared into his eyes, and told him as much. "I want you to touch me like you did in the pool."

She didn't have to ask him twice. In the next instant, he rolled Ellie onto her back and pinned her with his leg. He covered them both with her blanket, lest the boy wake up and see, and pressed his body close to hers, careful not to crush her. Then Legolas kissed her senseless--her mouth, face, throat--sucking and nipping and licking, while he caressed her breasts with his hands and ground his hips into her thigh, bruising her tender skin. He left her feeling _boneless_.

The onslaught of his mouth was so sudden and so devastating, that she could not even react at first. But then, Ellie lifted her hands to his hair and untied it, so that it fell in a silky stream all around them. And while he busied himself with her throat, she laced her fingers through the blond strands, and suckled desperately at his ear, her lips and tongue teasing the delicate shell, tasting every fold and curve. Legolas groaned…_loudly_, startling them both. He lifted his head and glanced around to make sure no one had awakened, and then he looked at Ellie. Her eyes were huge and round, and she was biting her lip.

"That was wicked of you, Ellie," he hissed, but his face was faintly amused. And flushed deep red.

"I didn't know…Honest."

"Next to my…uh…," and he reached down to slip a hand between her thigh and his groin so that she would have no doubts about what he was referring to, "next to _this_, my ears are the most sensitive part of my body." 

"Thank you for telling me," she answered primly. Then she let go of his hair and placed her hands on either side of his face. And with her fingertips, softly traced the outline of his ears, from the lobes to the dainty points.

Legolas shuddered and Ellie smiled smugly. 

He pulled his body back and studied her for a moment, as he tried to slow the raging torrent in his veins. _What game are you playing, Ellie?_ he wondered. _How far do you intend to take this? _And when she raised her hands toward his face again, he said in a soft, slightly dangerous voice, "I think, little one, I would have you turn on your side." Legolas was very, very close to losing control, and if she kept touching his ears, he would simply have to take her--and he was _not_ willing to do that until matters were settled between them.

Ellie was not about to argue. She did as he asked. And Legolas immediately pressed his body to her back, slipped one arm under her neck to cradle her head, and entangled his long legs with hers. She was no bigger than a child, but she fit perfectly against him. The top of her head tucked under his chin and her buttocks rested on his lap as they lay with their knees slightly bent. He had never been able to do this with any other lover, and he found pleasure in the novelty of it.

Then he took hold of her skirt. Ever so slowly, Legolas disentangled the silky material from her limbs and pulled the garment upward, his long fingers trailing fire over her smooth skin. Ellie delighted in the feel of his heated touch on her legs and in the teasing caresses of the fabric in his hand. When he reached her private parts he paused, and softly petted the springy curls with his fingertips. _Oh, gods…_Ellie gasped and, without thinking, closed her legs tightly around his hand. But Legolas merely chuckled in her ear and whispered, "I _really_ love body hair," before pulling the skirt higher and bunching it up around her waist.

"Legolas, please move your hand back down," Ellie pleaded. She was tired and sleepy, to be sure, but her body was throbbing.

Legolas thought to make her wait--as punishment for teasing his ears--and started to finger her belly ring instead. But then he abruptly stopped. He had no wish to remind her of her Ilissan vows. And so he quickly lowered his hand back to the dark triangle between her legs.

Ellie sighed contentedly as he played with the soft curls, pulling them up and smoothing them down, and wrapping them around his fingertips. Her body hair was yet another novelty for him, and he had not lied when he told her that he loved it. Indeed, Legolas would have played with her curls a while longer, but Ellie wanted more.

She was arching her hips against his hand, almost frantically now, needing him to touch her in her most sensitive areas. He briefly considered loosening his breeches so that she could hold him between her thighs while he brought her to climax, but discarded the idea. _Better that I pleasure her first_, he decided, _so that then I can teach her what to do to me_--something that did _not_ involve ears.

Legolas parted her folds gently and was hardly surprised to find her moist and ready for him. _Gods, but I wish I could enter her now! _he thought, as he started rubbing her tender clit. Ellie moaned, and he clamped his free hand over her mouth, wrapping her head in his arm in the process. "Hush, sweetling," he whispered in her ear. "You will wake the others."

Ellie always felt hot to the touch; now her skin was ablaze, scorching him and melting his insides, until they were both awash in sweat. Her small body bucked and thrashed against his and her hands clawed and twisted the blanket in front of her, as he stroked and rubbed her mercilessly. And when he inserted a finger inside of her, Ellie sucked hard on her lips to keep from moaning again. Legolas' fingers were long, and Ellie was small, and he moved slowly upwards until he reached her maidenhead. Then he inserted a second finger, stretching her gently, and moving them both in and out, while his thumb continued to rub her clit and his hips ground into her buttocks. Ellie was gasping for breath now--her lungs straining to breathe, but he would not let go of her mouth, for fear that she would scream. As it was, she was whimpering uncontrollably. It was a faint, mewling sound that tugged at his heartstrings, even as it filled him with masculine pride. _I am her master_, he thought with satisfaction.

In the next instant, Ellie's body convulsed. Her legs tightened around his hand so fiercely that it hurt him. The heel of his palm rammed so hard against her that he could feel her pubic bone. Over and over again, she shuddered around his fingers. And even after her body quieted, he continued to indulge in her lush wetness and did not withdraw them.

Ellie was crying. Her tears streamed down her face, and wet the hand that Legolas held over her mouth. She had never felt anything like this before, not at the pool and not at the mountaintop. _Oh, Legolas, what you have done to me? _she wondered. And dazed and exhausted as she was, she still knew that he had _won_. Ellie closed her eyes and let her weariness overtake her. 

Legolas uncovered her mouth. "Ellie, are you all right?" His concerned voice filtered through the lethargy that was sweeping over her.

"Yes," she lied. And he kissed her hair.

"Turn around, love." As she did so, Legolas removed his fingers from her core and lifted them to his mouth. "Open your eyes, Ellie." She did, for a brief moment only, and saw him taste, and inhale, the creamy essence that was uniquely hers. 

"I love you, Ellie," he said and covered her mouth with his. She kept her eyes closed as he pressed soft, loving kisses all over her face. Both his arms were wrapped around her body, molding her to him, and she could feel his aroused member through his breeches as it pushed against her naked privates.

And Ellie thought, _It is only a matter of time now._

She would go through the motions. She would think things through. Ellie owed that much to her mother for the sacrifices she had made on her behalf. And Ellie owed it to her faith. But the truth was, he had _won_. 

As she finally succumbed to her fatigue, Ellie knew she could not bear to live for an eternity without Legolas' touch…

__

She is asleep! Legolas could scarcely believe it. For an instant, it outraged him and he was sorely tempted to shake Ellie awake. _What about me? _he wanted to yell at her. He had been a considerate lover. Patient. Selfless. He had treated her body with reverence and care, and given her pleasure like she had never experienced before, while ignoring his own need. **His own aching need.**

The same fire that had consumed Ellie was still raging out of control inside of Legolas, waiting to be quenched. Did she not realize it? How _could_ she not realize it? The Elf eased his body away from hers, gritting his teeth and shaking his head in consternation. Then he looked at her, _really_ took a good look at her. And immediately felt contrite.

In her sleep, Ellie seemed incredibly young and vulnerable. In fact, she looked to be no older than Jamie was. Her skin was so translucent that Legolas could see the vein throbbing in her temple. For the first time, he also noticed the purple shadows under her eyes. Deep shadows that spoke of the fatigue that had finally overcome her. And he saw the remnants of her tears. It had not surprised him that she had cried. In the past many of his lovers had responded that way to his passionate lovemaking. But now Legolas wondered if there was more to her tears than the simple aftermath of her release. 

"I am sorry, Ellie," he whispered, even though she could not hear him. Then he gently lowered her dress to her ankles and tucked the blanket all around her, before rising to his feet. 

Legolas knew he would never be able to sleep tonight, especially lying next to her. _That_ would be nothing short of torture. He was too frustrated, too restless. 

Too aroused. 

After one last, lingering look at Ellie, Legolas turned, and left the hunting talan…

He was surprised to find Haldir still sitting and fully awake a short distance from the talan. As Legolas approached Ellie's father, he eyed the younger Elf coolly. "She is asleep," he told him, anticipating Haldir's question. And then he added, "She needs some undergarments."

Haldir quirked his brow in surprise and nodded. He had realized this, of course, the moment he first saw Ellie in her new dress, and now he recalled Legolas' hungry eyes roaming up and down her body. At the time, Haldir had thought Legolas would never be able to keep his hands off her. But seeing the other Elf's taut face and body, he now wondered if his daughter's suitor had more self-restraint than he gave him credit for. 

"I will see to it that she gets some," Haldir reassured him, as he rose to his feet. Then, he chuckled. "One would think that being half-Elven, Elanae would have our ears or, at the very least, our height. Instead, she is the very image of her mother…" And, just for a second, his eyes took on a wistful, faraway look, but the other Elf caught it.

"Do you think of her often?" Legolas asked, referring to Ellie's mother.

"Often enough. But whereas in the past my heart was filled with pain and bitterness at Naia's betrayal, now it is filled with the warmth of remembered love…and gratitude. She has given me a daughter, Legolas."

"You do not regret loving her, then?" Legolas' eyes were intent on Haldir's face.

"No," Haldir replied without hesitation. "Given the opportunity to do things over, I would still choose to love Naia--to possess her--if only for a moment."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. And as he started to turn away, Haldir pressed his shoulder in encouragement, for he understood the obstacles the other Elf faced. "Ellie is worth it, Legolas. She is her mother…and also much more. She is one of us. Trust in her heart."

Legolas smiled at the Lorien Elf in gratitude. They understood each other now. And they both understood what was at stake. As Legolas walked away from Haldir, he did so with a lighter step and a lighter spirit…

Neither of them had brought up Nevladiel.


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BEST FORGOTTEN

****

Dear Readers: in this chapter, I am going to introduce a somewhat unsavory character, so please bear with me. The chapter may be a little disturbing to some of you, but trust me--everything will work out in the end. 

I owe a HUGE THANK YOU to my reader _Anon-101-6_--herself a writer and a talented one at that--for her brilliant idea! The new antagonist I am introducing is her brainchild. So Readers, please keep submitting your story ideas to me. I promise to consider each and every one, and whenever possible, incorporate them into my story.

Once again, I thank my beta Kris, for her sound advice and for collaborating with me on a portion of this chapter.

I will address individual reviewers at the end of this chapter.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BEST FORGOTTEN

__

She woke up and was surprised that she had slept at all. It had been an eventful evening--a glorious, pleasure-filled evening--and one that had brought with it a promise of change. A change in her entire outlook, a change in the path she would henceforth follow. And it was all because of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

For the first time in her life, she knew herself to be in love. It was a wonderful, giddy feeling. A feeling that lifted her spirits and filled her heart with unaccustomed joy and enthusiasm. A feeling that awakened her soul from its years of wasted languor.

And all because of Legolas. 

A small smile teased the corners of her lips, as she gracefully stretched her pale arms and hands above her body and arched her back away from the satin bedding. Turning her head sideways, she expected to see Legolas lying next to her, a mere hand's span away, waiting to kiss her--waiting to be kissed. But he was not there.

Puzzled, she furrowed her brows slightly and turned the other way. Instantly, her smile returned and the joy in her heart grew tenfold. Legolas was sitting a few paces away watching her. Once again, she was struck by the perfection of his features, of his body. Truly, his beauty was beyond compare, and, to her wonder and delight, she felt desire rekindle inside of her. Rekindle and spiral so quickly that it left her feeling breathless and lightheaded. She had never felt that way before with anyone.

"Come to me, love," she beckoned, stretching her arm toward him. She let the thin blanket fall to her waist as she sat up, and was pleased when his eyes fixed on her breasts. She saw his body tense and knew that he wanted her too.

Then Legolas' gaze moved up again and she noticed his expression for the first time. Or rather, his lack of expression. He was sitting still--too still--and his eyes were veiled. Remote and impassive--like the rest of his face. He did not smile, and when the first twinge of unease and doubt pricked her mind, her own smile faltered.

But, he did as she asked. He stood and walked slowly, sinuously, toward her, his muscles straining against the tightness of his shirt. Gods, but you are beautiful!_ she could not help but think, and was overcome by a desperate longing, even as her heart filled with foreboding in the face of his strange mood. _Why do you not smile at me, Legolas? Has something happened? _she wondered._

He paused briefly at her bedside, somberly looking down at her, before he sat and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Then he caressed her cheek gently with one hand, and for a brief moment, she thought she saw pity flicker in his beautiful eyes.

Trying to quell the panic that suddenly threatened, she smiled too brightly and said in a voice she could scarcely recognize as her own, "So, what shall we do today? I was thinking of a picnic by the pool." And she raised a hand to finger his silky hair. "Then perhaps we can…," she purred suggestively, closing the distance between them so that her chest now rested against his arm.

But Legolas shook his head and backed slightly away, then he lowered his hand to her neck and caressed the sensitive area where her pulse was beating wildly.

Her fingers fisted around his hair. Her eyes took on an imploring, almost frantic look. "Legolas, I want you to know, that I love…" 

He did not let her finish, for he quickly lifted his fingers to her lips and pressed them. Softly, but firmly enough that she knew he did not want her to say another word. The pity was back in his eyes again--she had not imagined it--with some other emotion she could not decipher. Can it be guilt? _she wondered, half-dazed. _Oh, my love, do not break my heart…_And her arm fell to her side, like a dead thing, taking the blanket with it._

Finally, Legolas spoke. "It is no use, sweetling. We are too different, you and I. Please do not speak further." He abruptly removed his hand from her mouth and stood. "I never made you any promises. I never expected, or wanted, any from you either." His eyes were compassionate, but his voice and his stance were implacable. The Prince had decided, and she knew that no amount of pleading on her part would change his mind. Then he turned away from her. "Your brothers leave today for Lothlorien. I ask that you go with them," he told her gently, and left the room… 

Nevladiel closed her eyes at the recollection, and swayed as a fresh wave of pain and humiliation washed over her, leaving her gasping for breath. _He is here in Lothlorien!_ She could hardly believe it.

__

After one thousand years… 

One thousand years had passed since she last saw Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. One thousand years since that fateful morning when he shattered her illusions, leaving her heartbroken and bereft. 

It might as well have been yesterday. _He is here in Lothlorien! _And all the bitterness and hurt that lay buried deep inside her soul--and the love and longing that to this day still welled inside her heart--now bubbled up and threatened to overflow.

"Gods, Legolas, that you should haunt me even now!" she cried, as she raised the silver hand mirror to her face. Outwardly, she had changed not at all since visiting Mirkwood a millennium ago. Haldir's sister was an Elf of extraordinary beauty, surpassed--it was said--only by the Evenstar and the Lady of Light. _Why did he not fall? Why could he not love me? _she asked herself for the millionth time, utterly bewildered. And for the millionth time, she had no answer. She could have had her choice of Elves, but she chose the one who would not have her.

As she looked into the mirror, Nevladiel studied her reflection. Hers was truly the rarest kind of beauty--pure, almost colorless, ethereal--with large, opalescent eyes, the pale gray color of a winter sky and an exquisite, heart-shaped face with skin so white and smooth that it resembled the petals of the niphredil flowers that grew in Lorien's meadows. One thousand years ago, the flowers had also grown in a sheltered garden in Mirkwood that belonged to Legolas' mother. As she trailed an elegant finger down her cheek, Nevladiel recalled the night Legolas had gathered a handful into a posy and pinned it on her dress. He had said, "They remind me of you, Nev, although their beauty cannot compare to yours."

Nevladiel sighed, and shifted her gaze to her hair. She laced her fingers through the long, silky strands and drew them across her face like a veil. It was often said that an Elf maiden's hair was her crowning glory. In Nevladiel's case this was certainly true, for hers was an unusual, pale silver color that brought to mind moonbeams and sparkling starlight. No one else in Lothlorien had hair like hers, not even her brothers. Perhaps no one else in all of Middle-Earth. She never braided it, and never adorned it, preferring to let it fall in a glossy stream down her back. Legolas had loved her hair. 

When she finished studying her reflection, Nevladiel lowered her mirror, following the movement of her other hand as it slowly glided down the front of her body, from her collarbone to her thighs. She had not yet borne a child. After Legolas, she had taken many lovers--if one could call them that--just as she had taken many before him, but she deemed none of them worthy of siring her children. None could match the perfection that was the Prince of Mirkwood. Now she eyed her firm, sleek form with satisfaction. Nevladiel was tall--taller than her three brothers were and nearly as tall as Legolas. But she was slender like a reed, and so small-boned that she appeared almost dainty, delicate. The very essence of femininity. 

Because of her astonishing beauty, Nevladiel had been shamelessly indulged throughout her life, her every whim satisfied, her every need attended to by the family who loved her and by her many admirers. She had come to expect special treatment because she was made to _feel_ special by the Elves, who cherished all beautiful things. Indeed, until Legolas sent her packing one thousand years ago, she had never once been thwarted in her desires.

Nevladiel had deluded herself into thinking that Legolas would fall in love her, would want her to stay when her brothers left. How could he not? She was, after all, _Nevladiel_. 

But he had not. 

'Why, Legolas?" Nevladiel asked yet again, whispering into the stark emptiness of her room. The question had become a litany for her, a ritual. Day after day, night after night, different words but always the same question. "Why did you send me away?" 

It was simply _incomprehensible_.

"We are too different," he had told her on that fateful morning. _But how? How? _Nevladiel could not see beyond his beauty, or hers. In her eyes, they were perfect together--two bright, fair beings, perhaps the fairest among their kind, so alike in appearance that they seemed mirror images of one another. He a true Prince, she a Princess in all but name. If only he had given her the chance, they would have reigned supreme over the royal court in Mirkwood. Idyllic days of parties and teas, pomp and circumstance; endless nights of slow loving and gentle passion. A true life of ease, grace, and elegance. But he had sent her away.

Nevladiel's family had always believed that her affair with Legolas had been a casual dalliance--one of many in her two thousand years of life--and long since forgotten. No one had ever guessed at the hidden emotions that still churned and roiled inside of her. No one could imagine the quiet despair that had been eating away at her for nearly one thousand years.

He had been so much more than a trifle. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, had been her heart's chosen one. 

And now he was here in Lothlorien.

Nevladiel's hand tightened around the handle of her mirror. She clutched it so tightly that her delicate bones and veins stood out in stark relief, giving her hand a skeletal appearance. Fear and anguish, coupled with a desperate longing, seized her heart anew. In the next instant, she threw the mirror across the room and against a slender, leaf-shaped column, shattering the fragile glass.

Then she started to softly cry in the gathering gloom. 

"Gods, Legolas! If you only know how much I love you!" 

A sudden breeze disturbed the wooden chimes that hung at the entrance of her talan. The hollow, lonely sound echoed inside her mind, and seemed to mock the emptiness of her life. Nevladiel looked up and wiped her face with a gauzy sleeve. _It is time._

"Can I win you back?" she wondered out loud, heading for the stairs. "Dare I even try?" 

__

Dare I even hope?

Legolas stood gazing at the open sky before him. Like most Elves, he took comfort in the pleasures that Nature offered, and a cloudless, starlit sky was by far his favorite. Usually, he preferred to enjoy such moments alone, allowing his mind and spirit the opportunity to rest. But on this particular night, his thoughts were filled with Ellie. Legolas now wished that he had asked her to join him here after their amorous encounter at the lake, instead of returning to the talan. Then maybe she would not have fallen asleep so readily!

The Elf smiled ruefully and shook his head. In truth, he had been obsessed with her for days, maybe even weeks. Legolas did not understand it, and indeed, had stopped trying to, for his feelings made no sense at all--especially to someone like him. In the end, he just accepted that he could not get enough of Ellie--her innocence and girlish charm, her honesty and spirit, the warmth and feel of her body, the scent and taste of her. She had become a necessary part of his existence. He needed her as much as he needed his life's blood and the air he breathed. And the Valar only knew he would not--_could not_--give her up. Especially now that she had openly admitted her love for him. 

__

"Just as I love you," she had whispered. Legolas repeated the words over and over again in his mind, and tasted them on his tongue, "Just as I love you."

And he could not help but regret that she was half-human. For had she been mostly Elven, he would not have hesitated to possess her long before now. Regardless of her Ilissan past. With an Elf maiden, a lover always knew if she was ready to conceive or not. But with a woman, it was impossible to know for certain. One would have to take precautions, and Ellie had been horrified at the mere suggestion of _that_. 

The Elf chuckled. The girl had some rather strange ideas! Ideas that were maddening, but which, nevertheless, endeared her to him. How could he not admire someone who valued life--or the possibility of life--so highly, that she felt the need to protect a lover's seed? They were so different in this respect. As a healer, Ellie had devoted herself to saving lives. As a warrior, Legolas had ended them. He had almost ended _hers_, and the stab of pain he felt at the recollection left him reeling for a moment.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the need to see her again, to make sure she was all right…to touch her. _I am behaving like a lovestruck Elfling!_ he thought, shaking his head again, and then, because he **_was_ **indeed lovestruck, _Perhaps she has slept enough!_ After all, she was half-Elven and he had never seen her slumber for longer than three or four hours at a time. Maybe she was already awake and awaiting his return…

Soft footsteps shook Legolas from his reverie and he turned, hoping that Ellie had somehow heard his thoughts and sought him out. A slender figure dressed in white stood at the forest's edge. In the next instant, she stepped forward into the moonlit meadow and approached him. She was so stunningly beautiful that he could not prevent his sharp intake of breath. Her long hair draped elegantly over her shoulders, and the white gown clung lovingly to her soft curves.

"I thought I might find you here, Wood Elf," she said with an affectionate smile, as she reached him, "since this _is_ the best place to bask in your beloved view of the stars."

"Nev…" he whispered, unable to speak further. Legolas stared at Nevladiel in momentary shock, for although he knew they would eventually have to cross paths, he was not expecting to see her so soon after his arrival. One thousand years had passed since they had parted, and he had spared her nary a thought in all that time. And yet, it might have been yesterday, for she had not changed at all, her beauty undiminished and as blinding as it had been a millennium ago.

Legolas had wanted Nevladiel from the moment he first saw her, when she accompanied her brothers on a trip to Mirkwood. For she was not only exquisite to look at, she also had a winsome way about her and a ready smile that were uncommon among his Mirkwood brethren. Within days he had bedded her, and the two had enjoyed a warm, easy companionship that entire summer. But love had not blossomed in Legolas' heart, and he had assumed she understood that their liaison would not outlast the season. Nevladiel was too set in her ways--too accustomed to the languid life of a Lorien Elf, and much too enthralled by the glamor and rigid ceremony of his father's royal court. Legolas was too restless, too adventurous. Always searching, always seeking…something. Nev was no mate for him. She had merely been one in a long line of accommodating lovers--beautiful and handsome Elves who were eager to please, but who ultimately left him feeling cold and empty…and bored. And so when the time came for her brothers to leave Mirkwood, he had asked Nev to go with them. 

And now she was standing before him once more, after one thousand years.

Ignoring his discomfiture, Nevladiel moved to Legolas' side and gazed at the sky before her. "Somehow the stars in Mirkwood seemed to shine brighter," she said, turning to face him again, "or perhaps it was the company that made it seem so." She gave him another devastating smile and he could not help but smile in return.

"It is good to see you again," he said, regaining his composure and forcing his face into a polite expression, as he ruthlessly quashed the stirrings within his body. His desire was for Ellie--indeed had been sparked by her--but he _was_ attracted to Nevladiel. And always would be. Legolas certainly did not want to give Nev the impression that her presence here was anything more than a pleasant surprise. 

"Is it?" she questioned, lifting a brow. "And yet after all this time, do I not at least warrant a hug, or a kiss?" Nevladiel moved closer to Legolas and placed a soft, slender hand on his arm.

Legolas glanced down at the elegant hand, then stared into her flawless face. Nev's pale eyes were polite, perhaps a little puzzled--and nothing more. He could not see a hint of desire in their cool depths. He could not sense any heated stirrings within her body. Surely she meant nothing by her touch. And her smile was completely innocent. It was a sweet, serene smile such as one friend would give to another, or a sister to a brother. 

Legolas visibly relaxed. "Of course," he replied, having misread her serenity and forgotten about her languid nature. He gently took Nevladiel in his arms and brushed his lips against her cool cheek, then immediately stepped away.

It was not nearly enough for her, but it was a start. "I have missed you, Legolas. I was not sure you would be glad to see me. I thought perhaps…given how we parted…" She let her words trail off and lifted her gaze back to the sky. 

"You were angry," he said sympathetically. She had tried to hide it, for Nevladiel was, if anything, a proud, sophisticated Elf. But he had seen through her charade. 

"No, I was not angry," she told him, returning her silver gaze to his. "I was _in love_." Legolas flinched in the face of her simple, heartfelt admission.

Long before she had tried to tell him on their last morning together, he had suspected as much. It was the reason why he had let her go. Legolas had never once deceived her into thinking that their relationship would ever be anything other than a casual dalliance. _So why do I suddenly feel so guilty?_ he wondered.

"That is all in the past, 'water under the bridge,' as the elders say," Nevladiel continued, shrugging her shoulders. She wanted to win him back, not push him away. "I would like to think we are still friends." Her lovely eyes were large and luminous, her expression earnest.

"Yes. Yes we are," he agreed. What else could he tell her? Still, Legolas shifted his weight uncomfortably. He longed to return to the talan; he longed for her to leave. "How did you know I was in Lothlorien?" he now asked, clearly trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

Nevladiel obliged him, for she was starting to feel giddy, almost light-hearted. _Legolas is here, with me! And we are talking like old friends!_ She laughed--a lovely, tinkling sound that warmed his insides--much to his consternation--and brought a smile of pleasure to his lips. 

"Really, Legolas, _all _of Caras Galadhon knows. Since your arrival, the Elves have been talking without pause about your unusual Fellowship and about my brother. It seems he is rather distracted by the young girl traveling with your party." Truth be told, this was the first time Haldir had shown any interest in a female since Naia. Nevladiel had learned from the maiden who had assisted Ellie with her bath that the child bore a striking resemblance to his brother's long-departed wife. No doubt that was the reason for Haldir's unusual behavior…

"Woman," Legolas stated, drawing Nevladiel's thoughts away from her brother and back to the Elf standing before her. 

"Pardon?" 

"Ellie is a woman," he explained, looking up at the stars. "She may appear young, but she is very much of age." Legolas' face, as well as his voice, softened--taking on an almost dreamy quality--when he spoke of the girl. 

The giddiness fled. Nevladiel's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she studied his handsome profile. "I see." So my brother is not the only one distracted by this human, she thought bitterly. 

Nevladiel placed her hand on Legolas' arm once more, reclaiming his attention. "Tell me about this…Ellie, did you call her? Why does she intrigue my brother so?" 

The question was innocent enough. _She cannot possibly suspect anything_, Legolas thought, as he stared at her ingenuous face. And yet, he was reluctant to tell her about Ellie. "You will have to ask Haldir."

Nevladiel bit her lip. _We have only just met again, and already he begins to deny me!_This time she could not quite keep the hurt and angry accusation from her eyes. "But I am asking _you_," she insisted.

Her words mirrored his own, when he had viciously confronted Ellie over Boromir earlier this evening. Legolas frowned and searched her face for a moment, then raised a hand to her cheek. "I am sorry, Nev. It is not my place to tell you." Then he cleared his throat. "I need to get back to the talan…" 

But Nevladiel was not ready to let him go just yet. As he started to turn, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned in close, her fragrant mouth but a hair's breadth away from his and her soft breasts just touching his chest. _Gods!_ He could feel her nipples instantly pucker at the contact, and his body stiffened in response. His face took on a feral look, with cheeks tightening into sharp planes and his jaw jutting outward. And before he could pull away, as was his intention, Nevladiel pressed her lips to his in a kiss that sent a shiver of excitement racing down his spine. Even as he fought it, a dark, primitive desire seized Legolas. 

She sensed it, and exulted.

Legolas' body was engulfed in flames a moment later, when Nevladiel wrapped her arms around his waist and boldly shoved her hips against his growing erection. At first, he responded, kissing her back roughly, and devouring her tongue. There was no gentleness in him, as his hands lifted her skirt and dug into her buttocks while he ground his clothed member into her softness. She was so soft, so beautiful. She was his for the taking.

Nevladiel suffered a moment of doubt, a frisson of fear at the intensity of his passion, for she was by nature passive and insipid. But at the same time, her heart filled with triumph at the feel of Legolas' arousal, hot and hard and pulsating against her. _He is mine again! He is mine! _She would have laughed from the sheer joy of it had his mouth not been assaulting hers.

And then, all of the sudden, Legolas stilled. 

Abruptly and absolutely, he stilled. 

__

Ellie…Oh gods, Ellie…

And was horrified.

__

How could I have forgotten her, even for a moment?

Shocked at what he had done, Legolas turned his face away from Nevladiel and twisted his mouth into a grimace of self-revulsion. Then he grabbed her shoulders so tightly that she actually cried out in pain, and forcefully pushed her body away from his, causing her to stumble backwards.

As he struggled to bring his body under control, Legolas watched Nevladiel with a stony face. But his eyes blazed with all manners of dark emotions--rage, fear, loathing for her, loathing for himself…

"Legolas, why? _You want me!"_ she cried, half-dazed, and desperately reached for him again. But he clutched her arm and pushed her away. His grip was bruising, and unrelenting. Nevladiel did not dare re-approach him.

"Savor that kiss, Nev. It will be our last," he warned in a quiet voice that dripped with menace. And he dropped his arm. "I have no intention of picking up where we left off." He was brutal, harsher than he needed to be. But he was too outraged by her audacity--and his body's betrayal--to care.

Nevladiel felt humiliated. Scorned. Anger and hurt rose and settled inside her chest, threatening to choke her. _How can you do this to me again? _she silently cried. She had made a fool of herself. And he had made her vulnerable once more. But she would never let him see. He must _never_ see. She was _Nevladiel_. Instead, Nev fixed an amused expression on her face and pointedly looked toward his groin. 

"Really?" she countered gently. "Your mind is made up, but your body tells me otherwise."

Legolas clenched his fists. Without saying another word, he turned and stalked away. The tinkling sound of Nevladiel's laughter followed him into the trees…

*This was the tomb of Aragorn's mother. 

****

To CalypsoAntigone: You have paid me the highest compliment a writer of fanfiction could ever hope to receive. Thank you SO VERY MUCH.

To stargazr: Yours was another review that truly touched my heart! Thank you so much! I am trying my best to keep Legolas' behavior and thoughts true to his Elven character, and I hope that I have not disappointed you with this chapter. Although they have not been portrayed as such in P.J.'s movies, Tolkien's Elves ARE very passionate beings, and I cannot imagine Legolas never having had a "romantic" past. Now his past has caught up with him, just as he is trying to plan for a future with Ellie! Believe me, this story is going to get a little complicated in the next few chapters--but there will be a resolution before Legolas leaves Lothlorien. YES, he will leave Lothlorien. Legolas will NOT abandon his responsibilities to the Fellowship. However, there will be MUCH MORE to this story AFTER he leaves. I'd say that right now I am perhaps nearing the midway point of ELLIE'S CHOICE.

To Avian Lee: Please tell me what a "katana" is! Your reviews always put a smile on my face. I keep picturing a Polynesian witchdoctor-type person with a mask, shaking her staff and rattle!

To Kwannom: Believe me, dear innocent Ellie will have SEVERAL opportunities to…uh…explore her sexuality and Legolas' body. But not yet! I don't want to be too hasty. ;-)

To Rachie: I'm glad you came back to the story and that you like this version better than the original.

To Sylvia Viridian: Thank you for informative review! I would like to share my email to you regarding the term "Meldanya" with my other readers:

In my search for the correct translation for the word "beloved" I came across and selected the word "Meldanya" instead of the Sindarin "Melamin." Yes, I do know that "Meldanya" is in Quenya, and that Legolas--as well as the other Elves living in Middle-Earth during the Third Age spoke Sindarin. I made a conscious choice to use the Quenya translation because the word "beloved" itself is rather formal and archaic sounding--like Quenya would be. And, as you pointed out in your review, Quenya was the language of poetry and song. In my overactive and convoluted brain, I imagined Legolas teaching and/or singing songs to Ellie during their journey with the Fellowship--although I did not specifically mention this in the story. If you remember, in my story, Ellie had wanted to learn as much about Elven culture as possible before reaching Lothlorien, so Legolas set out to teach her. And while he did teach her to speak some Sindarin, as I pointed out in one of my earlier chapters, I now also picture her learning Quenya words through the songs. It is highly unlikely that Legolas would have taught her the meaning of "beloved" in the course of teaching her basic Sindarin (after all, he was fighting his growing feelings for her at the time and she had no clue that what she felt for him was love). However, if one of the songs he sang to her included that word--which is a more likely scenario, since songs often make references to love--then Ellie would have learned it via that song. And the word would have been in Quenya. Because Legolas chose to call her "beloved" in Quenya before he slit her throat, she was able to understand him. So that is why I ultimately decided on the Quenya word once I got the correct translations for "beloved!" :-) 

****

And finally to all my other reviewers: thank you so much for your continued support and encouragement. Please keep leaving feedback!


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN: DISASTER LOOMS

****

To kittynip9: After Legolas leaves Lothlorien, I'll be at the most 2/3 of the way through the story. Maybe only 1/2. Part One of ELLIE'S CHOICE ends with Legolas' departure. Part Two includes scenes in Lothlorien, Rohan, Mordor, Minas Tirith, and Ithilien.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: DISASTER LOOMS 

__

Nevladiel is going to be a problem. 

Legolas knew this now, with certainty, and was overcome by fury and revulsion, as he made his way deeper into the forest. Despite his warning, he did not think Nevladiel was going to back down. _And why should she?_ he acknowledged, savagely snapping a low-hanging branch that blocked his path. _When my own body betrayed me so willingly?_ Legolas shook his head in disbelief, and spat out a string of expletives in Elvish. 

It did not matter to him that he had still been half-aroused from the feel of Ellie's body melting in his arms earlier, or that it had been a day fraught with emotions so intense and so unfamiliar that they had left him feeling slightly off-balance, and out of control. The bitter truth remained that his body had betrayed his mind, his heart. And, worse, betrayed Ellie. Legolas was appalled and sickened to his stomach to know that lust forsomeone_ other _than Ellie could overtake him so quickly, so mercilessly. _At a mere kiss_. He had not thought it possible. After all, he was nearly three thousand years old, a Prince and a seasoned warrior. One would expect he had learned some self-restraint in all that time. 

As his embattled mind reflected on what had happened, Legolas realized he had mishandled Nevladiel, misjudged the effect seeing him again would have on her susceptible, female senses. In truth, she had caught him unawares. One thousand years was certainly long enough for someone like her to have gotten over him. She was a charming, worldly Elf--interesting enough for the likes of those who concerned themselves with pomp and circumstance--and remarkably beautiful, even by the standards of their people. Surely, Nev had not lacked for lovers in the years since she left Mirkwood? The thought was ludicrous. She had been no shy, innocent maiden when he had first bedded her. No, indeed. Unlike Ellie, Nevladiel had been well versed in the ways of the flesh. Legolas found it hard to believe that she would have yearned for him for _this long_. And yet, she obviously _had_, to have thrown herself at him the way she did. 

But why would Haldir encourage Legolas' relationship with Ellie if he thought his sister was still in love with him? _He would not_, Legolas' reason replied. Whatever Nev was feeling, whatever her intentions, she had kept them hidden from her family.

And why the hostility, why the mad desperation? He had not imagined those emotions in Nev's eyes when he refused to answer her questions about Ellie. Later, they had emanated from her in waves while they embraced, and he had sensed them even though he was caught in the grips of that mindless lust. 

__

What game do you play, Nev? Legolas wondered, scowling as he walked briskly toward the hunting talan. And more importantly, _What will it mean for Ellie and me? _

His mind and his heart were deeply troubled by too many unanswered questions. 

One thousand years was a long time to pine away in secret. Long enough for unrequited love to become a sick obsession. Long enough for anger and hurt and bitterness to fester and become despair…perhaps even hatred.

All of the sudden, Legolas stopped in his tracks as the outlandish thought occurred to him that Nevladiel might be out for revenge. It was hard to believe, knowing Nev and her gentle nature, but then again, did he truly know her at all? She had always seemed affable enough, but shallow, concerning her self with trivial, superficial matters. And yet, he had sensed…undercurrents. Deeper, darker emotions brewing beneath her serene facade. He had guessed at them a thousand years ago; he had felt them this evening. If Nev was out to cause him mischief, then she was going to be a bigger problem than he had first thought. She did not even know about Ellie yet.

Nevladiel could ruin everything.

"Gods and damnation!" he growled through gritted teeth._ " _What a fine mess I have gotten myself into!"

Legolas quickened his pace through the forest, until he was running, swifter than any mortal man could run. As if the very demons of Morgoth were nipping at his heels. It was imperative that he reached Ellie as soon as possible. He needed to talk to her privately, confess what had happened between Haldir's sister and him, one thousand years ago…and tonight. And somehow convince her that it would never happen again. 

Before Nevladiel got to her. Before Haldir found out. 

Legolas loved and respected Ellie too much to have her learn of his indiscretion from Nev. And he was grateful to Haldir for having entrusted him with the heart of his daughter. 

Legolas was determined to do right by the both of them.

Yet he _was_ concerned. His relationship with Ellie was fragile at best and he did not know how she would react. True, she had a generous and forgiving nature. If she had readily forgiven him for what he did to her in the Mines, then it was likely she would forgive him this too. Would she not? After all, he might have faltered, but he did not fall. He had not lain with Nevladiel again. In the end, his love for Ellie proved too strong and reason had prevailed. But what if Ellie did not see it that way? What if she decided that the male heart was too fickle--that _he_ was too fickle--and not worthy of her giving up her Ilissan beliefs? She certainly knew that he had taken lovers in the past--he had made no secret of it--but to actually confront one of them and to have that lover turn out to be her aunt…Well, that might be too much for the girl to bear. Legolas could only trust in Ellie's heart, as Haldir had suggested. And hope…

He arrived at the talan just as the sun started to show its face in the far horizon. But beneath the thick canopy of leaves, it was night still and the rest of the Fellowship slumbered on. Haldir was no longer in sight. Legolas quickly climbed the winding stairs and then silently stepped over the sleeping hobbits to reach the small platform where Ellie and Jamie lay. 

He had left her on his bedroll, but sometime in the night, she had rolled over and was now lying on her back on the hard wooden floor without even so much as a pillow to cushion her head. Her blanket lay in a tangled heap around her knees and her dress had twisted to one side, baring one shoulder and a slender thigh. He could barely see her face, for she had thrown one arm over her eyes, and a thick riot of curls veiled the lower half. Indeed, some of the hair was actually inside her mouth, and he suspected that that was the reason why she was gurgling. It was a soft, endearing sound, such as an infant or a young child would make, and it made Legolas smile. She looked adorable--ruffled and tousled in her sleep, and gurgling.

Ellie could not have been any more different from Nevladiel, and he loved her all the more for it.

As he knelt down beside her, the Elf noticed a white petticoat neatly folded at the foot of the middle bedroll. Haldir had not forgotten, and Legolas nodded in satisfaction. Then he watched Ellie sleep for a minute longer, his heart all but bursting with tender feelings for the girl. A sense of great peace descended upon the Elf, and despite all the troubles that lay ahead of them--her Ilissan heritage, his perilous quest with the Fellowship, and now Nev--Legolas knew that he belonged with Ellie, as surely as she belonged with him. It was destined to be. The Valar had willed it so. 

His soul had recognized its mate.

In the next instant, Ellie stirred and flung her other arm wide, hitting him across the knees. She did not awaken, but Legolas belatedly realized just how uncomfortable she must be in that position. He had meant to rouse her the moment he arrived, but now he was loath to do so, despite the urgency of his situation with Nev. Ellie had had such a harrowing day--frightening, emotional, confusing. The last thing she needed was to hear more troubling news. And it deeply perturbed him that _he _was the one who would be adding to her troubles. Legolas' face tightened as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. _A few minutes longer will not matter_, he finally decided, _a few minutes longer of rest and peace_. The Elf gently hooked his arms beneath Ellie's prone body and eased her onto her bedroll. Her wayward arm dropped from her eyes and she quieted. Then he softly swept the hair off her face, carefully removing the wet curls from her mouth. As his fingers brushed her lips, Ellie kissed them in her sleep and sighed contentedly. The feel of that airy kiss on his hand was sublime. Legolas briefly closed his eyes and savored the feeling. 

With utmost care, the Elf next untangled the blanket from her knees and pulled her skirt down, slowly, allowing his hand to caress the smooth skin of her thigh and leg as it covered them with the filmy fabric. He could not resist touching her even in her sleep, and as he spread and tucked the blanket around her, Legolas petted her breasts and belly and hips lovingly. At last he bent over and delicately kissed her lips, his mouth lingering over hers. When he straightened, it was to discover Ellie's dark eyes wide open and watching him with amusement. 

He blinked in surprise and gave her a small, sheepish smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she answered smugly. "That was…delicious." 

Legolas stroked her cheek. "_You_ are delicious." And he chuckled softly to see her blush as she recalled his last intimate act before she had fallen asleep. He felt so much more than simple desire for her, however, and he wanted to remind her of his feelings before they had their talk. Before he hurt her again. "Amin mela lle," he whispered now.

Ellie sat up and wrinkled her nose at him. "What did you say?"

"_Amin mela lle_. It means 'I love you'. You need to learn those words, Ellie, as I have every intention of repeating them often." He smiled at her again, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes that puzzled her. Then Legolas sighed and said, "We need to talk." 

"I know, Legolas, but please be patient. I have so much to think about, so much to absorb. I am just not ready to talk about it, or to make any decisions yet," she said in a rush of words. "I love you--I have told you as much--but I owe it to my mother and to my faith to…"

The Elf silenced her lips with his hand. "I am aware of all that, Ellie. It is not about our future that we need to talk about. It is about my past."

"Your past?" She was truly mystified. "What about your past?"

"You know that I have had lovers before." It was not a question, and Ellie did not take it as such. She simply waited for him to continue, trying very hard not to frown, for in truth, she preferred not to think about Legolas' previous liaisons. "About a thousand years ago…" he began, but paused when Jamie stirred beside them. 

Ellie watched in bewilderment as Legolas absentmindedly tugged on his long shirt and rubbed the back of his elegant neck. It was unlike the Elf to fidget so. It was unlike him to look so decidedly…_uncomfortable_. "We cannot talk here. Come downstairs with me," he said abruptly. Legolas stood and held a hand out to Ellie.

"All right." But as she started to rise, Jamie awoke, and Ellie sat back down. "Just a moment, Legolas, please." The Elf watched patiently as she mothered the small boy, smoothing down his hair and rubbing her cheek against his. Jamie wrapped his thin arms around her neck and yawned. Then she pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Mornin' 'egolas," Jamie mumbled in the middle of another yawn and settled on Ellie's lap.

The Elf sighed. "Good morning, Jamie." This was going to take longer than a 'just a moment.'

Then the boy noticed Ellie was wearing her new dress, and he became instantly alert. "You look so pretty, Ellie!" Jamie said excitedly, and much too loudly. Legolas could see the hobbits begin to stir a short distance away. 

Jamie jumped to his feet to get a better look and the girl rose as well. "Your dress is _see-through_!" he now exclaimed, his mouth agog. Merry and Pippin sat up and stared. Ellie looked down at herself in dismay, and Legolas stifled a groan. "What is your father going to think when he sees you like that? What is _Boromir_ going to think?" the boy asked.

"My father _gave_ me this dress, Jamie," Ellie told him, but she was quite obviously flustered.

__

Boromir? Legolas scowled. The boy clearly saw too much. The Elf quickly bent over to pick up the petticoat. "Here put this on. Haldir left this while you slept. Ellie, about our talk…"

But their talk would have to wait. Before Ellie had a chance to put the petticoat on, Frodo approached them. She knew he meant to ask her about Gandalf; she could see the worry and sadness in his eyes. Ellie felt ashamed that she had hardly spared the old wizard a thought since arriving in Lothlorien. She could still feel Gandalf's heart beating strong and steady inside of her. If anything, his heart felt _invigorated_, and she wanted to reassure Frodo. "We'll talk later, Legolas." With an apologetic look at the Elf, Ellie stepped over the bedroll and walked up to the small hobbit. She held the petticoat in front of her to preserve her modesty, but her backside was plainly visible beneath her sheer dress.

Jamie opened his mouth to tell her, but Legolas clamped his hand over it and shook his head. "Ellie, I really think you should put your petticoat on," he said. From the corner of his eye, the Elf saw Aragorn and Boromir moving around at their end of the talan. "_Now_."

Legolas stepped forward and, after a quick nod to Frodo, used his body to shield Ellie from view, as the girl hastily donned the undergarment. He then arranged some of her curls to fall over her breasts, for Haldir had not provided a chemise. 

"Ellie, our talk cannot wait," Legolas insisted. The Elf's face, and his voice, were grave, and she felt her first frisson of alarm. _What do you have to tell me that has you so concerned?_ She was anxious to know and at the same time reluctant, for he had mentioned past lovers.

Yet she would not leave before speaking to Frodo. "Just a moment," she repeated. And it was, but by the time Legolas and Ellie reached the stairs, Aragorn and Boromir had joined the hobbits on the main platform; only Gimli continued to sleep. The two men had never seen her dressed in something other than her tattered clothes. To their eyes, Ellie was a vision of loveliness in her beautiful new gown with her hair unbound. And they were not about to let her go without first telling her.

As the two approached, Legolas placed a possessive arm around Ellie's waist and drew her close. It was a childish, _human_ thing to do, but the Elf could not help himself. The men shared an amused smile and Legolas gritted his teeth in annoyance…and frustration. He regretted not waking Ellie up immediately. By now, the sun had risen sufficiently to bathe the talan in pale yellow light, dappled with shadows from the leaves of the giant mallorn. Soon breakfast would arrive and the Fellowship would depart for Caras Galadhon. 

While the two men gallantly fussed over Ellie, Legolas grew more impatient. "…and if I had known you would clean up so nicely…" Boromir was saying, gently teasing the girl, when the exasperated Elf cleared his throat and interrupted.

"We need to go now, Ellie, or there will be no time," he reminded her. His tone brooked no argument.

"What? And miss breakfast?" 

The soft, reproachful voice came from the stairs behind them. Legolas and Ellie whipped their heads around. The others in the talan leaned sideways to see who had spoken. And everyone was immediately stunned. Rendered speechless. Struck by awe. 

Except for Legolas.

She stood at the head of the stairs, tall and proud, the early morning sun enhancing her glorious pale beauty and majestic grace. She looked like a goddess, or at the very least, an Elven queen.

Ellie and the hobbits mistook her for the Lady of Light. But she was not Galadriel.

Turning to face the lady, Ellie started to curtsy in reverence, but Legolas' sudden, firm grip on her arm stayed her. The girl looked at him with a puzzled frown, taking in his taut face and narrowed eyes. He seemed to be made of stone as he stared coldly at the beautiful Elf. Ellie knew that expression well. Legolas was angry; in fact, he was furious. Whoever this person was--and by his reaction she knew it could not be the Lady Galadriel--he did not like her. 

__

Why? she wondered, as she shifted her gaze back to the mysterious Elf. The other members of the Fellowship gathered around them, but the Elf maiden did not pay them any heed. To Ellie's surprise, after a brief, defiant glance at Legolas, the maiden riveted her attention solely on her. 

Her startling pale eyes stared at Ellie for a long moment, unblinking, giving nothing of her thoughts or feelings away. Then they traveled slowly--and impassively--down to the girl's toes and up again, seeming to assess her. Like one would do with a horse, or some other farm beast, before purchase. So thorough was her scrutiny that Ellie could almost feel the Elf's hands running over her body. The girl was disconcerted. _Who is this person?_ _Why does she study me so?_ As if sensing her discomfort, Legolas once again wrapped his arm protectively around her small waist. Ellie welcomed his embrace and tucked herself beneath his chin. She could feel the tension in his body; he was wound up tighter than the string on his bow…

**__**

This is my rival? Nevladiel nearly laughed out loud when she first beheld the girl standing next to Legolas--or rather, pressed to his side. She was a tiny, slender thing, and pretty enough, but no more than a mere sparrow compared to her swan. As she looked her up and down, the beautiful Elf realized that Maika had not exaggerated--the child _was_ the mirror image of Naia. Or perhaps, a somewhat _younger_ Naia, for that woman had been middle-aged by human standards when Haldir met her, and this girl looked to be no older than an adolescent. Still, the resemblance was eerie, and Nevladiel could well imagine what was going through her brother's mind right now. He would want the girl, would not be able to resist her--of _that_ she had no doubt. And as she angrily took in Legolas' tender, protective attitude toward the child--no, he had said _woman_--Nevladiel was bound and determined to aid her brother in his conquest. Haldir would have his Ellie-Naia. Nev would have Legolas.

"Breakfast is on its way," she finally said in a lovely, melodic voice. Her expression remained cool and placid, but for one brief moment after Legolas embraced the girl, Nevladiel had clenched her long, elegant fingers into tight fists. Legolas, as well as the two men, noticed.

"Who are you?" demanded Boromir. Like Gimli, he was not overly impressed by Elves. At the lady's cool appraisal of Ellie, the man's protective instincts had come to the fore and he recovered quickly enough from the wonder of her beauty.

Nevladiel's silver gaze settled on the young man from Gondor, and she lifted an elegant brow in surprise at his impudent tone. She had little experience with men, having only seen them from a distance; she had not met Aragorn during his visit to Lothlorien years earlier. But, males were males, whether human or Elf, and Nevladiel's beauty had never failed to captivate. Even Legolas had succumbed to it. _So why is this coarse man speaking so indolently?_ she wondered, truly baffled, before replying, "I am the March Warden's sister." She tested him with a brilliant smile--an incredibly alluring smile--that failed to disarm him. Nevladiel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in displeasure, and she quickly dismissed him from her mind. It was best to ignore such a creature. 

Legolas then gave to the others what she had not yet given--her name. "She is Haldir's sister. Nevladiel," the Elf said in a flat voice. Immediately, he felt Ellie stiffen in shock, felt the tremor that shook her body from head to toe. His strong arms tightened around her in reassurance, but his heart was heavy, and full of foreboding. _I am sorry, little one. I am so sorry I did not warn you about Nev and me. _

Ellie pulled free of Legolas' arms and stared at him in disbelief_. If you know her, why did you not say so? Why did you not greet her? _she seemed to ask him. Then she turned to face the beautiful Elf once more. 

"You are Nev?" Ellie asked in a tremulous voice, as she stepped forward. Suddenly, the girl's heart filled with hope and relief and renewed awe. Her body trembled in anticipation. She had been waiting for a moment such as this ever since her mother died. _This is my aunt! No wonder she was looking at me so strangely!_ she reasoned. _I look nothing like an Elf!_ The girl never realized that Nevladiel had no clue Ellie was her niece. And as she held out a hand to touch the beautiful Elf's arm, her lovely face lit up with a bright, joyful smile_. _A smile that spoke of a long-cherished dream finally coming true. _This is my aunt! _In her excitement to meet her father's sister, Ellie--for the time being--shoved aside her discomfiture and forgot all about Legolas' hostility. "I am so happy to meet you!" she gushed.

Ellie had not yet told the rest of the Fellowship about her relationship to Haldir, but Jamie had during dinner the previous evening. Now the hobbits grinned at one another. But the two men exchanged uneasy glances. Like Boromir, Aragorn had not failed to notice Legolas' stiff manner toward Ellie's aunt, nor Nevladiel's strange perusal of the girl. 

Nevladiel herself was completely taken aback by Ellie's effusive welcome. She instinctively recoiled at the girl's warm touch on her arm, taking a step down to break the unwanted contact. _What is this? Has she gone mad? And how does she know my pet name? _

In the next instant everything became clear to her. "My father told me about you last night," Ellie went on to say, now reaching for one of Nevladiel's cold hands. The Elf was so shocked by the words that were streaming out of the girl's mouth that she did not even think to protest. "You cannot imagine how much I have longed for an aunt! How much I have longed for _you_!" Nevladiel's hand hung limp and lifeless in Ellie's warm grasp. 

__

Aunt?…Aunt?…AUNT?! The word reverberated inside Nevladiel's breast, keeping rhythm with her thumping heart. Incredible as it sounded, it suddenly made perfect sense to her. 

Ellie was Naia's daughter. _Haldir's _daughter. Legolas was besotted with _her niece_. 

For the second time that morning, Nevladiel wanted to laugh. And she wanted to cry. Loudly. Hysterically. _My rival is my niece! _She was reeling from the shock of it. From the implausibility of it. Her incredulous eyes met Legolas' flinty gaze. _You snake! You did not tell me last night!_ she silently reproached him, shaking her head. Her eyes shifted to Ellie, and quickly back to Legolas again. _Look at her! _they beseeched him, still incredulous. _How can you possibly prefer her to me?_ Then she turned to Ellie once more. _This girl is my niece!_ _Haldir's daughter! _And she forced a smile on her face. Somehow, the child believed Nevladiel had already known she was her aunt. _Let her think it! Let her think I came here for her! _Nevladiel was not about to snub her niece and risk provoking Haldir's anger. Distasteful as it was, she squeezed the girl's hand and threaded her fingers through the thick, black curls. 

"Such lovely hair! And such a winsome face!" Nev cooed sweetly. "When I met with Legolas last night, he did not tell me that _my niece_ would be so charming!"

Legolas felt as if he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Last night?" Ellie's voice echoed. "You met with Legolas **last night**?" _Oh gods, it cannot be…_

He could feel disaster loom.

Ellie turned to look at him_. Why did you not tell me? What are you hiding?_ her eyes accused him.

And Legolas' heart gave a painful lurch. Ellie was no longer smiling. The exuberant joy of a moment earlier was instantly wiped from her face. _She begins to suspect…something, _the Elf thought, with a sinking heart.

"But, of course, we did. Legolas and I go back a _long_ time." 

__

Damn you, Nev! He wanted to throttle her. "Ellie, there is nothing…" he started to say.

But the girl ignored him and turned back to Nevladiel. "How long?" she asked in a wooden voice.

Legolas knew that disaster was upon him. Ellie was naïve, but she was no fool. 

"About one thousand years," Nev replied, watching the girl closely. _She knows! Somehow she knows about Legolas and me!_ And she fought hard to keep the triumph from her face.

Although it came as no surprise, Nevladiel's reply hit Ellie like a physical blow, and she actually stumbled back from the force of it. Legolas steadied her with his hand, but she was not even aware of it, such was her shock and dismay. _One thousand years_. The implications of those three words were bone chilling… heartrending…and _galling_. Before her aunt's arrival, Legolas was going to tell her about a past lover. Someone he had known _one thousand years_ ago. Nevladiel. Her aunt. It had to be. 

And last night she had been with Legolas. _Was it after I fell asleep? Did he go to her after he was done with me? Gods, he was so aroused! Anything could have happened. _

With the heartache came outrage. Ellie was suddenly fuming mad. To think, she had trusted him with her heart! That she had been on the verge of giving everything up for him! _Fool! _she called herself, as her heated gaze sought his again and accused him some more. _Why were you so angry when you saw her this morning, Legolas? Was it because she arrived too soon? Did something happen last night that you felt the need to **confess**? _

So attuned was Legolas to her feelings and thoughts that he heard each and every one of her unspoken questions. Ignoring the others gathered around them, he raised a hand to caress her cheek, donned his most earnest, loving expression, and whispered, "Ellie, I will explain later." But he could not entirely hide the guilt in his eyes. Ellie saw it, and felt betrayed.

"Ah!…Here comes breakfast!" Nevladiel announced with a gracious smile and a clap of her hands. Her words and the accompanying clap cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife, bringing sighs of relief to the other members of the Fellowship. 

"Well, 'tis about time!" growled Gimli, who had only just gotten up.

Nevladiel stepped onto the platform between Ellie and Legolas, purposely separating them, and linked arms with the girl. "I want to hear all about you!" she told her niece. _And then maybe I will find the key to his heart. _As she turned Ellie away from Legolas, Nevladiel sneaked a glance behind the girl's back. Legolas was scowling at her. _You are angry now, but you will be mine again!_ she vowed and smiled at him. It was an innocuous smile--it held no threat, no challenge, no triumph, only a renewed confidence that she would win his affection in the end. 

When the company of Elves arrived laden with trays of food and drink, Ellie meekly allowed Nevladiel to lead her to a far corner of the platform. _Nev is not the one at fault here, _the girl told herself. _After all,_ _she is my aunt. _As an Ilissan, Ellie was born into a proud, noble family of women staunchly devoted to and supportive of one another. Women who inherently _trusted_ one another. To Ellie, it was inconceivable that Nevladiel would deliberately try to hurt her. And if something _had_ happened between her aunt and Legolas last night, then Nev was surely not to blame. She had known Legolas far longer than Ellie. She had prior claim to him. _But, oh gods! Does it hurt! _the girl silently cried. 

While she ate her breakfast and half-listened to her aunt's happy chatter, Ellie's fury subsided until there was nothing left but a few smoldering embers. In its wake came a cold, empty ache and a bittersweet longing for what might have been. Try as she might--and in truth she did not try very hard--she could not keep her wistful eyes from meeting Legolas' guarded gaze.

Seated at the opposite end of the platform, Legolas quietly seethed, and flagellated himself for failing Ellie. He wanted to shout in outrage. He wanted to slap Nevladiel's simpering face. Most of all, he wanted to pry Ellie from his former lover's clutches and haul her away to some deserted spot where he could talk some sense into her. For now, he would be patient and let Ellie eat, for she had missed supper last night and he knew she must be hungry. But once she finished with breakfast, he would demand to speak with her privately before Haldir arrived. And he would not take no for an answer…


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY: OWNING UP

****

I M P O R T A N T N O T E: Dear Readers, as many of you know, I was very displeased with the way I depicted Nev in the last two chapters. Consequently, I have gone back and changed her character considerably. If you are reading this note after December 22nd, please go back and read Chapter 18: BEST FORGOTTEN again. This is the second time I have revised Nev, and she is now a much more sympathetic, vulnerable character. In all honesty, I wanted to get rid of her, but because you overwhelmingly wanted her to stay, I decided to keep her and change her so that she was acceptable to me. I don't want her to detract from the main theme of my story, which is the choice Ellie has to make between her heritage and loving Legolas. With this new Nev I think I can still keep my focus on Ellie's choice, while at the same time adding an interesting--and realistic--twist to the story. Because of Nev, Ellie will learn that love, to use a quote from my beta, "isn't always roses and poems." She will realize that an Elf as apparently perfect as Legolas can still make mistakes. And, because of his transgression, to quote my beta again, Ellie will learn "how to trust, forgive, take risks and be secure in his love for her." It will also make her decision of whether to give up her vows or not a harder one to make. I hope that you will be pleased with the changes I made. I thank you for your patience and apologize for my mess-up!!! I do thank you for your WONDERFUL feedback. Please keep reading and reviewing.

To Avian Lee: what happened to your katana? You didn't raise it in your last review! ;-)

To macgyver70: actually, you are not the first to suggest that Nev fall for Boromir! Hah! Wouldn't that be funny, indeed? (Or maybe not, since the poor man is going to die.)

To Andrea: thank you so much for your review. I honestly agreed with everything you said, but most of my readers seemed to want Nev to stay, so I kept her in WITH modifications. 

And, last but not least, a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta Kris. This has been a rough two weeks for my writing, and you have stood by me every step of the way! I am truly blessed to have you for a beta.

TO EVERYONE: I WISH YOU ALL A JOYOUS, AND SAFE, HOLIDAY SEASON!

CHAPTER TWENTY: OWNING UP

"Walk with me, Ellie."

Legolas' voice was soft and cajoling and--Ellie thought--impossible to resist. She was still sitting in the same spot where she had eaten breakfast, and she had watched him approach from across the talan, moving purposefully toward her with a long, fluid stride. His beauty, his perfection, never ceased to stir her senses, especially now when the early morning sun that streamed through the leaves bleached his hair and his skin a resplendent white and lightened his eyes to the clear cerulean blue of a summer sky. She found it difficult to read his expression amid so much brightness. He was the perfect counterpart to her aunt, both of them tall and slender, so fair and ethereal, and heartbreakingly beautiful. _Two flawless diamonds_, she mused, _that is what they are, while I am a…mere pebble_. In all her life she had never felt inferior to anyone; in truth, she had long been admired and revered for her healing skills, and had her nature been less unassuming, she most certainly would have felt _superior _to most. But that was before she met Legolas…and the Elves of Lothlorien. Ellie dropped her eyes from his face and sighed.

"Please," he added quietly.

She stared at Legolas' outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and rising to her feet. 

"Yes, it is time we have that talk you wanted," she replied somberly, without meeting his gaze again. There was no anger in her voice--only dejection--although a vestige of anger certainly lingered in her breast and was apt to flare up again. First, she wanted to hear what he had to say. 

Legolas was relieved--and grateful--that Ellie would give him the opportunity to explain, but he was hardly surprised. For all her naivete and lack of sophistication, she had time and time again shown herself to be one of the most fair-minded and temperate individuals he had ever met. The gods willing, he and Ellie would be able to settle their differences, and avoid a fight, before they headed to Caras Galadhon.

"Thank you," he told her and lowered his hand to the small of her back to guide her out. Ellie did not pull away and he considered it another small victory.

Only the Fellowship now remained in the talan. They busied themselves with packing and cleaning up and appeared uninterested in Ellie and Legolas. But, in fact, the companions were very much aware that all was not well between the girl and the Elf, and that Nevladiel was somehow to blame. When the couple walked past him, Jamie made as if to follow, but Boromir held the boy back. 

"Let them be, lad. Ellie and Legolas have some important matters to discuss," the man whispered. 

As they started to climb down, Legolas paused and turned for a moment. Even now, he did not forget his obligations to the Fellowship. "Aragorn, we will not wander far. Should Haldir arrive, tell him he can find us near the path that leads to the bathing pool." 

The Elf and the girl did not say a word all the way down the stairs that wound around the smooth trunk of the mallorn. Nor did they speak as they left the hunting talan behind them. They were gathering their thoughts, each one hurting and hesitant, afraid to break the peace--uneasy though it was--that now existed between them. The woods themselves seemed reluctant to disturb their silent reveries, for nary a sound could be heard, not even the soft rustle of leaves or the merry chirp of a bird, as Ellie and Legolas walked by with phantom footsteps. Finally, when they reached the same tree where Legolas had confronted Boromir just yesterday, the Elf stopped and motioned for Ellie to do the same. They faced each other, but she kept her eyes downcast. A mere pace separated their bodies, yet their hearts were, for the moment, leagues apart. Legolas was determined to unite them again. 

"Ellie, I love you," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are the only person I have ever spoken those words to--the only person I will _ever_ speak those words to. Do you believe me?" 

Ellie raised her head and looked into his eyes, saw the sincerity and earnestness in their blue depths, and knew he spoke the truth. She did not doubt his love; that was not the issue. Indeed, although he had only admitted it for the first time yesterday, her heart had sensed his love long before then. She knew he had fought against his feelings, just as she had fought against hers, but in the end, those feelings had proven too strong. But was love enough? And more importantly, would it last?

"Do you believe me?" he repeated when she did not answer.

"Yes, I know that you love me--for now." Ellie said it in a flat, dejected voice, and stared off into the trees. Here too the morning sun had broken through the lush canopy and dappled the silver trunks and the leaf-strewn ground. Light and shadow intertwined, giving the forest a dreamlike quality. So lovely…so timeless…And Ellie felt a part of that dream, as she watched herself drift farther and farther away... 

"Not just for now. **_For always_**." Legolas countered. 

He was troubled by her strange disconnect, her remoteness. _She fears I may be_ _fickle_,he thought, _and I suppose I cannot blame her for that_. He needed to convince her otherwise, to break down the protective barriers she was erecting right before his eyes. Legolas squeezed Ellie's shoulders to emphasize his next words, and she met his earnest gaze once again. 

"Some Elves--many, in fact--are born to love only once in their immortal lifetimes. I am one of those, Ellie, and _you_ are the one I love. You are the one my heart has chosen. **_There will never be another_**." If she did not believe that, then all would be lost. Legolas knew she would not give up her faith for anything less. 

__

Please believe me, Legolas silently pleaded, as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes for a moment. He heard her sigh, felt the trembling of her small body beneath his hands. But she said nothing. So he straightened and looked down at her again. Ellie's eyes were no longer distant, but huge and naked. Vulnerable. Filled with longing. And also hurt and doubt.

"There have been others before me," she murmured. _My aunt among them, _she suspected, but did not say so yet. 

The Elf took a deep breath. "Yes, that is so. In my three thousand years of life, I have had my share of lovers--I never lied to you about that. But, Ellie, you must understand. Forever is a long time to live without love. And when love itself cannot be found, then a person will seek--at the least--physical gratification. But I…" 

"With how many?" she interrupted. She had never asked that before, and it disconcerted him.

__

More than I am willing to tell you, he thought wearily. So he replied with a question of his own. "Before meeting me, how many immortal beings did you know? 

Ellie shook her head. She had known no one else.

Legolas smiled tenderly and cupped her face. "_Meldanya_, you are so young still. Your body is only just awakening. But you have already felt desire; you have experienced physical pleasure--only a little, to be sure, for you are yet a maiden, but pleasure nonetheless. Having known it, can you now imagine what it would be like to live _for all eternity_ without a lover's touch? _My_ touch. Without feeling what you have already felt within my arms?"

Ellie shook her head again. The truth was she could not imagine it. She did not _want_ to imagine it. In fact, before meeting Nev, she had been on the verge of giving up _everything_, so that she would not have to give _him_ up…

"Elves are passionate beings, Ellie. You are half-Elven, and you know this to be true. So, while I had lovers before you to appease my physical desires, and take away my loneliness if only for a brief moment," he continued, "please believe me when I tell you that I did not _love_ a single one of them. Fondness? Friendship? Yes, I may have felt that much, but never more than that. Never love, and never need. Until I met you." He hugged her waist then, drawing her body close, but Ellie kept her arms at her sides. He frowned slightly but decided to let it go. Then he brushed her lips with his mouth. "And now that I have tasted you, however incompletely, no one else will satisfy me. Not physically, not emotionally. _Ever again_. Do you understand, Ellie?" 

"What about Nev?" she softly asked, and felt him immediately stiffen.

__

What about Nev, indeed. Legolas knew he needed to tell Ellie everything. About his summer romance with her aunt. His encounter with Nev the night before. The kiss. That had been his intention from the start when he led Ellie from the talan. To purge his soul and rid himself of this guilt. But once he stood before her and looked down at her innocent face, the words had not come. He could not bring himself to hurt her, and complicate an already complicated situation. So he had hedged and stalled. But now he realized with a sinking heart that he could no longer do so. Ellie wanted to know the truth about Nev, and he had to find a way to break it to her gently. 

"I think you have already guessed that there was something between us once," Legolas said slowly, tightening his hold on her waist, as if he was afraid she was going to bolt. "It was long ago, Ellie. And I never loved her, but you know that already." His blue eyes bore into hers, willing her to accept.

But Ellie was not so willing. She had expected it, of course, had steeled herself against it. Yet she still could not prevent hot anger from flaring up. Or the stab of pain that left her feeling breathless. Her quiet, detached mood completely evaporated in an instant. She had been calm and reasonable so far, but suddenly, she did not want to be reasonable anymore. 

"Nevladiel was your lover," Ellie said baldly, clutching his shirt with fisted hands, as her mind recalled the image of the beautiful Elf she had just met. The girl sounded bitter and caustic, totally unlike herself. "My aunt was your lover!" she repeated more loudly. She sounded…_jealous_, even to her own ears.

__

She has no reason to be! Legolas thought, bristling. _Has she not heard anything I have said? _"For the Valar's sake, Ellie, it was one thousand years ago. You were not even born."

"But she is my aunt!" Ellie shouted, pushing him hard.

"I did not _know _she was going to _be_ your aunt!" he shouted back, digging his fingers into her waist and refusing to let go. "If I had, I would never have laid a finger on her, and we would not be having this argument!" The Elf was completely dumbfounded by her sudden change in mood.

Ellie blinked, surprised by his words. _He is right, of course, _she realized, and took a deep, calming breath. _Let him speak. Hear him out_, her mind reasoned, in a last attempt to be fair, while her heart continued to silently scream its outrage.

Encouraged that she might choose to be reasonable again, Legolas lowered his voice and explained further. "We were only together for one summer, when she accompanied her brothers to Mirkwood. It was a casual affair, Ellie. We exchanged no promises, made no commitments. Nevladiel was…" and then he paused, debating how to put it delicately, "Nevladiel was no innocent maiden," he said simply. "After she and her brothers left, I never saw her again. Until last night." 

The instant the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. _Until last night…Gods! Why did I have to remind her of that?_ he groaned inwardly, as he felt the tension return to her body.

"What about last night, Legolas?" Ellie asked. She was trying very hard not to shout again, but she had not imagined the guilt in his eyes earlier. "Did something happen? I want to know. I _deserve_ to know," she insisted, her voice hard. Ellie was attuned to his moods, just he was attuned to hers, and she knew that he was suddenly feeling decidedly uncomfortable. In fact, she was certain he was struggling not to squirm. She stared at him without pity, her soft lips pressed into a thin line of disapproval. 

Legolas dropped his hands from her waist. At the moment, he felt no older--and no bigger--than Jamie was. "I did not seek her out, Ellie," he began. "She found me in the meadow…"

"What were you doing in the meadow?" she snapped. "You were in the talan with _me_. Why did you leave?"

"Because _you fell asleep_! I am not made of stone, Ellie, although I am sure there are many who think so. Do you honestly think I could have stayed beside you after what I did to you? After you melted in my arms?" He took note of her ensuing blush with grim satisfaction. "I was aroused. I wanted you to touch me, but you fell asleep," he told her bluntly, and saw her wince and bite her lip. He immediately felt contrite. He felt like a cad. She was, after all, blameless in this. So he gentled his voice and said, "It would have been nothing short of torture to have remained by your side last night, Ellie. So I went to the meadow to watch the stars and calm my body. And all I could think of was you. How much I wanted you to be there with me." Legolas took hold of her shoulders again. "Instead, Nev found me." 

"And?" she prompted, bracing herself for the worst.

"And she made it clear that she wanted to pick up where we left off one thousand years ago." 

Legolas studied her face intently, waiting for a reaction that did not come, then turned his head away. 

She stared at his chiseled profile, fighting the urge to trace it with her fingertips. Fighting the urge to hit him for making her feel so much. He had told her he was not made of stone, and she well knew it, but right now he looked it. He was proud and noble, and faced with an impossible situation. And Ellie realized, _He doesn't want to hurt me, but he knows he will._ A painful knot settled in her chest as she asked him, "How did Nevladiel make it clear?" 

Her voice was quiet, but her heart was hammering out of control. She was terribly afraid that he would admit to laying with her.

"She kissed me." 

That was almost bad enough. "Did you return her kiss?" Ellie's head began to pound, keeping rhythm with her heart. She could feel the anger bubble up again. _Please, don't say that you did!_

For a moment--a _very brief_ moment--Legolas considered lying, but chose not to. Lies had a way of unraveling when you least expected. And Ellie deserved the truth. "Yes," he said, then quickly went on, "but nothing else happened because of you. Because I love you and would never knowingly…"

A resounding slap silenced him. Before she could think clearly and before he could react, Ellie had pulled free of his grasp and had struck him hard across the face--for the second time in two days. The girl and the Elf stared at each other in shock, Ellie covering her gaping mouth with a shaky hand and Legolas rubbing his stinging cheek with a look of utter disbelief. 

She was horrified that she had struck him, but the feeling was quickly overshadowed by hot anger. Ellie was outraged at Legolas' betrayal. And she felt ashamed of herself for choosing to give her heart to one so fickle, so false. Nev may have initiated the kiss, but _he_ had found his former lover enticing enough to respond. It was heartbreaking…and humiliating. And Ellie wanted to flee. She started to turn away, but Legolas grabbed her shoulders with lightning speed and pulled her roughly toward him.

He was furious, so furious in fact that blood rushed to his face, and flushed his fair skin a deep crimson color. His eyes were harsh, his voice harsher still when he told her, "Few have ever dared to strike me once, and none have succeeded in striking me twice. I am trying to _reason_ with you, Ellie. I am trying to be _patient_. But you are _not listening_."

Legolas was scolding her like he would a child! It mortified her, and angered her even more. The desire to get away from him became too overwhelming. She wanted, and needed, to be alone, and sort things out. Ellie pushed against him, and when that didn't work, she pummeled his chest, and later started to kick him in desperation. But he was too strong and too determined to hang on to her.

"Let me go!" she shouted in between kicks. 

"I am not letting you go," he warned through gritted teeth, "so stop it before you hurt yourself." Then he grunted, as one well-placed kick connected with his shin. He had forgotten what a little hellcat she could be when angry. Then she tried to knee his groin, only just missing his most vulnerable area. Muttering a curse in Elvish, Legolas shoved her hard against his body, and all but smothered her in his embrace. _Why in Middle-Earth did I ever think she was temperate and fair? _he wondered, trying to control his own temper and failing miserably. 

In his mind, Legolas relived the day he met her, when they fought so ferociously in the forest. _If I had known then where all this would lead me, I would have let her escape!_ he thought viciously, as she continued to struggle in vain within his arms, her breath coming in shallow gasps. After a while, Legolas could feel her strength begin to flag. Yet she did not give up. She wriggled and writhed and huffed against his taut frame, her heart beating as wildly as a captive bird's. Ellie might seem meek and delicate, but when challenged, she was spirited and brave. And headstrong. 

"Let go of me!" she demanded once more, her voice little more than a muffled moan for he was squashing her face against his chest. "Let go of me!" she repeated. 

In truth, he sensed rather than heard her words, for he could feel her voice move within his body, and reverberate across the chambers of his heart, so close was her mouth pressed to it. For an instant, it almost seemed that Ellie herself was inside of him, stirring his spirit with her life force, beguiling his senses, seducing him. 

"Let go of me!"

Instead, he pushed her closer--if that was possible, for she was already flush against him from head to toe. Although she did not whimper in pain, he knew he was hurting her, possibly even bruising her. And yet he could not get her close enough. Legolas wanted to crawl inside of Ellie, inside her very skin, and breathe her every breath.

__

Who am I trying to fool? he chided himself. _Had I known then what I know now, I still would _**not**_ have let her go. _

"I cannot," he replied, to her as much as to himself. "May the Valar help me, I **_cannot_**." And he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, and pressed desperate kisses to her temple. 

In a moment of startling clarity, Legolas realized he was no different from Nevladiel. _I am as mad as she is_, he thought, and felt a pang of sympathy for his former lover, a pang that he quickly and ruthlessly quashed. 

"Ellie, please listen to me. I love you. I love _you_. I would do anything, _everything_ for you. I would _die_ for you…" he pleaded with her, and nearly laughed in derision to hear himself say so. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, pleading like a lovesick swain before a mere slip of girl! Surely, he must be mad! Surely, love itself _was_ madness. 

Finally, something of Legolas' anguish, of his bewilderment at the intensity of his feelings, got through to her. Maybe she just grew too tired and decided to listen. Or perhaps she simply recognized how vulnerable he truly was, for in accepting his love for her, Legolas had set himself up for an eternity of heartache--should she choose to remain true to her Ilissan heritage. 

Whatever the reasons, Ellie suddenly went very still, and very quiet in his arms. 

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes in relief. Then he eased his deathly grip on her, and stepped back so that he could look into her own beautiful eyes. They were bright with unshed tears, bittersweet, compassionate…loving. Yes, loving. He could see that clearly; she had not taken back her love, and would not hide it from him. But he could see anger and reproach as well. And Legolas realized that she would not forgive him so easily.

"All right," she said, staring back at him with a very solemn face and those incredible eyes.

"All right?" he repeated, dumbfounded. _All right?_

Ellie exhaled loudly and let her slender shoulders slump. "All right, I believe you," she clarified. "I believe everything you say. But…" she paused, chewing on her lip, "I do not think that I can forgive you that kiss." And she lowered her head. She would never be able to forgive him for that.

"I do not expect you to," he replied, cupping her chin and raising it, so that she would look at him again. "How can I, when I cannot…forgive…myself?" 

His voice broke as he spoke. He sounded so forlorn that Ellie could not keep her tears from spilling over. As they trailed slowly down her cheeks, Legolas wiped them with his fingertips and continued to speak. "All I ask, Ellie, is that you move beyond what happened. That _we_ move beyond what happened. I am not perfect…although sometimes I get the impression that you think I am," he said with a soft chuckle, and was inordinately pleased when she gave him a small smile.

Then he quickly grew serious again. "I have failings, weaknesses, like everyone else. It was one kiss, and I promise you that it will never happen again. I would never willingly do anything to betray you or your trust. Or to jeopardize our love. Please give me the chance to prove it to you. Give _us_ a chance." 

Ellie remained quiet as she mulled over his words. Although he did not specifically say so, she knew that he was asking her for far more than her trust, for far more than a simple acceptance of his mistake. Legolas had bared his heart and soul to her, and was asking her to make her choice. A choice which she had all but made last night. But which now…

"I do not know if I can do that," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut so that she would not have to see the naked pain, the helplessness in his. _Please spare me having to see you that way_, she silently pleaded, and he seemed to hear her, for when she opened them again, he had already donned his habitual mask. 

Ellie let out a ragged breath, one of relief mingled with sadness, and told him, "My life has become too complicated of late. My mind has so much to absorb…and accept. About my parents, about my faith. About _us_. And now, Nev. Legolas, I want to get to know Nev. She is my aunt." Ellie grabbed his hand, and her eyes begged him for patience and understanding. 

But instead, his jaw tightened and its tell-tale muscle began to twitch. 

"You may not like what you find, Ellie," he warned her, taking back his hand. And then he shook his head incredulously. "You would choose her over me."

Ellie frowned. "No, that is not my intention. I have yet to make _any _choice, but I need time. I need time alone to think, and to sort my feelings out. I…I am sorry." And with that, she turned and started to walk back to the talan.

Legolas did not follow, but she barely took a handful of steps before his voice stopped her. "Ellie, please believe me, I never thought that Nevladiel would be an issue between us. And she need not be. _She need not be._"

Ellie looked over her shoulder and met his muted gaze. 

"Promise me, Ellie. When you make your decision…when you decide whether to stay with me or not, do not let your choice be colored by Nevladiel."

But that was not a promise she would make. Or could make. Ellie shook her head regretfully and turned from him again.

Legolas watched her walk away, taking with her his love. His hope.

His very soul…


	21. CHAPTER TWENTYONE: CERIN AMROTH

****

TO ALL MY READERS: Once again, I thank you for your encouraging reviews. They truly inspire me to keep on writing!!!! I hope all of you had a happy and blessed holiday. I want to ask all of you to check out my beta Kris' (aka Belasvoice) wonderful new fanfic. It is called IN LOVING MEMORY and it is a legomance, similar in style to my own story, although the plot is completely different. You are sure to enjoy it!

To Nevasaiel: Glad to have you back! And, yes, indeed, I will be following the same storyline as the original ELLIE'S CHOICE. 

To Jack-Sparrow-Lover: just for the record, I love Jack Sparrow too!

To Anon: Many, many thanks for your insightful review. I truly value your opinion, and the time you take to read my work when I know you are so busy with yours! For my readers who don't already know, Anon is a prolific writer. She is currently working on her third story! Check them out! 

To Avian Lee: Glad the katana is back and as sharp as ever! But poor Nev is not so evil anymore! Are you sure you want her to be assassinated?

To sdsdsdsds: After writing Chapter 11, I was an emotional wreck! I am pleased that readers responded well to it.

To Nikki1: You poor thing! Where are those smelling salts when you need them? ;-)

AND as always, a great big hug and thank you to my fantabulous beta Kris, for putting up with my madness! 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: CERIN AMROTH

__

She is walking away from me.

She is actually walking away from me!

Legolas watched Ellie leave in stunned disbelief. 

But he did not follow. He was frozen in place. 

Had Ellie turned around at that moment, she would have been astonished to see the look on his face. Legolas' mouth hung wide open on a jaw that had suddenly--and uncharacteristically--gone slack. His eyes were no longer those of a 3,000-year-old Elf. Instead, they were the eyes of a lost, bewildered child. A child who could not comprehend what was happening to him. Or why.

__

How can this be? How can she do this? The Elf was completely dumbfounded. He had been forthright and honest with Ellie. Had held nothing back from her--not his past, not his weaknesses, nor his regrettable mistake. He had given her his heartfelt apology, had spoken eloquently, and sincerely, of his love, his need for her. He had practically _groveled _before her. In just a matter of hours, Legolas had revealed more of himself to Ellie, than he had ever revealed to _anyone_ in his entire life--including his father. 

__

How can she just walk away?

She was in love with him. He knew this. 

Her body was his for the taking. He did not doubt it, even now. 

And…they were friends. Confidantes.

Long before love blossomed between them, they had shared a special bond. A friendship whose foundation lay in their Elven heritage, but which had been built and strengthened by their common interests, their kindred spirits. They had kept each other company throughout the Fellowship's long, hard journey. He knew she had come to rely on him, to depend on his judgment. 

To trust his word.

This morning Legolas had made her a promise. If Ellie had learned anything about him by now, it should have been this: he _always_ kept his word. He would _never_ betray her again. Not with Nevladiel. Not with anyone else.

__

So why could I not sway her?… 

Led by Haldir and a handful of his Elves, the Fellowship traveled through the Golden Wood. They followed one winding path after another, forded swift-moving streams and bubbling brooks, climbed up and down countless hills. Hour after hour they plodded, and still Caras Galadhon was nowhere in sight. Neither was the meadow they had quickly glimpsed on their way to the hunting talan the previous evening.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I thought we were quite near the City of the Trees last night," Aragorn said with a puzzled frown. He had visited Lothlorien many years ago, and had in fact stayed in the very same talan.

Haldir smiled, but said nothing. 

Ellie walked alongside her father and pondered that smile. _He is hiding something! _She was sure of it. The girl distinctly recalled Haldir telling them that they would be taken to Caras Galadhon in the morning, yet it was nearly noon already. She glanced back at Legolas, who was directly behind them, but the Elf simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you taking us a _roundabout_ way, Father?" Ellie finally ventured.

Haldir's smile grew wider as he looked down at his daughter. The girl was not only perceptive, but also plain-spoken. His heart filled with amusement and a smattering of paternal pride. "Yes. It was either that or blindfolding your companions."

"Blindfolding us? But why?"

"Not you, Ellie, or the boy, for you are to remain with us," Haldir assured her. "And perhaps not Aragorn, for he has spent time with us before and knows his way around. But the rest of your companions, yes. We guard our secrets well in Lorien, and the location of Caras Galadhon is one of them."

Ellie whipped her head back toward Legolas, who was scowling faintly. "You would have blindfolded Legolas too?" she asked incredulously.

"Indeed, we would have," Haldir replied with a chuckle.

Legolas' scowl deepened. "I am an Elf and a kinsman here,*" he muttered angrily. It was bad enough that Ellie had chosen to walk with her father instead of him, but now he had to put up with Haldir's insults as well. Legolas briefly wondered if Ellie's father had spoken with Nev yet. 

"I meant no offense," Haldir apologized, his expression suddenly serious as he stopped and faced the Elf behind him. "But these are perilous times, Legolas. We cannot afford to have faith, or place our trust, in the world beyond our borders. You will be departing soon with the Fellowship--at least for a while," he added pointedly, "and we would have you leave without knowledge of our city's exact whereabouts." 

Legolas nodded stiffly, but Ellie could tell that he was far from being mollified. She could clearly sense his displeasure. His ire. It had been building for hours. Now the Elf's unblinking eyes shifted to her, and even after she turned away, she could feel them as strongly as if he were running his hands down her back. Ellie knew that _she_ was the real reason behind Legolas' sour mood. She was the reason why he had been so utterly silent all morning long. 

She had not been avoiding Legolas--truly--but she had not sought him out either. Instead, she had stuck by Haldir's side from the moment her father arrived at the talan. The fact that Legolas was walking directly behind them now was entirely the Elf's doing, and not hers.

Guilt and sorrow cast a heavy shadow over Ellie. She felt Legolas' inexorable pull--was terribly tempted to go to him and agree to everything and anything he asked. But she did not. Difficult as it was, she would not give in. Not now. Legolas had betrayed her trust. This time Ellie would not be swayed by his pretty words, or by his touch. She would come to terms with what he did in her own way, and in her time. And then she would make her choice…

Just as the midday sun settled into its highest seat in the sky, Haldir and his Elves led the Fellowship out of the thick canopy of trees and into a vast grassy meadow flanked by several hills. The largest of these lay directly ahead. It was perfectly round and crowned with two rings of trees--the outer with snowy white barks and bare branches, surrounding an inner circle of tall, flourishing mallorns that gleamed gold and silver in the bright sunlight. At the edge of the trees and spread across the hillside was a lush carpet of green grass dotted with yellow, star-shaped flowers that bloomed close to the ground and white and pale green flowers atop long, slender stems that danced in the breeze. 

The beautiful hillside acted like a balm on Ellie's troubled soul._ Oh, how lovely and peaceful it all is! _she thought, enchanted by the view. She breathed in the delicate fragrance of the flowers and, catching her father's eyes, smiled contentedly. 

"Cerin Amroth," Aragorn suddenly said in a husky voice, from right behind Ellie's ear, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The girl started, for she had not realized that he had walked up to them. She turned her head, only to find the man reverently staring at the hill called Cerin Amroth, his pale eyes aglow with wonder and awe. In the next instant, he pushed her gently to one side, and moved past her.

"It appears that this place holds cherished memories for him, Ellie," Haldir whispered. 

To her it seemed so too, for Aragorn continued walking up the hill, silently and slowly as if in a trance. 

Ellie's father now turned to face the rest of the Fellowship. "We will rest here for a few hours and give the little ones the opportunity to eat," he said, nodding toward the hobbits. 

The respite was a long time in coming, and long overdue. The hobbits were indeed ravenous. They had missed their second breakfast and elevenses. Jamie and Gimli were hungry too, and as if to punctuate the fact, the dwarf's stomach rumbled so loudly that it startled a pair of nesting birds in a nearby branch. As the birds twittered and circled above them in outrage, Ellie laughed in delight and ran back to Jamie, grabbing the boy's hand. With Jamie in tow, she hurried past Legolas once more and smiled at the Elf in a vacant, offhanded way before heading up the hill, followed closely by Haldir.

This time, Legolas did not join them. While the rest of the Fellowship scattered about Cerin Amroth, the Elf sat by himself in a patch of white niphredil flowers and watched Ellie, as she ate and quietly spoke with her father and the boy. Occasionally, her dark eyes alighted on Legolas, but quickly darted away when they met his brilliant blue gaze. 

"Ellie, why is Legolas not joining us?" Jamie asked. 

Casting a worried glance in the other Elf's direction, Haldir had been about to ask her the same question. It occurred to him that Legolas might have told Ellie about Nev and that his daughter was not taking the news well. Haldir had only known Ellie for one short day, but for an Elf that was long enough. Long enough for him, as a father, to become attuned to his daughter's every mood. Right now she was hurting and confused--and trying very hard not to show it. Earlier he had sensed the discord between her and the Prince of Mirkwood, and it troubled him, for he knew the two loved each other dearly--even his Lorien companions had noticed as much yesterday. As far as he was concerned, Ellie and Legolas might even be each other's _bereth faer_._** _Haldir did not want his daughter to repeat Naia's mistakes. He did not want her to suffer an eternity of heartache and regret…_just like him_. 

"He can join us if he wishes," Ellie mumbled, with a dismissive wave of her hand, but she kept her face averted from the boy and the two Elves. 

Nonetheless, her voice carried to Legolas' sensitive ears, and he frowned, his eyes narrowing to slits. It wasn't what she said; it was the _flippant _way she said it. Legolas was deeply vexed by Ellie's seeming nonchalance. _Why are you doing this?_ he wondered, unable to comprehend. If he didn't know any better, he could swear that she was putting on a charade. He wanted to talk to her, gage her thoughts and feelings…persuade her, if not with his words than with his body. But she was not cooperating. Ellie was keeping her distance, shoring up her defenses against him. With each passing moment, Legolas could feel the chasm between them grow wider and wider. _Careful, Ellie, lest you be caught in a trap of your own making, _the Elf brooded, his mood darkening considerably. He was frustrated and angry, disappointed and exasperated. _If distance is what you want, then you shall have it!_ he decided at last. He would not run after her. He would honor her wishes…for the time being. _But do you not realize that time is not on our side?_

If Ellie did not, Haldir did. "Legolas will be leaving in a few short days," he reminded his daughter. 

Ellie flinched. She had purposefully avoided dwelling on _that_. She did not want to have to face that reality just yet, not when her heart and mind were in such turmoil. And yet, she had known from the first day that their separation was imminent--like a shadow, it had loomed over her horizon, growing ever larger the closer the Fellowship got to Lothlorien. Ellie bit her lip and nodded at her father. Then she shifted wary eyes to Legolas' unwavering gaze. And did not look away.

She needed time, and she needed space, to think clearly. But as she sat there staring at him in the flowering hillside, Ellie realized with a pang that Legolas did not deserve to be abandoned so abruptly. Especially now. He had been up-front with her when he could have easily prevaricated. He had exposed himself to her, had bared his heart and his soul. The least she could do is reciprocate in kind. Let him know what she was feeling. Be with him a while, and be a friend, if nothing else--for she still had no intentions of forgiving and forgetting.

Ellie sighed and rose to her feet. "I'll be right back," she told her father and Jamie, and walked to where Legolas sat, still and silent and watchful, a sentinel of stone surrounded by tall flowers and fragrant grass. If he was surprised by her approach, he did not show it.

She stood and looked down at him for a moment, but before either could speak, a strong gust of wind whipped her hair forward and about his face and neck, entwining the long black curls with his own platinum locks. In the next instant, that same wind lifted her skirt above her knees until the shimmering, cloud-like fabric wrapped around his legs and waist in a loving embrace. Ellie watched spellbound as Legolas briefly closed his eyes and his beautiful face softened into an expression so sublime that she suddenly found herself fighting the urge to finish what the wayward wind had started. _It should be my hands and body touching him thus! _she could not help but think. 

But then reason prevailed--there was just too much at stake for Ellie to succumb to a momentary whim--and when Legolas opened his eyes, donning his stoic mask once again, she was able to meet his veiled gaze with calm and equanimity. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she sat cross-legged in front of him, their knees almost touching, their hair still blowing wildly about them. Ellie did not know it, but had she hesitated a second longer, Legolas would have taken matters into his own hands and dragged her down on top of him, so deep was his need to hold her. Instead, he now patiently waited for her to speak.

Ellie gave him a hesitant smile, and tried to take her errant hair back.

"Leave it," he muttered, then waited.

She took another deep breath, exhaling loudly, and smiled again--a tender, rueful smile that stabbed at his heart with the sharpness of a blade. "Truce?" she offered. Ellie started to lift a hand toward his face, but thought better of it, and let it drop.

"I was not aware we were at war," Legolas countered, raising an eyebrow.

Ellie's smile faltered. "We're not…at least not on my part. I just…I just want this awkwardness I feel to go away. I do not want there to be anger between us, Legolas." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas could see Haldir tense, and he sighed in annoyance. It was to be expected that Ellie's father would learn of their troubles, but it galled Legolas nonetheless. "Let's find a quiet spot to talk, shall we? Where we will not be heard…" _Or seen, _he added to himself.

But Ellie was reluctant and shook her head. She did not want to be alone with him just yet. She did not _trust _herself to be alone with him. "I do not think that would be wise…"

With those words, Ellie unwittingly buried the knife deeper into Legolas' heart. _Have I lost your trust so completely? _he wondered, misunderstanding the reason for her reluctance. Then, because he loved her above all else and did not want her to needlessly fret while she pondered her decision, he sought to reassure her. 

"I am not angry at you, sweetling," he said in a gentle voice. "I am angry…that we should find ourselves in this situation." Then he bent over and whispered in her ear, "And that it was _my_ doing." In truth, he was angry with her as well for being obstinate, for not understanding and accepting. But he was not about to tell her that.

He did not have to. Ellie knew. She searched his face for a long moment without replying. Legolas could see the relief and gratitude in her eyes--relief that he was willing to reconcile and gratitude for sparing her feelings. But he also saw the doubt. 

"You are _not_ angry with me? Really?" she asked, her tone slightly mocking. 

__

She reads me well, the Elf acknowledged with a small smile. "Yes, I am. But I have no right to be," he admitted. "I will get past this, Ellie."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Legolas, I…" And whatever she was going to say remained unsaid, for right then another gust of wind blew a crushed flower, that was hopelessly entangled in one of her curls, across her open mouth. 

"Ugh!" Ellie gagged and spluttered and grimaced in disgust. She started to raise a hand to her mouth, but Legolas was quicker. Before she could react, he had brushed the thick lock and white petals away, leaving behind a trail of spittle on her face.

Then they shared a good laugh--one that was filled with amusement, and that lifted their spirits and brought their hearts together. For the first time since breakfast that morning, Ellie and Legolas felt truly at ease with one another.

"We needed that," the girl observed, wiping her face clean.

"Indeed we did," the Elf smiled, stifling the urge to lick the one drop that remained at the corner of her mouth.

"These are niphredil flowers, are they not?" she now asked, gesturing at the beautiful blossoms all around them. The slender stalks were so long that they nearly reached the bottom of her chin. They reminded Ellie of Elves. 

"Yes, but how did you know?" In the wild, niphredil bloomed only on Cerin Amroth and in the old forest of Neldoreth, although his mother had once cultivated the white flowers in her garden in Mirkwood. They had died out there almost a thousand years ago, long after she had departed for the Undying Lands.

"Nev told me about them during breakfast," Ellie replied. "She said they were her favorite flowers. Yours too." Ellie picked one of the delicate blossoms and held it to her face. Her skin was pale, but rosy, and therefore not as white as the niphredil. Not as white as Nevladiel's.

"She was _wrong_," Legolas said, watching her closely. Once the Elf had realized that Nev was going to tread carefully around Ellie and the Fellowship, he had ignored much of her inane chatter. Now he wished he hadn't, because ultimately, every word out of her mouth--no matter how innocent--could be an attempt to undermine Ellie's and his relationship. "I much prefer the elanor, Ellie." And he nodded toward a thick patch of small, yellow flowers halfway up the hill.

"Those sprightly flowers over there?"

"Yes, sweetling. They are small and bright and ever so lovely…they remind me of the stars." Legolas leaned toward her, his face so close that she could feel the whisper of his breath caress her lips. "And they remind me you…"

"Uh huh…" Ellie was lulled by his nearness. Her heart began to flip flop inside her chest in expectation of his kiss. _He compared me to his favorite flower! _But the sudden sound of Jamie's laughter snapped her out of the spell Legolas was weaving with his words, and she quickly scuttled backwards, putting enough distance between them to quell the stirrings within her body.

Ellie let out a shaky breath and smiled a bit too brightly. "I think…that I shall go pick some elanor with Jamie!" And with that, she rose to her feet and hurried back to the boy. 

Legolas sighed in frustration. His mouth silently screamed its outrage--he had been so close to kissing her!--while his hands clenched into tight fists at not being able to touch her. _Ellie, you are going to be the death of me!_ he thought, as his glittering eyes followed her every step. His gaze did not leave her even when Haldir approached and sat down beside him. Legolas stifled a groan. 

"I could not help but overhear…" the other Elf began, without apology. "Did Ellie say she had already met Nev?"

"Nev joined us for breakfast this morning," Legolas replied, his voice cold and impassive. He did not look at Haldir; his eyes remained fastened on Ellie.

Haldir nodded thoughtfully and followed Legolas' gaze uphill, to where his daughter and the boy where gathering elanor. "I sense a discord between Ellie and you. And I cannot help but think that Nevladiel has something to do with it." Then he hesitated for a moment. "I know it is not my place…" 

"You are right, it is not," Legolas interrupted, his jaw jutting out in displeasure.

Haldir ignored him. "But Nev is my sister, and Ellie is my daughter. You, I would like to consider…an _ally_." 

It was a strange choice of words, and it caught Legolas by surprise. He turned speculative eyes toward Ellie's father and waited for him to explain.

Haldir smiled. "I do not want Ellie to disappear from my life like her mother did. She loves you, Legolas, and if she commits herself to you, then I do not think she will bolt. Not even if she bears you a daughter, for unlike Naia, Ellie is half-Elven, and with an Elven child in tow, she will not easily find a place among mortal humans. Whether you choose to live here in Lorien or take her back to Mirkwood, I want my daughter to live the life of an Elf, not an Ilissan. And she _will_, as long as she has family and loved ones to support her. Wherever you may take her, I mean to follow. Now that I have found my daughter, I do not intend to lose her. So, yes, I would like to consider you an ally." Haldir's dark blue eyes were expectant, intense, as he studied the Elf sitting next to him. "What do you say?"

"I say yes," Legolas replied. "We can be allies in this." But he offered nothing more.

Haldir was not put off by Legolas' reticence. The Prince was by nature an aloof, self-contained being. But Haldir was determined to get at the truth. "Do not forget the position that I hold in Ellie's life, Legolas," he warned. "Though you may have her heart, it is my blood she shares. Do not assume that simply because you have known her longer, that her bond to me is any less important." Haldir paused and looked at his daughter once again. Ellie was busy weaving a crown of elanor for Jamie's head. "My daughter would willingly share her burden with me if I asked. Would you not prefer that I hear it from you first?" And he turned to meet Legolas' blistering gaze once again.

Legolas gave him a grim smile and nodded. He was not pleased to be put in his place by the younger Elf, but he realized that Haldir was right. Legolas needed Ellie's father on his side. 

"Nev sought me out in the meadow, after I spoke with you last night. She was hoping to renew our affair. But nothing happened between us, nothing except a kiss." Haldir stiffened at that, and Legolas quickly continued, "I put a stop to it, Haldir. I put a stop to it because I love and respect Ellie too much to play her false. But I do not think Nev is going to give up. She seemed…determined. If you have any influence over your sister--any influence at all--I ask that you exert it to stay her from this ill-advised course. I do not want Ellie getting hurt, and I do not want Nev to get hurt either."

"My daughter has already been hurt. She knows about Nev, does she not?"

Legolas sighed and shifted his eyes back to Ellie again. "Yes," he said quietly. "I confessed everything."

Haldir was pleased that Legolas had been frank with his daughter, but perhaps it had not been the wisest course for him to take. All along, Ellie's father had been a little leery of his daughter finding out about Legolas and Nev. He had been concerned--and rightly so--about her reaction. Although the affair had been over a millennium ago, and one kiss did not amount to much--especially to worldly-wise Elves accustomed to casual liaisons--a young, inexperienced girl like Ellie might see things differently. And given her behavior today, she quite obviously had. 

But what disconcerted Haldir even more, was Legolas' assertion that Nevladiel meant to pursue him. Had his sister secretly pined for the Mirkwood Prince all these years? It was inconceivable. And troubling. Did she not realize just how different they were? From the start of their affair one thousand years ago, Haldir had known that there would be no future in it. Legolas and Nev were as ill-suited for one another as fire and water. The only thing they shared in common was their remarkable beauty.

Now as he contemplated the other Elf, Haldir shook his head in dismay. "In all honesty, Legolas, I had believed Nev to be long past her infatuation with you. She has had other companions. She has one now." The Elf frowned. "It seems I do not know my sister's heart at all. I will talk to Nev, and try to make her see that she is _not _for you. But understand this, Legolas. I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter. For Ellie's sake, I would even side against you. I can only hope that it will not come to that."

Legolas would not expect anything less from Ellie's father. Indeed, Haldir had been far more accommodating than Legolas felt he deserved, given his misstep. "I understand," the Elf replied somberly. "And I thank you."

Ellie glanced toward the crown of the hill and perchance saw him standing there as quiet and still as a tree. Through the white and silver barks she saw him, and he seemed a part of a dream--or a distant memory. There was an otherworldliness about him, a strange disconnect that tugged at her soul. Clutching the elanor she had gathered in one hand and her long skirt in the other, she stood and started slowly walking uphill. 

"Where are you going Ellie?" Jamie asked her, standing up to follow.

"Just uphill a ways. Wait for me here, all right?" she replied, without pausing or looking back.

As she drew closer to the lonely figure in the trees, Ellie saw that in his hand he held a single yellow flower. She smiled in faint amusement, for the delicate blossom looked somewhat out of place in his scarred and callused fingers. 

Although surely he must have sensed her approach, he did not acknowledge Ellie until she spoke. "I am sorry, Aragorn. Am I intruding?" She knew she was, of course, but she was curious. And had been from the moment they first reached Cerin Amroth and the man had walked away.

Now he turned and smiled at her, and Ellie gasped to see just how _changed_ he was. Years of care and toil seemed to have disappeared from his face, the lines and creases smoothing out. A strange light was in his pale eyes, he looked almost _young, _and Ellie knew that he was caught in the grips of a memory--a happy, _private _memory. In her mind's eye she saw them, Aragorn as he was nearly two-score years ago, tall and fair, and an Elven maiden even more beautiful than her aunt, with hair as dark as Ellie's and eyes as brilliantly blue as Legolas'. They were embracing, speaking in Elvish. Pledging their troth.

She instantly felt ashamed. "I should not be here," she mumbled, and started to turn away.

"Come, Ellie, stay awhile," he entreated, and held out his hand.

She briefly hesitated and looked back at the others before accepting it. Then Aragorn led her deeper into the circle of mallorns until they stood at the very center. They were surrounded by the sibilant whispers of the golden leaves above them, for the wind blew constantly on the hilltop, but where the man and girl stood, the air was calm, and reverent. 

Ellie could still feel the presence of the beautiful Elf from the past. "Who was she?" she asked in a hushed voice, for it seemed almost sacrilegious to speak any louder.

"You saw her Ellie?" His voice was just as hushed.

"Yes." It did not really surprise him. The memory of Arwen pervaded Cerin Amroth, and Ellie was an unusually receptive being. As fey as any Elf, perhaps even more so. Aragorn squeezed the girl's hand.

"She is Arwen Undomiel, the Lady Galadriel's granddaughter."

"And your betrothed," Ellie ventured, with a smile.

Aragorn looked askance at the small girl, and then smiled ruefully. _You see too much, little one. _"And my betrothed," he admitted.

The implication of such a love was heartbreaking, and not a subject for polite discussion, yet Ellie dared to voice her thoughts nonetheless. "But you are mortal, Aragorn, like my mother."

"And so will Arwen be," he replied sadly, raising his eyes to the canopy of leaves.

"But she is an Elf! I saw her as clearly as if she was standing before me. And you just said she is the Lady Galadriel's kin."

"That is true. But Arwen is also part human, and in choosing to love me, she loses the grace of the Eldar." Aragorn's eyes sought Ellie's once again. She was surprised to see that their clear gray depths had darkened to the color of a stormy sea. "Arwen _will_ become mortal," he told her, his voice suddenly thick with emotion.

"Mortal?" Ellie was profoundly shocked. _How can this be? _"Aragorn, _I _am half human. Are you saying that if I were to give up my faith and choose to love a mortal man, then I too would become mortal?"

"My guess is yes, Ellie." But Aragorn did not think Ellie would be faced with such a choice. He was well aware that that the girl loved Legolas, and that the Elf returned her affection. "But that is not something you have to worry about, is it?" he asked her gently.

She shook her head slowly. "I suppose not. And yet…the Lady Arwen's choice is not unlike mine. She has given up her immortality." The thought that such a beautiful being would one day cease to exist filled Ellie with immeasurable sorrow, and she paused for a moment to grieve. Then she took a deep breath. "And if I choose to bind myself to Leg…an Elf" she amended, and blushed when she saw Aragorn's amused look, "I might end up giving up my soul."

The man quirked his brows in surprise. "Is that what you really believe?" His voice was incredulous.

"I don't know _what_ I believe anymore," she replied truthfully. "But I can tell you what I was taught. If an Ilissan breaks her vows, she will be denied entry into the Realm of Light when she dies. Her soul will be condemned to wander forever among the lost ones." Ellie refused to even consider the possibility that her own mother might have been denied entry into the blessed realm.

Aragorn let go of Ellie's hand and cupped her cheeks instead. _So you are afraid! _he realized, his heart filling with tender feeling for the girl. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "But you are immortal, Ellie. It is most unlikely that you will _ever _die."

"I almost died yesterday," she reminded him. And by Legolas' own hand, no less.

The man nodded. What she said was true, but still, he thought her fears were unfounded. "What do you think happens to Elves when they die?"

"Legolas once mentioned something about the Hall of Mandos in Valinor."

"That is where all Elves go when they die, to await re-birth," Aragorn confirmed. "If you are living the life of an Elf, and bind yourself to an Elf, I don't see why you would be denied entry there--should anything happen to you."

"But then I would be separated forever from my mother," she whispered.

__

Ah…Ellie, I see no way around that. Aragorn stroked her face with his callused thumbs. His voice was infinitely gentle when he told her, "You may already be, little one. You are half-Elven, and your fate lies on a different path from that of your mother." 

Ellie fell silent as she pondered Aragorn's words. She realized that he was right--the path of a human was closed to her now. If she left Lorien, where would she go? Where would she be safe? And more importantly, what would be the fate of any daughter she might have? A child sired by a human would still be part-Elven, but would she be immortal? Ellie feared _not_, and she knew that she could never bear to see her daughter age and die, as she had seen Naia. _No._ Her daughter would have to be sired by an Elf, and such a child would find no place among humans. 

In truth, she had no desire to leave the Elves. She had her father now, and she would have him for all eternity. Already a strong bond existed between them, even though they had only just met yesterday. It was unusual, unheard of perhaps, for an Ilissan to know her father, but Ellie had broken no vows to find him. _Naia_ had in telling her about Lorien. And then there was Nev. Whatever her aunt had done, she was her only remaining female relative in Middle Earth. And Ellie wanted to get to know her. 

Whether she chose to bind her life to Legolas' or not, Ellie knew that her destiny lay with the Elves. And the girl accepted, for the first time since Naia's passing, that she had, in all probability, lost her mother forever. It grieved her deeply. Ellie had known Naia for less than one hundred years.

Aragorn still held her face between his hands. His expression as he looked down at her was tender and compassionate. His heart ached on her behalf. "Life presents us with difficult choices, Ellie. Sometimes painful choices. We cannot avoid making them if we want to _live_." 

She looked up at him with eyes bright with unshed tears, as he continued to speak. "Forgive me if I presume too much…but Legolas is one of the finest individuals I have ever known."

And suddenly she laughed. "You presume nothing, Aragorn, and well you know it! I think the entire Fellowship--probably the _entire world_--knows by now that I am sweet on Legolas."

The man chuckled. "Indeed," he agreed. He paused for a moment, as he mulled over what to say. And then he sighed, and slid his hands from her face down to her shoulders, squeezing them to emphasize his next words. "Since we both care about our Elf friend, you will forgive me again, Ellie, for speaking plainly. When Legolas leaves Lothlorien with the Fellowship, I do _not _want him to leave with a heavy heart and a troubled mind. The road ahead of us is a dangerous one."

Ellie stared at him for a long moment without speaking. A thousand images ran through her mind, unwelcome images of a heartbroken Elf in the midst of horrific battles and indescribable devastation. "I do not want Legolas to leave Lothlorien feeling that way either," she finally said. Then she hugged Aragorn fiercely, pressing her ear against the steady beat of his indomitable heart. And she realized that she loved this man who would be king. Not as she loved Legolas, but as a cherished friend or a brother. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts--and your heart--with me."

Ellie straightened and smiled, although her eyes remained welled with sadness. She started to walk toward the trees, but as she reached the inner circle of mallorns, she looked back at Aragorn one last time. And that is when she saw her again, through a blur of tears. Right behind him, in the same spot where the two of them had pledged their troth years earlier. Arwen Undomiel. Dressed in black and lying on the ground, embracing the very heart of Cerin Amroth. The Lady Arwen, Queen of Gondor and consort to the late, great King Elessar. As beautiful in death as she had been in life…***

*"I am an Elf and a kinsman here" is a direct quote from the book LOTR. In the book version of LOTR, as opposed to my A.U. and Peter Jackson's movie, Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship ARE blindfolded by Haldir and his Elves as they are led through Lothlorien.

**_bereth faer _is my own--probably incorrect--Sindarin translation for soul mate. _Bereth _means "spouse." _Faer_ means "soul." It was the closest translation I could find. If anyone knows the true translation, please pass it along, and I will make the necessary corrections. Thank you!

***The winter following Aragorn's death in the year 120 of the Fourth Age, a grief-stricken Arwen died alone on Cerin Amroth, the Lothlorien hill where she and Aragorn had pledged their troth more than a century earlier.


	22. CHAPTER TWENTYTWO: THE CITY OF THE TREES

****

A great big hug and thank you to my beta, Kris, for believing in my story and for easing my doubts! I will address my reviewers at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE CITY OF THE TREES

"It is…enchanting!" Ellie exclaimed.

Caras Galadhon--the City of the Trees--lay bright and sparkling before them in the twilight, and it was a sight such as the girl could never have imagined in her most fanciful dreams. Surrounded by the vast meadow, the city was set like a golden jewel on a tall, emerald hill. Upon it stood the grandest mallorns in all of Lorien--living, breathing towers that reached skyward, growing so close together that their copious branches intertwined. Even close up, Ellie knew that it would be impossible to tell where one tree ended and the other began. With the fast approaching night, lights suddenly appeared in the city, right before the Fellowship's eyes. The tiny lamps twinkled gold and silver and green amid the dancing leaves and the swaying branches, so that the entire hill seemed to be alight with stars. Thousands upon thousands of glittering stars.

"Welcome to your new home, my daughter," Haldir said, smiling indulgently at Ellie's awe-struck face, and winking at Legolas, who stood next to her with Jamie asleep in his arms.

__

Home…She had yearned for it for many long months, and now she was finally here. Ellie could scarcely believe it. "Home…" She savored the word, letting it roll off her tongue like a prayer, her soul all but rising out of her as she stared at the dreamlike beauty of Caras Galadhon. She and Jamie had reached their journey's end. 

Ellie lifted her hand and stroked the boy's cheek with great tenderness. "We're home, Jamie," she said, and he immediately awoke. As the boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Legolas gently set him on the ground between them.

Jamie's eyes bugged out when he first saw the City of the Trees. "Holy Iluvatar! You mean we're going to live _there_?" he asked excitedly, instantly forgetting that he was tired. He bounced from Ellie to Legolas to Haldir and back to Ellie again with such boyish enthusiasm that the girl and the Elves laughed out loud.

"Yes, indeed, Jamie, and look!" Ellie replied with a wide sweep of her hand to indicate the brightly-lit hill, "The very stars have bowed down to greet us!" 

A short while later, they entered Caras Galadhon through an ancient gate strung with silver lanterns at the foot of the hill. The gate was tall and strong and hung on a green wall that encircled the city and blended so perfectly with the hill that the Fellowship was unaware of its existence until they were almost upon it. Once inside the city, they heard melodious voices all around them, and above them, but saw no one.

"Where are they?" Ellie asked her father. "Why can we not see them?"

"You can, if you look carefully," Haldir replied, looking down at her with an amused smile. "Do not forget, Ellie: we are the Galadhrim, the Tree-people, and we have lived and flourished for many long years among the giant mallorns. We are as much a part of the tree canopy as the leaves and the branches. That is why we are not easily seen."

"That and the fact that they garb themselves in magical cloth," Aragorn offered.

Ellie turned to face the man, her eyes wide with surprise, then gently fingered the shadowy-gray fabric of Haldir's tunic. "This cloth?" 

Aragorn nodded. 

A fleeting look of annoyance crossed Haldir's face, and then he smiled again. "The cloth renders its wearer almost invisible if he so wishes, for it matches every shade of green and gray and brown found in the woodlands. Only a handful of Lorien Elves know how to weave it, Ellie. This special cloth is one of our most jealously guarded secrets," he told her. A secret he would have shared with his daughter soon enough, but not in front of the Fellowship. 

Ellie found it fascinating. "Do your people weave magical cloth in Mirkwood too?" she asked Legolas, but he shook his head, and thought, as he eyed the gray tunic Haldir had given him to wear over his new long shirt, _We are in much need of it, however_. In truth, he was slightly in awe of the Lorien Elves and their crafting skills, although he would never admit to such a feeling--or show it.* 

"Can _you_ see the Elves?" she now asked him. Legolas smiled, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder as he pointed to a nearby copse. He had avoided touching her during their trek from Cerin Amroth, for he did not want to see her recoil, or pull away again. But this time, Ellie did neither. Instead she leaned into him, her eyes tracing a path in the direction Legolas' finger was pointing.

At first, Ellie could not discern anyone as she peered long and hard into the shadowy copse--for the lamps of Caras Galadhon were strung high in the trees and much of the forest floor remained in darkness. Ellie squinted and slowly scanned the thicket. She was about to give up when she saw a faint movement, a stirring that belonged to no branch or leaf. 

"I think I _see_ someone_,_" she whispered excitedly to Legolas. And sure enough, in the next instant, her eyes, now accustomed to the darkling wood, could make out the silhouettes of two persons standing right where Legolas had indicated. Ellie grinned, and suddenly, two sets of pearly white teeth smiled back at her from the shadows. 

Moments later, the girl waved at the two Elves as Haldir led the Fellowship past the copse, and Legolas, who walked close behind her, leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You may not look it, Ellie, but you are as much an Elf as any one of us." 

Encouraged by his words, and feeling proud of her accomplishment, Ellie turned her head just as he finished speaking, and came nose to nose with Legolas. The girl and the Elf momentarily stopped in their tracks and he instinctively put his hands around her waist. His heart rejoiced when she did not immediately pull back.

"I am beginning to believe it," Ellie whispered against his mouth, her breath a warm caress that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. And just as she started to take a step, Legolas pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, and released her.

He made no apologies, nor did she expect any. Indeed, Ellie was so pleased that they had moved past their earlier awkwardness that she gave him a shy smile before turning away. The specter of Nev still hung between them, but the girl was willing to let it go for the moment. Ellie wanted nothing to spoil her first magical impressions of the City of the Trees. She wanted to share her joy and exhilaration with the people she loved most in the world--and Legolas was one of them.

As they followed the winding trails, climbing countless steps of stone and earth, farther and higher into Caras Galadhon, Ellie saw more Elves hidden among the tree trunks, and sometimes, looking down from low branches. She felt proud to be able to point them out to Legolas, before he pointed them out to her, and soon it became a game between them. Every time Ellie tugged at his sleeve or started in excitement at a new sighting, Legolas chuckled to himself. Her innocent delight reminded him of Jamie. 

In fact, the boy too became a part of the game, grabbing one or the other's arm and crying out "Where? Where?" every time Ellie or Legolas gestured to the trees around them. 

As he ruffled the boy's unruly hair--_it is almost as long as an Elfling's_, he thought absently_--_Legolas realized that he loved Jamie. Truly loved him. Ellie might not be willing to accept it yet, but in his heart, the three of them were already a family.

Eventually, brightly lit talans came into view, perched high in the mallorns. 

"Why, they're like flowers!" Ellie now exclaimed in wonder, her large eyes seeming to capture every twinkling light above them.

"Bluebells and lilies and tulips," Sam enthusiastically agreed, from somewhere behind. The girl turned to smile at him. "And _that_ one, Miss Ellie," he told her, pointing to a talan topped off with a golden dome, "is most definitely a kingcup."

Haldir and his Elves shared amused looks. But the girl and the hobbit were not being fanciful or silly. From the ground up the talans _did _look like colorful blossoms, in every shape and size imaginable. So beautiful were the dwellings of the Lorien Elves, that every single member of the Fellowship, from the smallest hobbit to the princely Legolas, kept their eyes trained on the treetops, glancing only sparingly at the leaf-strewn path as they walked. 

Eventually, Haldir led them to the crest of the hill, where the mightiest mallorn in all of Lorien stood in splendor, lit by what seemed to be hundreds--if not thousands--of tiny silver lamps. Before it, set a wide lawn of soft green grass with a shimmering fountain of white stone. The fountain emptied into a large silver basin shaped like a mallorn leaf, and then spilled over to form a small stream. 

As the Fellowship crossed the open space, their eyes and mouths agog at the wondrous sight before them, Elves dressed in their magical gray, and some in gowns of iridescent white, appeared from every side. Soon the lawn was overflowing with Elves come to welcome the ten companions, and among them Ellie saw Nevladiel. 

The girl expected her aunt to approach them--common courtesy demanded it. But Nev did not move, nor did she acknowledge Ellie's smile. Indeed, she seemed completely unaware of her niece's presence. Her pale eyes were fixed on Legolas, and they had been from the moment she had spotted him on the green lawn. Ellie followed Nev's gaze and, not surprisingly, met Legolas' loving eyes. _He is watching me, and not her_, the girl realized, and was absurdly pleased. Then she looked at her aunt again.

Nev stood slightly apart from the others, poised and elegant and regal in her stance. Once more, Ellie was struck by her aunt's astonishing beauty, so pale and incandescent that the girl felt as if she was staring at the moon. Jealousy, insidious and unwelcome, stirred in Ellie's breast, and she ruthlessly quelled it, shifting her gaze instead to the tall, handsome Elf who stood next to Nev, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The girl briefly wondered if he was one of her uncles. His hair was the same gold color as her father's and he had sharp, aquiline features that fit with the image she had formed of her Uncle Orophin. But there was something in the Elf's attitude--possessiveness, perhaps--that made her discard that notion.

"Who is that standing next to my aunt, Father?" the girl asked as they came to a halt before the majestic mallorn. Ellie was staring so intently at Nev and the stranger that she did not realize she had interrupted Haldir's conversation with Galadriel's emissary. 

Haldir paused and glanced his sister's way before facing Ellie. Just as they left Cerin Amroth, his daughter had mentioned Nev's early morning visit, but because they were not alone, neither had brought up Legolas. That talk lay before them still.

"He is Lord Erethon, Nev's…suitor," Haldir now replied, watching his daughter closely.

"Do you mean to say that my aunt has a beau?" Ellie's voice was disbelieving. 

"Not just a beau, Ellie. She and Erethon have been together for several years now, and he has every intention of marrying her." Whether Nevladiel had any intention of accepting was a whole different matter, and not one he cared to discuss with his daughter. It was best if Ellie thought that Nev would soon become another Elf's wife. 

Legolas apparently agreed, for when Haldir met his piercing gaze, the Prince nodded slightly.

Ellie's brow furrowed in bewilderment as she pondered Haldir's words. _How can Nev ask Legolas to be her lover if she already has one? Especially when they are to be wed! _It was simply incomprehensible to someone as upright and naïve as Ellie. She raised puzzled eyes to Legolas' face, but if the Elf understood her unspoken question, he gave no indication of it. And then she recalled what he had told her just this morning. Legolas had said that Nev had been "no innocent maiden" one thousand years ago, implying…_what? _That Nev was loose? That she took a casual view of physical intimacy and affairs of the heart? That she was _faithless_? Maybe. And for the first time, Ellie considered the possibility that her aunt was not as blameless--and Legolas not as blameworthy--as she had believed.

"May I go and greet her?" the girl asked her father. If Nev would not come to them, then she would go to her.

"Not now, Ellie. There will be time later. Thonnas is taking all of you forthwith to meet the Lord and Lady of the Wood. I will join you shortly."

And with a brief, encouraging smile at his daughter, Haldir left the Fellowship in the capable hands of Galadriel's emissary. Then he watched as the ten companions started to climb the elaborately carved staircase that wound around the massive trunk. When they were no longer in sight, Haldir turned toward his sister.

The other Elves had begun to disperse, but not Nevladiel, for Haldir had motioned for her to remain. Having sent Erethon away with a promise to meet him later, she now sat by the stone fountain, her skirts spread all around on the soft grass. As Haldir approached, Nev patted the ground next to her and smiled.

"Will you join me for a while?" she asked, trying hard to stay calm and composed, but her voice was tremulous. Nev was nervous, even scared. She did not want to anger Haldir, or displease him in any way. Nearly three hundred years ago, Nevladiel had betrayed her brother. She had _known_ Naia was leaving, but not the reason why. She had _seen _Naia leave, and had said nothing until it was too late. Nev had thought the mortal human coarse and unrefined, ill-mannered, and far, _far_ beneath any Elf. At the time, she was glad to see her go.

But Haldir had never forgiven his sister, and Nev had regretted the loss of his affection and esteem ever since. Now, she was treading on dangerous ground again. She wanted Legolas, and meant to have him, but unfortunately, so did Ellie. _May the Valar curse the girl! _she thought for the hundredth time since that morning. Having met Ellie, Nev believed that she could wrest Legolas from her niece, but she would have to do it carefully, gently, to not incur Haldir's wrath.

"Come sit," she entreated her brother again, her eyes almost pleading. Few had ever been able to resist such an appeal from Nev. 

Since her betrayal, Haldir was one of those few. As he looked down at his beautiful sister, he stood as still and unmoved as a stone statue. "I must presently re-join the Fellowship," he informed her, "but we _need_ to talk, in private and at length. I request," although in truth it sounded more like a warning, "that you wait for me here and I will come back ahead of the others." Then he smiled grimly and turned away. 

But Nev clutched his wrist with a hand that suddenly felt like ice. She was truly frightened now. "Is there something wrong, Haldir?" she asked, her voice cracking. _If Legolas has spoken to him…but, no, that cannot be! Legolas is not one to share confidences. He is a Prince…_

"Perhaps _you_ will tell _me_, Nev," he countered, glancing over his shoulder. Haldir took in his sister's agitated state, saw the fear in her eyes that she could no longer mask, and realized that Nev was terrified of him. Of what he might do. _So Legolas was not mistaken_, he thought. Nevladiel was still in love with the Mirkwood Prince, and wanted him back. Haldir almost relented then, as his heart filled with pity for his sister, but then he reasoned further, _If she is afraid of me, it is on account of Ellie. She knows that Legolas loves Ellie, but means to have him anyway. _And he steeled his softening heart against Nevladiel.

Before leaving, Haldir faced her fully once again, and cupped her chin. As his eyes bore into hers, mercilessly stripping her of the last vestiges of courage, he quietly warned, "I know that you have met my daughter, Nev. Once, long ago, you betrayed me. You will _not_ betray me twice. Wait for me here." And with that final command, he walked away.

But Nevladiel could not do it. No matter how afraid she was to defy Haldir's wishes, she could not wait. Because she _was _so afraid. Throughout her entire life, Nev had avoided confrontation, and cowered whenever she heard voices raised in anger--even when they were not raised against her, which was most often the case. She considered arguing vulgar, not befitting a gentle-Elf. In fact, Nev did not _know _how to argue, or how to defend herself against a verbal attack, for she had been so shamelessly indulged and coddled her entire life that she had had little reason to--that is, until Naia's departure.

When the woman left Lothorien nearly three hundred years ago, Nev had borne the brunt of Haldir's terrible temper, and she had been unable to cope-- hiding for days on end like a scared rabbit, shunning her family's talan for that of her lover, and quivering every time she crossed her brother's path. She had always thrived on the approval and admiration of others, and because of her great beauty, had come to expect such admiration, particularly from her family. Haldir's anger and subsequent rejection had devastated Nev. Nearly as much as Legolas' one thousand years ago.

Now confrontation was upon her once again. Somehow, Haldir knew her secret. Her plans. As she watched her brother's retreating back, her stomach clenched and heaved. Her heart thundered in her chest, keeping rhythm with the sudden pounding in her head. _He knows!_ And she all but strangled on her fear.

Once the panic overtook her, Nev knew she could not remain. She jumped to her feet, and ran from the wide lawn. She ran blindly, wildly, with a flurry of skirts, as if she were running for her very life--and nearly knocked down an Elf who was helping to set up the guest pavilion for the Fellowship.

Haldir turned just in time to see her leave. 

Nevladiel reminded him of a deer in flight. A deer with wide, panicked eyes trying in vain to escape the hunter's arrow…

****

*Why would Legolas be in awe of the Lorien Elves? The reason is simple. Many (although not most) of the Golden Wood's inhabitants, including the Lady Galadriel, were Noldor--exiles from Valinor who had returned to Middle-Earth thousands of years earlier, and their descendants. The Noldor were the most learned among the Elves, excelling in handicrafts, the arts, languages, and writing. But Legolas and his father were Sindar, or Grey Elves. In the past, their people had been somewhat scorned by the Noldor. For the Sindar, although no less wise than their brethren, were renown mainly for their musical talents, and little else. Those who remained in Middle-Earth had never seen the Undying Lands.

****

Dear Readers: I know this chapter had a lot of narrative in it. But I felt compelled to describe what Ellie was seeing and feeling as she entered Caras Galadhon, her new home. Also, I wanted to depict Ellie's reconciliation with Legolas in a realistic way, so in this chapter I showed how they were gradually, but surely, coming together again (fear not: there is still a dramatic make-up scene left to come!) I hope that you were pleased with what I wrote, especially the new plot twist. I promise that there will be PLENTY of romance and love-making, not to mention soul-searching, in the chapters that follow. And just in case you are wondering, Nev has NOT disappeared. Please keep the feedback coming! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

****

To Anonomous (aka sdsdsds): yours was one of the best reviews I have ever received, and it came at a critical moment. A few days ago, I was in a major writing slump, but YOU lifted me out of it! Your review meant so much to me that I have shared it with my significant other and one of my dearest friends. Thank you so much!

****

To Nikki1: Believe me, I am quite anxious for Ellie and Legolas to reconcile, but I want to make it seem realistic. One simply cannot rush these things! ;-)

****

To Briamber: Part of the reason I started revising E.C. instead of simply continuing where I had left off early last year was to ADD depth to my characters. I am pleased that you think my efforts have paid off.

****

To Cemhp4eva: Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! ;-)

****

To Anon-101-6: Thanks for complimenting my dialogues. At one point I considered writing dialogues my greatest weakness, but I have been working hard to improve them.

****

Horsewhisperer of Rohan: Love your nickname! I'm gonna try to update more quickly that I have been doing these past few weeks, but I've entered a very busy time in my life! LOL!

****

To Kiwi Canadian Girl: Thank you so much for returning to the story. I am happy to know that you approve of my changes. Please keep reading!

****

To YNG: Glad you like my idea! At first I wasn't sure what readers would think of this whole Ilissan brouhaha, but I am pleased with the response I have received so far!

****

To Wicklowe: I am so moved when I read that my story has made someone cry or almost cry--not because I am sadistic or anything, but because it means that I have touched an emotional chord in my readers. Thank you very much! And, yes, I will be continuing the story through the end of ROTK, but once the Fellowship leaves Lothlorien, I will be AT LEAST halfway finished.

****

To Kwannom: Expect a lot more Haldir scenes in the next few chapters!

****

To Astrum Coeli: Ellie is 285 years old.

****

To Maybe Tonight: Do you think I should start a new story when the Fellowship leaves Lothlorien? I had always thought to keep it all together, even though I call the first part Book One and the second part (after Lothlorien) Book Two.

****

To obsessed-lotr-girl: Wow! Thanks for the compliment! I must say, I love writing "happy, sad, and mushy all at the same time." In real life, my emotions are all over the map, so I figure it should be the same in my fictional world!

****

To Nimthoron: I used to think I couldn't write fiction either. But you never know until you try! With practice, you are bound to improve.

****

To Nevasaiel: I'm glad my story is still your favorite. I LOVE the tale of Aragorn and Arwen, and quite frankly, I think that someone should make a movie about it!

****

To Avian Lee: When you want to make both bolds and italics, simply select/highlight the word with your cursor, hit the italics (or bold) icon/key, then select the word again and hit the bold (or italics) icon/key.

****

To Andria: because you and I shared the same concerns about Nev, I was anxious about your reaction to the changes I made. You cannot imagine how relieved and pleased I was to read your review. Nev will not be playing "the woman scorned" for very long, thank goodness. She is Ellie's aunt, and one day soon she is going to realize what that means.

****

To elfiehead: Love that word--CRIKEY. Believe me, the last thing I would want is for Leggy to end up with some goddess-like female--something I most definitely am NOT! ;-)

****

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY AND SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS WITH ME!


	23. CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE: TELLTALE HEARTS, Pa...

****

Dear Readers: Originally, I intended to write one very long chapter to cover the sequence of events leading up to and including Legolas' and Ellie's first make-up scene. In order to be able to update more quickly, I have since decided to split it into three shorter chapters. The following is the first of these. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I will address individual reviewers at the end.

I owe a big thank you, as always, to my beta Kris, for her brilliant ideas and suggestions!!!

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: TELL-TALE HEARTS, Part One

She was not a goddess, but she was the closest thing to a goddess Ellie had ever seen. With the majesty and grace born of some five thousand years of holding court in Caras Galadhon, the Lady Galadriel entered the oval-shaped talan and instantly possessed it, drawing every eye and beating heart present. Just moments earlier, the chamber had been half in shadow, lit only by the lamplight that streamed in through the open archways. But now the entire talan was bathed in soft white light--a light that emanated from within the Lady herself, creating a mystical, dreamlike ambiance about her.

For the next hour, Ellie and her companions stood mesmerized as the Lady Galadriel, and her consort Lord Celeborn, addressed the Fellowship. It was a somber occasion, for they spoke at length about Gandalf's parting and the perilous journey that lay ahead. At their words, Ellie found herself instinctively edging closer to Legolas, as if in so doing, she could keep him by her side a while longer, safe and out of harm's way. And, yet, she felt no true alarm, no melancholy. For the Lady's voice was so deep and melodic, so soothing, that it wove a spell of calm and comfort around all those who heard it--with the exception of Boromir, who seemed troubled. Ellie briefly glanced at the man, a faint frown furrowing her brow, before her attention was drawn back to Galadriel. Peace descended upon the girl once again, like a warm blanket.

At last, Lady Galadriel approached the members of the Fellowship, one by one, and touched their minds with her own. She offered them the strength of her conviction. She offered them hope when there was so little hope to be had. She carried the wisdom of the ages like a mantle around her shoulders, and shared it selflessly.

And then she came to Ellie. The girl stood between Legolas and her father, with Jamie in front, snuggled in her arms.

The Lady did not speak at first, as she waited for her husband to join her, but her smile said much. _She truly welcomes me here, _Ellie realized with a start. _She approves of my presence._

I do, Elanae. Galadriel replied inside her mind. _Your father needs you. _And Ellie smiled back. 

In fact, the Lord and Lady of the Wood remembered Ellie's mother with great affection, as well as sadness. They had known of Naia's Ilissan heritage when they offered her sanctuary almost three hundred years ago. They had regretted her hasty departure. Now they were pleased to have Naia's gifted, half-Elven daughter make her home with Haldir in the Golden Wood. The circle that had been broken was once again complete. And the March Warden's wounded heart would heal.

With Celeborn now at her side, the Lady Galadriel cupped Ellie's chin with one hand and Jamie's with the other. Her touch was as cool and smooth as alabaster, but the expression on her exquisite face was as warm and bright as the noonday sun. 

"You are welcome in Lorien, Elanae, daughter of Haldir and Naia. Both you and the little prince. We are your people, and for as long as Elves dwell in the Golden Wood, you will have a home here." 

Then her knowing gaze shifted briefly to Legolas. _As will the Prince of Mirkwood. _

She did not say it out loud. She did not have to. Galadriel's thoughts, like her voice, resonated, and haunted her listeners. Ellie and Legolas looked at each other, surprised that she had spoken of their love, and then smiled…

By the time Haldir and the Fellowship returned to the green lawn, the Lorien Elves had finished erecting the guest pavilion. The tent was spread among the trees near the fountain, and in it they laid numerous velvet cushions and colorful pillows, bedrolls and blankets. Oil lamps hung from the tent poles, casting long shadows on the painted canvas. In the center of the pavilion, at least a dozen silver trays rested on a large woven carpet. The trays were piled high with food and drink--an assortment of cheeses and breads, nuts and fruits, greens, meat pies and roasted venison, and tall, slender pitchers filled with strong Elven wine and sweet juices.

"It's a veritable feast!" exclaimed Pippin, as the hobbits raced to the food, tripping over pillows and each other's feet. Gimli and Jamie ran close behind them.

"We will be lucky if they leave us one crumb," Aragorn commented drolly.

Ellie chuckled and looked around her. Only a handful of Elves remained near the pavilion to attend to the Fellowship's needs. Nevladiel was not among them.

"Will my aunt not join us for supper?" she asked Haldir, with a puzzled frown.

The Elf pursed his lips for a moment and met Legolas' cool gaze. "I do not think so, Ellie. She…had to leave quite suddenly." Then he turned toward his daughter with a smile. "You will have the chance to speak with Nev soon enough. In the meantime, you should follow the others' example," he said, nodding toward the food trays, "and eat. Then I will show you to our family's talan."

Ellie clapped her hands together in excitement. To think--she would now live high in these magnificent trees! In a real house, and not just a makeshift nest--where she and Jamie had spent many a long night hiding from Orcs--or a simple platform like the hunting talan.

"Will I meet my uncles there?" she now asked, her eyes bright with expectation.

But Haldir shook his head. "Your uncles have been sent for. They were patrolling Lorien's southern borders and should arrive before the end of the week."

Ellie quashed her disappointment. A few more days were not too long to wait. She took a deep breath and smiled, linking arms with her father, and then--after only the slightest hesitation--with Legolas. "Let us sup, then!"

He ate only sparingly, as Elves were wont to do. Afterwards, Legolas reclined on a large pillow with a goblet of wine and watched Ellie indulge herself. Because she did not eat meat_--"Life is precious. We should not have to take it to nourish ourselves," she had once told him_--Ellie had subsisted on nuts and wild berries, stale biscuits and hardtack, throughout her journey with the Fellowship, the companions having run out of fresh fruit and potatoes long before she joined them. He had worried about her, but like all Elves and, he supposed, like all Ilissans, she never sickened and never weakened. Still, she had missed dinner the previous evening because of her bath, and she had barely touched her breakfast because of Nev. Luncheon on Cerin Amroth had been a simple affair. But now, she had more food spread before her than she had seen in months. The Elf was both amused and relieved to see that she could not resist it. 

"Ellie, I did not know that so much food could fit into such a tiny body," Legolas teased her, as she stuffed her mouth with an enormous chunk of cheese. She looked at him with wide eyes but could say nothing while she struggled to chew. Legolas lifted his hand to her face and lazily ran a finger from her packed cheek all the way down to her collarbone, his eyes following his hand's movement. Then he paused, raised mischievous eyes to hers, and continued trailing his finger downward between her breasts until he reached her stomach. Spreading his hand over it, he chuckled. "Your appetite tonight rivals a hobbit's!"

Sitting next to Ellie on the other side and having witnessed the entire scene, Haldir laughed out loud. Legolas instantly removed his hand. He had momentarily forgotten her father--not to mention the rest of the Fellowship, but fortunately _they _were still absorbed with supper. Indeed, Legolas had forgotten that he and Ellie had yet to settle their differences. Yes, she had been warming up to him ever since Cerin Amroth, had accepted his occasional touch and even the kiss, but he needed to tread carefully. Right now, Legolas had been too bold. 

__

It must be the wine, he thought. This was his fourth goblet. The Elf was far from drunk, but he had lost his edge. Legolas needed his wits about him to deal with Nev and persuade Ellie to choose him. He put the goblet down.

The girl watched him through narrowed eyes as she finally finished chewing the accursed cheese and swallowed. "I am done," she announced primly, lifting her own goblet of wine for one last sip. "And I do _not _have the appetite of a hobbit!"

Haldir laughed again. Like Legolas, he too had reclined back to drink and watch Ellie eat. Now he leaned across his daughter to address the other Elf, while at the same time taking the goblet from her. "So I gather my daughter does not eat like this all of the time…thank the Valar," he said, draining the rest of the goblet's contents. "Or _does_ she?" Haldir looked Ellie up and down with speculative eyes. His face was concerned, _excessively _so. He was teasing her too.

Legolas smiled, relaxing once again. "No. She has eaten more tonight than she did throughout our entire journey." 

"Well…then one would hope that tonight is not a portent of things to come," Haldir replied, lying back once more, with a hand behind his head.

Ellie looked from one Elf to the other. They were both staring at her with amusement in their eyes and decidedly devilish smiles on their faces. Heart-stopping…breathtaking…beautiful smiles. To be teased at once by two Elves as magnificent as these was simply too much for the girl. Without giving it a second thought, Ellie grabbed the two nearest cushions, one in each hand, and squashed them against their perfect faces…

"Are you mad at Legolas _and_ your father now?" Jamie wanted to know. The boy had been happily eating with the hobbits until he saw Ellie hit the Elves. 

She settled him onto her lap and replied, "I am mad at _neither _of them." 

"But you smacked them with those cushions. I saw you!" Jamie accused. "You smacked them _real _hard. Didn't she, Halder?"

"Haldir," the girl corrected absently, as she smoothed the boy's hair.

"She most certainly did, Jamie." Ellie's father was growing rather fond of the human boy. With the Elves leaving Middle-Earth in ever-increasing numbers, no child had been born in Lorien for many long years. Jamie--like his daughter--brought with him a spark of life and an innocence that had been sorely lacking in the Golden Wood. In many ways, the boy was an extension of Ellie herself. From what she had told Haldir earlier today, the two had been inseparable since Jamie's birth. No wonder then that Legolas seemed so attached to the child.

"I was only playing," the girl insisted.

"Uh-huh," came the scoffing reply. Jamie didn't believe her at all. Ellie looked downright mean when she hit them, and he knew for a fact that she was mad at Legolas. Or had been until lunchtime. The boy glanced over at the Mirkwood Prince, and Legolas winked back at him.

A short while later, Legolas cradled the sleeping child in his arms, as he accompanied Ellie and Haldir to their family's talan. 

For the time being, he would not be staying with them. His place was with the Fellowship, but Legolas knew he would sorely miss having her and the boy next to him while they slept. Already, he could feel the first faint pangs of sorrow in his heart at their imminent separation. 

"We have arrived," Haldir quietly announced, stopping before a white wooden staircase. It was not as elaborately carved or as wide as the one that graced the Lady Galadriel's home, but just like that grand staircase it too spiraled around a mallorn trunk, under tiny lit cloisters with slender columns shaped like vines. Other dwellings in Lorien were reached by climbing rope ladders, but Haldir's family was of a noble and ancient lineage, and their home reflected their status. Indeed, his parents had accompanied the Lord and Lady when they first settled in the Golden Wood thousands of years ago. 

Legolas looked up at the talan and saw several small buildings. Although dozens of green and white fairy lights were strung along the eaves and also among the branches, the interiors remained dark. No one else was home. He then scanned the stairs and landings and branch bridges, but they too were empty.

"_She will not be here_," Haldir said shortly in Elvish, instinctively knowing whom Legolas was searching for. Ellie raised questioning eyes to her father--she had not understood all his words--but he did not notice, or chose not to.

The Elf now reached over to take Jamie from Legolas' arms. "I will put the boy to bed. Whenever you are ready, Ellie, come up to the first landing and I will meet you." And with a quick nod of farewell, he started to climb.

Legolas and Ellie stood in companionable silence and watched until Haldir and the boy were no longer in sight. Then the Elf turned toward her, and smiled tenderly. "Your father thinks we mean to make up. Let us do so, Ellie. Let us put Nev behind us." He lifted his hands to her hair, and gently brushed some of the curls back, his eyes lingering on the shadowy peaks of her breasts, before meeting her gaze again. "I love you. I will always love you." 

As she looked into Legolas' beautiful eyes--so earnest and sincere--Ellie's throat swelled with emotion. She wanted to make up. She wanted to tell him that she _did _forgive him after all, because she knew that he was truly remorseful. To give him a second chance was the mature and selfless thing to do. The _correct_ thing to do. And yet, she hesitated. 

If Ellie were to follow her heart, she would agree to everything and anything he asked, because she loved him. And he loved her. She would go wherever he might lead. She would give up her faith, her life, her very soul if need be.

But before Ellie could even consider following her heart, she had to be able to trust Legolas again. She still did not. Physical desire was a powerful emotion. And he had felt enough of it for Nev to kiss her last night.

"Legolas, I…" Ellie started to say, and bit her lip. Her eyes strayed from his naked face and followed the stairs upward. A lamp had been lit in one of the dwellings and she could just make out the silhouette of her father against a green-gold curtain. "He…does not seem to mind our…relationship," she said carefully.

Legolas followed her gaze. "Haldir wants to see us together, Ellie. He has told me as much."

"In spite of Nev?" she asked in a quiet voice. Her somber eyes were watching him again. In them, he thought he saw a shadow of doubt.

"In spite of her," he replied with conviction.

"He doesn't know about last ni…"

"He _does_," Legolas interrupted. "Because _I_ told him." 

Ellie's mouth gaped in surprise. _You did that? _For a moment she stared at him with something akin to awe. Then she shook her head in bewilderment. "I don't understand…How can he approve of…"

"Listen to me, Ellie," Legolas said earnestly, grabbing hold of her shoulders. His voice sounded almost desperate. "For once, please listen to me. Nev ceased to be a part of my life a long time ago. I…love…you. _You, _not her. Haldir knows this. Nev and I are like the moon and the sun. We do not suit. We never did and we never will. Your father knows this too. But you and I…" and he raised his hands to embrace her face, "you and I, _Meldanya_, are two halves of the same whole. You are my soul's mate, and I am yours. There can never be another. Not for me. Not for you. Talk to Haldir, Ellie. He will tell you. He knows what it is like to have, and lose, a soul mate."

The girl winced. _Talk to Haldir. _Yes, her father knew better than anyone else would, what it was like to love and lose someone for all eternity. It was no wonder then that he would choose to side with Legolas. 

She nodded her head slowly, finally understanding. Then Ellie took a step closer to Legolas and lifted her own hand to his face. _Oh, my love. This is so hard for me. And harder still for you, _she thought. She softly stroked his cheek and his chin, down and up and down again, with her small, slender fingers and her knuckles. His skin was so smooth, so flawless…

"Just like Jamie's," she muttered. At that moment, in her eyes, Legolas seemed to be no older than the boy was. _Do you not realize what is at stake for me? _she wondered, her expression bittersweet. Ellie did not think so, although she had spoken endlessly to him about her faith. Because he was an Elf, one of the Firstborn, he naturally assumed that he was right--in this, if not all matters--and that she should readily agree to everything he asked. That she should continue to trust him, regardless of what he had done.

"Ellie?" the Elf questioned. 

"I said that your skin feels just like Jamie's."

__

My skin? What is she talking about? Legolas dropped his hands back to her shoulders and looked at her in disbelief. "Did you hear what I just said to you? Did you even listen?" he asked, not bothering to hide his exasperation, as he gave her a little shake.

Ellie sighed. "I did listen, and I will talk with my father." Then she leaned even closer, slid her hand to the back of his neck and lowered his head. 

Legolas now stood utterly still and waited, willing her to kiss him. _Kiss me, Ellie, _his eyes pleaded, searing her with their intensity. He pushed her slightly forward, so that her body grazed his, scorching him in turn. _Kiss me_, his heart commanded hers. 

He had kissed her earlier; _she_ would be the one to kiss him now. Because he willed it.

And Ellie did.

But not in the way Legolas expected. When her mouth was a mere hair's breadth away from his, she tilted his head to the side and pressed her warm lips to his pale cheek. The Elf dropped his hands in shock.

"I will see you in the morning," she told him with a sweet, tender smile. "And then you will hear what _I _have to say." With that, Ellie turned away from him and started to climb the stairs. 

She had kissed him on the cheek as a comforting gesture, to reassure him that--despite their uncertain future--she still loved him. But in her inexperience, Ellie never realized that Legolas would misinterpret it…

The Elf was completely dumbfounded. For the second time this day, he watched her walk away, without having persuaded her to let Nev go. Or _had _he? Ellie had given him no indication one way or the other. No clue as to what she was thinking.

Except for the kiss. The kiss that was worse than no kiss at all, for it was no different from one she would give to her father or to Jamie. _After all the intimate moments we have shared, _**this**_ is the best she can offer?_ he fumed, suddenly outraged.

__

What is in your mind, Ellie?

She had not kissed him as a lover would.

__

What is in your heart? 

She had kissed him as a friend!

Legolas was tempted to go after her. Oh, how he was tempted! But the Elf was afraid he would only make matters worse with his anger and frustration. Instead, he stalked back to the guest pavilion, plopped down on his bedroll and brooded, only to rise up again a short time later. For a while he paced in front of the tent, back and forth like a caged beast. Then he followed the small stream that spilled from the fountain until he reached a secluded spot, away from the bright dwellings and the strings of light. On a soft mossy bank that sloped toward the water, Legolas sat alone in the dark and despaired.

****

To Nikki1: I love it when my readers know their Tolkien! While it is true that most of the Mirkwood Elves were Sylvan Elves (you're a smart girl!) and Legolas' mother may have been a Sylvan Elf (we simply do not know), Tolkien himself wrote in the Index of The Silmarillion that King Thranduil--Legolas' father--was a Sindarin Elf. Hence, Legolas is, at the very least, half-Sindarin. Not many LOTR fans are aware of that fact, so your assumption that Legolas was Sylvan is understandable--and not necessarily incorrect, if his mother was Sylvan. :-)

****

To ACE: I am always happy to know when a reader of the original version of E.C. is now reading my new version. Thank you for coming back to the story! And between you and me, I don't like Nev either. She's shallow, selfish, and cowardly. But, she may redeem herself soon!

****

To nap-003: Fear not! The Nev issue will be resolved very soon!

****

To Jay: Wow! Thank you so much for the wonderful review and for telling me that my writing has improved. I have been trying!

****

To elfiehead: Hah! You have got some sense of humor! Your reviews make me laugh out loud. And thank you so much for making them so detailed. Feedback like yours lets me know that I'm headed in the right direction.

****

To Nimrothon: Thanx for the review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

****

To Avian Lee: Yes, ma'am. I am familiar with both the books and the films!

****

To Wicklowe: Thank you for your kind words! By the way, great nickname!

****

To clumseysweetpea: OK, I heard you, and I LISTENED. Hopefully, you were pleased with the "lighter" moments in this chapter. Poor Ellie really needs some after everything she has been through! Unfortunately, there will be some rough waters ahead for her after Legolas leaves Lothlorien! :-(

****

To Briamber: I am so touched that I was able to brighten your day! And thank you so much for your long, positive review. I was a little wary that my readers would get frustrated at how long it's taking for Ellie and Legolas to make up (although storywise, only one day has actually passed since Ellie learned about Nev!).

****

To Elvesmagic010: Thank you, thank you! I love to make my readers' days, especially when your kind reviews make mine!

****

To Anonymous (sdsdsds): Oh-oh! I hope you weren't expecting the dramatic make-up scene in this chapter. But it's coming, I promise!

****

To Harmony99: So glad you're still with the story! I've got some awesome readers!

****

To maybe tonight: By "new" story, I simply meant that I would post the second part of ELLIE'S CHOICE as a separate story. Originally I meant to keep it all together, but I wasn't sure if it was getting too long for my readers. Is it?

****

To Anon-101-6: as always, you take the time to review and point out what you like in my chapters. Thank you so much for your encouragement and support!


	24. CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR: SHADOWS FROM THE PAS...

****

Dear Readers: Here is part two of the three-part super-long chapter I had originally planned! As you can see, there is nothing short about this part! I actually wrote much of this chapter a few days ago and was not pleased with the direction in which it was headed. With the help and encouragement--not to mention _brilliant _suggestions--of the best beta in the world (i.e. Kris!) I was able to revise it and now, I must say, I am quite pleased with the results. I hope that you are too! Let me know what you think. I will address individual reviewers at the end of the chapter.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: SHADOWS FROM THE PAST

__

Soul mates…Ellie had never heard the expression before. But as she climbed the smooth, slatted steps of her family's talan and pondered Legolas' words, she recognized the truth of what he said. They _were _two halves of the same whole. Their souls _were_ already mated, even if their bodies were not. And for her, at least, there would be no other love, regardless of the choice she made. 

Suddenly overcome with the need to see him one last time, she leaned over the slender railing, but Legolas was no longer there. Ellie felt bereft, and chided herself for feeling that way. _What am I going to do when he leaves if I cannot even stand to be parted from him for one night? _

And then, _What am I going to do if I ask him not to come back?_

It was truly maddening. She was reluctant to choose a life with him if she could not trust him, but she could no longer imagine a life without him. 

"Ellie…" Haldir's deep voice called softly from above, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find him perched on a branch, just outside the window where she had seen him earlier. He smiled and bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart, in the traditional Elven greeting.

Yet there was nothing proper or formal about Haldir's behavior now, the girl mused. Not only was he standing precariously on what to her seemed little more than a twig, he had a carefree, almost playful air about him that she had never expected to see in her father. His handsome face, normally serene, was alight with barely suppressed joy and anticipation. His deep blue eyes glinted with affection and humor--and some other emotions she could not decipher. Ellie could scarcely recognize him as the same quiet, dignified Elf she had met yesterday. 

He delighted her. 

And just as she was about to rush up the remaining stairs, he astonished her.

With a nimbleness and speed that would do any squirrel proud, Haldir the Elf jumped from his perch, at least thirty feet above, and landed gracefully a few steps below her. 

Ellie started and gasped out loud, her hands flying to her chest. **_This…_**is my **father**? He was incredible. Magnificent. More than she could ever have expected. She laughed gaily, and lifting her skirts, started to run down toward him. But she had barely taken a step, when he grabbed her by the waist and swung her into his arms.

"I can hardly believe that you are here," he said, his eyes sparkling, as she wrapped her arms around his muscled neck. "On the very same steps your mother graced so long ago." 

His words hit her with stunning force and Ellie's eyes grew huge. _My mother…_She became very still, but Haldir did not seem to notice. "I welcome you, Ellie," he continued. "I welcome you into my home, my life, my heart!" Then he kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, and squeezed her so tightly against his chest that she thought her ribs would break.

It was overwhelming. _He_ overwhelmed her. She was touched by her father's warm welcome, enthralled by his sudden passion…yet, at the same time, Ellie was badly shaken by the sudden memory of her mother. _Naia…_Naia had gone up these very steps in the arms of the same Elf who now held Ellie. The girl could _almost_ see her, could feel her warm presence wrap itself around her as she joined Haldir in embracing their daughter. 

Ellie found herself at a complete loss for words. One tear, and then another, rolled down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness, but of remembrance and sentiment.

Haldir gently set her on her feet, and caught the errant drops with his fingertips. His face still glowed with happiness, his eyes shone with excitement, yet as he took in his daughter's mellowing mood he too became calmer, quieter. Haldir instinctively knew what had caused the change. Clasping her hand in his, he spoke softly as he led her up the remaining steps. "Naia left nearly three hundred years ago, Ellie, taking my love with her, but her memory remained. In all those years of heartbreak and loneliness, I tried to take comfort in that memory, and clung to it, as one would a lifeline…"

Ellie was amazed, humbled, by her father's admission. She had done much the same thing after Naia's death--sitting for hours on end in her mother's room, constantly searching for her in the shadows, and listening keenly to catch the echo of her voice. But to no avail. When Naia died, nothing of her spirit lingered in Ravenwood. 

The girl finally understood why a short time later when she crossed the threshold into her father's house.

"She is here, Ellie, all around us," Haldir reverently whispered, as if hearing her thoughts. "Now you are here too. You bring life back into our home…and love."

Haldir's family talan was made up of five separate dwellings. Each of the buildings was slightly different from the other, but they all had graceful, tracery walls painted pale green and white, high-pitched golden roofs with many gables, and pane-less windows with sheer gold-green drapes that fluttered in the breeze and, to Ellie's eyes, resembled dragonfly wings. A suspended bridge led to the first two houses, while slatted steps spiraled around a smaller truck to the third house. Two narrow stairways without railings climbed to the remaining dwellings, located so high in the tree that their rooftops cleared the leaves. 

Ellie saw all this in the space of a few seconds, as she scanned the talan from the staircase landing, but her thoughts had not lingered on the beauty of her new home. In a trance-like state, she had silently followed Haldir across the bridge, past the first little house--"Nev's rooms," he had told her--to a second, much larger house, which had once belonged to her grandparents. It had been her father's dwelling for more than a thousand years. 

It had been her mother's for only three. But as Ellie walked through the open door, she knew without a doubt that it was the only true home Naia had ever known.

Now it was Ellie's.

The girl's eyes immediately sought Jamie, and she moved quickly to his side. He was lying fast asleep on an upholstered divan set next to a window. Ellie gently adjusted the boy's blanket, for the night air was cool, then trailed her hand across the carved, swan-shaped backrest of the couch, briefly marveling at the beautiful workmanship.

"We will find him a proper bed tomorrow," Haldir whispered, as he came to stand next to his daughter.

Ellie looked up at him with large, luminous eyes and smiled. "He has been sleeping on the ground for months. This is more than he could have hoped for." As if to confirm her words, Jamie sighed contentedly in his sleep and rolled over.

Ellie now slowly looked around the candlelit room--the room that still echoed with the distant sounds of her mother's footsteps and gentle laughter. Through a blur of unshed tears, the girl took in the tall, narrow front door with its delicate leaf carvings and the two sconces on either side, each lit with three slender tapers. The candles bathed the room in a soft dreamy light, a light that yellowed the white walls and the white brocade of Jamie's divan, as if with age. Ellie looked down at her own gown, and it too seemed aged somehow, a memento from days long past. 

Her gaze shifted to the two large windows that faced each other across the room. Their lovely dragonfly drapes blew in the evening breeze, caressing the back of Jamie's divan and that of its counterpart on the opposite side. The second divan was upholstered in green and had a scroll-shaped headrest on one end. Just as Ellie turned her face away from it, she thought she saw, out of the corner of one eye, a cloud of black curls billowing down from that headrest to the wooden floor below. _Black curls, just like mine…_

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to pound. In the next instant, the wisp of a memory was gone, but the image lingered in the girl's mind. Naia had lain there many, many times. 

Ellie approached the green divan with shaky legs, and sat down on it. She felt more than saw her father stiffen. Then she met and held Haldir's gaze.

"My mother was the last person to sit here," she said, her voice quavering with shock.

Haldir nodded his head slowly. _How did you know that? _he wondered, as he stared at his daughter with cool, appraising eyes. The green divan had been Naia's; he always used the white one. Ellie must be incredibly sensitive, surprisingly perceptive--even for an Elf--if she had guessed that.

"Except for me, and Lord Celeborn yesterday, you and Jamie are the only ones to have entered this dwelling in nearly three hundred years," he now admitted. 

__

And make of that what you will, my daughter, he added to himself.

In the first few years after Naia's departure, Haldir had kept the house exactly as she had left it, in the hopes that she would one day come back. As time passed and he grew more bitter and disillusioned, the house ceased to be a home and instead became a tomb for his heart.

Ellie's eyes filled with compassion as she contemplated her father. _My gods, that you should have grieved so deeply that you shut all others out from my mother's home--even your own kin! _Ellie had loved her mother dearly, had mourned her loss deeply, but she had moved past it and had learned to live again. Despite her occasional loneliness, she had been happy. Haldir apparently had not.

The girl caressed the pretty green fabric one last time and stood. "Father, forgive me for sitting in my mother's divan," she solemnly said. Ellie knew it was sacred to him.

The Elf shook his head. "It is no longer hers. It is yours," he replied graciously, although he could not help but feel a twinge of sadness. And yet, as he continued to gaze into his daughter's concerned eyes, Haldir realized that he did not _need_ Naia's trinkets anymore to remind him of his wife. All he had to do was to look at his daughter, for a part of Naia now lived in Ellie, and always would. 

Haldir's spirits lifted once again. He reached out to gently stroke Ellie's cheek with his knuckle. "This is your home, Ellie. Everything in it is yours to use freely--save for my bow," he added with a chuckle. "You do not have to ask my permission. You do not have to make any apologies."

Ellie gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for saying that." She had needed to hear those words.

And Haldir truly meant them. If anyone had a right to Naia's possessions, it was his daughter. Already, unbeknownst to the girl, she was wearing one of her mother's gowns--the one that Haldir had brought back from Rivendell just before Naia left, but had never had the chance to give her.

With a small sigh of pleasure, the girl turned away from him and walked slowly toward the back of the room. In addition to the two divans, Ellie took note of a small writing table and a three-shelf etagere overflowing with books, some of them ancient. Her mother had not been a scholarly woman--although she saw to it that her daughter was well tutored. As she paused in front of the bookcase, Ellie knew that Naia's hands had never touched a single volume or picked up the plume that sat in the glass inkwell on the desk. This corner of the room was her father's domain. And yet, the girl could sense Naia's presence here too--smiling indulgently and waiting, just beyond Ellie's range of vision, for Haldir to finish reading a text or writing a letter--nearly three hundred years ago. _I wish I could see you, Mother. I wish I could have been here back then with both of you…_

Ellie now shifted her gaze to the back wall and the two doors that stood there side by side. One was open and the other closed. Haldir joined her, and nodded toward the open doorway.

"That is my room, Ellie," he told her. Until a few moments ago, he had intended to put her in it. It was sparsely, but comfortably, furnished, and held very little memories. Indeed, he had only begun to use it himself after Naia left, when he could no longer bear to sleep in the same room they had once shared. 

Haldir's room was in shadow, but from the open doorway Ellie could make out a small, neatly made bed next to the window and a chest of drawers across from it. A looking glass hung on the wall above the chest and a wooden chair stood in the far corner with pillows and blankets stacked on top of it. The room had an empty, uninhabited look about it, like a guest chamber. Ellie raised questioning eyes to her father.

"At first, I meant to let you have this bedchamber, Ellie, and so I moved my belongings out. But I have another room for you to use. A more fitting room…" He paused and cupped his daughter's chin, smiling tenderly at the girl. "Your mother's room…if you prefer. I…I can find no rest there, but I am sure it will be comfortable for you." He gazed pensively at the closed door for a moment, and quietly added, "I think Naia would approve."

"I think she would too," Ellie replied, as her beautiful eyes filled with pity. 

__

To think that my mother's memory could haunt you even at rest! she thought. Suddenly, Ellie's heart swelled with affection for her father, and the same tender, protective feelings she felt for Jamie. And she stepped forward to embrace him. _You are not alone anymore. Together, we will remember my mother with happiness, not sadness, _she silently vowed.Haldir rested his cheek against the top of his daughter's head and closed his eyes. They stood like that--still and silent, taking comfort in each other--for a long, long time.

Finally, Haldir whispered, "Would you like to see her…your room now?"

Ellie smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. I am ready." And she _was. _For too long she had yearned to see her mother, and Ellie sensed that she would find her there. 

Haldir placed her small hand in the crook of his arm and patted it with his own, as if trying to reassure her. Then he walked her to the closed door. "You go first, dear one."

A storm of emotions made her hand tremble as she reached for the doorknob. With one last look at her father, Ellie turned the glass handle and entered.

Like a sudden burst of sunshine breaking through dark clouds, Naia's presence enveloped her daughter in brilliant, blinding light. Ellie closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and smiled--a sublime, blissful smile such as had never graced her face before. So many memories, so many echoes--she could feel them, and hear them, all around her--and inside of her. The casual brush of Naia's tiny hands and shoulders as she walked in and out of the room. The flowery scent of her homemade soap--_lemon verbena_, Ellie recalled with a start--she had not smelled that scent in many long years. The comforting sound of her mother's voice, whispering loving words in Elvish_--to my father?--_and humming a sentimental tune. Ellie had glimpsed wisps of memory in the other room, but here…here they were _everywhere_, and so vivid that the girl could almost believe Naia was alive and present. 

Two hundred years ago Ellie had scattered her mother's ashes on a lonely hilltop far, far away. And the girl never felt or saw or heard from her again. But all this time, Naia's heart had continued to beat inside these walls. The ghost of her memory had continued to dwell here. Tears came unbidden to Ellie's closed eyes, and trailed slowly down her cheeks.

Haldir lit one of the tapers in the wall sconce next to the bedroom door and walked up behind her. He placed gentle hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I feel her too. I have always felt her here. Long before you said she died. I come in here sometimes to remember." And always, he would leave in tears. But not this time. This time he had his daughter with him.

Finally, Ellie opened her eyes as she glanced back at her father, and then, with her heart beating rapidly in anticipation, turned to face the room once more. She expected to instantly see her mother standing or sitting, perhaps even sleeping, somewhere before her, but she was not there. The girl frowned, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. She could feel her mother all around her--why could she not see her? 

__

She will come. The images will come _to me when I least expect them_. Willing herself to relax, Ellie took her first good look at Naia's room, and set aside the memories for a moment.

The bedchamber was larger than Haldir's and more elegantly furnished. The walls were painted pale lavender--her mother's favorite color. A white wooden bed--large enough to comfortably sleep three, with flowers and vines carved into the headboard--was set before an equally large window. Unlike the other windows in the dwelling, this one was trimmed with white woven drapes made from the same fabric as the bedding. Both were decorated with colorful satin ribbon in lavender, pink, yellow, blue, and green, skillfully knotted and embroidered into flowers and leaves. With a pang in her heart, Ellie recognized her mother's handiwork. Naia had once made similar curtains and bedding for her daughter's room in Ravenskeep. 

On either side of the bed stood matching night tables, also painted white. A small pile of books and a brass candlestick, with only a stub of a candle left in it, sat atop the table on the right side. A dainty glass vase with the skeletal remains of long-dead flowers and a sewing basket, with a tangled clump of embroidery thread spilling from the open lid, lay atop the table on the left side. A bittersweet smile touched Ellie's lips. Now she knew on which side of the bed each of her parents had slept. 

The only other furnishings in the room were a large wooden trunk at the foot of the bed and a beautiful dressing table and chair placed against the left wall. Made from a polished dark woodwith inlays of lighter-colored wood and mother-of-pearl,the vanity was adorned with carved pilasters and a pretty bowed front. The attached beveled mirror was almost as tall as Ellie and framed by intricate leaf and scroll carvings. The matching chair was just as ornate, with a cushioned seat covered in rich blue velvet. It was furniture fit for a queen_. Or a much-loved wife_, Ellie thought. She peered at her father's reflection in the mirror, caught the distant memory in his eyes, and knew that the beautiful dressing table had been a wedding gift for his bride.

Haldir walked past Ellie and approached the dressing table. "It took all three of us--my brothers and I--to haul it up here," he told her, as he softly ran his hand over the pearl inlay, "and even so, Rumil lost his grip and the full weight of it crashed down on his foot." The girl winced, but Haldir smiled at the recollection. Although his back was to her, Ellie could still see his reflection. "He was not hurt badly, but Rumil made quite a commotion. Your mother bound his foot in the way of traditional healers, and fussed over him as if he were a small child. But I wonder…" Haldir turned to face his daughter, his expression thoughtful. "I wonder if Naia did not secretly use some of her healing magic. The next day Rumil danced with every maiden present at our wedding celebration."

"It is possible that she did," Ellie said, her voice thick with emotion. She was deeply moved that her father had shared that memory with her. It was a happy memory, and it had made him smile.

Now the girl lowered her gaze to the collection of feminine toiletries and trinkets arranged--or rather, _disarranged_, for Naia had not been the neatest of women--at the base of the mirror. Curious, Ellie took a step toward the vanity, intending to examine the tiny bottles and boxes and brushes, when she noticed a piece of purple fabric peaking from beneath the trunk lid. It was the sleeve of a woman's dress. _Naia's _dress, carelessly left hanging out nearly three hundred years ago--of that, Ellie was certain.

__

Hasn't he moved anything in this room since my mother left? She was suddenly stuck by the incongruity, the impossibility of what she was seeing. Except for the bow and quiver, and the masculine garments piled hastily in one corner, Ellie knew without a doubt that her mother's room remained unchanged, left exactly as it had been the last time Naia had set foot in it. Even the flowers she had picked so long ago had not been replaced. And, yet, the room was immaculately clean. Not a speck of dust, not a single cobweb, could be seen _anywhere_. The linens looked freshly laundered; they had not yellowed with age. The furniture gleamed with polish. 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ellie once again looked at her father. Haldir's face was grave and his blue eyes--as they met hers--were guarded. _He knows that I suspect…_And, at last, Ellie's mind accepted what her heart had been telling her from the moment she stepped through the door.

Naia's room--now _her_ room--was a shrine. 

A shrine to Haldir's lost love. 

Legolas' face suddenly came unbidden to her mind. _Oh, Legolas, you were right! My father has not only lost his soul's mate, but his very soul! His very life! How can I ever bear to do this to you?…_And then, with a quick glance at her father, she thought, _How can I help **him**?_

Ellie shuddered, choked back a sob, and turned to face the wooden trunk. She would put the wayward sleeve back inside. She would _change _things in this bedchamber. Rearrange them. For her father's sake, and for hers. 

Under Haldir's watchful gaze, she carefully lifted the trunk lid and, at the sight of the exquisite Elven gowns inside, was momentarily awe-struck. The gowns were not only beautiful they were also pristine. "Oh, my…" she said.

"They are yours now. Every one of them--if you want them." her father said quietly, taking Ellie by surprise, as he stood beside her and looked down at his late wife's clothing. "They fit you perfectly."

"How do you…" she started to ask, when a suspicion formed in her mind. The girl delicately fingered the lovely white dress that she wore. "My mother's," she said, and raised puzzled eyes to Haldir. No memories of Naia clung to the dress. 

"She never wore it, Ellie," her father said. "She never even saw it. Naia left before I could give it to her."

"A gift for my mother…" Ellie reverently ran her hands over the soft material one more time, before turning to look at her father. "But why give it to me? You had only just met me…" 

Haldir smiled. "I gave it to you because you are too small to fit into anything else and there was no time to make you new clothes. Lord Celeborn fetched the gown from my room yesterday afternoon." 

Of course. His room. Naia had never seen the dress, so it had never been in her trunk. It had never been a part of her _shrine. _Ellie pursed her lips. _Back in you go, wayward sleeve, _she silently said, as she removed the gauzy, purple gown from the top of the pile in order to fold it correctly.

And _that_ was when it happened.

Suddenly, Ellie was deluged with the images of Naia that had eluded her earlier. Naia, younger and more carefree than she had ever seen her, with a girlish figure not yet stretched and distorted by childbirth. Naia, standing before the open trunk rummaging through her clothes, making a mess of them, before selecting the purple gown. Naia, laughing happily, being chased by Haldir in an open field, tripping over the hem of her skirt, and tearing it. Naia, sitting on the floor with her back to the trunk and the sewing basket at her side, hemming her gown. 

The same purple gown that Ellie now clutched to her chest, as she dropped to her knees beside the memory of her mother. If she reached out her hand, she could touch her… 

And the girl did just that. 

Naia turned to face her daughter and smiled. Ellie began to sob.

"What is it?" Haldir asked worriedly, for he could not see what his daughter was seeing.

The girl lifted wet, dazed eyes to her father and pointed toward the image. "My mother…Can you not see her?" she said in a broken voice.

"I can feel her, but I have never seen her. I see only you_,_" he replied gently. "And I see her _in _you." 

__

All those years of grieving and you **never** once saw her? Stunned, Ellie gaped at her father and wept even harder. Her heart lurched painfully in her chest. 

"Do not cry for me, Ellie," Haldir pleaded, his own eyes starting to shimmer as he kneeled down beside his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his chest, the purple gown now crushed between them. As he softly rocked her back and forth and stroked her back, he whispered, "The time for tears has passed. Now that…you are here," and his own voice caught on an errant sob, "there will be no more tears for either one of us."

Ellie calmed and rubbed her wet face against his tunic. "No more tears," she echoed, hiccuping once. Then she pulled back from his embrace and sat looking at him for a moment, at his bittersweet smile and still-wet eyes. One wayward drop fell and rolled down his cheek and Ellie wiped it with her finger. "No more tears, huh?" she scoffed. And they both laughed.

With the remnants of a smile still on her face, she shifted her gaze to Naia again, only to find that her mother's memory had faded away like a whiff of cloud. Ellie was not surprised, and she was not disheartened. She had seen her mother! She had seen her mother, and would see her again. In the room they both now shared.

But even more importantly--and more dear to her heart--Ellie knew that her father would heal. _She _would heal him. Haldir may have lost his soul's mate, and with her, his soul. But Ellie would see to it that he got it back. She would love him more than any daughter could. Together, they would breathe life once more into this room…into this home. They would remember Naia with joy and laughter. And she would forever be a part of their lives, but not the most important part, and not the only part.

Suddenly, and once again, the image of Legolas' beautiful face came unbidden to Ellie's mind. For the first time, she was able to truly empathize with his feelings. All along, Ellie had selfishly dwelled on what her choice might mean for _her, _without really considering what was at stake for Legolas, what he might stand to lose if she did not choose him. But now, she finally and fully understood how much damage--how much _unendurable_ pain and _unspeakable_ sorrow Naia's commitment to her faith had inflicted on those she left behind. On those she had loved. "Oh, Legolas…" she mumbled, unaware that she had spoken out loud.

"What did you say, Ellie?" Haldir asked, as he stood and helped his daughter to her feet. He took the crumpled dress from her hands and started to fold it.

"I was thinking of Legolas. Of what his life will be like if I am no longer a part of it."

Ellie's father nodded thoughtfully. "It would be like mine, only worse."

The girl looked up at her father with quizzical eyes. "Why worse?" Haldir's life had been horrible enough. She could not imagine anything worse.

"You have redeemed me, Ellie," he explained. "Because you are a part of me. Because you were born out of my love for Naia. But if you leave Legolas now, you leave him utterly bereft and alone. Hopeless…"

Haldir placed the purple gown back in the trunk, taking care to tuck the sleeves inside, and closed the lid. He had taken the first step toward the future. The Elf glanced at his daughter with a small smile, walked around her to the other side of the bed, and up to Naia's night table. Ellie silently followed in his footsteps.

Haldir picked up the tangled mess of embroidery thread that spilled from the open sewing box and pushed it back inside. "You will have to untangle it. I have no patience for such things!" he told her.

Ellie smiled slightly. "I will do it." Then she gathered the crumbling, long-dead flowers from the vase. "And I will pick some more elanor tomorrow at Cerin Amroth!" the girl said more forcefully, then started and chuckled at the sudden memory of Naia doing just that almost three hundred years ago. Ellie was indeed her mother's daughter.

"Come, dear heart. I will show you the rest of our family's talan," Haldir now said, taking her arm. He blew out the taper next to the door and stood aside to let her pass.

And as she walked out of Naia's room with her father close behind, Ellie made a promise.

__

Legolas, I will not destroy you the way my mother destroyed my father, she vowed. Somehow, she would _have_ to learn to trust him again…

****

To anonymous: I'm sorry that I took so long to update! (Actually, it has only been a week!) But after I wrote the chapter, I found myself having to revise it. I hope you think it was worth the wait! :-)

****

To Mmacgyver70: Thanks for your input. My inclination is to leave E.C. as one loooooooooong story, but I wasn't sure if my readers would like that or not. It seems that y'all don't mind!

****

To Crecy: Thanks for coming on board! For the sake of your sanity, I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. ;-)

****

To obsessed-lote-girl: I like to make my heroes work hard for their kisses! Legolas did bad--he needed to do all that groveling!

****

To elfiehead: Your reviews make me blush and simper with pleasure! And they ALWAYS leave me grinning from ear to ear. Many thanks, mate!

****

To Wicklowe: Well, now…Christmas in Ireland sounds divine! Lucky you! I am surprised that you are not yet frustrated by the lack of mushiness between Lego and Ellie. Heck! I'm TERRIBLY frustrated myself, and I'm the writer! ;-)

****

To Nevasaiel: I am SO pleased that something I have done has actually inspired another writer with their work! Thank you for sharing that with me. As for hardtack, it is a type of hard bread that keeps for a very long time. In the past, it was often used in military rations and sea voyages.

****

To Avian Lee: you cannot imagine HOW FOND I have grown of that katana of yours!

****

To beth: Fear not! Ellie is heading in the right direction!

****

To Exile of Numenor: Love your nickname! So I write a lot, huh? Are you trying to tell me that I'm long-winded? (just kidding!!!) Actually, I agree with you--I do write a lot! And, like you, I rather feel like kicking Ellie's butt! But I DON'T want Legolas to do anything rash…

****

To Briamber: Glad you liked the humor in the last chappie! Unfortunately, this is an angsty story, so there are not many humorous moments in it. But I think there might be a few more such scenes coming your way.

****

To Nimthoron: Make-up scene (sort of) coming up in the next chapter!

****

To anon-101-6: So, you think Lego might get into trouble all by himself in the woods, hmmmm? Now there's a thought…heh, heh, heh

****

To nap-003: Lego and Ellie reunion coming up soon!

****

To maybe tonight: Glad you don't think the story's too long! (_I _think it's too long, but I can't help myself! LOL!)

****

To lady vendea: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter too!


	25. CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE: TELLTALE HEARTS, Par...

****

Dear Readers: I have gone and done it again! This was supposed to be the 3rd and final part of the super-long chapter I had originally planned. But, because this part was starting to get too long and, since the next few days are going to be very busy for me, I decided to split it again so that I could keep to my self-prescribed schedule of updating every week. If you prefer longer chapters and less frequent updates, I will be happy to oblige. Please let me know! I owe a big thank you, as always, to my beta Kris, and to Anon for that fabulous line about a certain Elf's hair! Once again, I will address reviewers at the bottom of the page.

WARNING: This chapter is rated R for explicit sexual content.

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE: TELL-TALE HEARTS, Part Two

Ellie stirred in her sleep, impatiently kicking at her blanket. "Legolas…" she mumbled, with a small smile, as she started to dream…

__

He was the most beautiful person she had ever known--a child of the stars, with his pale, pale skin the color of moonbeams and the long silk strands of his hair dusted with the diamond lights of the night sky. Even in the utter darkness of the room, the skin of his chest and arms seemed to shimmer and shine with an ethereal, otherworldly glow. She could see the sensuous rippling of his muscles as he pulled his long shirt over his fair face--a face now masked by velvet shadows but which she pictured perfectly in her thoughts. 

"You are so beautiful, like starlight come to life," she said, her voice husky and breathless as she gently trailed a finger across his bare chest. She had spoken those same words to him before, and like as not, she would speak them again. For to her, that was precisely what he was--a beautiful, magical being come down from the distant heavens to spellbind her. A being who captivated her senses, stole her will away, and left her feeling weak of body and limb.

He chuckled, amused and pleased by her whimsy. When she chose, she could be as fanciful as any Elf. "And you, my love, are the very Night through which I will roam," he replied, crowding her with his powerful body, backing her toward the bed with the grace of a predatory cat. When she collided with the soft mattress, he gave her a gentle shove that sent her sprawling on top of it. She gasped then breathed in sharply when he followed her down. It was the last deep breath she would take for a long while.

"Gods! But I cannot get you close enough," he muttered as he mercilessly pinned her down on the bed. She was so much smaller than he was that, at first, his body covered her from head to toe, trapping her arms and legs, making it impossible for her to breathe. He immediately pushed her up toward the headboard until he could feel her breath on his face. "Sorry, love," he muttered, and meant it, but he kept his full weight on her, crushing her, and relishing the feel of her soft curves against his hardness. His arms were on either side of her head, pinning her long hair as surely as his body pinned hers. For the time being, she was his prisoner.

And she exulted in it.

She--who had always stood with quiet pride and independence, and had answered to no one but herself--now exulted in being mastered.

The Elf lowered his face and began to make love to her lips, as he would her body later on. His hair hung like a silken curtain around them, caressing her face and neck, mingling with her black curls. He kissed her slowly, profoundly, erotically covering her entire mouth with his, wanting to consume it…and her. The sensuality of his kiss echoed down her spine, and she **was **_consumed. Consumed by flames, and filled with a desperate longing. His tongue darted in and out of her parted lips, teasing her own tongue, coaxing it to dance. He tasted the wine she had sipped earlier, drank deeply of her fragrant breath, then sucked and nibbled on her lower lip as if it were a nipple. On and on, he tugged lazily on the soft pink flesh, until her mouth was swollen and achy. Until **she** was swollen and achy._

"Oh, gods," she moaned, struggling against his body. That she should feel this way at last and with one such as he! Such mindless pleasure coupled with so much need! Surely it was no sin! Or perhaps the greatest sin of all.

He eased his weight from her, releasing her arms and legs from their prison. Now they imprisoned **him**--as she clutched and clawed at his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, her long skirt lifting along with them. 

Her skin became impossibly hot, and scorched him. As a rule, Elves do not sweat, but humans do, and soon she was bathed in a thin sheen of perspiration. Instead of being repelled, he was intrigued by the sudden dampness of her skin and clothes, and the musky, feminine scent of her body. "I want to taste every bit of you," he mumbled, as he raised her chin with his fingertips and lowered his head to her neck. He slowly, sensuously, slid his tongue from side to side, and up and down the slender column, tasting her saltiness. Driving them both mad with need and want. 

She was drowning in a whirlpool of sensations. I am going to die!_ she thought hysterically, unable to think clearly any longer, and no longer caring to._

In a rhythm as old as the ages, he began to rock his hips, while she hooked her legs together behind his waist and pressed her body so close to his, that he could feel the parted folds of her womanhood against his bare belly. The Elf groaned from the exquisite torture of it. And still he waited. He had desired her for so long--weeks and weeks of endless torment--that now he was unwilling to rush their union. He wanted to savor the moment, savor **her.**

__

His hands dropped from her neck to her small breasts, moving possessively over them, cupping and kneading them. Her nipples peaked instantly under his expert fingers, and strained against the thin fabric of her dress. 

"Rip it off," she said between clenched teeth, as she lowered her hands and tugged impatiently at her crumpled skirt, trying to pull it higher. 

But the Elf merely chuckled. "Why the haste, love?" he drawled, his amused voice belying the urgency within his body. In truth, he would not be able to wait much longer. 

"Please…" she begged, almost in tears. He could not see her face clearly in the darkness, but he could sense her desperation. Her need for release. He smiled in anticipation. His hand sought and gently traced her pouting lips before she closed her mouth around his fingers, and sucked and licked, devouring them as if they were sweet, succulent fruit.

He nearly exploded then. "Enough!" he hissed, chuckling again, as he kneeled on the bed. "Come, love, let me help you with that dress." He lifted her languid body to a sitting position, reached back and began undoing her laces. A short moment later, she pulled the filmy gown over head and carelessly threw it on the floor, then fell back on the pillows with a heavy sigh. She was smiling now--he could see the pearly whiteness of her teeth.

"Your turn," she whispered, reaching for his waistband. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the curtains over them like a pair of giant wings, and entangled one of the panels on the carved headboard, letting the moonlight in. A shaft of pale, silver light pierced the canopy of leaves above the dwelling and settled on her slender waist as she lay on her back next to him.

The Elf's breath caught. For the first time that evening, her rosy skin lay naked before his eyes, and he feasted upon the sight, mesmerized. Ignoring the small fingers at his waistband, he bent over her body, his long blonde hair veiling his face, and pressed reverent kisses on her smooth, flat stomach. Then, as she arched her hips upward, his tongue slid a trail to the shallow cleft of her navel. 

Her navel that was no longer pierced.

She had removed her belly ring and healed the tiny piercing long before she ever set foot in Lothlorien…

A puzzled frown furrowed Ellie's brow, and she stirred restlessly in her sleep, her skirt tangled and crumpled between her legs…

__

The Elf lifted his head slightly to look at her, trying to read her expression, and for a moment, his face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the open window. She stared into that beloved face, awed as always by the beauty of his finely sculpted features, the sensuous line of his mouth, the deep blue of his eyes, now ablaze with love and desire for her.

Haldir, March Warden of Lorien, and her lover…

Haldir, immortal Elf, and soon to be her husband…

Ellie awoke with a violent start to find herself covered in sweat and breathing harshly. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. _Haldir, not Legolas! _she thought, stunned. _Naia, not me!_ And her stomach heaved. Wide-eyed and pale from shock, she sat up in her mother's bed--_it will never be mine, _Ellie realized--reeling from the dream that she now knew had been no dream at all, but a memory. 

A memory of her mother and father.

"Oh gods!" she exclaimed, appalled, and immediately stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop from screaming. Frantically untangling herself from the blankets, Ellie scrambled out of bed, and recoiled from it as one would from a flame after getting burned. She was shaking from head to toe.

__

Haldir and Naia.

"Oh gods!" she repeated, staring at the damp, rumpled bedding. In her sleep, she had relived every intimate moment leading up to her parents' first coupling. She had delighted in it, been aroused by the images, all the while thinking that she was dreaming of Legolas and herself. 

Ellie thought she might just throw up.

Gagging violently, she staggered toward the velvet-cushioned chair and plopped down. Then she reached for the glass pitcher Haldir had placed for her on the dressing table right before bedtime. At the time, he had touched her heart with his fatherly concern and solicitude, and she had gone to sleep feeling cherished and protected. Now Ellie tried to reconcile that image of her father with the memory of Naia's lover, and failed miserably. And yet there was no denying they were one and the same Elf.

With hands that shook badly, she dragged the dainty pitcher towards her, spilling water all over the wooden surface and her dress, before bringing it to her lips. She drank deeply from it, swallowing the bile in her throat together with the sweet-tasting Lorien spring water. Then she liberally splashed the remaining contents of the pitcher on her face and throat, trying to cool her body, and wash away the vivid memory.

She raised her eyes to the moonlit mirror and jumped, for a moment mistaking her face for Naia's. 

"My mother_…_"she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Tonight Ellie had caught yet another glimpse of a Naia she had never known--one she would have to come to grips with if she wanted to remain in Lothlorien.

For nearly three hundred years, Ellie only knew Naia the mother. Yesterday Haldir introduced her to Naia the wife. Now she had met Naia the lover. 

The girl's eyes strayed to the shadowy reflection of the bed in the mirror. _I will never sleep there again! _she vowed. How could she, when it was haunted by the images of her parents' most intimate moments? Yet, Ellie knew that she would not be able to escape such memories. They were bound to come to her again when she least expected, in other places her parents had been. 

Ellie buried her face in her hands and groaned. _I shall steel myself against those memories, _she thought resolutely, slapping her hands on the vanity top. Then she raised her head and studied her reflection for a long moment. In the dimness of the room, she once again imagined that it was Naia's face staring back at her, and not her own. She peered closely into the mirror and started when she saw the faint lines that fanned from the corners of her dark eyes, and the creases that ran alongside her mouth to her dainty nostrils. It _was _her mother's face, for Ellie's was smooth like an infant's. 

As the girl met the gentle gaze of the woman she so dearly missed, the discomfort she had felt after witnessing her parents' lovemaking all but disappeared. Logic told Ellie that she should be unsettled by what she was seeing in the mirror, perhaps even frightened, but she was not. Instead, a quiet calm settled over her and the entire room. 

"We are so alike, you and I," she whispered to the woman's reflection. The same features, the same body, the same weakness--that is, if one was to consider love for an Elf a true weakness. Because of her feelings for Legolas, the girl understood, and could relate to everything her mother had felt on that bed. Naia's passion was Ellie's passion. Her surrender would be Ellie's too. 

"I love him," Ellie said simply. Her mother, of all people, would understand. "And I choose love." Until that moment, she had never spoken those words out loud, although they had echoed in her heart for quite some time.

"I chose love too," Naia's reflection replied. 

"You made a mistake when you left him," Ellie accused, unable to keep the bitterness from her soft voice. Naia should never have left Haldir. Both her parents and their daughter had paid dearly for that mistake.

"I made no mistake," Naia's reflection countered. What Naia did, she did for Ellie's sake. She had given her daughter a choice. A choice between two worlds, two ways of life.

And as surely as if Naia had spoken, the girl grasped for the first time the reason _why _her mother had acted the way she did. It had nothing to do with right or wrong, salvation or damnation. Had she been born and raised in Lothlorien, Ellie would never have known what it was like to live as an Ilissan, to be independent and strong, beholden to no man. And believe as an Ilissan believed, that a life selflessly dedicated to the healing and saving of others and to the preservation of the sisterhood, was the most honorable life of all. Her mother gave Ellie that opportunity, knowing full well that in time her daughter would discover her Elven heritage. But had that opportunity been worth sacrificing Naia's happiness…and Haldir's? Ellie did not think so. Her father had not deserved such a cruel betrayal.

And yet, the girl realized that if she had not lived in Ravenwood, she might never have gotten to know Legolas. She certainly would not have traveled all those weeks with the Fellowship--crucial weeks during which Ellie spent nearly every waking moment with the Elf. If they had only met in Lothlorien for the first time, she and Legolas most probably would not have fallen in love. Naia had inadvertently brought them together.

"I think I understand you now," the girl whispered, her spirits rising even as her heart broke over her mother's foolish mistake. She smiled tenderly at the reflection in the mirror, and lifted her hands to the glass to touch Naia's cheek only to find her own smooth face staring back at her. 

"Mother?" she called softly, lifting her brows. She turned around in her chair and scanned the room, but she could not see her, although Naia's presence filled every inch of space, every corner. Had she really been talking to her mother? _Can memories talk? _Ellie wondered.

Then her eyes alighted on Naia's bed. For certain, Ellie would never be able to touch it again, let alone sleep in it. But she was no longer horrified by what she had seen. No longer horrified by the memories she might yet see. 

__

I will accept them when they come and not fall apart like a ninny, she decided.After all, her parents had loved each other, had even married. Physical intimacy was a natural expression of that love. 

Together, Ellie and Legolas had just begun to explore and take pleasure in such intimacy. But Naia and Haldir had lost it, along with their love, after having known it for only a short time. The tragedy of her parents' lives was magnified tenfold in Ellie's eyes. 

__

She gave me a choice and lost everything…

Ellie stood, and quietly walked out of Naia's room, closing the door behind her. She would find no rest there tonight. 

Then she turned her head toward her father's room and, much to her dismay, immediately felt uncomfortable again. _How can I ever face him after this? _she wondered, and blushed scarlet, mortified at the thought. _Because he **is** your father and he loves you…and he need not ever know, _her reason replied. Ellie breathed in deeply and took a step forward. 

Like his daughter, Haldir had left his door ajar lest Jamie should awaken and be frightened. Not a single sound came from the Elf's room, although she had certainly made enough noise to awaken him. _So much for Elven hearing!_ Ellie thought, briefly amused, as curiosity got the better of her. After a quick glance at Jamie, who was visible in the dim light from the single taper left burning, she approached Haldir's open doorway, took a peek…

…And instantly recoiled. Her father was lying on his side, facing the door, his eyes wide open and staring. Ellie could see them shimmer in the gloom, and was utterly embarrassed to be caught stealing a look at him. As she frantically searched her mind for some explanation to give, the hot blush spread from her face down to her entire body. _I will tell him I thought I heard a noise!_ she finally decided, cringing at having to use that worn-out excuse. 

But just as she opened her mouth to apologize, Ellie realized that he had neither moved nor spoken. _He is fast asleep!_ And she sagged against the door in relief. _How could you forget?! _she chided herself. Like most Elves, Haldir slept with his eyes open! Legolas had slept that way too when she and Jamie first encountered the Fellowship. But the girl had found it deeply disturbing, eerie even, and for weeks he had made a point of closing his eyes.

Now she quickly walked away from her father's room. 

__

I need to get out of here! 

With one last look at Jamie, she walked out the front door. 

__

I need to clear my mind of ghosts! 

And lifting her skirt with both hands so that she would not trip, Ellie ran down the long, winding stairs of her family's talan. 

__

I need to find Legolas!

To be continued…

****

A BIOGRAPHICAL NOTE REGARDING NAIA: When my beta Kris read this chapter, she had some questions regarding Naia's history and her belly ring. Since I have not talked about her pre-Lorien past in this story (it is part of a prequel I'm toying with in my head!), I wanted to give you a brief summary of how Naia came to be in Lothlorien. If you go back to Chapter 4 of ELLIE'S CHOICE, when Gandalf is telling the Fellowship about the Ilissans, he mentions that the last known Ilissan was put to death some 300 years ago in Minas Tirith. That Ilissan was Naia's mother and Ellie's grandmother. After she saw her mother being burned at the stake, Naia escaped Minas Tirith and was on the run for some 12 years before arriving in Lorien. She wandered from place to place, keeping her identity a secret. She also got rid of the belly piercing for fear that she would be discovered and suffer the same fate as her mother. She did **not **give up her faith until she fell in love with Haldir, but Haldir had nothing to do with her decision to remove the ring. Some 3 years before she became pregnant with Ellie, Naia crossed Lorien's borders as she tried to escape a band of Orcs and instead ran into a very belligerent Haldir, who as March Warden, is in charge of securing Lorien's borders. Haldir actually meant to kill Naia for trespassing, but stayed his hand at the last moment. And the rest, shall we say, is history you are already somewhat familiar with!

****

To all my readers: I hope you did not find this chapter too disturbing. I needed a good excuse to get Ellie out of that room and out of that talan and into Legolas' waiting arms. Fortunately, because it was dark--and because she woke up in time--she didn't see anything ACTUALLY happen between Haldir and Naia. That just would have been--to use my beta's word--too gross!

****

To my readers who had been expecting a mushy scene between Legolas and Ellie: I **PROMISE** you, it is coming up in the next chapter! It was supposed to be part of this chapter, but for the reasons I mentioned at the top of the page, I decided to leave it for the next. Please feel free to flame me AFTER the next update if I don't keep my word! And once again, if you prefer longer chapters and less frequent updates, let me know. I thank you for your patience and understanding! 

****

To ACE, bEtH, passerby, Nimthoron, Crecy, beth, and nap-003: Ladies, don't be mad at me! That sort-of make-up scene between Legolas and Ellie that I promised you last week is coming up next! Honestly. Truly. Scout's honor. I SWEAR!!!! :-)

****

To elvesmagic 010: So happy to have put a smile on your face! I hope this chapter does the same for you!

****

To Nevasaiel: Bless your heart! You have got to be the sweetest lady! I myself am quite sentimental and tend to get all misty-eyed when I read romantic/angsty stuff.

****

To Selayawen: WOW! What an awesome review! It left ME speechless and feeling very humble. Thank you so much.

****

To dragonfly: It was great fun reading all your reviews! As for Legolas and Ellie, I dare say, our beloved Elf is just as ready as you are to give Ellie a little shake--and he just might do it! heh, heh As for Nev, well…I am afraid to say that she is not entirely out of the picture yet…

****

To Crecy: I hope you thought this chapter had some "cool" stuff (as opposed to creepy). I wouldn't want to be responsible for you losing your last few scraps of sanity!

****

To kittynip9: In truth, I seriously thought of removing Nev after I wrote her in, and I even took a poll of my readers, but they overwhelmingly wanted to keep her in. I guess there's nothing like a villain to stir things up every now and then! Anyway, I hope you are not TOO disappointed with the length of this chapter. In my new informal poll of readers, I have jotted you down as preferring longer chapters and less frequent updates (personally, I do to). Let's see what the rest of my readers think.

****

To kwannom: My dear, you brought up a good point. Why **doesn't** Haldir fade away from a broken heart? I will actually be touching upon that in a future chapter! (Girl, you know your Tolkien!)

****

To Wicklowe: Yeah, I've always heard that it rains a lot in Ireland. That is why the island is so green and beautiful! I did promise you some smushiness in this chapter and I wrote some in (JUST FOR YOU!--just kidding). Unfortunately, it was not between Legolas and Ellie. Next chapter, it will be. I promise. And I TRULY mean it this time!

****

To clumseysweetpea: Haldir's brothers will be coming up! They are still at least a couple of chapters away. The poor things have had to travel from the southern borders of Lothlorien and the journey takes a couple of days.

****

To briamber: You have paid me a great compliment, once again! When I write I always try to draw a picture for my readers, but sometimes I worry that I get too carried away. Thanks for reassuring me!

****

To elfiehead: At the rate I'm going, ELLIE'S CHOICE may go on forever and ever and ever and ever. LOL! Already, I have written twice as much as I did in my original version, and I still have only revised half of the story. LOL!

****

To Avian Lee: Cool! So I helped you write your crossover fanfiction. How in the blazes did I do that? By the way, with regard to your katana (my FAVORITE sword in the whole world!), I am quite tempted to give it a cameo appearance in one of the later chapters in my story. It sounds like something dear old Sauron might want to wield when he gets his body back! YIKES!

****

To anon-101-6: Loved the way you described Haldir's hair in that delicious little passage you sent me. So I HAD to use it. Thank you so much for putting up with me!


	26. CHAPTER TWENTYSIX: IN THE DEEP WOODS

****

Dear Readers: At last, the make-up scene between Legolas and Ellie is completed! Since I promised you the make-up scene would be in this chapter, and it doesn't come until the latter part of it, this chapter will probably be the longest one in the entire story! In fact, it is about three times longer than my average chapter so far! I hope you don't mind! Because of its length, I will be addressing individual reviewers at the end of the NEXT chapter, and not this one. But I want to thank each and every one of you for your encouraging reviews. I cannot tell you often enough how important they are to me. They are my true source of inspiration, particularly on days when I find it difficult to write! So please keep them coming, along with your story suggestions and constructive criticisms. For those of you who have expressed concern over the lack of "adventure" and/or "action" in this segment of the story, please understand the Fellowship is now in Lorien, and there is only so much adventure to be had in such an idyllic place! I am using this "slower" part of the story to develop my characters' relationships and provide glimpses into Ellie's family history. But I promise you, once Legolas leaves Lorien, the rest of the story will not lack for action and adventure. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite its length.

A big hug and thank you, as always, to the best beta in the world, Kris! And to Anon, for your inspirational love scenes. 

WARNING: This chapter is rated R for explicit sexual content.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: IN THE DEEP WOODS

The night lay black and heavy around him, like a shroud. It matched the color of his mood. No breeze stirred in the thick, pungent air; no leaf rustled at the scurrying of tiny feet. Save for the soft gurgling of the stream, he was surrounded by the silence of the deep woods--and the clear, resonant echoes of his tormented thoughts.

Legolas was at his wits' end.

__

Damn you, Ellie, that you should be so stubborn and unyielding! So unreasonable!

He had apologized, laid bare his heart, pleaded and cajoled. _Groveled._ And to what end? So that she could leave him hanging one more night? Kiss him on the cheek as if he were no more than a brother or a friend? As if he meant no more to her than Boromir or Aragorn did?

The very thought infuriated him. _She_ infuriated him. Legolas longed to grab hold of Ellie and shake some sense into her. Throttle her if need be, although he had never raised his hand against a maiden, and would unlikely do so now. But it was tempting. He was that angry. Indeed, his body nearly shook from the force of it, as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. His face was so taut that its elegant bones jutted out at every angle, and his nostrils flared.

Yet even in the midst of his dark mood, the Elf recognized that such anger and hostility on his part would serve him naught. Legolas took a deep, calming breath, and tried to still the tempest inside his mind, and cool the fiery rage inside his body. He needed to be able to think clearly and act reasonably.

Even though Ellie's behavior defied all reason. The Elf shook his head in frustration and disbelief, and did not even try to understand her. In his eyes, she was beyond comprehension. No one, _ever_, had resisted him the way she had. Had _challenged _him the way she had. Legolas was accustomed to having biddable lovers, who put him above all else and were eager to please him in any way he saw fit. Lovers who were willing to _obey. _But Ellie refused to be such a lover, and while it occurred to him that that was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her, it nevertheless made for an intolerable situation. 

Legolas considered himself a patient Elf, yet he had reached the end of his patience. He was done with begging and pleading. He would not humble himself before Ellie anymore. He was a Prince and a proud warrior, and such conduct was unbecoming, especially in the face of her continued obstinacy. 

But how else could he persuade her to stay with him for all time?

If she had been more like Nevladiel--and thank the Valar she was _not_--he would tempt her with his royal title and his family's vast riches. He knew, however, that Ellie had little use for wealth, and even less use for titles. She herself was a Lady, and beyond telling the Fellowship that when she first introduced herself, Ellie had never mentioned it again or expected any special treatment because of it--just like Legolas never sought to remind anyone in the Fellowship of his own exalted status.

Was seduction--actually _bedding_ her--the answer then? Would that be the key to Ellie's surrender? Perhaps, but such a course of action was not without risk. Should he get her with child--and the way his luck was running of late, he would not be surprised if that happened--then Ellie might well choose as her mother did. And the girl and their child would be lost to him forever.

He was reluctant to take that chance. But what else could he do?

Before they parted tonight, Ellie had told him she would have her say in the morning--and then had pressed that misbegotten kiss on his cheek. Legolas did not think that boded well for his chances.

__

Damn you, Ellie! he silently cursed again, and was overcome by despair. He leaned his head into his hands, as if the burden of his love for her was too great to bear. Although they hid their feelings well, Elves were so much more emotional than humans were. And right now, Legolas' emotions were at the breaking point.

Suddenly, a twig snapped in the darkling woods, and the Elf whipped his head toward the offending sound. Through the shadowy trunks of the trees, he saw the flicker of an approaching lantern. Legolas could not stop the wave of anticipation that swept through him at the sight, any more than he could stop his heart from beating. "Ellie," he whispered.

A scant moment later his black mood returned tenfold when she came into view.

Not Ellie…

__

Nevladiel. Looking like a pale phantom as she walked hesitantly toward him.

Legolas instantly stiffened. "Gods and damnation," he muttered under his breath. Nev was the _last_ person he wanted to see this evening. He started to get up, intending to leave forthwith, but she stalled him by holding up her hand. The Elf sat back, poised to rise once more.

"Do not go, Legolas. I will not throw myself at you again. I only want to speak with you," she said in her soft, dulcet voice, taking care to keep her distance.

After fleeing her brother earlier this evening, Nevladiel had wandered aimlessly through the less trodden paths of Caras Galadhon. She had forgotten all about her assignation with Lord Erethon, while she thought back on the events of the past day. With an increasingly heavy heart and a growing sense of foreboding, Nev had realized that instead of drawing Legolas closer, she had likely alienated him for good. Since Haldir had turned against her as well, she was desperate to know Legolas' thoughts, to know his heart, before she got herself into deeper trouble. And so she had sought him out in the dark woods.

Legolas now stared at her with unflinching hatred. 

Much as she wanted to, Nev could not deny the loathing in his eyes. She cringed inwardly, and the last vestiges of hope in her heart withered and died. When he still did not answer, she stepped forward and added, "Please…" This time both her eyes and her voice were plainly pleading, and Legolas relented.

"Very well," he replied, studying her closely in the soft yellow light. This was not the same Nevladiel who had tempted him in the meadow and had held court during breakfast, as if she were a queen. Nor was she the same Nevladiel who had stood so regally in the lawn earlier this evening with Lord Erethon at her side. Although she was undoubtedly trying to cling to her pride and dignity, the Elf standing before him looked somehow diminished, defeated. She looked fragile.

And it gave Legolas a perverse pleasure. While he should have felt pity for Nev--and under ordinary circumstances _would _have--he was now too angry, too frustrated to care about her suffering. She was, after all, largely to blame for his troubles with Ellie. 

"Take a seat," he offered none too graciously, indicating the mossy bank with a wave of his hand.

Nev gave him a small smile of gratitude, and put her lantern down. Then she wrinkled her nose and grimaced in distaste at the damp ground, before gingerly sitting next to Legolas. He fought the urge to roll his eyes skyward. Nev had always been much too fastidious for his taste.

"What did you want to talk about?" he now asked her, although he well knew the answer. He kept his expression blank and his voice even, but he was impatient to get this over with. Legolas wanted Nev to _leave_.

"Legolas, I--" she started to say, then bit her lip. 

The Elf leaned his elbow against his bent knee, cupped his chin, and turned his head toward her. His face remained impassive while he waited for her to speak. When she did not do so immediately, he sighed heavily in exasperation, and his anger quickly faded into tired boredom. Legolas, quite simply, found Nev's presence exhausting.

"What did you want to tell me, Nev?" he repeated, and braced himself for some foolish declaration of love.

Nev's eyes narrowed. _You will not make this easy for me, will you?_ she mused, her heart constricting even as pride and resentment stiffened her spine. Much as she hated confrontation--not that this could be considered as such--she was determined to see this talk through and learn, once and for all, if she stood any chance of luring Legolas back. She no longer dared hope, but she needed to know for certain.

With a slight lift of her chin, Nev finally began to speak. She kept her voice calm, low-pitched. _Reasonable._ She would not lose control again like she had in the meadow.

"One thousand years ago I fell in love with you. Since then, my love has not wavered. It has not waned. I have missed you, Legolas, and I would like to be with you again. I am not asking for your love in exchange. I will not demand it of you.I only want to be with you, like we were that summer in Mirkwood. For as long as you are here in Lorien--and should you wish to return when your quest is done." 

__

There! I have said it! she thought, triumphantly. Yet her words were not entirely sincere. Nev had no intentions of being a mere mistress to the Prince of Mirkwood. She had wanted always to be his bride, and would content herself with nothing less. But first she needed to lure him back into her bed, if she could.

Legolas lowered his hand from his chin and shifted his gaze to the small stream. In the pale lamplight, he could see the water clearly as it tripped and fell over the stones in its path, while bearing a fleet of golden leaves from the giant mallorns to the River Anduin. In a few days time, such would be the Fellowship's fate.

"What you ask for is not possible, Nev," he said, his voice strangely subdued. 

"But do you not remember what it was like that summer, Legolas?" she countered, her voice unconsciously taking on that pleading tone again. She reached her hand toward his arm, but pulled it back at the last instant. He would not welcome it, she knew. Nev sighed deeply and continued. "One thousand years ago, we enjoyed each other's company, enjoyed each other's bodies. It was a summer full of pleasure and contentment. Do you not wish you could relive it?" 

All of the sudden, a cricket chirped nearby, frightening her. Legolas turned just in time to see Nev search the ground next to her. She frantically swatted at the hapless creature when she found it. 

"I prefer not to dwell on the past, Nev," he told her. "**_Let it go_**."

Nev raised startled eyes to his. _Does he mean that revolting insect or the past? _she wondered, momentarily confused, then froze when he reached over her and easily captured the cricket in his hand. Legolas shook his head in annoyance and released the harmless creature on his other side, away from her.

"Let it go," he repeated, clearly talking about the past.

"But you still want me," she insisted, gathering her wits about her. "Last night in the meadow--"

"How could I not want you?" Legolas interrupted, springing to his feet and glaring down at her with cold blue eyes. "And who _would_ not? A body would have to be dead and buried not to want you. You are very beautiful. But that was not enough one thousand years ago, and it is even less so now." 

"Because of my niece," she spat bitterly, rising to her feet as well. Nev quickly forgot her resolve to stay cool and serene, as she sneered in contempt. "Naia's brat."

But Nev could not ignore the dangerous glint that suddenly appeared in Legolas' eyes or the bruising force of his hand as he gripped her upper arm. "You will not call Ellie that," he warned between clenched teeth. "For as long as I am in Lorien, you will not show her any disrespect, or you will have _me_ to contend with." _Not to mention, Haldir, _he silently mused, and was gratified to see Nevladiel's eyes widen in alarm. He dropped his hand. 

Legolas might be furious with Ellie, but he would allow no one--especially Nev--to belittle or insult her. It was maddening really--on the one hand he wanted to throttle Ellie for her stubbornness, on the other, he wanted to defend her against any and all hurts. The Elf shook his head in consternation.

Nev thought he meant to threaten her again. "Forgive me, Legolas," she quickly apologized, rubbing her bruised arm, then added with a nervous chuckle, "You act as if you are in love with the girl!" The idea, of course, was preposterous. Up to now, Nev had only believed Ellie to be a passing fancy--someone Legolas would soon tire of.

"I am," the Elf openly admitted, and settled back down on the bank. While a part of him--namely his heart--recoiled from discussing his feelings with Nevladiel, he reasoned that it might be best to let her know _unequivocally_ just how much Ellie meant to him. "Elanae is, in fact, my soul's mate. My heart is bound to her for all time."

Nev gaped at him incredulously. "That is impossible." He might as well have said that he would next sprout wings and fly. 

"Improbable, but not impossible," Legolas replied, and smiled for the first time since he had left Ellie at Haldir's talan. It was a small smile to be sure, and a self-deprecating one at that. He had directed it at himself rather than at her, yet it took Nevladiel's breath away nonetheless.

__

Gods, but he is beautiful! she thought, as so many others--including Ellie--had also thought. She kneeled down next to him, almost in reverence, and held out imploring hands. Then she blurted, "_You_ are _my soul's mate_, Legolas. I have loved you for a thousand years. I have yearned for you, _cried_ for you in the darkness of my bedchamber--" Never in her entire life had she bared so much to another person.

"And yet, that did not keep you from the arms of other Elves," Legolas quietly observed, turning to meet her silver gaze. Had she been truly heartbroken, she would not have been able to cast her eyes upon Lord Erethon, let alone the other lovers Haldir had intimated at. Legolas had always recognized Nevladiel for what she was--a shallow, self-centered maid whose extraordinary beauty hid a vapid, uninteresting mind and a covetous heart. A maid suited for the superficiality of a life at court, but woefully unsuited for a life with _him_.

Nev stared at the Mirkwood Prince in shock, outraged at his bluntness and cruelty. _How dare he say that to my face? _she silently fumed, and found herself at a loss for words. Her throat tightened painfully with tears of mortification.

As he watched her struggle to regain her composure, Legolas felt true pity for Nevladiel for the first time. _Why should I blame her for being what she cannot help but be? _Self-deluding people like Nevladiel only saw what they wanted to see, only believed what they wanted to believe. His voice was gentle when he told her, "You have loved an illusion, Nev." 

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly defensive. 

"You cannot have loved me, when you do not even know the first thing about me--not my feelings, not my thoughts, not my dreams and aspirations. I have never shared them with you." Indeed, he had shared them with no one but Ellie. Not even his father knew him as well as she did.

"Your dreams?" she scoffed. "You are a Prince. One day you will be King." 

"But I _will not_. My father has no intentions of giving up his throne and I have no intentions of assuming it." And then Legolas chuckled as it occurred to him that Nev would have done better to set her sights on his father, rather than on him. Thranduil and Nevladiel were well matched in every way. 

"And I suppose you have shared your _dreams_, and your thoughts and feelings, with my niece?" she now asked him, her voice derisive. _Imagine that! Legolas does not want to be King! What madness has possessed him? Surely he must have been bewitched! _Nev peered at him closely, looking for some sign of ensorcelment. She recalled that for hundreds of years Ilissans had been burned at the stake for witchery, and the girl had confessed to her just this morning that she was an Ilissan.

"Ellie and I shared much during our journey," the Elf replied, bristling at Nev's tone, but deciding to ignore it for the time being. 

__

How much? Nev wondered, as jealousy, insidious and painful, took over her heart. "She is Ilissan. She cannot stay with you."

"That is for her to decide," he said calmly, nonchalantly, even going so far as to shrug his shoulders. Legolas was seething inside, but he was close to convincing Nev to back off from her reckless pursuit. He could feel it. "And whatever Ellie decides to do, it will have no bearing whatsoever on my feelings for you." 

Nevladiel pursed her lips and stared at him with resentful, disbelieving eyes. "I do not understand, Legolas. Why _her_? She is not beautiful. By Elven standards, she is not even passably pretty." And then, when she saw him tense, she quickly lifted her hand to stave off his anger. "I mean no offense by that. I just--cannot see what you see in her." It was not a lie. Nev truly did not understand Legolas' affection for the girl--just like she never understood what Haldir had seen in Naia. _Witchery_, she thought.

Legolas nodded his head slowly, and forced himself to relax. He was not obliged to speak further on the matter--and indeed, he found it repugnant to do so. But once again, the Elf believed such candor on his part would only serve his purpose.

"I am drawn to Ellie for many reasons--some of them clear, others not so obvious," he told her, staring off into the stream. Legolas' expression softened, his voice became hushed and contemplative as he spoke. "Over time, the Elves have grown complacent, even languid. We rest on our laurels and stagnate. We dream of our glory days long past and wallow in melancholy. But Ellie is not like that. She is--different. Full of life." Legolas turned to face Nev once more, and waved a hand to emphasize his words. "In Ellie, I see _myself_ --when I was younger and as I would yet like to be. The same curiosity and wonder, the same passion. The same restlessness of spirit and sense of adventure."

Nev raised an elegant brow, as a small sardonic smile played at the corner of her lips. Legolas sighed. "You scoff at such feelings, Nev, because you do not understand them. You are not like Ellie and me. You look at her and you do not see her beauty. I look at her and see the most beautiful woman in the world." _And_ the most maddening, but he was not about to tell her that. 

"You are blinded by her," Nev replied bitterly.

Legolas chuckled. "Perhaps. But there is no denying her inner beauty. She has a kind, loving heart, and is generous to a fault. She knows about our past liaison, Nev, and she does not hold it against you. Another would, but it is not like Ellie to bear a grudge." _Except against me_. The unbidden thought came to Legolas' mind and he ruthlessly quashed it, before continuing. "There is more. Ellie is honest and forthright--I have never known her to lie. She is devoted to her beliefs, but willing to consider another person's point of view. And she is courageous and persevering, even when afraid. She does not give up. Are you aware that she and that boy survived for three months alone in the wilderness, traveling more than two hundred leagues?"

Nev nodded her head and muttered, "She mentioned something of it to me." The Elf maid no longer scoffed, no longer doubted. Every word that issued from Legolas' mouth was laced with genuine affection and respect for the girl. _He really **does **love her, and not only that, he **admires** her! _Nev realized with a pang. She did not hear his underlying anger and frustration because Legolas was careful to keep them hidden from her. A sense of utter hopelessness enveloped Nev's heart and mind, and she grew cold and numb. _He is lost to me. _She barely heard Legolas' next words. 

"Ellie is smart and gifted, Nev. The Valar have blessed her not only with healing skills, with the gift of discernment as well. At times, I am in awe of her," he admitted, sounding almost bewildered. In truth, there were few people in Middle-Earth who awed the Mirkwood Prince. Lord Elrond was one, the Lady Galadriel another, Gandalf the Wizard a third. And Ellie. That she could still drive him insane with her unreasonableness was a different matter altogether.

"Well," Nev said stiffly, "that was quite an impressive list of attributes." _May the Valar damn the girl!_

"Indeed," Legolas concurred. "Elanae is the ideal consort for a warrior Prince. The ideal consort for _me_." He had not thought so at first, when he was fighting his growing affection for her. But he truly believed it now. "She and I are kindred spirits, Nev. Soul mates, bound together for all time." _Whether she stays with me or not…_

"So you are telling me there is no hope for us."

"There never was," he gently replied. Legolas could feel that success was at hand. With Nev removed from his path, he had one less problem to deal with. The Elf suddenly--and quite unexpectedly--felt magnanimous toward his former lover. "But you are not without hope. Lord Erethon seems overly fond of you."

Nev lifted her head proudly. "He wants to marry me," she informed him with a hint of her old hauteur, as she gracefully rose to her feet and smoothed her gown.

Legolas smiled, almost liking her at this moment. Almost, but not quite. _She would have made a magnificent Queen_, he silently acknowledged, still feeling generous, and stood up, as manners demanded. "Lord Erethon is a worthy match. His family is of an ancient and noble lineage. And I have heard of his exploits on the battlefield."

Nev gave Legolas a superior smile. "He does cut a fine figure, does he not?" She brushed an errant leaf from her white skirt, and wrinkled her nose at the faint green stains left by the moss. _Erethon would never expect me to sit on such dirty ground! Really, Prince or not, Legolas could use some lessons on proper etiquette. _Nev raised her head and pierced the Elf with her cold, pale eyes.

"I suppose I should wish you happiness with this little niece of mine, Legolas," she said, sniffing delicately. "It is the correct thing to do. The _civilized _thing."

At her condescending tone, Legolas' benevolent attitude instantly evaporated. A moment later, her provocative words stoked the fires of his anger and frustration. The respite from his dark mood had been much too brief.

"I cannot help but think that you are making a monumental mistake," Nev told him. "If my niece is anything like her mother--and she certainly looks like Naia--she will bring you nothing but grief and heartbreak." 

Legolas did not reply. He stood as still and as rigid as sculptured stone, trying to control his spiraling temper while he listened to Nevladiel's self-serving speech.

"That woman nearly destroyed my brother. Her daughter will likely destroy you." Nev gave him a bitter, cynical smile. Had she been aware of the black emotions roiling inside the Elf, she would have bolted that very instant, run for her very life. But Legolas gave nothing away. "You are a _fool_, Legolas," she hissed, then turned and walked into the woods, leaving her small, silver lantern behind. 

The way matters stood between Ellie and him, Legolas did not doubt Nev's words. As he watched her walk proudly away, dark rage churned in his gut, causing his stomach to clench and heave. Then it bubbled up and boiled inside his chest like molten rock from the bowels of the earth, rose in his throat, and threatened to choke him. Had he his bow and quiver with him, he might have shot her dead.

Instead, he took his fury out on the silver lantern, kicking it across the stream so that it hit a boulder and shattered into a dozen pieces, plunging the small glade into darkness once again. Legolas sat back down on the mossy bank and leaned his forehead against fisted hands.

Ellie approached him a short while later.

After not finding Legolas in the guest pavilion, Ellie had wandered aimlessly around the lawn until she came to the spot where the fountain emptied into the small stream. There, incredibly, she had picked up the ghost of Legolas' footsteps, and her heart rejoiced. Ellie quickly followed them downstream with a radiant smile on her face and a bounce in her step that reflected her soaring spirits. _I accept! _Her soul cried, freed at last from her misgivings. _I accept his love, his desire, his wishes. Whatever he may want from me, I will give to him!_

Ellie had made her choice. And now she wanted to share it with him.

Pausing only to grasp a tiny lamp hanging from a low limb, she walked hurriedly downstream and downhill past numerous talans and glades decorated with statuary and tracery gazebos, past quaint little bridges and stone steps leading to private glens and hideaways, past secret gardens locked behind iron gates. She walked until she left all the fairy lights behind her and the only light remaining was the faint green glow of her tiny lamp--and the love shining brightly in her eyes. She was deep in the woods now, somewhere near the green wall surrounding Caras Galadhon, but still Legolas' footsteps continued. _Where did you go? _she wondered, her smile wavering for the first time. _And why?_

Like most Elves, she walked with a quiet step on the soft, damp ground, instinctively avoiding twigs and rocks that might cut or scratch her naked feet. Ellie had not worn shoes since her bath, and thought she might never wear them again, although Naia had left behind a handsome assortment. Neither Legolas nor Nevladiel heard her silent approach through the trees, nor did they see the faint light from her lamp. 

But Ellie heard _them_. Just beyond a bend in the stream, where the water fell over stones and boulders to form small, laughing rapids, Ellie heard the muffled sound of voices and stopped. Although she could not understand what they were saying, she instantly recognized the speakers. Legolas and Nevladiel. Ellie's smile faded away. _Legolas and Nev! _The girl recoiled in shock, her heart hammering painfully in her chest, as she leaned heavily against a tree trunk and slid slowly, and noiselessly, to the ground. _Legolas and Nev! What can it mean?_

A torrent of emotions began to swirl inside of Ellie. So many in fact that she could scarcely form a single thought. Several explanations ran wild through her mind--betrayal being the most obvious one. A romantic, secluded spot--with Nev. _Perhaps they still want each other_, _but neither wish to see me get hurt. Or perhaps hethinks he can have us both!_ The thought nearly broke her heart. Ellie choked on a sob then rose on shaky legs and started to walk toward the bend in the stream, meaning to confront them. Suddenly, the possibility occurred to her that Nev might in fact have followed him there. _Perhaps she is pursuing him, and he is innocent! _Ellie clung to that hope, battling past her feeling of betrayal, even as her mind was filled with cold dread. Nev was so very, very beautiful. _Can he truly resist her, for me?Can he make her understand that he loves me, and not her?_

That possibility brought Ellie to a standstill. If he truly meant to dissuade Nev, then it would not be wise tomake her presence known. Ellie was a forthright individual. She did not like sneaking around, and she balked at eavesdropping. But what else could she do? How else could she _know_? With a grimace of self-disgust, the girl crept closer to the voices, keeping to the trees and covering the fairy light with her hand, lest she be seen. Until at last she could hear _and _understand.

"--making a monumental mistake. If my niece is anything like her mother--and she certainly looks like Naia--she will bring you nothing but grief and heartbreak." Ellie flinched at the venom in her aunt's voice. "That woman nearly destroyed my brother. Her daughter will likely destroy you." Tears came unbidden to the girl's eyes at the realization that Nev had hated her mother. _And why shouldn't she? What she says is true! _Ellie conceded.

She quickly blinked her tears away and waited with bated breath for Legolas to reply and come to her defense. And when he said nothing, she waited some more, leaning forward and listening keenly. _Oh gods, does he believe what she says about me? _With a sinking heart, the girl knew he had every right to believe it. _Please say something, Legolas! _Instead of hearing his voice, however, Ellie was startled by a loud, clattering crash, that sent her reeling backwards and into a bush, at the same moment that she saw the shadowy figure of her aunt pass by her hiding place. Lacking the sensitivity of other Elves, Nev never heard the rustle of leaves as her niece struggled to keep her footing, and she did not see the tiny flicker of green light where no light should have been. 

For a long moment, Ellie remained frozen in place, shocked by her aunt's sudden appearance, and embarrassed at having almost been caught. Then slowly, her body relaxed and she closed her eyes in relief. Her worst fears were held at bay. Whatever Legolas and Nevladiel may have been doing together in the deep woods, it was unlikely that they had shared any intimacy. 

Ellie longed to go to the Elf, wrap her arms around him, and tell him that she had finally made her choice. But shame at having overheard Nev's parting words held her back. She did not want Legolas to think she was eavesdropping. She did not want him to think any less of her. So she stood there in the thicket for many a minute--all the while aware of his presence a short distance away--until she thought that enough time had passed to not arouse his suspicions. Then she followed the stream around the bend with her tiny lamp held before her, lighting the way. 

Ellie's breath caught when she first beheld Legolas sitting cross-legged on the mossy bank, and she paused to drink him in, her heart all but bursting out of her. Then she suffered a pang of regret as she noticed his utter stillness, his stoic expression and unblinking eyes staring blindly at the water. Legolas always assumed such an attitude when he was upset or angry. Ellie knew she was to blame--or at least, Nev's words about her were to blame.

She drew closer, and the Elf did not turn, even though he must have noticed the light and felt her coming. Ellie sighed, and walked the last few steps to where he sat then lowered her lamp to the ground, much as Nevladiel had done a short while earlier. And still he did not turn or move. He did not acknowledge her presence in any way. _Why are you doing this? _she wondered, and hesitated to speak. _Is it because of Nev?_

Nev had nothing to do with it, although her words had certainly provoked his fury to return. The truth was, Legolas was standing on the edge of a precipice, his emotions so intense that he was afraid of losing control over them. Part of him wanted to draw Ellie into his arms, and kiss her and pet her, and make her feel cherished and safe. But another part of him--a part he could no longer rein in--wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him. He did not want to touch her, for fear that he would shake her or worse. He did not want to talk to her for fear that his words would be unkind. He did not even want to look at her. Legolas knew that the mistrust he had lately seen in her eyes, and expected to see now, would finally push him over the edge.

With a small frown furrowing her brow, Ellie sat down next to him and stared at his chiseled profile. Legolas did not blink, he did not speak, but he did not move away either. Ellie sighed again, loudly, her breath stirring a few tendrils of his long blonde hair. She reached a hand up to move the wayward lock behind his ear, taking care not to touch the sensitive organ. Still, he did not move. 

__

This is a game, isn't it? she wondered. _Or maybe not…_Ellie was quite baffled and disconcerted by Legolas' behavior, his aloofness. She could sense the anger inside of him, but not its depth. Ellie's frown deepened. With a small whimper, she lay down next to him and placed her head gently on his lap. She embraced his knees with her arm and gazed across the water to the dark trees on the other side. Ellie longed to tell Legolas her heart's choice, but she no longer could be certain he wanted to hear the words. And so she said nothing.

When Ellie's small head came to rest on his lap, the Elf nearly groaned out loud. The need to touch her became unbearable, overriding his fear and his anger.Sighing deeply, Legolas closed his eyes and buried his hands in her curls, cradling her head and absently caressing her temples. _Damn you, Ellie, for making a fool out of me. _At last, he spoke.

"You were out there a long time. Why did you not step forward sooner?" 

Ellie started then chided herself for her stupidity. Of course, he would have sensed her the same way she had sensed him! Or perhaps he had heard her stumble into that bush. Shame flooded her heart. "I was afraid you would think I was eavesdropping," she admitted. Ellie had never lied to Legolas, and she would not begin to do so now.

"And were you?" he now asked, turning her face toward him. Ellie rolled onto her back and stared at Legolas with her large, somber eyes. _Guilt-ridden, apologetic_ eyes.

"No--I mean, well--" she stammered, "I only heard Nev's last words."

"I see," the Elf replied evenly, although he was genuinely surprised. He had not expected such behavior from her. Legolas studied her face coolly and took note of the telltale blush creeping up her neck, visible even in the dim light of that ridiculous little lamp. _So, you still do not trust me, Ellie. You were much more than eavesdropping, were you not? You were waiting for me to **fail **you. To prove you right…_He felt deeply disappointed, outraged, and his fingers unconsciously tightened on her scalp. 

Ellie winced and Legolas immediately softened his grip, but his hands remained entangled in her hair, pulling and tugging every time they moved. She did not like this strange mood of his. She did not understand it. Something had gone terribly wrong between the time she had left him at the foot of stairs of her family's talan and Nev's departure. 

"My aunt is very beautiful," she finally ventured, "and _very_ persuasive." Ellie closed her eyes slightly, not wanting him to see the accusation in them, and watched him through the thick veil of her lashes. _Why did you not defend me?_

"Indeed, she is," Legolas agreed, his face stern and forbidding. Ellie was testing him, and he resented it. He had pleaded and coaxed, done too much explaining already, and had nothing to show for it but that confounded kiss--and now this, a thinly veiled accusation about his ability to resist Nev. He would not give in now. Nor would his anger let him.It was Ellie's turn to show him some trust.

But he had not counted on his traitorous heart. At the sound of his voice, so harsh and unyielding, Ellie's soft lips puckered into a pout and her eyes opened wide in surprise. He could clearly see the hurt inside of them. For a brief moment the same hurt echoed in _his_ heart. She was soft and pliant and vulnerable as she lay there with her head on his lap, and the loving, nurturing side of Legolas wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. Forgive her lack of faith in him. And beg her, if need be, one more time.

"To me you are beautiful too, Ellie," he assured her. "And in ways that Nev could never be." He untangled his hand from her hair to gently trace the contours of her cheek, his fingers so rigid that they trembled slightly as they touched her skin. A bright, beautiful smile alighted on Ellie's face. Legolas stilled his hand. He did not return her smile.

Instead, the Elf's face tightened ominously and he pressed his lips together until there was nothing left of them but a thin slash. Legolas silently berated himself for being a fool. He had shown a momentary weakness, a lapse, but the proud, angry side of him was determined not to waver again. He must not give in or she would run circles around him like she had done this entire godforsaken day. Legolas withdrew his hands from her face and hair, and clenched them into fists at his sides. It was the only way he could stop himself from touching her. Or strangling her. _We have things to settle between us this night, Ellie_. 

She did not know what to make of him. Ellie's smile trembled, was replaced by a puzzled frown, as she slowly sat up. This new Legolas was a stranger to her. She lifted a hesitant hand to his face and nearly cried out when he flinched at her touch. His eyes narrowed slightly, piercing her with their brilliant intensity, challenging her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she would get a word out, he asked her, "What are you doing here, Ellie?"

"I--I could not sleep--" she stammered, for the second time that evening. "The bed--" There was no way she could tell him what she had seen on Naia's bed.

Legolas nodded, misunderstanding. "Your body is no longer used to the comforts of a soft bed. You have been sleeping on the ground for months now," he said matter-of-factly, with a careless shrug of his shoulder. Yet he was eyeing her like a bird of prey does a dove just before the kill. "But why did you seek _me _out? Why not stay in the talan with Jamie and Haldir?"

"I--" she started to say, then abruptly shut her mouth. _Why indeed_…Ellie was not prepared to tell him. Not as long as he was behaving so belligerently toward her. And so, she responded with a question of her own. "Legolas, why are you angry with me? Is it because of what Nev said?" Ellie was not one to hedge or avoid a confrontation. She wanted to get at the truth.

"Nev has nothing to do with us whatsoever. She has only come between us because _you _let her," the Elf snapped. The muscle in his jaw started to twitch uncontrollably. Ellie stared at it for a moment, fascinated. She had never seen it twitch that fast before.

"But you _are_ angry," she insisted, leaning toward him. "With _me. _Why? I don't understand." And she grabbed his arm, half expecting him to pull away.

Much to her surprise, he did not, but the glint in his eyes became even more menacing--if that was possible. Ellie felt the first frisson of fear slither up her spine, and with it, unexpectedly, a stab of desire. Hot and savage, and pooling between her legs. _Oh gods…_

Legolas noticed. How could he not? He had spent a lifetime fending off the attentions of lust-crazed Elves--or bedding them at will. Why should Ellie be any different? After all, she was more passionate than most and she loved him. The heat emanating from her was palpable. It scorched him, aroused his body. Already his loins were painfully tight. His delicate nostrils flared and he swore he could _smell_ her sudden wetness. He remembered the taste of her and his mouth salivated in anticipation. Suddenly, touching her did not seem like such a bad idea.

Legolas knew that this behavior was beneath him. He knew that Ellie deserved more than such base thoughts. After all, he _loved_ Ellie, and cherished her--more than he had ever loved or cherished anything or anyone in his nearly three thousand years of life. But the rational, gentle side of the Elf vanished in the face of his overwhelming anger--and lust. The hurt and humiliation of the past day, his mounting frustration at her stubbornness, and the weeks of torturous abstinence when he had kept himself from her, had finally taken their toll. The Legolas who sat beside Ellie now was a warrior, driven to conquer.

"Why you are angry with me?" she asked again when he did not answer. Her voice was low and breathless, her eyes were fixed on his sensuous mouth. And the hand that held his arm had begun to shake.

She was ripe for bedding, _his _to take as he saw fit, and a fierce elation rose inside his chest to mingle freely with his anger. Why should he not take advantage of her desire and force her into submission? That is what a warrior would do. And as long as he did not spill his seed inside of her, there would be no child. He would be cheating her that was true, but, Legolas reasoned, if he were careful and mindful of her pleasure, she need not ever know. _She need not ever know. _And he--he might just be able to bind her to him for all time. 

Legolas smiled down at her, a hot, feral smile, and said, "I am not angry." To Ellie's ears it sounded like a threat. He was daring her to deny it. She met his implacable gaze, wet her lips nervously, and started to drop her hand, but he covered it with his own, squeezing it so tightly that he could feel every fragile bone. _"I could shatter your hand so easily," _his grip seemed to say. _"I could shatter you," _his eyes warned. Then he released her, and moved his hand to her hair, brushing back the long curls that covered the front of her dress until he could see the shadowy peaks of her breasts through the filmy fabric. His lips curled slightly and he met her gaze again. "I am not angry," he repeated, and squeezed one of her nipples. She gasped in shock. And even as her desire spiraled, Ellie felt outraged that he would treat her this way.

She tugged at his wrist with both her hands, her nails raking his skin, and leaned ever closer to him. "Liar," she hissed into his face, baring her teeth in defiance. 

Legolas went utterly still, his beautiful face as hard and cold as granite, but his eyes--His eyes were alive and blazing with deep fury and savage desire. They collided with hers in a clash of wills. _I do not like you this way! _Ellie silently protested, even though her body told him differently. She was so agitated and aroused that her breath was coming in short gasps. It tickled and teased Legolas' throat, driving him mad with want. 

With a groan he was not even aware of uttering, the Elf grabbed Ellie's face and pulled her toward him, so swiftly that she had no time to resist. No time to think. His lips descended on hers in a long and agonizing kiss. A kiss that was hard enough to bruise, yet spoke of such insatiable hunger and longing and heartbreak, that it left Ellie reeling with shock and awe--and consumed by the same ravenous hunger. She started to kiss him back just as urgently, but then Legolas growled, "You are mine!" against her lips, before his tongue plunged into the velvety depths of her mouth, making her quiver and go weak. 

Ellie raised her hands to clutch at his shirt, and the Elf thought she meant to push him away, so he caught her wrists. They were so slender that he wrapped one hand around both, and used his other to ease her back onto the soft ground. And as he followed her down, he continued to ravish the inside of her mouth, his tongue entangling with hers, sliding across her palate, her teeth, delighting in every texture, relishing her taste. A moan from deep inside her throat escaped Ellie's lips--a wild and mournful moan that Legolas answered with one of his own.

Now the Elf stretched her arms up above her head, her small wrists still imprisoned in his hand. He lay half leaning over her, his body just grazing hers. For a moment he lifted his head, took in her flushed face and swollen lips, her dark eyes drowsy with passion. His gaze traveled lazily down her dress, pausing where the filmy fabric pulled tightly across her breasts because of her up-stretched arms, before moving downward past the tiny bulge of her belly ring, to the dark shadow at the apex of her legs. She must have removed her petticoat before going to bed, Legolas surmised. And because he could not help himself, he cupped her mound with his free hand. His shaft hardened furiously at the feel of her curls through the thin dress. Then he tightened his hold, massaging her with his fingers, pushing the fabric between her folds, so that their outline was clearly visible to his hungry eyes. Ellie was so damp there that her moisture seeped through to his fingers. As he continued to massage her, she instinctively arched her hips upward against his hand. It was not enough. Ellie became unbearably hot, and oh so thirsty, her small body consumed by a raging inferno from which there was no escape. _No escape--Oh, gods, I am going to die, _she thought, unconsciously echoing her mother's words of so long ago.

The more he touched her and the more she responded to his touch, the quicker the Elf's fury faded and his hurt was appeased until nothing remained inside of him but passion and raw need. But it was passion with an edge, and an all-consuming need that would demand everything of Ellie--all she had to give and more.

"Legolas--" she whimpered, her voice pleading, and he raised his eyes to her face in time to see her bite her lower lip so savagely that she drew blood. He increased the pressure on her privates, rapidly rubbing her sensitive core back and forth through the thin fabric, dipping a silk-clad finger inside of her as far as it would go. Her hips were frantically rocking up and down, lifting off the ground from her waist to her knees. She hopelessly tried to pull her wrists free from his grasp, but he would not let go. Legolas' eyes were fixed on Ellie's face, watching with rising concern as she continued to mutilate her lip. "Come, sweetling, you are so close," he muttered encouragingly, covering her mouth with his own, offering his own lips for her to chew. He rubbed her core harder and harder until his fingers burned from the heat of her. _No escape--_she silently wailed, screwing her eyes shut and breaking out in an uncustomary sweat, every bit of her slick and wet and steaming until finally she convulsed--violently almost painfully--and collapsed beneath him on the cool, damp ground. 

She opened her dazed eyes to find his bright blue gaze mere inches away. "I love you, Ellie," Legolas mouthed, the words barely audible, for he had had to force them past the thick lump that had formed in his throat. 

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes welling with emotion.

Legolas removed his hand from her privates, released her captive wrists, and covered her damp body with his own. She gasped as his body crushed hers, leaving her helpless and trapped, unable to break free. _As if I would want to! _she thought, desire spiraling once again inside of her. He was so much bigger than she was, so much stronger, and Ellie reveled in the feel of his sculpted muscles, and in the insistent pressure of his engorged shaft against her soft thighs. _Oh, gods, _she thought, flinging her freed arms open wide on either side of her, _I want him inside of me! _

"Legolas, take me," she pleaded, but the Elf smiled and shook his head.

"Soon, Ellie, soon," he promised in a breathless whisper, and it would have to be, but first he wanted to taste her some more. Now that she had surrendered to him, the Elf wanted to savor every inch of her.

Legolas braced his arms on either side of her head, his elbows pinning her hair to the ground. His silken locks spilled freely around them, caressing the sides of her face and tickling her throat. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his face to hers. His tongue returned to her mouth, but this time did not invade it. Instead, with utmost delicacy, Legolas slid his tongue across her lower lip, tasting the salty tang of her blood where she had cut the tender flesh moments earlier. Then he gently sucked on the lip for a moment longer, soothing it, loving it, before brushing his mouth to hers in a quick kiss. 

He was loath to work her lips any more--they looked so red and swollen and painful. She would have to heal them later. Instead, Legolas pressed petal-soft kisses to her face, tracing a line from her jaw to a dainty earlobe. He suckled on the soft flesh and nipped it playfully, before his tongue plunged into the shell, sliding and sucking on every curve and contour, making her shiver in ticklish delight. As he continued to make love to her ear, Legolas' hands gently massaged her scalp, feathering his fingers through her curls and cradling her head against the ground. Ellie was drowning in wave after wave of sensuous pleasure, but she was sentient enough to want to please him. To give to him some of what he had already given her.

She wanted to touch him _there. _But her face was level with his, and Ellie was much too small. She stretched and squirmed, yet try as she might, her hand could not reach below his hip. Ellie grunted in frustration, and Legolas chuckled in amusement, aware of what she was trying to do. He covered her hand with his, and whispered into her ear, "Be patient, little one. Soon I will teach you all there is to know about pleasing your Elf--but first, let me take pleasure in pleasing _you_." 

Ellie would not be put off. Never one to give up easily, she slid her hands from his neck to his ears. At her first hesitant touch, Legolas' body went rigid. When she traced the delicate pointed shells, he began to tremble. And when her fingers slid inside each canal, she watched in fascination as Legolas' beautiful face contorted with lust and rapture. Even though Elves seldom perspired, Ellie swore she could see tiny beads of wetness all along his hairline; his skin felt nearly as hot as hers did. She continued to tease his sensitive ears, until his body shuddered violently on top of hers and he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He was perilously close to exploding inside his pants. 

"Enough," he growled. "I want you naked." 

He _wanted _to bury himself inside of her, even though he was no longer certain he could stop his seed from spilling into her womb. It did not matter to him. All that mattered to Legolas was being able to satisfy the desperate need of his body--and soul--to become one with Ellie. To _meld_ their bodies together at last.

As he fumbled with the laces on her back, the Elf began to grind his hips against her thighs, his rhythm slow at first, then becoming increasingly rapid. He loosened her gown enough to lower it beyond her breasts, and he did so with an impatient tug, trapping her arms in the process. At the sight of her small, pale breasts, Legolas breathed in sharply. _Dainty breasts, _he thought, their skin so delicate and translucent that even in the dim light of the lamp he could make out the tracery of veins that spread out from the berry-pink tips of her nipples. Ellie's nipples puckered into hard peaks from the sizzling heat of his stare, her breasts seemed to swell at the slightest touch of his hands. Tonight, _I will suckle them like an infant, _he vowed, his finger tracing the fine blue line of a vein on one soft mound. But first he needed to get inside her. If she were taller, he would be able to do both at the same time. But Ellie was so small that once he entered her, the top of her head would reach no higher than his chest.

"Help me with your gown," he commanded, impatient to get her undressed. Ellie struggled out of her long sleeves, and shifted her weight as he tugged the filmy fabric downward past her waist and hips, past her slender thighs and legs, until the dress lay abandoned in a shimmering pool of white underneath her feet. 

And then Legolas forgot to breathe.

Ellie rolled onto her back beside him, gloriously naked at last, and it was more than the Elf could bear. He had seen her naked before, of course, days past when she had walked out of the frigid mountain lake, and she had been naked in the water in the bathing pool last night. But this--this was different. This was Ellie, hot and flushed from his loving hands, arching her hips toward him without even realizing it, waiting to give him the most precious gift she could ever give him--_herself_. 

To Legolas' loving eyes, she was perfect. "You are beautiful, Ellie," he told her, his voice hushed and reverent. "Never doubt that." 

And she believed him.

The Elf sidled up against her and pressed his throbbing erection against the side of her hip. He was still fully clothed. Then, he sat slightly up, his weight resting on one elbow, as he caressed her from head to toe in one long, loving stroke. A caress that started on her cheek, and swept down the slender column of her neck, over a collarbone and one breast. He briefly paused to pinch the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before continuing to the center of her belly. There his fingers traced her belly ring, then slid lower to her mound, where he playfully tugged at her curls while pressing his palm hard against her. Ellie moaned and thrust her hips upward. Her privates were dripping wet, and as his hand glided down her thigh to her knees and below, it left behind a trail of pearly wetness. 

When his hand left her mound, Ellie groaned in dismay, and instinctively lowered her own hand to ease her torment. "Legolas--" she pleaded once again, shutting her eyes tight and clenching her jaw. 

Legolas smiled and straddled her writhing body. He would not undress just yet. He wanted her to do it for him--afterwards, and before he took her a second time. 

"Open your eyes, Ellie," he said. His voice was soft but there was no denying the command in it. "I want to look into them when I take you." 

She obeyed. Anything he asked her now, she would do, and Legolas knew it. Such was the spell his heart had woven around her. Such was the hold his body had over hers. She had bewitched him in the same way.

With Ellie's wide, luminous eyes now fixed on his face, he took hold of her wayward hand as it massaged her privates, and brought it to his lips. Her mouth flew open in surprise when he began to vigorously lick the hand, and suck her fingers dry of her feminine essence. The last time he had tasted her so intimately, she had been half-asleep and hardly aware of what he was doing. This time, she knew full well, and it both shocked her and sent a tremor of excitement coursing through her body. If only he would ease the throbbing ache inside of her--

"Legolas, please--" 

"I am already there, sweetling," he told her with a smile, as he lowered his body over hers, bracing his elbows against the ground so as to not smother her. And, indeed, he _was _there. While Ellie had watched him suckle her hand in rapt fascination, Legolas had loosened his pants. Now his shaft lay hot and pulsating between her thighs, and she gasped at the feel of his size and hardness.

"Oh gods--" she moaned and Legolas' smile grew wider. He began to rub himself back and forth against her privates, spreading her wetness, bringing her to the edge. 

"I will be gentle, Ellie, but the first time will hurt," he now warned her. 

Ellie did not care. She was beyond caring, as she wrapped her legs around Legolas' waist and pushed her womanhood wantonly and wildly against his erection. She loved the soft touch of his silk shirt--wet with her perspiration--against her naked skin. She loved the rough feel of his suede pants, now bunched below his hips, as they chafed her tender thighs. Ellie's arms reached beneath his long shirt, and she ran her hands up and down his back and sides, feeling his ribs surge with the force of his breath. Both of them were panting now. Both of them were dizzy and breathless with desire. Her hands found his flat male nipples, and she teased them and pinched them in imitation of what he had done to hers, until the Elf groaned loudly.

He lowered a hand to part her folds, his fingers trembling slightly, and her hot essence trickled onto his palm. The tip of his staff nudged at her small opening, and for the first time, Ellie whimpered in distress. _He feels so big! And I'm so small! _Her virginal body resisted his intrusion.

Legolas saw a maiden's fear alight on her face. "You will be fine, Ellie," he tried to reassure her. Then, to distract her from that fear, he brought his other hand to her mouth, and slipped two fingers between her lips. "Suck on them," he ordered. And she did, almost desperately, as her mindless lust battled with her growing apprehension. _He feels so big! There is no way--_

Of course, Legolas knew better. Ellie was not the first maiden he had bedded, although admittedly, she was the smallest. With a pang he realized that this coupling might end up being more painful for her than he had anticipated, despite her earlier eagerness to receive him. _I am so sorry, love, _he silently apologized, as his shaft began to penetrate her tight, resisting flesh. Ellie's eyes widened in shock and discomfort, her hands frantically clawed his back. _There is no way…_ And in a sudden panic, she bucked her hips, until the tip of his shaft slipped free of her. Legolas did not try to stop her, although he thought he might actually die of despair if he did not take her now.

She pulled his hand from her mouth, whispered, "I'm sorry," and stared at him with wounded eyes. Ellie half expected the Elf to become angry. But Legolas simply smiled--a patient, tender smile that did more to reassure her than any words he could have spoken.

After a moment he asked her, "Do you trust me?" And when she nodded without hesitating, he lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss, and said, "The pain is fleeting, love, but the pleasure--the pleasure will remain with you long after. And there is nothing in this world to compare with it, Ellie." Then he stroked her hair, trying to forestall her fear, as his engorged shaft pressed against her unyielding flesh once again. 

But there was no help for it--Ellie was simply too tight, and Legolas' release was too close at hand. To enter her now before she was ready to accept him would be to brutalize her, for the Elf knew he would no longer be able to control his throbbing member. Once more, he lowered his hand to her privates, as he shifted his weight to one hip. He parted the tender folds, and massaged her gently, wooing her wet flesh with his fingers and the tip of his shaft, as he rained soft kisses on her head.

Legolas came to a decision, one he hoped she would understand.

"Touch me now, Ellie," he urged her in a ragged voice, and she quickly slid her hand down his back. He guided it to his thick erection and Ellie gasped when she could not close her fingers around it. _Oh gods--There is no way--_her mind protested, even as her heart exulted to hold such a potent, life-giving force in her small hand. 

With his hand still covering hers he began to pump his shaft up and down until she grasped the rhythm and was able to take over. She marveled at the silky smoothness of his hot skin, at the pulsating life within it. "You have it, love. Keep going," he encouraged her. But no sooner did Legolas let go of her hand than his body convulsed in one great spasm. Ellie looked up to see a look of rapture such as she had never seen before sweep across his face, his pale skin tinged with rose and shimmering like moonlight, his eyes blissfully closed. _I did that to him! _she thought in wonder and amazement. But in the next instant, he spilled his warm seed all over her hand and mound, and Ellie recoiled, thinking of the loss of his precious gift. Legolas moved quickly to reassure her.

"_Meldanya, _I promise you my seed," he whispered urgently her ear. "I will give it to you freely, next time, but you were not ready now." And before she could think to utter a cry of protest, he dipped one finger inside her and then another, thrusting deeply and stretching her narrow passage up to her virgin barrier. Ellie shuddered in delight, as desire flared hot and wild inside her body once more, and her hips began their rhythmic dance. "You are doing well, sweetling," he encouraged, and pressed tender kisses to her sweat-dampened hair and temples. Small broken sounds fell from her lips, whimpers and moans of pleasure, as his fingers brought her to climax. And just as she reached the pinnacle and cried out his name, Legolas tore through the thin membrane of her maidenhead.

She fell back on the soft ground, her release so intense and pleasurable that she scarcely took note of the pain. Legolas dropped down next to her, and gently withdrew his blood-stained fingers. Soon he would carry her to the stream and wash her, soothe her soreness, for sore she would be from the stretching of her passage, unless she healed herself. But for the time being, he was content to lie next to her, in the afterglow of their passion, his hand cradling her mound. 

"I love you, Ellie," he whispered, meeting her bright gaze, puzzled by his sudden blurred vision. And then Legolas realized with a start, _I am crying--_

He had begun this seduction in anger and lust, meaning to coerce her, and cheat her into remaining with him. Meaning to conquer, and defeat her will, once and for all. But in the end, _she_ had vanquished _him_. Ellie and the pure, selfless love he felt for her.

If ever Ellie had any doubts that Legolas' love was a passing fancy, they were swept away at that moment as she looked into his beautiful eyes, now unguarded and vulnerable. Looked into those eyes and beyond, past the intricate weaves of his mind and the strong steady beat of his heart, into the far reaches of his soul--where she saw the truth of his words. Legolas' love was a beacon of light, shining bright and untainted, and directed at her. He would never fail her. 

She smiled, and reached out with her hand, slid her fingertips down his wet cheek, past his neck and chest and flat stomach, until they reached his groin. Then her hand cupped his unsheathed shaft--for Legolas had not yet raised his pants. "Next time," he promised, yet again, lest she had not believed him before. 

Next time he would gift her his seed.

The Elf had made his promise without knowing her decision. Whether or not she chose to stay with him, Legolas would join his body with hers.

Beneath her small hand, his dormant shaft suddenly stirred back to life, and Ellie gasped in surprise. She raised startled eyes to his, to find an amused, and slightly chagrined, smile on his face.

Ellie giggled, then sidled over and up until the tip of her nose touched his.

"Legolas," she said, "there will be _many _next times between us--an eternity's worth of them," and sealed her vow with a kiss…


	27. CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN: FULFILLMENT

****

Dear Readers: You have been so supportive of my story and you waited so patiently for Legolas and Ellie to make up, that I wanted to offer you one perfectly happy, utterly blissful, mushy chapter before all the troubles and travails start again--i.e. before Legolas leaves Lorien and Sauron comes into the picture! I hope you enjoy this little interlude between Legolas and Ellie. It is short, but sweet. Thank you for reading my story! I will address all individual reviewers from the last two chapters at the end of this chapter. Please continue reviewing!

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: FULFILLMENT

"Ellie?" Legolas' voice was a soft caress, low and seductive. To Ellie it seemed but an extension of the beautiful hands that stroked her body so lovingly as she sat, still undressed, tucked between the Elf's legs and with her back against his chest. They were facing the stream, and the water rushing by made such a sweet and melodious sound that it--coupled with Legolas' gentle touch--had nearly lulled the girl to sleep.

A cricket chirped happily from a nearby thicket, and she lazily turned her head toward the sound before murmuring, "Hmmm?" in response to the Elf. 

"You made your decision before I ever laid a hand on you, did you not?" he asked her. Ellie's cheek now lay against his heart, and as she rubbed her face against him, the strong steady beat picked up its pace, startling a smile out of her. 

"Yes, Legolas." Ellie pressed her ear closer to the Elf's indomitable heartbeat. To think, that she owned the love of such a magnificent being! That his body would soon become one with her body! She sighed in contentment, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply his Elven scent now mingled with her own scent, and the pungent smell of the damp earth and cloistered woods. Ellie had never been happier in her life.

Legolas shared her happiness, but the Elf was still troubled by his earlier behavior. He had been so angry. He could have easily hurt her, and the thought preyed heavily on his mind. "Why did you not say something?" he now asked, wanting to talk matters over, to clear his mind of all lingering guilt. "Why did you not tell me from the first?" 

The girl straightened, turned and raised her head to look at him. "Because you were in that strange, angry mood." She lifted a hand to caress his smooth brow, and remembered the scowl that had furrowed it earlier when his stony mask slipped for a moment. "And do not bother to deny it. I _know_."

Legolas had the grace to look chagrined. "Yes, yes I was…" He carefully brushed her hair back from her face, taking care not to pull the strands that curled around his elegant fingers. "I know I frightened you, sweetling, and I regret it." He raised a lock to his mouth and kissed it, inhaled the floral fragrance. "The truth is…I frightened even myself." No one but Ellie had ever evoked such strong emotions within him, and the Elf freely admitted it to her. "Where you are concerned, my heart and my feelings, know no bounds. I had no right, no right at all to blame you for reacting as you did to my mistake…And I regret it, deeply," he repeated.

She shook her head. _Don't…_Her heart constricted to think he would regret anything from this night.

But before she could speak the words, he lowered his lips to her cheek and trailed petal-soft kisses from her temple to her lips to the tip of her nose, even as his hands tightened around her small body. _I am so sorry, Ellie! _Legolas longed to lay with her again and finish what they had started, but this time without the urgency and desperation. Without the anger and heartbreak he had felt when he thought he might lose her. 

A slow, simmering heat enveloped them both, and she twisted her body so that she was half-facing and leaning into him. As he tenderly kissed her face and hair, the Elf ran his hands up and down her back, tracing the delicate bones of her spine, and slipping his finger in the crevice between her buttocks, while his other arm embraced her shoulders and held the thick fall of her hair away from her body. She loved being petted by him. She loved being cocooned within his strong arms, where she felt cherished and safe and well loved.

"Regret nothing, Legolas," Ellie breathed against his mouth at last, before returning a kiss. She cupped his face with both hands, and earnestly gazed into his eyes. "There is naught to regret. What happened between us was beautiful. I loved everything you did to me, even when you kissed me in anger. I love _you_--truly, madly, without reason and for countless reasons. Never in my wildest imaginings could I have dreamt feeling this way. Never would I have expected such love to come to me--_me_, of all people."

Legolas' heart quietly exulted. He did not doubt the sincerity of her words. He saw the wonder shining brightly within her eyes, and thought himself the luckiest Elf in Middle-Earth. "Such love came to your mother, did it not? Why should you be any different?" he told her.

"My mother…" Ellie's smile immediately faded away, much to the Elf's dismay, and she sat up once more. "Oh, Legolas, she made a terrible mistake all those years ago! She should never have left my father! You have no idea…Do you know, he kept everything, _everything _that was hers. Even this dress…" Ellie paused, seeming to realize for the first time that she was still nude. She turned her head and spotted the small pile that was her gown a few paces away, and jumped to her feet to fetch it. But before she could take a step, Legolas grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

She looked down at him. "To get my dress."

"You will not need it for a while yet," he said gently, lifting his other hand to her hip, cradling it, and stroking the soft skin with his long fingers. Ellie's breath caught in her throat. She shivered delicately at the suggestive gleam in Legolas' eyes. 

"Oh…" Ellie looked momentarily flustered. She blushed from head to toe, the pink color deepening to bright crimson as the Elf continued to eye her with amusement and a smile. A tender, _seductive_ smile that left her feeling winded and weak-kneed. Ellie dropped down again between Legolas' legs, and he instantly pulled her close, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head. She could feel the hardening ridge of his groin against her bare bottom. 

"After my mother ran away," she told him in a slightly breathless voice, "my father kept all of her things _exactly _as she had left them. All these years he has cared for her things. They are pristine, Legolas! He never let anyone enter his home. He never sat on her couch. My dress was meant as a gift for _her_, only he never had the chance to give it!" 

Legolas frowned and tightened his hold around Ellie's midriff as she covered his silk-clad arms with hers. _I am not Haldir! I will never let you go! _he silently vowed, before replying. "I did not realize his grief ran so deep, although it does not surprise me. Do not be fooled by our cool facades, sweetling. Elves feel so much more intensely than humans do." The girl turned her head and looked up at him with curious eyes. "If not for you," Legolas now said, "Haldir might have died from his grief. Somewhere, in a distant corner of his heart, or in the far reaches of his soul, he must have sensed you, Ellie. The bond between parent and child is eternal, and as strong as that of soul-mates."

"What do you mean 'die from grief'?" she asked, truly shocked. "Elves can be killed in battle, this I know. But to die from grief? Surely, you jest!"

"No, Ellie. We can and we do die from grief."

She stared at Legolas for a long moment, the implications of his words almost too horrible to consider. If she had not chosen him, would he have succumbed? Ellie could not bear the thought. She raised a trembling hand and caressed his beloved face. 

Legolas answered the unspoken question in her eyes. "I am strong--I would not have died. But I would have mourned your loss for all eternity."

"I am so sorry…" She whispered, and kissed his chin before burying her face in his neck.

"For what? You have spared me that, little one." And then, because the night was waning and he was ready to take her now that his guilt had been assuaged, Legolas lowered his hand to her mound and gently parted her. "Tell me, are you still hurting?"

Ellie gasped at the feel of his burrowing fingers and arched her hips as liquid heat instantly pooled between her legs. "No, Legolas! I have healed. My body has healed itself." 

She had meant to reassure him with her words, but for a moment, Legolas felt a frisson of alarm and stilled his hand. "Do you mean that your maiden's barrier is intact again?" _Oh gods…_

The Elf could not quite keep the dismay from his voice and Ellie laughed, pulling his hands from her body so that she could turn and kneel before him. "No. _That_ is done with. I just don't feel any discomfort anymore." 

__

Thank the Valar for that! Legolas sighed, and lifted his hands to cup her bottom then sensuously began tracing circles on her soft flesh, drawing her closer to him. His fingers were like velvet kisses, slow and seductive, wooing every nerve, every inch of skin they touched. 

"Shall we try once more?" he asked, as one wayward finger sought and found her entry. Ellie was more than willing. In fact, she was ecstatic. This time Legolas would gift her his seed!

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. Ellie shuffled forward until her knees came to rest against his bulging groin. She fervently kissed his cheeks and mouth, chin and nose and forehead, entwined her hands with his long blonde hair. _He will give me his seed! He will give me his daughter!_

But unlike my mother, I will not run away!

"Thank you, Legolas, thank you," she told him in between kisses. Her heart was pounding so furiously, she was certain it would soon burst out of her chest. _We will be a family!_

The Elf pulled back a little to look down at her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Ellie? What I am about to do to you? Do not thank me yet! This time, there will be no holding back!" he warned her with a grim smile. He meant to possess every single inch of her. To bury himself so deep inside of her, that nary a breath of space would remain between them.

Ellie understood. 

A tremor of excitement mixed with apprehension shook her small body as Legolas lowered his face to her neck, kissed and sucked on the tender skin, and shoved her hips against his hard body. Then he traced her fragile collarbone with his tongue, pressed his lips to the pulse beating wildly at the base of her throat, and bit down softly. Ellie gasped at the feel of his teeth, and clung frantically to his shoulders as her knees gave way beneath her. A searing heat coiled and settled deep inside her belly. _Just like before, _she thought desperately. Her skin caught fire, raged out of control, and consumed Legolas.

"Too hot," she mumbled, her voice and breathing ragged.

"Too hot, indeed," the Elf agreed. 

His hands rose to her breasts and caressed the tender mounds, before his fingers ruthlessly squeezed the rosy tips, drawing another gasp from Ellie. He lifted her by the waist, bringing her body closer to his hungry lips. He took first one and then the other nipple deep in his mouth, suckling and laving and nipping, imagining what her breasts would be like when she was swollen with his child. Ellie moaned--loudly--the pleasure so intense it approached pain. 

"Legolas," she pleaded, clutching one of his hands, trying to get him to lower it to her privates as she rapidly drew near to her release. 

But the Elf shook his head in consternation, and refused. _Not this time, Ellie, _he vowed. _This time you will wait for me! _

He raised dangerous, amused eyes to her face, then took her mouth captive, swallowing her protest. His lips were teasing, warm and moist, making her body quiver with delight. Legolas too was trembling, tight in every muscle. And before too long, his kiss deepened into something darker, more demanding as he ravaged her soft lips and plundered the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Ellie raised her hands, burying her fingers in his scalp while she passionately kissed him back.

She didn't stop kissing him even when he lowered them both to the soft, damp ground. By now she had been reduced to an almost-mindless, throbbing lump of flesh, and her slender hips arched brazenly toward him without her even being aware of it. Legolas felt a sudden wetness against his cheek and started. _What is this? _He grabbed her shoulders and moved back to look at her. Ellie had begun to cry, was nearly sobbing with need. _You cannot wait…and I cannot enter you so quickly…_the Elf realized and relented, deciding to give her the release that only he could give. 

Legolas smiled tenderly and met her startled gaze as he gently cupped her moist crotch. Ellie felt as if a lightning bolt had struck her insides. She immediately leaned into his hands. He had barely begun to rub her back and forth, his fingers probing, when Ellie exploded, throwing her arm around him and shuddering violently against his body. Legolas held her tightly until her tremors subsided. Then he gently kissed her mouth and stood up.

At first she couldn't utter a word, couldn't even move, for she felt wonderfully warm and weak and languid from her release, her senses reeling from the intense pleasure he had given her once again. Now his blazing eyes bore into hers as he quickly undid the clasps of his long shirt and removed it, dropping it on the ground next to her dress. 

He was beautiful to look at. Breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful--and Ellie was mesmerized. She could watch him disrobe a million times, and the girl knew she would still feel the same.

Legolas was lean and sinewy, and his fair skin seemed as smooth as the silk shirt he had just discarded. Ellie stood up on shaky legs, for she couldn't resist touching him, and he shuddered at the feel of her small hot hands softly exploring his bare chest. She stood on her tippy-toes and took his flat, hard nipples into her mouth, drawing circles around them with her tongue, and he shuddered again. Finally, she found her voice. "Legolas, you are perfect," Ellie whispered in awe, "and…I want to see all of you now."

The Elf was more than happy to oblige, for he was so painfully aroused, that he did not think he could endure much longer without burying himself inside the girl's body.

Legolas bent over to unlace his boots and Ellie went down on her knees to help him. As she pulled first one and then the other boot from his feet, he unfastened his pants, and for the first time, she came face to face with his full erection. Ellie sat back, mouth agape, and for a moment had second thoughts about the whole affair. As Legolas stepped out of his pants, she raised slightly panicky eyes to his face.

"Legolas, this isn't going to work. We will never fit…"__

He chuckled and knelt down in front of her. "You can take me, Ellie," he reassured her, as he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her lip. "This time we will fit perfectly." And then he tenderly kissed her. He lay her back on the ground and started to woo her again with his warm lips and his knowing, roving hands and his beautiful body. Desired sparked anew inside of Ellie, and quickly spiraled. She opened her legs wide, and ran her hand up and down his engorged shaft, marveling once again at its life-giving power, marveling at its size.

Legolas swept an arm outward, grabbed his pants and shirt, and bundled the garments beneath her hips to lift her. "You can take me," he repeated, as he gently parted her slick folds with his fingers. 

Ellie wanted to believe him, she wanted him inside of her, but when his tip nudged her delicate passage, her body instinctively stiffened at the intrusion. 

Legolas paused and smiled down at her. "We will fit. Trust me, Ellie."

And she did. Little by little, and ever so slowly the Elf's shaft entered the girl's narrow passage, while he continued to mumble endearments and encouragement and pressed kisses to the top of her head. Legolas patiently pushed his way in and Ellie's body yielded inch by inch. She moaned and whimpered, panted with the struggle to accommodate him, and dug her fingers into his back. Until at last she knew the exquisite pain and rapture of having Legolas sheathed deep inside of her.

"I am a part of you now, Ellie!" Legolas exclaimed, his voice joyful and triumphant, mirroring her own heart's delight. 

Then the Elf began his rhythmic dance. He withdrew from her slowly and thrust deeply, over and over again, filling every inch of her, stirring nerve endings she never knew existed. Waves of hot, mindless pleasure spread out from Ellie's core. As the magic grew within her, the pain receded, until it was nothing more than a faint memory. She wound her arms around Legolas' neck then wildly arched her hips off the ground to bring him even deeper into her--if that was at all possible--and keep him there. "So close," she muttered gasping for breath, so close to her peak, certain that she would die in the conflagration that once again consumed her. 

"Easy, love," Legolas urged her, his own breath coming in short, ragged gasps. _So close…_He was so close too. Then he lowered a hand to her mound, sought and stroked a finger over her taut nub. "Is this what you want?" he mumbled, rubbing her roughly, and watched fascinated as her lovely face twisted and contorted with lust. His own face was tight, beaded with perspiration, his body so tense it seemed to be made of steel.

"I want…I want…" she panted. 

But Legolas no longer heard her. His release was at hand, and he closed his eyes and let his senses take him. Fierce and violent, his climax suddenly burst upon him, tearing Ellie's name from his lips in a stark, primitive cry. A cry that was instantly met by Ellie's own wild scream as she convulsed beneath him. Wave after wave of fiery sensation swept over them, and through them, as savage tremors mercilessly shook their bodies time after time. 

And through it all, Ellie exulted at the feel of his hot seed spilling deep inside of her, at the feel of his hard body shuddering against hers.

They had been fulfilled. It was like nothing either had experienced before. There had been fire, yes--a raging inferno that now left them utterly spent, basking drowsily in the sweet warmth of the afterglow--and there had been pleasure beyond compare, and deep satisfaction. But, above all else, their coupling gave Ellie and Legolas a sense of utter belonging, the knowledge that they were exactly where they were supposed to be. From that moment on, they were no longer two separate beings, but rather two halves of a whole forever joined together. And their souls rejoiced.

"I love you, Legolas," she told him later when their bodies had calmed and she lay quietly nestled in his arms, both of them still naked, next to the stream in the deep woods. Her little lamp had long gone out, but the sky had just begun to lighten with the approach of a new day.

Legolas' hand rested against Ellie's stomach, his fingers splayed, as if to embrace the life that might soon be growing inside of her.

She smiled. "In a day or two, Legolas, your seed will have traveled far enough to create our daughter."

He was touched by her innocence, her unwavering faith. "But, Ellie, you must understand, you probably will not conceive," he told her gently. "Such a thing does not happen every time." Of course, now that she had bound herself to him, the Elf had every intention of coupling with her as often as he could before departing from Lothlorien. He might well leave Ellie with child.

The girl covered his hand with her own, and rolled onto her back to face him. She smiled again--a sweet, knowing smile that did funny things to his heart. "With your seed inside of me, _I _can make it happen, any time we lay together. I may be an Elf, Legolas, but I am also Ilissan. This night you _have_ given me a daughter, and I thank you for her."

"Any time? Each and every time?" he asked incredulously, and she promptly nodded.

Legolas was aghast. _Good gods! _He and Ellie were immortal, and she did not believe in preventing conception. They might ostensibly end up with…_hundreds_ of children! _Impossible! I will not allow it! _She had given up her Ilissan faith for him--she would have to give up such foolish notions too. Legolas would have to find a way to convince her, for he was not about to stop coupling with her. _Each and every time!…_

And then, at last, her final words sunk in. The Elf stared at Ellie in wide-eyed wonder.

"Our daughter will be born of this night," he whispered in awe. And his heart suddenly swelled with fierce pride and elation.

"Yes!" Ellie exclaimed with a laugh, turning and sliding over to him. She draped an arm and a leg over his body and Legolas immediately pushed her hard against him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Legolas never wanted to let go of her.

"You have made me very happy, Ellie," he said, his voice thick and choked with emotion. "You would make me even happier if you agree to become my wife."

It was to be expected that he would want to marry her. It should not have come as a surprise.

But it did.

Ellie's eyes grew huge, filled with tears of happiness, and tears of quiet pride, as she gazed into his beautiful face. _Married…to him…_ She moved her hand to his cheek, reverently traced the elegant bones, before sliding to his lips. Legolas kissed her fingers, gently licked and suckled them, as she continued to stare at him in silent awe. _Married…_

"Ellie?" he prompted, after several minutes had passed and she still said nothing. "Will you marry me?" She would, of course. It was a given. The Elf no longer had doubts, but he wanted to hear her say the words. And Ellie finally obliged.

"Yes, Legolas, I will marry you."

*************************************************************************

__

Author's Note: **For those of you who may be wondering, Nev is not completely out of the picture yet. And even though Ellie has chosen Legolas over her faith, there are still issues the two of them need to resolve regarding her Ilissan heritage. These will be addressed in the next few chapters. Thank you once again for reading my story.**

To Nimthoron, Ellen, YumeNarikoRyu3, Beth, loveroflegolas, Lady Vendea, Crecy and Lara: Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! I will try to keep updating as soon as possible, but I have entered a very busy time in my life. I do promise, however, to _try_ to update at least every two weeks, and possibly sooner. 

****

To Wicklowe: Most of my readers also did not realize that Ellie was dreaming of Haldir and Naia until the end. I like being sneaky every now and then! And this was the second time I got away with it! Ha,ha (The first was Nev's recollection of her last day with Legolas in Mirkwood). 

****

To Andrea: I actually HAVE considered writing a Haldir-Naia prequel to this story, but I also have another Legomance brewing in my mind. Too many choices, too little time!

****

To Briamber: Glad you appreciated all the Naia info I've been throwing at you! LOL! And thank you for the rave review on the love scene. I feel so honored that you stayed up to read it! To be honest, I was a bit wary about how my readers would receive it. But I wanted to be realistic about it. First encounters seldom go as planned!

****

To Dragonfly: Regarding Nev, her fate is open to question. You say she should be Orc lunch. I say…quite possibly!

****

To nap-003: What a relief, huh? They finally made up! I hope you enjoyed all the mushiness in this chapter too!

****

To woozlepuppy29: Ooooh! You cheated! But I have a confession--I'm the kind of reader who likes to read the ending of books before I ever get to the first page! :-)

****

To Demonic Pyro Freak: Oh my goodness! You changed your nickname and what a mouthful it now is! I love imaginative nicknames. That sounds like some crossover story you wrote! How did you keep all the characters straight? By the way, I'm going to need a detailed description of your katana at some point. For Sauron, you understand…

****

To Selayawen: Your praise is going to my head! (just kidding) Actually, you are one of my favorite reviewers. Thank you so much!

****

To anon-101-6: My source of inspiration for hot love scenes! Glad to know you liked what I wrote, but in truth, it had me squirming a little. Good grief!

****

To Nevasaiel: The dream DID freak Ellie out, but it served a good purpose--it got Ellie to high-tail it out of that talan and into Legolas' waiting arms! ;-)

****

To sweetazzhoney: Rumil and Orophin are coming up in the next chappie. So you wanna be in my story, huh? Let me see what I can do…

****

To anonymous: I'm sorry for subjecting you to such a long chapter (ie IN THE DEEP WOODS), but I hope the love scenes between Legolas and Ellie got rid of some of that "dragging" feel to the story. Mark my words--there will be PLENTY of adventure coming up in the latter part of ELLIE'S CHOICE.

****

To Kwannom: I was biting my fingernails waiting for your review of the love scene and I am SO RELIEVED that you approved of it! I am, believe it or not, somewhat shy and prudish, so it was not easy for me to write all that mushy stuff. Also, I want to thank you for your suggestions regarding Haldir. I used one of them in this chapter!

****

To macgyver70: I hope you were pleased with the length of my previous chapter and I hope you didn't mind the brevity of this one! 

****

To Silmarwen: WOW! What can I say? What a wonderful review! To be favorably judged by an English Lit major is indeed an honor for me. Did you receive my email regarding the questions you had? If not, let me know and I will address them again.

****

To maybe tonight: I was really nervous about the previous chapter and your review did much to allay my concerns. Thank you for letting me know that you found the chapter "real" and "realistic." I was striving for realism here, especially with regard to Ellie's "first time." By the way, do NOT count Nev out of the picture yet! 

****

To ilovelegolas: Glad you survived the wait! ;-)

****

To CalypsoAntigone: WOWEE! So I'm an honorary member of the Long Lost Hopeless Romantics! I feel like I've been awarded an honorary doctorate degree at a university or something! HONEST. If there ever was a long lost hopeless romantic in the world, it's ME! I don't just cry in sad, romantic movies--I SOB. I sob when I read sad, romantic novels too! And if I am seeing the movie or reading the book for a second time, I start to sob **before** the heartbreaking scenes arrive! Pretty hopeless, huh? Anyway, thank you so much for your incredible review. It not only made my day--it made my entire week!

****

To Kittynip9: Nev defeated? No, I think not! She won't be a major role player anymore, but she still has one more dastardly deed to carry out! Bwahahahaha…

****

To elvenprincess92: Thank you for thinking the make-up scene was worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed the after-the-make-up scene as well! ;-)

****

To cymoria: With just a few words, your review has inspired me and humbled me and made me feel---_elated_. Thank you. You are a writer's dream!

****

To the last fallen angel: Ellie will not be leaving with the Fellowship, but their paths will cross again before all is said and done. Thank you so much for your review!

****

I apologize if I have inadvertently left anyone out. Blessings and best regards to all!


	28. CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT: PREPARATIONS

****

DEAR READERS: I lied! I expected a return of angst and torment in this chapter, but it did not happen! I simply did not have the heart to destroy Ellie's newfound happiness quite so soon. This chapter was a joy for me to write--it brought to mind the morning of my own wedding, when my room overflowed with cousins eager to help me dress and look my best! I hope that you enjoy it too! Please continue to leave feedback and suggestions. Once again, I will address individual reviewers at the end. 

Many thanks, as always, to my dear beta Kris, for her support and encouragement.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: PREPARATIONS

"You're going to get married…_today? Really?_" 

Jamie's voice was a mix of excitement and disbelief, and Ellie could not help but laugh as she warily lifted her gaze from Naia's trunk to the bed beyond it and the boy, who was happily bouncing on his knees on the soft mattress.

"Actually, Legolas says that just by agreeing to marry, we are _already _married," she told him. "The ceremony this afternoon is simply a…well…an affirmation before our friends. I want the Fellowship to see us exchange vows before they leave, Jamie, even if it is only a formality." Then Ellie started in astonishment for the hundredth time that morning and smiled. _Good gods! I am Legolas' wife!_ The thought boggled her mind, exhilarated her, and at the same time, filled her heart with a sense of profound peace and contentment. After so much doubt and tribulation, it was done.

Jamie stopped his bouncing and tilted his head to one side, eyeing Ellie skeptically. "Uh-huh…" he muttered. _How can they really be married? _He had never heard of anything so preposterous in his entire life! Everyone knew that to _get_ married you needed to wear fancy clothes and walk down a long, red carpet in a cathedral to be blessed by Eru Iluvatar's priests. Still…Jamie hadn't seen any cathedral in Lothlorien, at least none that he could recognize. Nor had he seen any red carpets or heavily robed priests. Perhaps Ellie was right, and Elves married in a different way. In fact, they most probably did, the boy decided. If Legolas _said_ they were already married, then _surely_ it must be so…

"Why, Ellie, now you are a _Princess!_" Jamie suddenly exclaimed, delighted by the thought, as he resumed jumping on the mattress. 

"A Princess?!" she repeated, astounded. It had simply never occurred to her before, and as she dropped back from a kneeling position to sit on her heels, the girl raised her hands to her face in shock. With mouth agape, she stared blankly at the open trunk before her. _I am a Princess?_

Jamie plopped on the bed and leaned over its edge to point at the colorful gowns piled inside the trunk. "You're going to have to find something royal-looking in there for your pretend wedding, now that you are a Princess," he warned, "And you're going to have to wear a crown. Princesses always wear crowns." Ellie looked up at him with bewildered eyes. 

"And that is precisely why I have come," an amused voice said from the doorway. The girl whipped her head around and Jamie looked up in surprise to find an Elf maiden smiling at them. "I am Azziel," she announced, as she stepped into Naia's room with a white wicker basket in her hand. For a moment she scanned the pretty chamber and her brown eyes became wistful, almost sad. They were lovely, expressive eyes, the color of warm honey, and Ellie took an instant liking to the Elf.

__

Does she feel my mother too? the girl wondered, closing her eyes briefly as Naia's comforting presence surged and swirled about and seemed to embrace them, before Azziel spoke again. 

"I have not entered this room in many long years, but it has not changed at all," she said thoughtfully, as she took in every detail, from the sewing box on the night table to the bottles and trinkets cluttering the beautiful vanity. Then the Elf seemed to give herself a mental shake and smiled brightly once again. "I was your mother's attendant at her wedding ceremony nearly three hundred years ago," she told Ellie. "And I was also her friend."

Ellie immediately rose to her feet and approached the tall maiden. _This is my mother's friend! _"I am pleased to meet you, Azziel, and I would like for us to be friends too," she said with utmost sincerity. Then she stood on her tiptoes and shyly kissed the Elf on the cheek.

Azziel laughed. "Oh, Ellie…I may call you, Ellie, yes?" And at the girl's prompt nod, she continued, "You and I are going to be _much more_ than friends! I am your Uncle Rumil's betrothed. By summer, I shall be your Aunt!" And she gave the girl a quick hug before sashaying to the bed, and putting her basket down. Her long brown hair swung from side to side whenever she moved, keeping rhythm with her hips. Azziel did not _walk_ like an Elf. She ruffled Jamie's hair and winked conspiratorially at the boy. She did not _act_ like an Elf. "Ah, Prince Errol James, Jamie, between us we shall make a true Elven Princess out of Ellie here! So _majestic _that she will knock Prince Legolas flat on his royal behind!" Azziel vowed with another laugh and a wide sweep of her arm. And she most certainly did not _talk_ like an Elf. 

Jamie giggled.

Ellie was enchanted.

"What say the both of you?" Azziel asked. "Hmmmm?"

"I say, 'let's do it!'" Jamie cried enthusiastically with a clap of his hands, as he jumped from the bed. 

"I would like to be beautiful and…majestic," Ellie admitted, looking herself over somewhat dubiously.

"And so you shall be, Ellie, that much I have promised you," the Elf reiterated, pleased that Naia's daughter was so different from her future--and very vain--sister-in-law. _Thank the Valar for that! _Azziel did not think she could stomach two Nevs in the family.

The three of them settled in front of Naia's trunk to sift through the exquisite gowns, and Ellie braced herself for the bittersweet memories each one was sure to evoke. But she was in high spirits. 

"Naia had such beautiful things," Azziel said with a reminiscent smile, as she removed the purple gown on top. "Haldir saw to it--he was such a devoted husband, Ellie, lavishing your mother with gifts--trinkets and garments and perfumes! There are gowns here I am sure she never even wore." The Elf held the purple dress up in front of her. "But not this one. This was her favorite, even though Naia was forever tripping on its hem!"

"I know," the girl replied, smiling at the memory. Azziel turned to look at her curiously, and Ellie met her gaze with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "I see things, Azziel. Pictures of events past and those yet to come. And since arriving in Lothlorien, I am even more sensitive to these visions."

The Elf nodded in understanding. Haldir had told her about Ellie's special gifts and unique heritage. _To think, Naia was Ilissan! And her daughter is too! _she thought, amazed, as she gazed at the girl who was the living image of her mother. _Ilissan! You kept your secret well, Naia! _And Azziel could not help but feel a pang of regret, and anger, that her closest friend had chosen not to confide in her. If only she had…

"There is much magic to be found in Lorien, Ellie. It is only natural that your Sight would be enhanced here," Azziel said then looked away. _If only Naia had confided in me…_With a shake of her head, she folded the purple gown neatly, and set it aside.

"Purple is a royal color," Jamie observed.

"Nevertheless, Ellie cannot wear that dress," the Elf decided.

In the next hour, they discarded gown after beautiful gown--some because they were not modest enough for a bride, or because Jamie deemed them "not royal looking," others because Ellie found them too ostentatious for her simple tastes. 

Sometimes, disturbing memories clung too deeply to them--as in the case of a shimmering blue dress that Ellie fell in love with at first glance, for it was dainty and frothy and the color reminded her of a summer sky. "Oh, it is perfect!" she exclaimed in utter delight, only to drop the gown the instant she touched it, for her hands had captured an intimate moment between Haldir and Naia--a _very_ intimate moment. 

Ellie blushed bright crimson, and Azziel lifted an elegant brow in speculation as she stared at the girl and retrieved the garment. "Apparently, it is _not_," she said drolly, before adding the blue dress to the growing pile of castoffs.

They had nearly reached the bottom of the trunk. After discarding yet another confection, Ellie reached in and pulled out an exquisite pale yellow gown then fell back on the floor in wide-eyed wonder. She heard Azziel gasp beside her and reverently whisper, "Naia's wedding dress."

The Elf did not have to say so for Ellie to know it. She had realized it the moment she touched the delicate lace fabric. Suddenly, the walls of the bedchamber fell away before her, vanishing into mist, and Ellie was no longer in Haldir's talan with Jamie and Azziel. She was no longer in the present day. Instead, she found herself hovering like a cloud before a gated, moonlit garden with a paved, brick path leading up to a white latticed gazebo. Bright luminaries lined the path, casting their golden glow over beds of sleeping roses, freesias, and wild grape hyacinths. Just beyond the gazebo, she saw the white fizz of a cascade that emptied into a small pool adorned with lily pads. The evening was thick and sultry with the scent of flowers and the surrounding summer woods. Ellie breathed in deeply, and was lulled by the soothing sound of singing crickets and cicadas and falling water. The garden was truly a place of enchantment.

As if by magic, a company of Elves appeared right before Ellie's eyes--warriors and maidens dressed and bejeweled in all their finery walking down the brick path and gathering around the pool. She immediately recognized Azziel, and Nev arm in arm with Erethon, and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Even the Elf who had assisted Ellie with her bath on the night of her arrival. 

Ellie dropped to the ground unseen and followed them until she reached the steps of the gazebo, and lifted her gaze. There, inside, right where she had expected them to be, stood her parents face to face. Haldir, handsome and noble beyond compare in a cream brocaded jacket with his hair unbound and unbraided, falling like a silk curtain about his broad shoulders. And Naia, looking radiant and happy in the beautiful yellow lace gown, cinched at the waist with a beaded and embroidered golden belt that matched the veiled headband on her head. The veil reached to the floor, wrapping around her dark curls like a golden mist. The sleeves of her dress draped elegantly down beyond her knees, framing the bouquet of elanor in her hands with flounces of yellow lace. Ellie had never seen her mother look so exquisite. 

The girl's breath caught as her parents began to speak, exchanging vows in Quenya--_Quenya!_--the Ancient Speech of the Eldar, of which Ellie could grasp little. "My mother speaking in Quenya," she muttered aloud, so enthralled by what she was hearing that she did not notice at first when Naia started in surprise and looked her way. 

And then it happened. For a heart-stopping moment, Ellie's and Naia's gazes met…and held. 

Mother and daughter looked upon each other, as if the years and lifetimes and distances separating them were naught. As if Ellie were really there, nearly three hundred years ago, a guest at her parents' wedding. 

Naia smiled and spoke, "I bid you welcome, Elanae, child of my heart." 

Entranced and awed, Ellie returned her mother's smile, and started to climb the steps. She saw Haldir frown in puzzlement, cup Naia's chin and turn her face back toward him. "Whom are you speaking to, Naia?" he asked, for he could not see and he could not hear his unborn daughter. Ellie saw her mother smile sadly, regretfully, and shake her head. "A dream, my love. Only a distant dream…"

In the next instant, they were gone. Her parents, the moonlit gazebo, the elegant guests, the sleeping garden…the past. Azziel's hand was on Ellie's shoulder, shaking it, her voice laced with concern. "Ellie, are you all right?"

The girl blinked, turned to look at the Elf, and nodded slowly. Then she shifted her gaze back to the yellow lace gown.

"Don't worry about Ellie, Adzeel," Jamie reassured the maiden. "She always gets spooky like that when she has one of her visions."

"_Azziel_," Ellie corrected absently. 

"I see…" the Elf replied with a nervous laugh. In truth, she had been quite unsettled by the girl's strange behavior. In the space of a breath, she had seen Ellie's face lose its rosy tinge, her skin paling to the same deathly white color of Nevladiel's. Ellie's eyes had glazed over as if in a trance, distant and seeing only what others could not see, and she had gone so still that Azziel swore her chest no longer breathed. 'Spooky,' the boy had called it.But Azziel thought, _downright_ _scary_. She rolled her eyes skyward and sighed. _This is going to take some getting used to! _

A tad reluctantly, she asked Ellie, "Would you like to wear your mother's wedding gown to your own ceremony?" 

Ellie would have loved to, but she did not want to risk hurting her father. The Valar only knew how Haldir would react to seeing his daughter looking every bit like his bride had looked on their wedding day so long ago. "No, I had better not," she said, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice. She carefully folded the delicate garment and handed it to Azziel with a deep sigh. "What else is left?"

Jamie leaned into the trunk and threw out the golden veil. "There's just one more dress, Ellie, but it's a beauty!" he exclaimed.

Ellie and Azziel peered in simultaneously and gasped at the same time. Nestled at the very bottom of the trunk was a silk velvet gown, the color of autumn scarlet. It should have been hopelessly crushed by the weight of all the other gowns that had rested on top of it, but it wasn't. As Ellie lifted the dress out of the trunk, the wrinkles and creases eased and fell away as if they had never been. Unlike the heavy, stiff fabrics worn by the noblewomen of Ravenwood, this velvet was fine and flowing, and as light as the sheer white silk of the dress Ellie now wore. 

The scarlet velvet gown had a rounded neckline, sitting wide across the shoulders, two-part Elven sleeves, and a tight bodice that flared out into a full skirt, trained in back. The gown laced at the sides with gold cord. Both the neckline and the top sleeves were edged in heavy gold bullion trim. The top sleeves were of the same velvet fabric as the dress and they were tight fitting, ending just above the elbows. The bottom sleeves were made of two layers of shimmering gold silk with burnished-gold leaves embroidered throughout. They were very wide and very long, draping down almost to the floor. Jamie had been right. The scarlet dress was a beauty. The rich autumnal color and the simple style flattered Ellie's dark hair and slight figure. 

"It is a gown befitting a Princess," Azziel proclaimed. She turned to smile at the girl. "It is a gown befitting _you_."

Ellie pressed the dress against her body, took hold of a sleeve and extended her arm, and reverently caressed the soft material. Not a single wisp of memory clung to it. Naia had never worn this gown.

"It's almost as if she left it here for me," Ellie mused. That was fanciful thinking, to be sure, for Naia's gift of foresight had never been as clear as her daughter's was, but still Ellie thought,_ what if…_

"Whether she did or not, it is perfect," Azziel said again. "And now, Jamie, I must ask you to wait outside while I get Ellie dressed."

"Awwww, can't I help? I've seen Ellie in nature's garb plenty of times!" the boy protested. 

"That he has," the girl laughed. 

And so Jamie stayed. While Azziel emptied her basket and searched the small pile of petticoats for the fullest one, he unlaced the back of Ellie's white dress. The girl stepped out of it, letting it puddle at her feet, and reached for the petticoat now draped over the Elf's arm.

"No, Ellie. We must powder you first."

"Powder me?"

Jamie giggled. "Ellie is not a baby."

"No indeed. And this is not baby powder." Azziel approached the girl with a round container in her hand filled with a fine, dusting powder the color of molten gold. "Smell it." Ellie did, and was surprised at the soft, sweet scent. She had expected talcum.

"Taste it," Azziel now urged. And the girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She poked a finger into the golden dust and cautiously brought it to her mouth.

"Why it tastes just like honey!" she exclaimed, delighted.

"Let me try some!" Jamie cried, and stuck his whole hand into the small container.

Azziel laughed and pulled it away from the boy. "You must leave some for the bride!" Then she leaned over and whispered softly into the girl's ear, "Just imagine, Ellie, what Prince Legolas will do when he gets a taste of that on _your _skin."

The girl's jaw dropped open and she blushed furiously. Azziel's eyes twinkled with mischief as she took a feathery puff in hand and proceeded to powder Ellie from her neck all the way down to her toes, sprinkling some on Jamie's nose and chin and hands at the same time, amid the boy's happy squeals and sneezes.

At last, Ellie stepped into her petticoat, adjusted the ties at her waist, and was ready to don the velvet gown.

"Lift your arms," Azziel said.

The girl started to comply, but dropped them almost immediately when she saw the Elf's curious gaze fix on her armpits. Her _hairy_ armpits. "I'll just step into the gown like I did the petticoat. It's easier," Ellie mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Ellie is embarrassed by her armpit hair 'cause Legolas doesn't have any!" Jamie informed the Elf. 

"Be quiet, Jamie!" the girl hissed out of the corner of her mouth. 

"Legolas doesn't have hair anywhere except for his head!" the boy continued.

"I am sure Azziel knows that," Ellie muttered through clenched teeth.

Jamie's eyes rounded on the Elf. "Why? Have you seen him naked too?"

Azziel laughed. "No, I have _not_," she replied as she retrieved a small case from the bed. "Elves do not have body hair." 

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Jamie said, recalling what Legolas had told them at the bathing pool. "Except for Ellie, that is. She's got plenty."

The Elf suppressed another laugh as she faced the girl once again. Ellie was fuming and looked about ready to box the boy's ears, although Azziel was certain she had never and would never lay an angry hand on him. 

"Your mother shared your concern, Ellie," the Elf tried to reassure her. "And I came prepared." With a quick flick of a wrist, she pulled out a small paring knife. "We do not have razors in Lorien, but many years ago, I saw Lord Aragorn use one. When Naia confessed to me that she found her hair distasteful, I suggested she simply scrape it off. And she did, for her wedding and afterwards." 

"You mean I should shave my _armpits_?" 

The Elf gave a careless shrug. "If the hair bothers you."

The idea was intriguing, and all of the sudden, Ellie understood why her mother had owned so many sleeveless gowns. Gowns that Ellie herself could never wear, unless she shaved. The girl was tempted to accept Azziel's offer, for once giving in to vanity. _Shaving would certainly make me look more like an Elf, _she reasoned. But then she thought, _Why would I want to? Legolas loves me just the way that I am. _Her body hair certainly hadn't bothered him last night or the night before.

And so, in the end, Ellie declined with a small, sheepish smile. "Legolas loves me--hairy armpits and all, Azziel. I have no cause to feel insecure or inferior."

The Elf nodded thoughtfully. "Your mother never quite understood that. I am pleased that you do."

The girl raised her arms again, and with Azziel's and Jamie's help, donned the beautiful scarlet gown. Swathed in yards of rich silk velvet, she truly felt like a Princess. By the time Azziel finished with her, Ellie would look like one.

With Jamie holding on to the cords on one side of the gown, the Elf pulled and tugged the gold cords on the other, grunting in a most un-Elflike way from the effort. Then she switched places with the boy, and pulled again, until the bodice was cinched tight to Ellie's body.

"I cannot bend!" the girl gasped. The truth was, she could barely _breathe_.

"But you look, splendid, my dear. Just make sure you do not run. And try not to belch! I promise to loosen the laces before the feasting begins." Because Elves wore such loose-fitting gowns, few maidens ever acquired the lovely, curvaceous figures of their human counterparts. In fact, most Elf maidens could pass for males were they to don tunics and pants. But despite her small size, Ellie would never be mistaken for anything other than female. Azziel had much admired Naia's tiny waist; Ellie's was even tinier. Without a doubt, Prince Legolas would be able to span it with his hands.

"Your mother was a smart woman, and your father an even smarter Elf, to choose a wardrobe so flattering to her body. And yours!" Azziel said approvingly, before whipping out yet another small case. 

"Face paints!" Ellie exclaimed, with a look of abject horror when she saw the small bottle of rouge. "Oh no," she protested, waving her hands wildly, "I do not want to resemble a harlot!" She backed into Naia's bed, recoiled when she saw Haldir next to her start to unbutton his pants, and nearly bolted out the door.

But Azziel grabbed her by the hand, swung her around, and laughed yet again.

"What's a harlot?" Jamie asked excitedly. "Why don't you want to be one, Ellie?"

And Azziel laughed even harder, so much that tears spilled from her eyes. Naia's daughter and the little princeling were too precious.

"Trust me, you will not look like a harlot!" the Elf said, trying to control her laughter. "I simply mean to add a touch of color to your face to complement the red of your gown. I am not trying to change your appearance, Ellie. I am only trying to enhance it." 

The girl scowled, unconvinced, but Azziel was determined. Within minutes, she had added a trace of rouge to Ellie's cheeks, lightly dabbed berry balm on her lips, and feathered soft kohl onto her eyelids and lashes.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed when she was done. 

Jamie squinted and peered closely at Ellie. He could hardly tell that Azziel had applied any face paint at all, and yet, he had to admit Ellie certainly _looked _prettier. "How did you that?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"Magic!" the Elf replied. 

Ellie blinked nervously. But when Azziel turned her around to face Naia's mirror, the girl's eyes widened with pleasure. "Oh…"

"Oh, indeed. You are beautiful, Princess Elanae," the Elf told her, as she embraced her from behind. "Take a seat, and we will work on your hair next."

While Azziel searched through Naia's vanity drawers for combs and hair clips, Ellie sat stiffly--and very carefully--on the small, cushioned chair. The girl studied her reflection, awed by the subtle changes she saw. She still looked like herself, of course, only better. The rouge had added a most becoming blush to her cheeks--a shy, maidenly blush--that accentuated her fine bones. Her lips were soft and lush, looking as if they had just been kissed, inviting further kisses. _Legolas' kisses,_ the girl thought dreamily, anticipating the Elf's reaction when he saw her red mouth. And her eyes…

Her eyes were the most astonishing of all! Ellie had big, beautiful eyes--Legolas often told her so--yet they were round and waif-like, a child's eyes. But not anymore. Azziel had applied a faint line of kohl to the upper lids--so faint that it was not readily noticeable. Yet Ellie's eyes now looked elongated, mysterious and beguiling, like those of the veiled women of Harad. Her kohl-enhanced lashes were so thick that one could scarcely see between each lash, and so long that their tips touched her brows. _Incredible. _Ellie raised a hand to them, but Azziel caught her wrist.

"You cannot touch them, Ellie, or you will smear the kohl."

"But what about when Legolas and I…" the girl bit her lip, and said no more. 

Azziel smiled. "By then, you will no longer care." Then the Elf tilted her head to one side, and raised a finger to her cheek. "Now about your hair…" 

"I think she should keep it loose," Jamie said. "Legolas likes sticking his hands in it, and getting them all tangled up and everything." The ladies turned to stare at him. The look of mild disgust on the boy's face told them he didn't quite understand _why _Legolas would want to do that, but Jamie nevertheless reasoned, "Seeing as it's _his_ pretend wedding day too, I figured you might want to let him." 

Ellie and Azziel burst out laughing.

In the end, Azziel wove a herringbone braid on either side of her head--just like Legolas wore, only thicker--in order to keep Ellie's wayward curls from her face. Then the Elf pulled back the braids and fastened them together with a beautiful gold hair clip, shaped like a mallorn leaf, and encrusted with green and white gemstones. The rest of the girl's curls fell freely down her back.

"There is enough left for Prince Legolas to sink his hands into, should he wish," Azziel told Jamie. The boy nodded his approval. "And now for the finishing touch…" The Elf moved back toward the bed and started to carefully unwrap a thin, cloth package.

"Is it a crown? Did you really did bring a crown, Adzeel?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Not only did I bring a crown for her to wear this evening, I brought one of Lady Galadriel's!" 

It was a coronet, a hair circlet, such as Elven royalty wore. And when Azziel held it before them, both Ellie and Jamie gasped out loud and cooed in admiration. The circlet consisted of several slender, intertwining bands of gold and silver in the shape of leaves. Azziel gently set it on the girl's head. The front of the circlet came to rest at the top of Ellie's forehead with a small teardrop-shaped diamond dangling at the center. The rest of the circlet sloped downward past her ears until it reached the base of her skull, where several more diamonds dangled from seed-pearl chains. 

Except for her dainty ears and small stature, Ellie looked every inch an Elven Princess. She was happy and in love and exquisitely garbed, glowing with the shimmering light of the Elves. A light that, until this moment, Ellie had not known she possessed.

She stood up gracefully and smoothed down her skirts. "I cannot thank you enough for all you have done," she told Azziel. "And you too, Jamie."

"You are the prettiest Princess I have ever seen!" the boy exclaimed. And he had seen plenty in his young life.

"Beautiful and majestic," Azziel proclaimed proudly. Not even Nev could outshine her now.

Modest as she was, Ellie still knew they spoke the truth…

~ ***~

Haldir waited for his daughter on the branch bridge outside his dwelling, in the same spot where he had waited to escort his bride to their wedding nearly three hundred years earlier. The Elf was dressed in the same cream brocaded jacket he had worn then, his hair unbound and blowing in the crisp autumnal breeze. In one hand he held Ellie's bouquet--a bouquet of bright elanor he himself had picked on Cerin Amroth a few hours ago. The Elf had done as much for Naia on their wedding day. Inside the lavender-painted bedroom a few short paces away, Azziel was attending his daughter, just as she had attended his wife. 

__

Naia and Elanae. Both of them brides. Both of them happy and hopeful and eager to begin new lives in the company of Elves. Both of them forever branded in his soul. 

So little had changed, so much was different. The past mingled freely with the present, and Haldir's heart was filled with bittersweet emotions, as he leaned back against the balustrade and stared at the closed door of his dwelling.

__

Naia and me. Ellie and Legolas. Two marriages begun with so much promise, but only one fated to succeed.

Even had Naia stayed with him, they were destined for heartbreak, doomed from the very beginning by the passage of years--by the ravages time wreaked on fragile, mortal beings. Naia would not have lived to see this day. _Oh, my love, what I would give to have you at my side now, to share this moment with me. Naia, I miss you so…_Haldir closed his eyes and waited for the old sorrow to wrap around him like a cloak. He waited for the familiar pain to cut him like a knife. And it came, only this time it was blunted, its sharp edges dulled by the knowledge that he was no longer alone. Would never again be alone.

He had lost a wife, but he had gained a daughter. A lovely, gifted daughter, who offered him hope for the future, hope for days filled with laughter and companionship. Ellie, now he was certain, would not make the mistakes Naia had made. She would never abandon those she loved for an antiquated faith. 

And with her marriage, Haldir also gained a son, although he nearly chuckled at the thought. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, would never look upon him as his father. 

With a ghost of a smile touching his lips, Haldir opened his eyes, and through a sheen of unshed tears, beheld his daughter standing serenely in the open doorway. Princess Elanae, beautiful and majestic, smiling warmly at her father, extending loving arms to him. 

Haldir of Lorien had come around full circle…

********************************************************************************

****

To maybe tonight: I envision a very painful end for Nev! But I haven't worked out the details yet. Do you have any suggestions?

****

To Silmarwen: At one point, I thought about letting Nev redeem herself, but I just could not do it! I am glad you liked the last two chapters--it is not easy for me to write about such intimate moments. LOL!

****

To Kwannom: Thanks for reminding me of Ellie's armpit hair! I had completely forgotten about it. As for how she will rejoin the Fellowship, I just can't tell you, girl! But I do have a pretty good idea about where the story is heading…

****

To AngelQueen: Thank you very much for your WONDERFUL review. I will be following the plot of the original version closely. HOWEVER, I am not sure yet what Haldir's fate will be. My beta has developed a wicked crush on him, and she might very well convince me to spare him!

****

To Demonic Pyro Freak: I really appreciate your description of the katana. I just need to know one more thing: how long is it? Can someone hold it behind his/her back and not have it be seen by another person facing him/her? 

****

To Lara Roberts: I'll join you for a happy dance---especially now that Lego and Ellie are getting married! In my original version of the story, there was NO wedding.

****

To ACE: For the record, I do NOT like Nev either! I truly wish I had portrayed her differently from the start.

****

To sweetazzhoney: Well…what do you think of your alter ego? My beta REALLY LOVES her! Thanks for the inspiration! ;-)

****

To Selayawen: I always cringe when I have to write mushy chapters for fear that I might offend someone. So I truly thank you for your encouraging comments!

****

To Daisy Princess: It always pleases me to read feedback from a first-time reviewer--and yours was GREAT. Thank you so much!

****

To DesolateAznVamp: I am seriously considering writing the prequel. And, I am also seriously considering killing Nev in the most horrific way possible! :-)

****

To anon-101-6: Rest assured, future love scenes will not refer to Ellie as a "girl." As for what the future will bring--I simply CANNOT imagine Legolas not being there for the birth of their child. :-)

****

To CalypsoAntigone: I agree that dear Legolas' body is FABULOUS. Swoon…And as for love--it will come to you when you least expect it! In my real life (as opposed to my fantasy life--hah!), true love struck me like a lightning bolt when I was 25--and not before then! So hang in there! Romance is still alive and well in the real world.

****

To luvin it: Glad you are loving it--my story, that is! :-)

****

To the last fallen angel: Wedding coming up soon!

****

To Kat Greenleaf: I like cheesy reviews! Yours was fun to read. :-)

****

To elvesmagic010: Oh dear! I hope you like long stories because E.C. is NOWHERE near complete!

****

To briamber: I think you are my number one fan! I LOVE your detailed reviews, and I always look forward to receiving them! Thank you very, very much. There will be a lot of angst and turmoil coming up, and I hope that you continue to feel the same way about the story in future chapters. 

****

To Crecy: Did I really make you cry? I think Lego and Ellie will DEFINITELY be due for a happy long life, after the troubles they have endured and are about to endure AGAIN (Oh no!). But I honestly don't think that hundreds of children are going to be in their future--no matter what Ellie thinks! ;-)

****

To dragonfly: Haldir was most certainly surprised by all the changes one night wrought. Thank goodness the surprises were pleasant!

****

To nap-003: Glad you liked the love scenes--they are never easy to write! LOL! And, yes, it will be sad when the Fellowship leaves, but except for poor Boromir, Ellie will be seeing all of them again!


	29. CHAPTER TWENTYNINE: VOWS TO TAKE

****

Dear Readers: I apologize for my delay in updating the story. As I mentioned to you in my previous chapter, I have entered a very, very, VERY busy time in my life. Things are going to be hectic for another month or so and I will not be able to update as frequently. However, once things settle down for me, I promise to update every 1-2 weeks once again. I thank you for your patience and understanding. Because of my delay, I am repeating the Haldir portion of the last chapter at the start of this one. I hope you enjoy the wedding!

Once more, I will address individual reviewers at the end of the chapter.

A HUGE, BIG THANK YOU to my beta Kris for providing me with some WONDERFUL dialogue between Legolas and Gimli! If you haven't checked out her story IN LOVING MEMORY (under the pen name Bela's Voice), please do so! You will not be disappointed. 

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: VOWS TO TAKE

Haldir waited for his daughter on the branch bridge outside his dwelling, in the same spot where he had waited to escort his bride to their wedding nearly three hundred years earlier. The Elf was dressed in the same cream brocaded jacket he had worn then, his hair unbound and blowing in the crisp autumnal breeze. In one hand he held Ellie's bouquet--a bouquet of bright elanor he himself had picked on Cerin Amroth a few hours ago. The Elf had done as much for Naia on their wedding day. Inside the lavender-painted bedroom a few short paces away, Azziel was attending his daughter, just as she had attended his wife. 

__

Naia and Elanae…Both of them brides. Both of them happy and hopeful and eager to begin new lives in the company of Elves. Both of them forever bound to his soul. 

So little had changed, so much was different. The past mingled freely with the present, and Haldir's heart was filled with bittersweet emotions, as he leaned back against the balustrade and stared at the closed door of his dwelling.

__

Naia and me…_Ellie and Legolas_… Two marriages begun with so much promise, but only one fated to succeed.

Even had Naia stayed with him, they were destined for heartbreak, doomed from the very beginning by the passage of years--by the ravages time wreaked on fragile, mortal beings. Naia would not have lived to see this day. 

__

Oh, my love, what I would give to have you at my side now, to share this moment with me, Haldir silently spoke to his dead wife and closed his eyes. He waited for the old sorrow to wrap around his heart like a blanket that would smother him. He waited for the familiar pain to cut him like a knife. And it came, only this time it was blunted, its sharp edges dulled by the knowledge that he was no longer alone. Would never again be alone.

He had lost a wife, but he had gained a daughter. A lovely, gifted daughter, who offered him hope for the future, hope for days filled with laughter and companionship. Ellie, now he was certain, would not make the mistakes Naia had made. She would never abandon those she loved for an antiquated faith. 

And with her marriage, Haldir also gained a son, although he nearly chuckled at the thought. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, would never look upon him as he would a father. 

With a ghost of a smile touching his lips, Haldir opened his eyes, and through a sheen of unshed tears, beheld his daughter standing serenely in the open doorway. Princess Elanae, beautiful and majestic, smiling warmly at her father, extending loving arms to him. 

Haldir of Lorien had come around full circle.

"Ellie, I always thought your mother to be the loveliest woman in the world…until now," he said, his eyes and voice filled with wonder and pride, as he set aside the bouquet of elanor, reached for his daughter's outstretched hands and laced her fingers with his own. 

She was impossibly tiny and flower-like, looking more delicate than ever and, despite her rich coloring, as ethereal as any Elf. Yet, at the same time, she carried herself with the poise and quiet confidence befitting the noble Lady she had always been--befitting the Princess she had just become.

"You will do Legolas proud," Haldir pronounced. A soft and loving smile touched his lips, a boyish smile that delighted Ellie as much as his words. "You do our family proud."

"Thank you," she replied, the warmth of her own smile echoed in her voice, as she stepped forward and embraced him.

__

My father…Ellie closed her eyes, and listened to the strong, steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Haldir looked no different than he did on the day of his wedding, and yet that indomitable heart had nearly been broken beyond repair because Naia had chosen her daughter over him--when she need not have chosen at all. Now he was healing, and Ellie thought, _because of me. _Ellie had given her father his second chance at life, and she rejoiced. 

As she lingered in his arms, Haldir felt a warm glow flow through him and he sighed in contentment, placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. Then he raised his eyes and met Azziel's gaze, as she stood just a few paces away in the open doorway Ellie had vacated. Haldir smiled and nodded his head approvingly. His future sister-in-law had done right by his daughter--and his late wife. 

For a moment, the Elf maiden's eyes misted over then she gave Haldir a lop-sided grin, and reached back to pull Jamie out in front of her. "It was not all my doing, Brother! I had plenty of help from the princeling here."

Ellie swirled around to smile at the boy. "He not only found my gown, but he suggested to Azziel how to dress my hair," she told her father.

Jamie beamed then earnestly said, "But Adzeel painted her like a harlot so that Legolas will fall on his arse when he sees her!" 

Ellie groaned and grimaced and Haldir was hard put not to laugh, especially when he saw the pained expression--fleeting though it was--on Azziel's lovely face. "Did she now? Somehow that does not surprise me!" the Elf replied, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair even as he gave both ladies amused looks.

A moment later, Haldir felt Jamie tug on his sleeve. "Uh…what's a harlot?" And the Elf burst out laughing.

"That discussion is better left for another day, Jamie," Azziel admonished, having regained her composure and deciding it was time they left--before the child blurted out something about the honey powder. "You and I best be going now. That way we can watch Ellie arrive in the company of your friends. After all, you _are _standing in for Prince Legolas' father."

Jamie lifted his head proudly. "Yes, tonight I am a king!" 

The boy took hold of Azziel's hand and did not hear Ellie's sharp intake of breath or see the sudden sympathy alight in her eyes at his words. For in truth, Jamie _was_ a king--an orphaned boy-ruler without a kingdom. 

Just before they left, Haldir knelt down before the boy and pressed a small package into his hand. "This is Ellie's wedding ring, Jamie. Once it belonged to her mother." Ellie gasped loudly, but the Elf took no notice. "I am entrusting it to you so that you can give it to Legolas, as King Thranduil would have done."

When Azziel and the boy were out of earshot, Ellie turned to Haldir and asked, "How could you part with it, Father? Even to give it to me?" 

Haldir shrugged his shoulders, yet his eyes were overly bright when they met Ellie's troubled gaze. "Naia chose to leave her ring behind. She no longer had any use for it, but _you do_. I would much rather see it grace your hand than remain hidden and forgotten in a drawer." 

Before she could utter a protest, Haldir chucked her softly beneath her chin and grinned. "Besides, there was no time to find another ring small enough to fit you!" Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another package. "I mean for you to give Legolas its mate. They are identical, save for the size."

"But shouldn't you keep it?" Ellie asked, aghast. Naia might be dead, but Haldir was very much alive. She was reluctant to take the box.

Haldir pressed it into her hand nonetheless. "The rings belong together, Ellie. They are a matched set," he said gently. "In my heart, I will always be Naia's husband. I do not need any ring to remind me of that."

Ellie bit her lip and nodded. She did not know what to say; she did not think words could convey how deeply touched she was by Haldir's gifts. With fingers that trembled slightly, she carefully opened the small box, and was instantly enchanted. "Oh my…" 

The girl was accustomed to the traditional gold bands worn by the married folk of Ravenwood. Save for the thickness of the band, and perhaps an occasional gem adorning its center, every wedding ring Ellie had seen up until now had resembled the others in shape and design, whether the ring belonged to a nobleman or a peasant.

But Haldir's--now Legolas'--wedding band was unlike any she had ever seen. It was made of gold--_that_ tradition the Elves apparently shared with humans--but the metal was so bright and pure that it shone like a diamond. The ring was in the shape of a mallorn leaf that had curled around itself. The pointed tip of the heart-shaped leaf joined with the end of its stem. Tiny golden gemstones arranged in the form of a mallorn blossom were inlaid directly into the ring where the leaf was at its widest, while tiny inlaid emeralds adorned the stem. The craftsmanship and design were superb.

"It is the stuff of fairy tales!" Ellie exclaimed.

"No, Daughter. It is the stuff of Elves." Haldir was amused at how quickly Ellie had overcome her reluctance to accept the wedding bands.

"And my ring is just like it?"

"Indeed it is," the Elf replied with an indulgent smile. 

"Oh my…" Ellie repeated. 

Haldir laughed and reached for the bundle of elanor. "And here is your bouquet."

"Why, it's just like…" she exclaimed, noticing the bright yellow flowers for the first time. She was about to say "my mother's" but stopped herself. Now was not the time to bring up her past visions. Her father eyed Ellie curiously before she finally said, "…perfect!" instead, and buried her nose in the bouquet to inhale its sweet fragrance.

Haldir smiled in satisfaction. The elanor had been Naia's favorite flower. Then he gallantly bowed his head and offered an arm to his daughter. "Well, my dear, we do have a wedding to attend…and an anxious bridegroom awaiting you!"

"Legolas, anxious? I think not!" The girl giggled at the absurdity of it. 

"He may hide it well, Ellie, but believe me, a three thousand year old Elf does not step into marriage lightly." Actually, Haldir was rather surprised--and impressed--by how quickly Legolas had convinced his daughter to wed him, considering all the obstacles in their path--not the least of which was Nev. 

As they passed his sister's small dwelling, Haldir noticed the soft glow of candlelight through the gauzy curtains. Nevladiel had returned. Ellie apparently realized it too, for he felt her stiffen beside him. The Elf picked up his pace slightly; he wanted nothing to spoil his daughter's special day. Nevertheless, the question needed to be asked.

"I have not invited Nev to come. Do you want me to?"

Ellie almost said yes. _Almost. _Nevladiel was, after all, her aunt. Her blood kin…

"No, Father. I do not want her to be there." The girl lowered her head embarrassed that Haldir might somehow think less of her, but unashamed by her decision. Unashamed and unrepentant. She did not like her aunt.

Haldir squeezed her arm. "Do not feel embarrassed, Ellie. I do not want her there either."

Ellie looked up at her father in surprise.

"My sister and I had a falling out after your mother left," he said simply, as they reached the head of the winding staircase. 

Ellie handed her bouquet back to Haldir and carefully lifted her skirts with both hands to avoid tripping when they started to climb down. "Nev hated my mother," she said quietly. "She thought her beneath you. She must think the same of me."

Haldir stopped and turned toward his daughter, "She is wrong."

"I know," Ellie replied, pausing momentarily to smile at her father. Nevladiel was not her problem anymore, and the girl refused to waste any more time thinking about her aunt--especially on her wedding day. 

__

My wedding day! she marveled, feeling the excitement bubble up inside of her again.Suddenly, Ellie laughed. "I imagined many things when I set out for Lothlorien with Jamie all those months ago, but I never imagined I would be a bride! Me--a bride!" 

Haldir chuckled. "You had better get used to it, Ellie. You are going to be playing that role more than once. Legolas has told me that you will be celebrating a proper wedding later, in Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?" She seemed genuinely surprised. 

"A royal wedding," her father continued. "With all the pomp and circumstance such an event engenders. Legolas is the only son of a King. At the very least, Thranduil would demand it."

"Legolas didn't mention anything to me…" Ellie said slowly. 

"He will," Haldir asserted. "Thranduil is a king in every sense of the word. He has a great love of ceremony, and he is said to be one of the wealthiest beings in Middle-Earth. He will give you a grand wedding, Ellie, an _opulent _wedding, such as you deserve." 

She wasn't sure she wanted it. "Are you going to be there?"

Now it was Haldir's turn to be surprised. "But, of course. Do you think I would ever let you go now that I have found you? I thought you understood. Wherever Legolas takes you and the boy, I mean to follow."

Ellie relaxed and smiled. With both Legolas and her father standing beside her, a royal wedding might not be so bad, after all. She might even enjoy playing Princess for a little while. As a girl growing up in the Palace of Ravenskeep, she had taken part in the ceremonial life of the Court, had attended any number of royal weddings. It was not a life she would choose for herself now--nor, thank the Valar, would Legolas choose it either--but it was a life she was familiar with. She knew what to expect and how to behave. King Thranduil would not be disappointed.

Arm in arm with Haldir, Ellie walked up the wooded path from her family's talan to the heart of Caras Galadhon at the crest of the hill. She was blissfully happy, fully alive, her soul all but soaring out of her, her life's blood singing with joy and expectation. Each step she took brought her one step closer to Legolas, and the promise of a new life with not one, but two, Elves--her husband and her father…

***

Legolas was uncharacteristically nervous as he finished tying the silver satin sash around his trim waist. He did not look nervous--his usual cool and calm façade was firmly in place--nor did he act it. But he _was. _When he set out on this quest with the Fellowship months ago, the last thing he had expected--or could have imagined--was that he would fall in love and win himself a bride.

For nearly three thousand years, love had eluded the Elf--and he had eluded love. He had skirted that tender emotion, scoffed at it, and thinking himself immune, had promptly discarded any intimate partner who professed it. Throughout his entire life, Legolas had steadfastly avoided making any romantic commitments, preferring instead to cater to his independent, adventurous spirit and his desire for solitude. 

__

Until he met Ellie.

Ellie had succeeded where all others had failed, turning him around and inside out. She had changed Legolas so profoundly that he could no longer envision a life without her, a life alone.

Marriage was a gigantic leap for him, and he took it without regrets, but he was still nervous. 

He was also ecstatic, enraptured by Ellie beyond reason and self-control. 

"Legolas lad, if you don't hurry up, you're going to miss your own wedding!" Gimli's gruff voice boomed from just beyond the entry flap to the guest pavilion. The Fellowship had earlier left the Elf alone with his thoughts and his borrowed finery.

"That no doubt would be a blessing for Ellie," Boromir muttered under his breath, but Legolas with his keen hearing clearly heard the man. 

The Elf chuckled and reached for the silver circlet that would adorn his fair head. When he had told his companions about the wedding, Legolas had not bothered to explain that he and Ellie were already married. Although Elven tradition would have called for a yearlong betrothal, such formalities were often bypassed in times of war and strife, and a mere spoken pledge was enough to bind a husband and wife--a pledge such as he and Ellie had spoken after consummating their love the night before. 

Ellie was his and there was no turning back for either of them. And yet this wedding ceremony was important too. Tonight, their public exchange of vows would symbolize the start of their married life together. 

"Legolas, the boy has arrived!" Gimli now bellowed. "The lassie cannot be too far behind!"

"I am coming, Gimli," he called out. The Elf closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. A sublime expression settled over his fine features. With infinite grace and poise, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, exited the pavilion and joined his companions and the other wedding guests.

They gawked. 

From the elegant Elves gathered around the lawn--curious to see the March Warden's newfound daughter marry a Prince--to the hungry little hobbits standing sentry by the banquet table, they stared. From the gruff Dwarf waiting by the pavilion and the young nobleman with a tendency to sneer, to the future King of Gondor--who was coming down a stairwell with a large pitcher of wine he nearly spilled when he first beheld the Elf--they stared. Each and every one of them was struck speechless by Legolas' bright beauty.

And, indeed, he was _magnificent, _garbed in a long, tailored tunic of claret red and black brocade, with Lord Celeborn's slender silver circlet resting on his handsome brow and the silver satin sash adorning his waist. His tunic was high-collared and had fitted sleeves that flared slightly at the wrists but otherwise molded perfectly to his finely sculpted muscles--an archer's muscles. The tunic was fastened only down to his hips with small silver buttons, but reached almost to the floor, opening to reveal black, form-fitting trousers tucked inside new black boots. His hair was also different. Instead of a braid on each side, the Elf had pulled back a handful of platinum locks and woven them into a single herring bone plait at the back of his head. The dark coloring of his clothes complemented his unusually dark eyebrows and thick sooty eyelashes, and enhanced the splendor of his fair skin and hair. 

Legolas looked every bit a royal Prince. A proud, confident Prince, sure of his place in the world, and exquisitely, breathtakingly beautiful. Had he been a maiden, he would have rivaled the Lady Galadriel herself.

Jamie immediately bounded up to him. "Holy Valar, Legolas! You look almost as pretty as Ellie!" he exclaimed, his childish exuberance breaking the spell Legolas' arrival had cast on the gathering.

Standing a few paces away, Boromir of Gondor snickered, while Aragorn, who had just walked up to them, said, "You must mean 'handsome,' Jamie."

"Noooooo…" the boy countered. "I mean _pretty._" The Elf smiled indulgently at him, but sneaked a glare at Boromir who was smirking again. 

"I think Princess Elanae will be _well_ pleased," Azziel spoke up, then found herself blushing furiously when Legolas' piercing gaze met hers. _Gods, but he is gorgeous! _she thought, mesmerized and annoyed at the same time. Azziel hadn't felt so awkward, so _gawky_, in ages.

"Thank you, my Lady," Legolas told her with a soft, amused voice and a dazzling smile that did funny things to her insides and left her feeling slightly breathless. Ellie was one very fortunate girl!

"I've got Ellie's ring," Jamie now said, as he handed over the small box and moved to Legolas' side, his small head held high. "I get to be your father--the King--tonight." 

"It is a most important role."

Jamie nodded his head proudly, and the Fellowship--including the hobbits--gathered beside the two of them to await the bride and her father. Across the lawn, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn made their appearance. And next to the golden couple a bard with a dainty, hand-held harp began to play a sweet, evocative tune. 

Legolas watched the bard for a moment before shifting his gaze back to the wooded path that would soon bring Ellie to him.

"Nervous?" Gimli asked as he rocked back and forth on his stubby feet. 

"Nay," Legolas responded, his eyes fixed on the path. 

"Well, I don't blame you," Gimli continued, "big step in a young ma...uh...Elf's life. Not to be taken lightly." 

"Quite right, Master Dwarf," Legolas mumbled. 

"No, I didn't expect you to agree, but take it from me, laddie, much responsibility is heaped upon you now." When the Elf did not respond Gimli continued. "You must henceforth be faithful and devoted only to her...young Ellie's needs must come first, to be sure." 

A moment of silence set in after Gimli had finished speaking and Legolas hoped that was the end of the Dwarf's lecture. Gimli's ramblings were making him more nervous than he already was. Alas, the Dwarf was far from done. 

"Yes...a great responsibility..." Gimli paused before he continued, "...given any thought to the wedding night?" 

At that, the Elf's gaze left the path and turned to Gimli then briefly met Aragorn's amused eyes. The man caught the fleeting look of shock mixed with horror on the Elf's face.

"I...yes, the wedding night is arranged," the Elf said simply, turning once more to the path.

"Perhaps, Master Dwarf, you might offer some of your wisdom," Aragorn suggested, "a detail perhaps our friend might have overlooked...A Dwarfish custom that might prove useful." The man could have spared Legolas the torture of receiving advice from a Dwarf, but this was entirely too much fun. And truly he thought the banter would provide a distraction for the groom until his bride arrived.

"Well now, let me think...there is one custom involving a honey pot and a right bitter ale...," Gimli chuckled as he recalled the image that Legolas was at that moment hoping he did not choose to share, "...oh but young Ellie has rather small feet so that might prove difficult...let me think..." Boromir groaned loudly as the Elf turned once more toward the Dwarf.

"Really Gimli," Legolas said, his tone giving away none of the discomfort he felt, "I thank you, but I do not think now is the time..." and he motioned to the young boy half-hidden beside him. Jamie was listening with rapt fascination.

"Oh, let's not be hasty, customs are an invaluable part of every special occasion...umm..." Pip interrupted, smacking his lips, "you mentioned a honey pot, I believe?" 

"...and ale...I clearly heard you say ale.." Merry was quick to point out. 

"Hush, the both of you!" Sam hissed, for he too was concerned about Jamie. A child of such tender years should not be listening to such talk.

The Dwarf looked at the hobbits, then at the boy and Legolas in turn. Yes, it might be wiser to keep silent about _that_ particular practice…

"Customs aside, my boy," Gimli said, slapping the Elf on the back, "you must remember to be gentle...the lass is but a rare and beautiful flower waiting to bloom."

Boromir groaned again and Aragorn stiffened, somewhat alarmed. Perhaps he should never have encouraged the Dwarf…

"Indeed, Gimli...I thank you, but really it is not necessary..." Legolas said.

"She may be shy at first..." the Dwarf continued.

"Honestly Gimli, I'm sure I can..." 

"...and she may even cry or resist or perhaps try and run from you..." 

"Why would Ellie do that?" Jamie asked with a worried frown, stepping around Legolas. Frodo tried to cover the boy's ears, but Jamie brushed his hands off.

"Gimli, there's no need to..." Legolas said more forcefully, but the Dwarf was so bent on giving him advice, that he heard neither the Elf nor the boy.

"...you must be firm yet gentle, Legolas...when first you begin, it's important to carefully..." 

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed, cuffing the Dwarf on the head. Gimli stopped and turned toward the Ranger. "She is coming," Aragorn said, pointing towards the path.

And so she was.

"Ellie…" Legolas whispered reverently, his eyes alighting on her small form…

She had not expected so many guests to show up for the wedding. As Ellie climbed the last few steps to the crest of the hill, she was amazed to see a crowd of Elves nearly as large as the one that had greeted the Fellowship the night before. She quickly scanned their faces, recognizing many from the memory of her parents' wedding, and felt a pang of regret that her two uncles would not be amongst them. But Rumil and Orophin were not due to arrive for another two or three days at the least, and by then, the Fellowship--and Legolas--would be gone. 

__

Where are you, Legolas? she wondered anxiously, feeling the weight of his eyes upon her, but unable to see him, although she picked out Aragorn and Boromir easily enough. _Where are you, my love?_ Through the crystalline spray of the fountain she thought she saw a flash of blonde and her heart quickened. Then Legolas moved forward with Jamie in tow, stepping onto the small brick-paved square next to the stone fountain, and her heart stopped.

"You are _too_ beautiful," she whispered, so awestruck that she was unaware of having spoken the words out loud.

Haldir glanced down at his daughter and quipped, "Why, thank you, Ellie."

She gasped in surprise, then looked at her father's preening smile and giggled before turning toward Legolas again. Even in a crowd, his presence was compelling, almost overwhelming, captivating her eyes and heart and soul. A sensuous wave passed between them when their gazes locked across the green expanse, and a smile of enchantment touched her lips. Despite the sudden weakness in her knees, Ellie's feet seemed to be drifting along on a cloud as she made her way toward her beloved Legolas.

At the very instant their eyes met, the world had ceased to exist around him. Gimli and his ramblings, the Fellowship, the guests, the pavilion and the green lawn, even the young boy who now clutched his hand in excitement, vanished from the Elf's consciousness. He did not notice Haldir walking arm in arm with her. Ellie, and only Ellie, filled his senses. Like a single bright flame burning in utter darkness, he could see naught else. 

Legolas was enthralled by her dark and delicate beauty. He had never seen Ellie look so lovely, confident and poised. So _regal._

The bright autumnal red and gold of her gown enhanced her rich coloring. Most Elves were too fair and pale to wear such opulent colors, but on Ellie they were exquisite. Her rose-tinted skin glowed and shimmered beneath the fairy lights, her eyes looked darker, more alluring than ever, and her hair…To Legolas, her hair was the velvet black of a starless night. 

Aragorn had Arwen, but Legolas had found his own Evening Star.

With a beatific smile on his face, the Elf slowly shifted his gaze downward over her body, his eyes widening with pleasure. The tight bodice of Ellie's dress clung to her soft curves like a second skin, cinching her waist, making it even tinier. He had spanned her naked waist with his hands only last night, and now his fingers tingled with the need to span it again. With the need to undo her laces…

As he waited for Ellie, Legolas did not hear the animated whispers and exclamations of delight around him. He no longer heard the splatter of the fountain, the rush of the stream, or the crystal notes of the bard's harp. The only sounds the Elf could hear were his own frantic heartbeats and Ellie's quickened breaths and gentle footfalls as she approached. He was no longer even aware of the rich aroma of food on the heavily laden table or the smell of fresh, clean forest around them. Instead, he captured Ellie's scent in the evening breeze, breathed in deeply the sweet fragrance of her hair and skin, and her bouquet of elanor.

Until at last they stood face to face, alone in the world. 

She was _perfect. _She was his. Legolas' face kindled with love and wonder and admiration. His eyes were like summer lightning. 

And when he bent down to steal a kiss, those eyes seared her with such sizzling intensity that she felt as if a real lightning bolt had dropped out of the distant sky and struck her…

Gimli and the hobbits chuckled, and the other guests smiled and muttered among themselves in amusement to see the groom kiss the bride _before _exchanging vows. Legolas and Ellie were so entranced with one another, they did not even notice until Haldir cleared his throat. After a few moments, everyone quieted in anticipation, and Haldir began to speak with great reverence, accompanied by the poignant music of the harp. The ceremony had begun. 

In a tradition that spanned the ages, the March Warden took hold of his daughter's hand and blessed her in the name of Varda, the maker of the stars and the most beloved of the Valar to the Elves.* Haldir spoke in the Common Tongue, and not Quenya or Sindarin, so that Ellie could understand every word. He squeezed her hand tightly, conveying with his blessing and his touch all the love and good wishes in his heart. As she briefly met her father's eyes, her own eyes welled with emotion. 

"I love you," Ellie mouthed silently, when Haldir finished speaking, and the Elf heard her as if she had shouted it out loud.

Jamie then stepped forward, still holding Legolas' hand. Just as he was instructed to do by Azziel on their way to the lawn, the boy blessed the groom in the name of Manwe, the compassionate and wise lord of the Valar, and Varda's spouse. The boy spoke clearly, with dignity and pride, as befitted a King in the making, impressing all those who were gathered there. The sound of his young voice, now seemingly so grown up, affected Ellie deeply and the tears in her eyes spilled slowly down her cheeks. Even Legolas was moved almost to tears, as a telltale knot rose in his throat. Jamie was a son any father would be proud of.

At last the boy finished his prayer for Legolas. Haldir and Jamie now together uttered a blessing in the name of Iluvatar, the Creator, and joined Legolas' and Ellie's hands, as Azziel discreetly took hold of the bridal bouquet and the Fellowship inched ever closer to the wedding party. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. This was the moment Legolas and Ellie would pledge their love for one another before their friends, and join their lives together for all time.

Hand in hand, the Elf drew Ellie closer and smiled down at her winsome face, the warmth emanating from his body so soothing and sweet that she briefly closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Legolas had attended countless weddings throughout his life, heard the same vows spoken over and over again across the centuries, so many times that they had become a litany in his mind and he could recite them word for word. But he would not recite them now. For the love of Ellie, he would speak words from his heart, unplanned and unrehearsed. Legolas took a deep breath, the knot in his throat so large that he almost gulped. When she met his eyes again, he finally spoke. His voice was low and husky, thick with emotion. 

"Ellie, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you with deepest joy. I promise you my love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care. I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." Legolas paused, and with a hand that trembled slightly, took Ellie's ring from his pocket and placed the slender band on her right index finger. His gaze never left her face. His eyes were misty, and infinitely tender, as he continued. "Now we stand together, Ellie. In our hearts and souls, it will _always _be so. I look with great expectation down the path of our tomorrows, and I promise you we will soon walk that path side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart, never to be parted again." The Elf had never meant anything more in his life than that promise.

Ellie stared at him with wide, luminous eyes, so enthralled with his words, that she momentarily forgot it was her turn to make vows. She realized it with a start when Legolas' lips suddenly twitched in amusement, but just as she opened her mouth, Jamie hissed, "It's your turn, Ellie." Everyone laughed good-naturedly, including the bride. And with a shrug of her shoulders and a slightly chagrined smile, Ellie began to speak. Like her new husband, she would not recite her vows from memory. Instead, she chose to respond to his pledge.

"Today, I marry my dearest friend, the one I will live with, dream with, and love. Here in the presence of my loved ones and companions, I receive you, Legolas, with deepest joy into my life. From this moment forward, I will love and cherish you, prize you above all others and remain faithful and devoted to you for…" Suddenly overcome with emotion, Ellie's voice faded to a hushed stillness. She was much too happy, too stirred by what was happening to her--to _them--_to continue. But when Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly, Ellie recovered her composure, took the ring she had been holding in her left hand and gently placed it on his right index finger. Then she lifted her gaze again, and said in a soft, evocative voice that brought tears to many an eye, "…for all time. I too look with great longing down the path of our tomorrows, when we will walk together, side by side, two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one, never to be parted again." 

And so it was done. Legolas and Elanae, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood, were married before the eyes of their friends and loved ones. In the next instant, the Elf crushed her small body within his embrace and kissed her.

"My beloved wife…" Legolas muttered against Ellie's mouth, his voice silvery and seductive, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. "I can hardly believe it!"

"My beloved husband…" Ellie replied. 

He kissed her again, trailing his lips across her cheek, surprised to taste the honey powder on her skin. Only his most experienced lovers had ever worn it. "I want to get you alone!" he now said.

"That, my friend, is going to have to wait," Aragorn interrupted as he walked up to them, giving Legolas' shoulder a congratulatory slap. Haldir hugged and kissed his daughter and Jamie sandwiched himself between the newlyweds, beaming happily at both. Legolas lifted the boy into his arms and Ellie now turned to hug Azziel, just as the rest of the Fellowship surrounded the wedding party, followed by the Lorien Elves. Amid a cacophony of hoots and cheers and excited voices, Ellie and Legolas graciously received the well wishes of their guests. Someone handed the couple goblets filled with rich Elven wine, and the bride and groom toasted each other and kissed yet again, to the delight of those gathered around them.

All of a sudden, the crowd parted, and grew quiet and respectful, as the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood approached the Prince and Princess. Warm, serene smiles graced Celeborn's and Galadriel's lips. But when they were just a few paces shy of the newlyweds, the Lady stopped and turned in the direction of the city gates, her smile instantly fading. Her pale blue eyes took on a faraway look, and she tilted her fair head slightly to one side, as if listening keenly to a distant sound or thought. 

"What do you see, my dear?" Lord Celeborn asked, his voice and countenance evincing his concern.

The Lorien Elves and the Fellowship watched and waited, some of them worried, others merely curious. But Ellie was terribly frightened. _Oh, gods…what now? _She clutched Legolas' hand almost convulsively, her heart pounding painfully and out of control inside her chest. _What awful thing has happened? _She could not see it, but she was buffeted by waves of pain and anguish and confusion. Waves from a life about to be extinguished. _Oh, gods, no… _

Shifting Jamie's weight to one arm, Legolas embraced his young bride with the other, his handsome brow furrowing when he felt the fear mount inside of her, felt the tremors begin to shake her body. Standing at his daughter's other side, Haldir felt them too, and drew close to her, as he met Legolas' troubled gaze.

"Ellie?" 

Just then, the Lady Galadriel turned and briskly walked the last few steps to where the girl stood. She cupped Ellie's chin and smiled with great tenderness, her beautiful eyes filling with compassion. 

"You must be strong for your family now, Elanae. You must be strong for _him_…"

In the next instant, a clamor of Elven horns arose from the direction of the city gates, a loud, insistent clamor that resonated inside each and every person present, tolling a warning knell inside their minds, filling their hearts with fear. 

Something awful had indeed happened…

********************************************************************************

*Traditionally, the bride's mother would utter this blessing, but because Naia was dead, Haldir chose to do it himself. Legolas, in turn, had asked Jamie to stand in for his father in uttering the groom's blessing.

****

To heavenbound, Silmarwen, Piratey Elf, Lindaleriel, glynnis, Unski, kittynip9, DesolateAznVamp, macgyver70, nap-003, and dragonfly: THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to review. Sometimes, what might seem like a small gesture to you is the only thing that keeps me writing--especially during hectic times when it is hard to find my muse.

****

To Spunky Sparrow: What can I say? Your INCREDIBLE review floored me, and, believe it or not, inspired me to finish this chapter today. It has inspired me to look ahead to the next chapter. And it has led me to think that perhaps one day I can actually write my own original fantasy romance fiction! Thank you so much. I wish you the best of luck with your new LOTR story. When things slow down for me, I will be sure to check out your POTC fic. I love that movie too!

****

To elvesmagic010: I feel honored that you liked my last chapter so much that you read it so many times (over 5 million times you said?!) I'm that way too! My favorite books are sorely worn out from my constant thumbing through.

****

To Kwannom: Well, girl, life indeed has a way of getting TOO complicated! A 24-hour day is much too short for me these days. I am so RELIEVED that you were able to find a beta and continue with your incredible story (Attention readers who like Haldir: check out HALDIR AND HALETH!) And Kwannom, thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind words and understanding. You are one remarkable lady!

****

To staineddown: While I have made no final decision yet, I will admit that I am indeed leaning toward sparing Haldir's life. I have developed his character so much in this revised version of the story that I honestly think my readers would find it unforgivable if I kill him off a la Peter Jackson.

****

To Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: Thanks for the Nev input! There is still some time left before Nev's demise and I am mulling over a couple of causes for it: Orcs/Uruks being one, and an enraged Haldir or Legolas being the other. Yikes!

****

To Crecy: I can guarantee that birth control will definitely be a contentious issue between Legolas and Ellie in the years to come! ;-)

****

To maybe tonight: I never received your email regarding your suggestion for Nev's demise and I realized that you might no longer have my email address! Please let me know if that is the case and I will drop you a line!

****

To Demonic Pyro Freak (otherwise known as the proud owner of a katana sword!): Thank you, ma'am for the katana info. Look for your beloved sword to appear in the last quarter of the story!

****

To Lara Roberts: I'm with you! I wouldn't mind having a closet full of Elven dresses! However, I can honestly tell you, I probably wouldn't look as good in them as you do. I am a diminutive 5 feet tall!

****

To Nevasaiel: Believe me, there are times when I feel that my river of inspiration is running dry! But it is important not to give up. Sometimes music or reading a passage from LOTR or watching one of the films again is all it takes to inspire me anew. By the way, it pleased me to no end to know that my last chapter made you laugh! ;-)

****

To Sweetazzhoney: So glad you liked your alter ego! She's a spunky gal, isn't she? You know, if you had never written that review "asking" me to include you in my story, Azziel would NEVER have been born. I owe you a big thanks! 

****

To Briamber: I cannot say it enough times how much I look forward to reading your reviews. In answer to your question about Naia's Ilissan heritage, Haldir knew NOTHING about it until Ellie told him the day they met. The only ones in Lorien who knew Naia's secret were Galadriel and Celeborn and they respected her wishes for confidentiality. You must remember, Naia had been on the run and in fear for her life for nearly 12 years before setting foot in Lorien. If I ever write a Haldir-Naia prequel, I will get into more detail about the reasons for her silence.

****

To queenofdespair216: This story is nowhere near ending. Legolas will leave Lorien and so will Ellie, and at one point, she will be reunited with the Fellowship. 

****

To Lady Vendea: I am so pleased you liked the last chapter. I don't often write light-hearted fare, and when I do, I'm never quite sure how my readers will receive it. LOL!

****

To Angel Queen: Your review was a hoot to read! I was most impressed by your "waves from her puddled form on the floor" comment. With colorful words like that, you have the makings of a true writer! Incidentally, you will be happy to know that I most probably will NOT kill Haldir off. 

****

To Nimthoron: Orcs and Uruks will definitely be making an appearance in the story. But will they be responsible for Nev's demise? I am not sure yet…

****

To anon-101-6: Heh, heh! I'm sooooooo glad you appreciated the humor in the last chapter. I don't write enough of that, do I? As for the wedding night…well, that's not coming up quite yet. Sorry…:-(

****

Thank you once again for reading my story! If I have left anyone inadvertently out, I do apologize. 


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY: THE HEALING

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was long in coming, and I want to thank my readers for their patience. As I noted in my previous chapter, this has been a VERY busy, distracting time for me. Springs and summers usually are. But I fully intend to finish this story. To that end, I have asked a VERY talented writer to join me in completing ELLIE'S CHOICE. She is Lhunturiel Rinturion, a faithful reader of ELLIE'S CHOICE from the very beginning. And to her I owe a great debt of gratitude. I started writing this chapter several months ago, but it was Lhun who completed it, making the transition from my writing to hers _seamlessly_. She is now my co-writer/collaborator in every sense of the word. Henceforth, many of the chapters will be hers, some may be mine, but the story will be OURS. Lhun has made it that; Ellie now belongs to her as much as she once belonged to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to our beta Kris. We will be counting on her a lot in the months to come as we bring ELLIE'S CHOICE to a close!

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE HEALING

He drifted in an out of consciousness like a troubled sleeper, waking with a jolt time and time again only to slip moments later back into the realm of mist and shadow. He welcomed that murky darkness for it offered his only escape from the pain. A pain that would have driven a lesser man insane. A pain that would have driven a lesser Elf to willingly give up his earthly life.

Rumil of Lorien did not want to die, but in a rare and brief instant of lucidity, he realized he was dying nonetheless. Indeed, he should have been dead three days ago when the Uruk scout caught him unawares on Lorien's southern borders. Caught him unawares and savagely gutted him as easily as if he were a fish or some small animal of prey. That he still lived was testament to his unconquerable will. And the will of his brother Orophin and their companions, who had borne his slashed and broken body so resolutely, so tirelessly through the Golden Wood, never stopping once to rest or eat or drink, never slowing their gait even when they tended to his needs. Through a haze of pain Rumil eyed them wearily, too weak to speak, as his heart filled with affection and gratitude…and immense sorrow.

In spite of his will and theirs, the Elf knew he could not be saved. _I am so sorry, Phin. I tried…_But his body was weakening by the minute. With every labored breath he took, every drop of blood he shed, he could feel his life force seep away from him. Before the darkness overtook him yet again, he thought of his beloved Azziel, waiting at home for his safe return--as she had so many times before--making plans for a wedding they would now not celebrate. _So sorry, love…_he thought, with deep regret. And then, for many a long hour, Rumil of Lorien thought no more…

From far, far away it seemed, the Elf heard a clarion call--a clamor of Elven horns such as had preceded every battle from the dawn of civilized time, stirring the blood of each and every warrior who heard it. So rousing was the sound that it penetrated the darkness that enshrouded him. Once again Rumil drifted back into the world of light and pain, only to discover that the pain had fled. He was momentarily confused, hope alighting ever so briefly in his heart--_I will live!--_ before cruel awareness set in. His death was at hand. His body was no longer his own to command for he could no longer _feel_ his body. He could no longer move. An insidious chill crept into his blood and bones and, for the first time in his life, the Elf knew what it was like to be cold.

He thought he heard voices. He thought he heard crying--a maiden sobbing with unbearable heartbreak. _Azziel? _But he was too weary, too weak to open his eyes. _So sorry, love…_His own heart had shattered hours--or was it days?--earlier, only he could not feel it anymore.

And then he heard her voice. "Rumil, open your eyes," she extolled him. Not Azziel and not Nev, but a young girl--a girl whose voice was hauntingly familiar and as soft and soothing as the hands that suddenly embraced his face. He could feel those hands--even though he could feel nothing else--and they were blessedly warm. Hot. Suffusing him with the heat of life. The pleasure of the life-restoring warmth from her tiny hands was overwhelming, causing him to ignore her request.

"Open your eyes," she repeated.

Miraculously, the heaviness lifted from his lids, and Rumil obeyed her gentle command. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at a face he never thought to see again in this world. _I must have died after all_, he mused, curiously untroubled by the possibility, enchanted by Naia's radiant beauty. Her eyes and skin glowed so brightly they seemed to be made of golden light--a light that surrounded them both in a brilliant cocoon, blinding him to all else.

"Naia?" he ventured, finding the strength to speak, and no longer surprised that he could. If he was dead…

But the girl shook her head and smiled. "No. I am her daughter. You are alive, Uncle, and I mean to keep you that way--if you will it."

Rumil stared at her in shock. The feeling of warmth and well being never left him, but he was profoundly shaken. Naia's daughter…_His _niece. How could it be? And what of that otherworldly light?

"The light is my life force, Uncle," the girl told him, as if reading his thoughts. "It will join with yours and help you heal." The same, serene smile continued to grace her face, calming his disquiet at her strange words. She tenderly caressed his cheeks and brow, pressed her warm lips to his forehead. "Take my life and live. Take what I freely give you and _live_."

"I…will," he replied in a voice filled with wonder and renewed hope. The Elf wanted desperately to live now that he knew he was still alive. In the next few minutes Rumil of Lorien came to know Ellie more intimately than he had ever known and would ever know another person in his life.

Their minds were entwined, linked, each sharing every thought, experience, memory that their consciousness contained. They were for several moments, essentially the same person. Two spirits, two souls inhabited each body as she worked her Ilissan miracle…

The wedding festivities that had just a short time ago been filling the air with happy voices and laughter were stilled such that not a sound was heard. All eyes were on Ellie and her uncle. Legolas moved closer, concern etching his handsome face as he took in the sight of his wife and Rumil, locked in a healing embrace, their eyes closed tightly in concentration. He started forward when he noticed her complexion paling and tiny beads of perspiration dotting her upper lip, but Haldir placed a hand on his arm, stilling him. Legolas' eyes grew wide in fear for his bride as Rumil's color improved at the same rate that Ellie's drained from her face.

"This…this is…_harming_ her!" he exclaimed, wrenching his arm from Haldir's grasp, just in time to catch Ellie, who fell back away from Rumil, in an apparent faint.

Legolas lifted her in his arms easily, anguish consuming him, as Rumil stirred and opened his eyes to gaze at his tiny benefactor, held in her new husband's embrace.

"She…risked much...to heal me," he whispered, his voice laced with awe. "If I had died…she would have died with me..."

Legolas' eyes widened in shock as he looked at Haldir to read that yes, this was indeed true. She could very easily have lost her life. Turning abruptly after one last, vicious look at the March Warden, he stormed away with his bride, as Azziel broke through the throng, her eyes filling with tears of joy when she saw her betrothed whole again...

----------------------------------

Legolas swiftly carried Ellie up to the wedding suite that Azziel had so lovingly prepared for them earlier in the day, and placed her on the bed, atop the white coverlet strewn with flower petals. Her beautiful wedding gown was ruined, stained with the life's blood of her uncle Rumil. Legolas was so filled with conflicting emotions that he did not notice Haldir following them up the stairwell and into the room. The Mirkwood Prince's mind roiled with love, fear, anger and outrage, as well as reluctant pride…in his new wife's abilities. He knelt at the side of the bed, stroking her forehead and murmuring to her softly in Elvish.

"She will recover, you know. She is in her own healing trance now," Haldir spoke, not unkindly. The Lorien Elf had learned much about his daughter's healing gift in the past two days…and about her character. He trusted both implicitly.

The older Elf rounded quickly on the March Warden, partly in fear for his bride, partly from chagrin that he had allowed Haldir to startle him. "I cannot believe that you allowed…_nay_…that you _encouraged_ her to do that, knowing that she could have lost her life in the process!"

Haldir flinched slightly but recovered his calm demeanor, "Legolas, I am her father. I would not have allowed her to continue if I thought..."

Legolas cut him off, "She was _'one'_ with your brother, and he was as close to death as a person can be and still be taking breath! She very likely could have died!"

Taking a deep breath, Legolas struggled to control his emotions as he instantly regretted his outburst. But he could not deny to himself that he was sorely distressed and did not wish to discuss it with Haldir any further. "Please…leave us," he said quietly, his voice tense, the muscle in his jaw working.

For an instant, Haldir made as if to speak, but instead, he nodded and left the suite, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------

When he saw Haldir return to the gathering, looking rather dejected, Gimli straightened his posture and muttered "Never send an Elf to do a Dwarf's job! I think it is time that I went to assist the lad…" He started off, but only managed three steps before Aragorn's hand firmly clapped down on his shoulder.

"No....." was all the future king said.

--------------------------------------

Legolas placed his palm to her forehead, and felt the fever of her healing trance. He watched in awe as the color returned to her cheeks, and noted her slow measured breathing. This sight reassured him that she would indeed recover from her trauma, but he was nonetheless troubled. He walked to the window, overlooking the most picturesque view of Caras Galadon, yet this beauty was beyond his vision. He was looking inward, wondering how he would be able to stand for such "healings" in the future, knowing that each time there was the possibility of losing her. And, not just that. She had assured him that she was already with child. How could this travesty have affected his unborn daughter? Instead of calming down, he grew more agitated as these thoughts churned in his mind. And yet…on the other hand, he thought, _who am I to deny Ellie the use of such a gift? My resistance is borne of pure selfishness_… _I don't want to lose her, ever! But, this is what she was born to do, this is her gift._ The Elf shook his head as he realized that he was arguing with himself.

Hearing movement behind him, Legolas turned to see Ellie struggling to sit up and he ran to her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gathered her into his arms and covered her face with gentle kisses, while she clung to him like a child who had awakened from a nightmare.

"Are you all right, _melamin_?" the Elf asked her, striving to keep his voice calm and controlled.

A smile began to form on her lips as her eyes glistened with bright tears of joy. "He…he lives…He_ lives_, Legolas…" Ellie beamed up at him, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

She hugged him tightly and heard him respond dully, "I know."

Sensing tension in his voice, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Legolas felt a spark of irritation and indignation light inside him. "Ellie," he began, his eyes glittering dangerously, "are you not concerned at all about the risk you just took? The risk you assumed for yourself…as well as for our child? …**_If_** there is one," he went on, knowing that his words would hurt her.

Before she could reply, he released her from his embrace and rose abruptly, then strode again to the window. As the gentle breeze caressed his face, he closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. He _needed_ to be calm now. Legolas heard her rise unsteadily to her feet, and shuffle toward him, but this time he did not come to her aid. He drank in the warmth of her small body now only a hair's breadth away from his back, but did not acknowledge her presence. He felt her hand on his arm, her touch tentative at first, then firmly grasping. Legolas glanced at her blood-stained hand, and finally turned to look down into her eyes, the pain within them clearly apparent.

"Do you doubt me…husband?" Ellie asked him, realizing that although she never expected to call any male "husband," the word felt delicious as it issued forth from her lips. "Do you not believe me when I say that I am carrying your child?"

Legolas stared at her, his heart aching. "I believe you, Ellie. What I _cannot_ believe is that you would risk your life and the life of our daughter without a moment's pause for thought."

"But, Legolas, our baby is not a…" She halted her words as the full meaning of what he had just said sunk in. _Does he truly believe I would so recklessly endanger our child? _Ellie's heart lurched painfully, the hurt inside of her spiraling, twining itself with feelings of guilt quickly followed by anger. _Has he no faith in my judgment? _And just as her tumultuous feelings threatened to overcome her, they gave way to deep regret. And confusion. _What have I done?_

Legolas watched this myriad of emotions play across her face and he knew, he _knew _that she regretted marrying him already. "You wish we had not been joined," he whispered, his inner pain not apparent on his face as he donned the stoic mask that he had learned to affect long ago.

"No…yes…I…I do not know!" And truly she did not. Ellie had been so caught up in her love--her passion--for the beautiful Mirkwood Prince that she willingly gave up her faith without really pondering the ramifications of her choice. Now, confronted by her new husband's accusation, those ramifications echoed loudly inside her mind. _Oh, gods, what have I done?!_

She burst into tears but Legolas did not move to comfort her, rather he continued to stand stiffly, gazing down at her with veiled eyes.

"Clearly you disapprove of the choice I made to heal my uncle," she managed, looking at him through the shimmer of her tears. He said nothing, the smooth planes of his face revealing nothing. She forged on, unable to stop the torrent of words issuing forth from her lips.

"Legolas, what if I am the last of my kind? What if I am the last Ilissan left in Middle-Earth and I let my faith die out? For 3,000 years there have been Iissans. We once numbered in the thousands! In the _thousands_, Legolas! For 3,000 years the sisterhood has existed--bound to each other not only by blood, but by traditions and rituals and beliefs--answerable to no man. No man…and no Elf. How can I let it all end? How can I betray my kin? How can you expect me _to stop healing_?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to bite back at her, sting her with cutting words. He knew her heart. He _knew_ how to hurt her. And, right now, in this moment, he _wanted_ to hurt her…as he had been hurt, been wounded by the implication that he was the sole downfall of her people and of Ellie, herself. He took a deep breath in an attempt to center himself before he spoke, his voice so low that she had to struggle to hear him.

"Ellie…I feared for your life. I could not bear to lose you in such a way. But you need not betray your heritage. I am not asking you to. Have your...OUR…daughter! Surely you understand that by bearing her, you will be continuing the Ilissan lineage! Just do not turn your back on me. Do not turn your back on what we have found with each other. In my nearly 3,000 years of life I have learned one thing at least, and that is that what you and I have is something to be treasured, something we must thank the Valar for. It is a gift. A gift that is not given by the gods lightly, nor should it be treated as such."

Ellie looked as if her heart would break, but she shook her head slowly, tears once again welling in her eyes. "It would not be the same, Legolas. Ilissans do not form pair bonds with males. It was folly for me to think it would work. You clearly disapprove of what I have done, and that disapproval will be visited upon me every time I am true to my faith and heal someone who is critically ill. It would _not_ be the same..."

"Let it be different, then!" The brittle hold on his emotions gave way. "Keep your precious faith! Keep your traditions and secret rituals. Let our daughter share in them. I will not intrude. You say I have already given you a daughter. I will give you ten daughters to carry on the Ilissan faith, if you will it! Please…all I ask is that you be more careful…And that you do not shut me out of your life forever." Legolas looked down at her intently. The feeling of desperation growing within his breast sickened him and he felt actual disgust toward himself. Once again, Ellie had reduced him to begging.

"Legolas, you make it sound so easy... But I don't know if it will be so... I have to think," she said, turning slightly away from him.

His patience at an end, he snapped "Do not think too long. The Fellowship leaves in two days!" He removed the silver circlet from his head and flung it onto what was intended to be their wedding bed, scattering the flower petals from the coverlet. Without another glance at Ellie, he stormed from the room and down the stairs, striding purposefully into the forest surrounding Caras Galadon…


	31. CHAPTER THIRTYONE: NOT QUITE A WEDDING N...

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM LHUNTURIEL: _I am so happy that my contributions to this story have been so well-received. I was a long-time faithful reader of Winsome Elf's story, and I was extremely flattered when she asked me to co-write it with her. Thank you all so much for your kind words. Lhunturiel_

CHAPTER 31--NOT QUITE A WEDDING NIGHT

Legolas gazed stonily ahead as he trod within Lorien's sylvan splendor, allowing its green canopy to enfold him but, for once, drawing little comfort from it. Indeed, he scarcely noticed the gated gardens and glades and secret copses that he passed in the deepening woods. Nor did he notice that he unconsciously trailed his very footsteps from the night before. So overwhelming was his need to put as much distance between himself and Ellie as possible that he did not even realize how far he had traveled until he came face to face with the mossy green wall that surrounded Caras Galadon.

Legolas stopped, his breath coming fast and shallow as he thought back on what had transpired during his...wedding night. He laughed...a sharp, disdainful bark...an ugly sound so alien to his Elven nature that it startled him. And then he shook his head in disbelief. That was some "wedding night"! His bride had all but admitted that she regretted the entire affair. He leaned back against the trunk of a large mallorn tree and closed his eyes, pain piercing his heart. He could not scorn Ellie. He loved her. And he realized that his derision was born of this pain.

Hearing a twig snap, his body instantly hardened to cold steel, his Elven senses attuned to any possible assault. He held perfectly still as he heard the other being approach. When the intruder was but inches away, Legolas swiftly struck, pinning them to the very trunk against which he himself had moments ago been resting. To the Elf's great surprise, his forearm pressed against the throat of...Nev... Just as he thought this day could not get any worse...

Nev smirked. "I do not recall you having a penchant for roughing up ladies before, Legolas... How intriguing…"

He instantly released her, recoiling as if he had pinned a serpent against the mallorn. "Leave me, Nev," he said curtly, and turned away from her in disgust. _This is _just_ what I need now…Nev! _the Elf thought viciously, and willed her to disappear.

Nev would not leave. She realized something must be amiss between the newlyweds and pressed her advantage. "Legolas, why are you here in the forests of Caras Galadon, when you should be enjoying your first night of wedded bliss?" Contempt and sarcasm dripped from her words and from her lips. She moved closer until she stood directly behind him as he stared off into the dark depths of the forest. He was so cold, so remote…so hardened against her. And for the briefest of moments she faltered, overcome by the sudden and unwelcome urge to touch his rigid back, to soothe and offer him comfort.

But instead of lifting her hand, Nevladiel allowed thoughts of Ellie to fill her mind, until bitterness and hatred consumed her once again. That slip of a half-breed had not only stolen her chosen lover, she was now being lauded as a heroine all over Lorien after having saved Rumil's life. Not that Nev begrudged her brother his life. The Elf maiden was fond of Rumil, but it galled her to know that he owed his life to her nemesis. Nev was determined to rid Caras Galadhon of that misbegotten waif...

For just a moment longer, Legolas stood as still as a marble statue, while he willed Nev to leave. He needed time alone to think, yet now he was being tasked by this hellion. Frowning, he finally turned and glanced at her, his eyes widening slightly at the level of contempt that he read there.

Nev hissed, "Surely you realize that you are the laughingstock of Lothlorien?" She snickered contemptuously as she continued taunting the warrior who stood before her, his face betraying nothing of his inner turmoil. "Yes, Legolas.... No one can believe that you have been taken in by that...half-blooded urchin!"

If she had been more observant, Nev might have noticed that Legolas' jaw was tightly clenched and his eyes glittered dangerously. She was too caught up in needling him, her pleasure at this game clearly apparent.

"And now what? Has she banished the great Prince Legolas from his own bedchamber?!" She laughed, the sound brittle and sharp, reminding the proud Elf who stood before her of breaking glass. "Well, Legolas...who knows what might befall the little wench after you have gone off on this...mission...of yours...."

Nev's words were cut short and her eyes widened in fear as Legolas' hand struck at her as swift as a snake, his fingers tightening around her throat as he shoved her back against a mallorn tree. Nev's hands scrabbled at his fingers, panic rising inside her as she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"You...will _not_...touch...her!" The intensity in Legolas' eyes struck fear in Nev's heart. In that instant, she knew he loved Ellie...and that he would kill for her without a moment's hesitation.

Another twig snapped behind him and still keeping Nev pinned against the tree, Legolas turned to face this new foe… Aragorn. The Mirkwood prince quickly released Nevladiel and turned to face his friend as he assumed his usual stoic mask, but Aragorn was not fooled. The man had meant to counsel Legolas when he saw him storm from his wedding talan, but had concealed his presence when he saw the female Elf follow Legolas into the depths of Caras Galadhon.

"Aragorn..," Legolas began as Nev cast an angry look at the ranger and slipped into the woods. The Prince glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see Nev retreat. He wondered how much of that angry exchange the future king of Gondor had actually witnessed.

In truth, Aragorn had witnessed it all and was deeply troubled. "Mellon-nin," the man replied as he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Why are you here in the woods of Lorien and not with your bride?" His piercing eyes searched Legolas' impassive countenance. Aragorn retreated slightly, "I do not mean to pry or to intrude..." But he _did _mean to do just that. Knowing that the fellowship was due to depart in two short days and realizing that any or all of them could meet death on this quest, the ranger could not, _would not_ allow his friend to squander his remaining hours away from his new wife, no matter what the reason for Legolas' upset.

Legolas' chagrin was clearly apparent, his eyes fixed on the forest floor. "Legolas, I know that this is none of my affair, but I have had my own tribulations in my pact with Arwen, and if there is aught I can do for you.... I hope you know that I am willing to help, if I am able." Aragorn felt awkward and intrusive in the very private Elf's presence, yet he had great empathy for him and his struggle to come to terms with his bride's talents and the seeming curse it brought with it.

Legolas sighed deeply and looked at his friend. "Ah, Aragorn...but if there _were_ aught that you could do. I fear that Ellie and I are at a standoff of sorts. I can understand her desire to maintain the Ilissan line and beliefs. But, I expected her to put us...ahead of this desire."

"And, she will not?" the ranger inquired.

"I do not know yet," Legolas responded, "but I fear that she will not. Do not get me wrong," he looked intently at his friend, "I do not wish to deny her the practice of her faith. But...she claims to be with child now. I thought that she would think first of the child, before attempting to heal another and possibly risk...everything."

"In addition, you have the added pressure of our leaving in two days," Aragorn observed.

The Elf nodded, "I do not want to depart without having these issues settled between us. Well," Legolas muttered morosely, "I should probably go back to the Fellowship's talan and pack up my things. At least that will be out of the way, then."

Aragorn smiled. "There is no need. Gimli is seeing to that himself. Be glad that he is doing so; he was ready to come to your wedding suite to see if you needed any help, instead!" Legolas managed a halfhearted laugh at that thought, but still appeared somber to the ranger.

"Legolas, the night is young still, and the Fellowship will soon gather in Lady Galadriel's garden to discuss our plans and the task that is before us. Why don't you accompany me and join us? You and Ellie both might view your situation differently after a bit of time has passed."

The Elf regarded his friend, and saw compassion and understanding in his warm gaze. "Hannad, mellon-nin," he responded, "You are most wise..."

§

Ellie paced around her wedding suite for a long while after Legolas had made his stormy exit. Her heart was filled with conflicting emotions, her mind with tumultuous thoughts. She was angry that Legolas had not understood her need to heal, and terribly afraid that she would lose him forever as a consequence. She felt deep regret that they had fought on this of all nights, and deeper sorrow that they were not together now in each other's arms, as befitted a newly wedded couple.

Had she made a mistake in marrying him? Perhaps, but as the emotions roiled inside of her and threatened to tear her heart asunder, Ellie realized that her love for the Mirkwood Prince was an all-abiding force. A living, breathing force that could not be quelled or undone, a force that was as much a part of her as her Ilissan gift. She would not, could not take it back.

Instead, Ellie wished she could _take back_ the harsh words that had driven Legolas away.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" she moaned, as she slumped down on the edge of the bed. Conflicted and defeated, she almost gave in to despair. And then she noticed her once-lovely gown for the first time since the healing of her uncle. Rumil's drying blood rained down in splotches almost to the hem. _Rumil…My family…_

She was not alone. She would never be alone again…ever.

"I will go see how Rumil is doing!" she announced to the empty room and jumped to her feet. "At least I will be among family and friends and give my own worries a rest."

With these uplifting words, she went to the mirror and wiped her tears away in an attempt to look more presentable. Taking a deep breath and putting a half-hearted smile on her face, Ellie set off for her family's talan.

A short while later, she entered Rumil's dwelling to find a small cluster of Elves gathered around him. Azziel, of course, was there, kneeling at the head of the bed that held her betrothed. The beautiful Elf gently caressed his brow while tears of joy coursed down her fair face. Ellie's father, Haldir, was also present, and his brother Orophin, as well. All three Elves looked up when Ellie entered, and their warm smiles welcomed her.

I was right to come here, the girl thought, as the dark, turbulent mood that had plagued her this past hour instantly lifted.

Azziel leaped to her feet and ran to embrace Ellie, then she thanked the girl over and over again in Elvish, the intense emotion in her heart causing her to lapse into her mother tongue. Over the Elf's slender shoulder, Ellie saw her father and uncle Orophin also approach her.

"You are quite the young lady," Orophin remarked as he reached a hand out to caress his cheek. The Elf's chiseled face--so like her father's they could have been twins-- and his deep voice were filled with genuine affection and something akin to awe. His fingers on her face were feather-soft, almost reverent. _Why, he is treating me as if I was some exalted being!_ Ellie thought, bemused. For a brief moment, the girl gaped at her uncle, then she glanced at her father, and noticed how he stood with his head held high in quiet pride--pride for what she was, for what she had done. And Ellie finally understood: her family _venerated_ her healing gift. Legolas might be reluctant to do so, but her family always would.

"Ellie…" Rumil spoke softly from the bed.

At the sound of his voice, Azziel released Ellie and hurried back to her beloved's bedside, quickly followed by Ellie herself. The girl took her uncle's hand and kneeled at his bedside. Rumil's features were finer than those of his brothers--his gray eyes large and fringed with long sooty lashes, his nose and mouth delicate, almost childlike in appearance, his lean cheeks gently rounded rather than angular. Even though he was more than a thousand years older than she was, Ellie thought he looked no older. Indeed, if it weren't for his sculpted warrior's body, he could have easily been mistaken for a maiden, and not just an innocent youth.

Rumil looked into his niece's eyes and smiled benevolently. "Hannen lle.. " Ellie beamed at him, and started to pat his arm affectionately as she so often did with Jamie…until she recognized the knowing look in his eyes. She colored slightly and quickly removed her hand.

Rumil's smile deepened. He was still weak, but there was a light of mischief sparkling in his eyes. "So... My niece and that scoundrel from Mirkwood...." Haldir and Orophin studiously avoided looking at each other in order to stave off their laughter. Ellie's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open at the way Rumil referred to her new husband.

"Scoundrel?" she repeated. Rumil's smile didn't waver. Ellie remembered when Haldir had told her about an altercation between Rumil and Legolas long ago. Now she knew the truth of it…_all_ of it…gathered straight from her uncle's memory during the healing. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin first visited Mirkwood when they were quite young. Seeing this scene through her uncle's adolescent eyes at the time of the occurrence was very enlightening. Legolas, it seems, being older and more than a little cocky, challenged the young Lorien Elves to an archery match. Haldir and Orophin, knowing what was to follow, did not accept the Prince's challenge. Rumil, however, did...

"You _shot_ him... You shot Legolas..." Ellie muttered.

Haldir and Orophin, no longer able to contain themselves, burst into laughter, while Azziel looked nothing less than confused and as if she had serious doubts about the sanity of her two brother-in-laws to be.

"What…happened?" Azziel managed to ask.

Haldir sighed in a belabored manner, as if it pained him to simply recall the incident, but his brothers grinned in amusement, waiting for his inevitable rendition. "We," Haldir gestured to include himself, Rumil and Orophin, "visited Mirkwood when they..." he looked pointedly at his brothers, "were very young and impulsive. Legolas was much older and quite full of himself." Azziel's eyes widened and she looked at her beloved who was obviously, even in his weakened state, enjoying this tale. "I turned down Legolas' challenge for an archery match, as did 'Phin... Even though that caused much laughter and derision.... But, Azziel, _your_ Elf rose to the challenge."

"And bested Legolas, I might say," Rumil interjected to the renewed peals of laughter from his brothers.

"Yes, you _wish_ you had!" Orophin added.

Haldir cleared his throat dramatically and went on. "Legolas beat Rumil soundly and my baby brother was becoming a bit...irritated by this. Legolas, of course, was reveling in his triumph and rather rubbed Rumil's nose in it, so to speak. When the Mirkwood Prince went to retrieve the arrows from the target, your dear fiancé _then_ had the nerve to let another arrow fly, which grazed Legolas' ear…"

Azziel's mouth fell open at this and she looked at Rumil, only to see him chuckling, clearly savoring the reminiscence. Haldir continued. "Legolas turned, a look of astonishment on his face. He simply could not believe that Rumil could be so cheeky as to fire at him, much less while his back was turned."

Azziel looked from Haldir to Rumil, and saw that there was truth in this tale.... "Rumil! You....surely you did not!" This caused another round of laughter from the male Elves.

"Oh, the tale gets better," added Orophin, who was elbowed in the ribs by Haldir, almost immediately. "What?!" Orophin exclaimed. "It _is_ true....." Azziel stared at 'Phin, willing him to tell her, as Rumil continued to chuckle softly.

Haldir loudly cleared his throat, and all eyes were again on him, as he had well intended. "Legolas gave Rumil a deadly glare, and then _dared_ to turn his back on my brother again..." He paused for dramatic effect, and then went on. "The next arrow that Rumil let fly...met its target..."

Rumil laughed so loudly at this that it brought on a coughing fit, which upset Azziel even more than she had already been by what Haldir just revealed.

"His...bum... I shot the _'Prince of Mirkwood'_ square in his royal bum!"

Rumil's brothers uproariously laughed along with him as Azziel and Ellie looked on, their mouths hanging open in shock. Of course, Ellie knew that this was true. During her healing of Rumil, they had melded their very souls for a moment, and they had each passed on their knowledge and experience to the other. But, still, she was flabbergasted, to say the least, that her uncle had actually shot her...husband! She thought of that tiny scar that marred Legolas' otherwise sheer perfection...on his left...cheek. Her face turned pink, thinking of his handsome face and flawless body. _I will rid him of that scar next time we are together_, she vowed.

Then Ellie realized that she should seek him out…**now**. _I was wrong to let him go_, she thought. _I should have followed him and made him understand._ _Oh gods,_ _I hope I have not ruined everything._

Ellie kissed her uncle, embraced Azziel and turned to her father and Orophin. "Father, I think I should get back to..." She broke off, slightly embarrassed, but Haldir and her uncle Orophin seemed amused at her discomfort.

"You go on now, Ellie," Haldir said. "There will be plenty of time for you to get to know your uncles. Your husband, however..."

Ellie interrupted him, "Yes, _yes_, I know! He leaves in two days…" She quickly made her farewells, all but tripped down the winding stairs in her haste, and ran up the leaf-strewn paths of Caras Galadhon. She was breathless by the time she climbed the wedding talan, crossed the narrow branch bridge, and flung open the door to find...no one. "He still has not returned..." she said despondently. Ellie closed the door and leaned back against it, wondering what she should do…

§

While Legolas and Aragorn made their way back to the heart of Caras Galadhon, the remaining members of the Fellowship were in the guest pavilion, gathering their things for departure and preparing to meet in Galadriel's garden. Jamie was with them, still in high spirits after the wedding, for he had not witnessed the drama that followed. The boy chattered away animatedly, recounting Ellie's earlier preparations in Naia's room to a fascinated Merry and Pippin.

Gimli, having packed up his own belongings, began to do the same for his friend, Legolas. It still surprised the dwarf to call an Elf a "friend," but a friend Legolas was to him…and a very dear one. He shook his head as he lifted one of Legolas' garments--a pale silvery blue shirt with intricate clasps down the front and an unseemly tear at the hem. _Sheer frippery! _the Dwarf thought before he packed it away.

He looked up as he overheard Jamie announce "_I _will be Ellie's protector now!" The boy had snatched up one of the lighter swords and was brandishing it wildly. Boromir stepped up behind him and deftly took it from the boy's grasp.

"You must be careful, little one.... This is a real blade...." Boromir affectionately chided the boy.

Gimli walked to the edge of the talan and gazed toward Ellie and Legolas' wedding suite. "I think I shall go see if she is all right. After all, the Elf has gone off who knows where, and she was in quite the delicate condition after her ordeal with Rumil....."

"Not to worry, Gimli...._ I_ shall go see how she is doing," Boromir replied.

Frodo, Pippin and Merry suddenly scrambled forward, each one vying to be Ellie's benefactor for the evening. Boromir and Gimli frowned and opened their mouths to protest, but before either could say anything, Sam quietly spoke up from where he sat on his bedroll.

"I think Jamie should go check on Ellie." The others turned as one to stare at him. "I think that would be best," he continued, "After all, they _are_ very close…"

"Let's all go, then!" Gimli declared.

§

Legolas and Aragorn reached Galadriel's garden and looked around silently, both discomfited by the fact that the garden was entirely devoid of any of the other Fellowship members.

"I don't understand it, "Aragorn muttered. "They have had more than enough time..."

Legolas interjected, "Perhaps they are not being hasty." He smiled his first true smile in over an hour. Aragorn shrugged and returned the smile and with that, they set off for the guest pavilion at the center of Caras Galadhon.

§

Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Jamie made haste to Legolas and Ellie's wedding bower, high in the boughs of one of the stateliest mallorn trees in Caras Galadhon. Gimli became increasingly annoyed, certain that the length of Boromir's legs gave him an unfair advantage in arriving first at the talan.

"Wait a minute there, laddie! This was all _my_ idea, you know!_ I _should be the first to comfort her!"

Boromir paid him no mind and barreled on toward the wedding talan…

§

Lost in thought and feeling dejected, Ellie did not know how long she stood with her back against the door. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the other side and she jumped, her heart leaping in the hope that it was Legolas. She pulled the door open to see...the entire Fellowship, less...one. The very one she most wanted to see. Her face fell.

The others did not seem to notice Ellie's crestfallen countenance as they crowded into the small talan, everyone speaking at once. But Jamie was looking at Ellie strangely. His plaintive voice cut through the babble. "Ellie…why are you so sad?"

The remaining members of the Fellowship froze at that. They had intended to distract Ellie from her falling out with Legolas, but the boy immediately cut to the heart of the matter, as youngsters are often wont to do.

Ellie knelt down, holding her arms out to the boy, who ran into her familiar embrace. Over Jamie's shoulder, she offered a slight, understanding smile to the others, and they visibly relaxed. Pulling back, she gazed into Jamie's troubled eyes putting on her best, happiest expression.

"I was just feeling a little sad that Legolas and..._all_ of our friends... " she glanced up at the others, " will be leaving shortly. That is all!" She stood and ruffled his hair affectionately.

§

When Legolas and Aragorn reached the pavilion where the Fellowship had been residing while in Caras Galadhon, they were puzzled to find it as empty as Galadriel's garden had been.

"Well..." Aragorn remarked dryly," I doubt that they have set off for Mordor without us."

"Perhaps they have located a tavern," Legolas mused, the corners of his mouth tugging upward in suppressed amusement. Aragorn laughed out loud at that remark, relieved that the Elf was in a joking mood, and clapped Legolas on the back.

"Wherever our comrades have gone, I doubt it is far. But, I think it is time that you took care of a particular bit of business...don't you?" The future king of Gondor gave Legolas a meaningful look, which was not lost on the Elf. Legolas's face reflected the friendship that had only just begun to kindle between the two, as well as gratitude. He nodded slightly and Aragorn added, "Well, then be off! Or I might change my mind and schedule another meeting of the Fellowship that...no one will attend!" They shared brief, sincere laughter, then the Elf disappeared into the wood.

Legolas made his way back to the talan that he now shared with Ellie since their marriage earlier that day. As he began to climb the winding stairs, he was determined to set things right with her, for she was the one his heart had chosen, the one he loved more than his very life. Long before the first joining of their bodies and the public speaking of their vows, Ellie had belonged to him. Long before Haldir entrusted him with his daughter's keeping--in truth before the Fellowship ever set foot in Lothlorien--she had already belonged to him. Always it would be so, no matter how much Ellie might balk. Or regret. But Legolas did not think she would regret for long. Once he set things right, they would have their wedding night, and the Valar willing, endless nights together.

And yet Legolas had no intentions of giving in to her folly. As her husband and keeper, he was bound to protect her--even if it meant protecting her against her very self. This time he would _not_ falter. He would try to reason with her first, he was willing to cajole if necessary, but if that failed, he meant to impose his will upon her. After all, he was the Prince of Mirkwood. And Ellie was now a Prince's wife. She would yield to him, and she would not regret for long. He would make certain of it.

When he reached the landing, he noticed that the door to their small dwelling was ajar. This puzzled Legolas. Had he not slammed it shut when he left? Had Ellie tried to follow? The Elf stealthily crossed the branch bridge drawing nearer to the entrance while he searched for any clues that something might be amiss. Suddenly, his ears discerned the laughter of many voices and his brow furrowed as he stepped into the open doorway to see...his wedding bower...filled with males of several species! Legolas' mouth fell open in surprise when he saw Ellie in their midst…


End file.
